


Magical Pretty Guardian Angel Draco Malfoy

by Stardust_Sketcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco in a skirt and kicking ass, M/M, magical boy Draco Malfoy, you heard me right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 150,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Sketcher/pseuds/Stardust_Sketcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aka. The fic where Draco is a sailor moon style magical boy super hero, giving magic to squibs, defending the wizarding world from Voldemorts clutches and capturing the heart of Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First year: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm putting Paper Birds on hold at the moment because this idea has been stuck in my head for months and wouldn't relent until I wrote it. I'll try and update soon but no promises can be made.  
> Some chapters are easier to write than others and I'll need time between posting to write. Also the majority of my work goes up un edited so if you would like to volunteer to edit my chapters from spelling errors then message me! I could use all the help I can get If I want to actually see this story through.

.o0O0o.

 

 _Once upon a time, there lived a big scary dragon in a kingdom far, far away._  
_All in the kingdom lived in fear of when the mighty beast would descend from its mountain._  
_When its powerful wings would slice through the forest trees and it’s merciless fire would burn down homes and villagers._  
_All feared the beast. That is, all except one._  
_The beautiful prince._

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco loved winter. He loved everything about the season; the chill in the air, wearing warm woollen scarves, sitting curled up in his huge bed with layers of blankets and a hot cup of tea –especially the special green tea from his mothers collection.  
But most of all he adored the snow.

When he was a child, father had crouched down in the snowy garden with him and held his black-gloved hands out. Explaining to Draco how each and every snowflake was unique and different.  
He’d fallen in love with the season and would happily spend time playing and examining each individual snowflake he could find before mother would wrap him up in blanket and demand he sit with her by the fireplace to keep warm.

 

Draco laid on his bed, so focused on just staring out his balcony windows that he didn't hear his bedroom door open.  
“Draco? My son have you finished the homework Madam Parks assigned you?” said boy jumped and closed the book in front of him.  
“Yes father, I just finished and thought I’d read a bit before dinner.” his father smiled and nodded.  
“Very well. Your mother has just brought out her green tea if you’re interested.”  
“Oh! I’ll be down in a bit then, I’ll just finish this chapter first.” Draco smiled and the elder Malfoy left, closing his door.

 

Draco let out a sigh and opened his book, which inside held his largest guilty pleasure. Hidden in the book was another book, and not just any book; a manga.  
The cover with a pink theme and a girl with long blonde hair, that’s right, Draco was an avid fan of the Sailor Moon series.

He honestly blamed his childhood friend Annabelle. When her family had gone bankrupt thanks to her grandfathers dark participation in the wizarding war, she and her family fled to the muggle world and there did she find the book series and sent Draco a copy in their owl corrispondance. He’d fallen for the series and now she sent him a copy whenever a new volume came out.

 

Draco found he liked how the main character Usagi was able to fight off villians and aliens (Annabelle had filled him in on what those were,) all while looking cute. He found himself wanting to wear cute skirts and have big cute ribbons, he skimmed the page and rolled onto his back.  
Dropping the volume beside his head and rising to his feet.  
He glided lazily over to his full body mirror.

 

His reflection showed him age eleven, fairly short stature, his short cornsilk hair flicked fringe over his left eye, he wore comfortable baggy black winter pants, warm grey socks and a largely oversized green woollen sweater. He gripped the edges of his sweater that ended mid thight, he pulled and shifted from foot to foot, fanning the material like it was a sailor skirt.

Draco pouted and stuck his lower lip out; it didn’t feel like a cute skirt. He was magic but he didn’t feel like a magical boy.

 

Draco spun around, took the manga and hid it in the back of his bookself with the other volumes he’d kept hidden behind a box of his sketched and drawings. He left his bedroom and began his treck to the main lounge room, it had the largest fireplace in the manor and his mother loved sitting there to read while sharing a blanket with Draco who either read or dozed off with his head on her lap.  
Thanks to how well polished the house elves kept the manor, Draco began to slide along the floor.

 

He skidded to a hault when he met a wall near the staircase. Hung high from the ceiling and draped down the wall was the Malfoy family tree, down at the bottom he saw himself with his name stitched into the fabric. Above him were his mother and father and connected to his father was a long line that went all the way up.  
Draco had to take a couple steps back to crane his head well enough to see the very top.

He squinted his eyes and cocked his head, it was too high for him to see the name but he could make out a figure facing backwards so only his back was seen. Draco slowly walked forward, lifting a cautious hand, his fingertips brushed the fabric and all of a sudden the figure a the top of the family tree spun around with white glowing eyes.

Draco gasped and stepped back. A light began spreading through the links in each Malfoy on the tree, all roots on the tree glowed bright before reaching Draco’s place and he watched his eyes shone white.  
Suddenly, the tapestry seemed to mend itself to the wall behind and the white light to come out, solidify and form what looked like a door handle.

Draco stood frozen in place, what was happening? This didn’t feel dark or sinister to him. He gulped down his shock and let out a breath, slowly stepping closer, he took the handle and pushed it open. Behind the wall was a room covered with cobwebs and dust, the air was so thick with dust that  
Draco had a violent coughing fit before putting a hand over his mouth and rubbing his watering eyes. What stood out in the room was a large rounded mirror, encrusted with diamonds and light gems on it’s silver outline.

 

Cautious but completely overcome with curiousity, Draco padded forwards. When his full reflection was in the mirror it glowed and the jewels shone so bright that the rest of the empty room was illuminated.  
Draco shielded his eyes and watched mystified as a tall figure appeared behind his reflection. He spun his head back and saw no one. When he looked back, he could then see the mans’ face; slim, high cheek bones, long white blonde hair and looked every bit like a Malfoy. His steel grey eyes looked down and met Dracos.

 

“My most humble greetings,” He nodded his head and had a deep rich voice.  
“Uhmm yes, hello.” Draco fumbled nervously.  
“My Name is Cornelius Roderick Ellis Alphonse Malfoy the First, pray tell me what is your name child?”  
“I – I’m Draco, Draco Lucius Malfoy.”  
“Good. Then my boy, you have much you need to know.” He clasped his hands together.  
“Wha – What do I need to know? What is this room? Why is it behind the tapestry? How am I speaking with you? How –“  
“Calm yourself, I shall explain all I’m able to. First however.” He touched his hand to the mirror and the suface bended like liquid as he stepped through.

“I am not alive, I died many a years ago. Before I passed I made sure an echo of myself would linger, not a ghost but more akin to an apperition. However, this physical form is hard to maintain due to my size so if you’ll give me a moment...” The tall man’s form began to morph into that of a small creature. Draco stepped closer and crouched down to the creamy fur coated creature.  
“There, this form will be perfect.” He turned his head and Draco was face to face with a tiny ferret that possessed a very deep voice.

 

“You? You became cute, was this your anigmus form when you were alive?” Draco smiled and gently ran a finger atop his furry head.  
“Quite right. Now young Draco, I have much to teach you and it will be quite a lot to take in.” He stood on his tiny hinde legs and Draco rested himself on his knees.  
“I’m ready to listen.”

“Very well, you my boy are special. You are the latest one of a generation of pureblooded magic, but you hold a much stronger magic inside of you. You see, one pureblood witch or wizard is capable of harnessing all magic around them; through the air, the earth, simply channelling magic through their body. This chosen magic is an extremely rare occurance and has only graced our family once before in me. That being the reason I made sure I would be able to assist any future Malfoy gifted with such powers. This magic inside you Draco is extremely strong, so strong that it will fuel your ambitions and aid you in using it however you see fit. Me myself, I wished to become an accomplished Potions master. The magic amplified any potion I made, grew ingredients wherever I wished and transformed me into one of the most celebrated potion makers of my time.”

Draco nodded along, he looked down at his fingers and stretched them out, did he really possess such power? If that was so and the magic would help him be whatever he wanted to be then...

“The magic changes to help the chosens specific wants and desires. It is a part of who you are and thus it will be distinctly you, Draco.”  
“I know what I wish to be.”  
“Good yo– pardon?”  
Draco’s eyes shone and glistened with ecstatic determination. The ferret stared befuddled at the boy who seemed to be vibrating with excitement.  
“I know exactly what I wish to be.” He jumped to his feel and hoped in front of the mirror.

He gripped the sides of his sweater and met his reflections focused, determined stare.  
“I’m going to be a magical boy. I’m going to fight evil and protect people. I’m going to be like sailor moon and I’m going to stand for what’s right!” Draco threw a hand above his head and felt the magic in his body thrum with his heartbeat, spreading a fuzzy warmth through his body. He watched in the mirror and his fingernails glowed and shimmered with colour. He closed his eyes and let the sensation wash over him, the tingling from his fingertips and spreading through him, engulfing him, becoming him.  
He opened his eyes.  
“OH SWEET MERLIN! IT WORKED!”

Draco was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. He looked himself over, moving to examine what he was wearing. He brought up his hands and saw his nails were painted all pastel pink except the thumbnails a pastel blue. His wrists wrapped with a soft blue, pink and white colour ribbon and cute white feathers fanned up at the sides. A soft blue sailor skirt lined at the end with pink and a white underskirt made it poof out to look even cuter. He wore a white shirt that fanned out so when he moved his navel could be seen and atop the shirt just under his neck was a big pink bow lined with blue. He spun around, loving how the skirt swished and saw a huge white bow lined with the blue and pink that dropped long ribbons down to dangle above the floor sat on the back of his skirt.

Behind Draco's head, how it held on he didn’t know, was a pink bow lined with blue that left ribbons that ended just past his elbows and it was so big it could be seen framing his head when he looked forward.

Looking down, he saw he was wearing pink boots lined with blue at the top and had white heels at the bottom, also with white feathers fanning up arounf his ankles.  
Draco moved his head from side to side and saw what looked like large feathers surrounding large white earmuff-like headphones (something else Annabelle enlightened him on) with pink in the centre on the sides. He brought his hands up to feel the earmuffs and felt that the pink was a button, he pressed it and what shimmered into existence was a blue mask that covered his eyes and the white muffs stretched to cover the top of his head so the only hair that could be seen was the hair on the nape of his neck.

 

“I can’t believe this worked! Look at me! This is so cute and the skirt is so comfortable and the heels are nice and oh my god I just can’t begin to even –“  
“Alright.” The ferret rubbed his eyes with tiny fists while Draco pushed the button again and the helmet shimmered out of existence.  
“I did not anticipate you would already know what you wished to be, Salazar’s sake it took me months...”  
Draco was still examining himself and jumping happily in place when he turned and noticed at the back of his shirt was the shape of tiny wings cut out and his smile got impossibly wide.

“Ohmygosh – Oh my gosh –Oh My Gosh! Wings! Do you think I can get wings!?”  
“I believe you could possibly achieve wings but that will most likely happen at a later date or once your magic has settled and believes you worthy of them. Similar to how I had to advance my potion making to achieve the ability to grow specific ingredients.”

 

Draco scooped the ferret up and hugged him tightly to his chest, stuffing the squirming creature against his bow.  
“I can’t believe this is happening to me! I’ll be able to do so much –Oh! Do you think I have powers in this form? Or or–“  
“Calm yourself, I’ll be with you through this and I’m sure we shall discover more about this as we go along.” He patted a tiny paw atop Draco’s bow.  
“Thank you, I’m so happy I –What should I call you?” Draco brought a finger to his chin now in deep thought.  
“Well I suppose my full name is a bit of a mouthful and it would be very improper for you to call me by my first name. Perhaps _honorable ancestor_ could do–“  
“Cream!”  
“I beg your pardon...”  
“Cream, It works! It’s the colour of your fur and it’s all the initials of your name together.” Draco smiled and the ferret stared unamused at him.

 

“That name is _not_ going to stick.”  
“Too late! It’s stuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment of what you think so far!  
> The next chapter for Draco features his new powers and first couple days at Hogwarts.


	2. First year: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is up and I hope you enjoy!

Draco had discovered he could transform back by placing a hand in the centre of his chest ribbon causing the suit to come apart in the shape of ribbons and be sucked into where his hand was. He stood in his previous clothes in his room.

Earlier, he had ran down stared after transforming back, ate dinner as fast as he could and all but threw himself at his parent’s for hugs. They looked to each other and shrugged as they bid him a good night.  
Cream had suggested it a good idea not to tell them about Draco’s hidden powers.  
”But why not? They’re my parents.” Draco sat, stroking the ferret’s back.  
“Just... trust me Draco. It’s best if your abilities are kept secret. It will be safer for them if they remain ignorant.” His deep voice sounded flat and almost sad.  
Draco nodded, deciding to trust Cream’s judgement and if it was best to keep his family in the dark then so be it.

Now he stood, transformed into his suit, Cream sat on his shoulder and he all but skipped to his balcony. “Now Draco, if I’m correct you shall be able to jump and land perfectly unscathed.” Draco hoped he was right.  
It was pitch black in the middle of the night, his parents were asleep and he was ready to test out what he was capable of.  
“If all goes well then I have a plan on what you can then do to, what did you call it? Help people and stand for what’s right? You certainly are a special Malfoy.”  
“Okay, okay, I’m ready.” Draco said in a breathy voice as he climbed up and stood on the balcony railings.

His room was on the third floor like his parents so the drop looked pretty intimidating. He felt a comforting paw on his cheek and he turned to nod at Cream.  
“Alright, when you’re ready.”

 

Draco steadied himself. The heels were harder to walk in than he expected and he held nervously to the end of his skirt. He steeled himself and swallowed his nerves as best he could, he activated his mask and with as much courage he could muster; he crouched down and jumped.  
“Woah!”  
He’s jump flew him enormously high, the cold blowing wind didn’t even give him the slightest chill and he went so high that he could see over the manor and far into the snowy distance.  
“Keep your knees bent! Get ready to brace yourself for when you land!” Cream shouted above the wind whipping at them. Draco brought his bent legs up and his arms that were spread wide at his sides to be bend against him. Draco almost seemed to float when he reached as high and his bounce let him and then began to fall.  
His skirt fanned wildly and he saw the white snowy ground get closer and closer.  
He landed. Crouched almost into a ball and completely fine. Draco couldn’t help the victorious cheer he let out and pumped his fists in the air. “I did it!” He chanted between laughing.

He slipped thanks to the snow and fell backwards, yelping as he landed in the snow and scratched his arm on a fallen tree branch.  
“Oww...”  
“Oh come now, your pain tolerance cannot be that low. Besides, observe.” Cream pointed to his scratched arm and Draco watched as a glowing pink ribbon appeared, wrapped around the scratch then shimmered away and the cut was completely gone.  
“Wow! I can heal, this is amazing!” Draco looked his arm over and stood himself up, shaking the snow off.

For the next hour, Draco practiced his jumps and landings. Eventually he could land with his knees bent in a standing position and not slip in the snow. After trial and error in the form of a butt covered in snow, Draco was able to execute none stop jumping from place to place and even jumping from one side of the manor over to the other.  
“Okay Cream, I’m ready for that plan of yours.” Draco smiled and turned his head to the ferret.  
“Very well. We’re going to St. Mungos –Is it still there?”  
“Yeah it’s still there, why St. Mungos? I thought I had to stay hidden.” Draco asked landing and launching himself high up to look around for the direction of said hospital.  
“I’ll explain when we reach it.”

 

He bounced far and high into the air. Falling to land on a rooftop and launch off again, from one to another, the only light coming from street lights and the moon as he made his way over head. It wasn’t long before he reached the hospital and landed on the roof.  
“Now, if memory serves me right, climb in through a third story window in the west wing. Draco nodded and jumped over to the west side, he looked down and spotted a row of balconies. Carefully; he dropped down and landed on one on the third floor.

“This my boy, is where they keep newly announced Squibs overnight before sending them home. Ridiculous if you ask me. Back in my day if you weren’t magic you were obliviated and sent to the muggle world, not left to take up space in our world–“  
“Cream.”  
“Yes, yes alright. We are here to help them, I believe you are capable of restoring their magical abilities that they are missing.”

Draco touched the handle and felt it unlock at his touch. Quietly, he padded into the room and saw four beds, two on each sides of the room all holding children no older than seven.  
He slowly moved to the first bed, which held a sleeping girl with curly brown hair, beautiful brown skin and cheeks covered with adorable freckles. Draco’s heart went out to her, he couldn’t imagine living without magic. How disappointed her parents would be to learn that she would never experience everything magic could do.  
He lifted a hand and gently brushed a curl from her face. He felt his magic almost compelling him to do what he did next.  
He gently touched his three fingertips to her forehead, his coloured fingernails glowed and he could feel the magic going into her tiny being. The glow slowly faded and he could sense the magic in her now; she wasn’t a squib anymore.

Draco smiled and repeated the process with the other children, two girls and one boy. When he was finish he yawned and strode quietly out the balcony, shutting the door and hearing it click itself locked behind him. He bent his knees and leapt into the air.  
“You did a good job, Draco.”  
“Thanks, Cream.” He grinned.

When he leapt onto his bedroom balcony, he slipped inside, transformed back and was so exhausted that he resolved to just sleep in his sweater and socks. Cream crawled over, laid in a ball on his pillow and bid him a good night. It was then Draco remembered he was going out tomorrow with his parents to get his Hogwarts things and be off the next day.

 

.o0O0o.

 

It was night at Hogwarts and Draco sat the room he was sharing with his friends Greg, Vince and Blaise. He crossed his arms and sat cross-legged in the middle of his bed, the others were asleep already so Draco closed his curtains and pulled out one of the Sailor moon volumes he’d packed. How dare that Harry Potter be so rude to him!? He was nice enough in the robe shop the other day but then the Weasley boy has began insulting him and his family. He was only defending himself and then Potter turns on him and turns down his hand in friendship.  
Cream watched bemused from the end of the bed and shook his tiny head at Draco’s complaining.  
“Honestly Draco, the boy was ignorant and rude but does he warrant you to be so upset?” he asked, climbing up and laying himself on Dracos’ shoulder.  
Draco stuck his bottom lip out and nodded his head stubbornly.  
“Yes. All I was doing was defending my family name and he turns on me! The _nerve._ ” He flicked to the next page.

Cream sighed and patted Dracos’ puffed out cheek. “Would giving magic to squibs cheer you up, child?” Draco nodded, It would. Giving magic to those who deserved it would make him feel better about rude people who probably didn’t deserve it.  
Draco quietly drew a curtain and looked at the sleeping figures in their beds. He tiptoed past them and quietly made his way out the Slytherin dormitory.

Once out, he gripped one hand to the bottom of his Slytherin sweater that he’d decided to sleep in. He’d felt a bit homesick having not stayed so far from home before. He gripped his wand in the other hand with a dim _Lumos_ lighting his steps, Draco managed to sneak out to the back of the castle near the owlery and made his way to a safe area hidden from view.  
Cream ran around the area, almost disappearing in the snow, he returned to Dracos’ feet and determined the area safe.

“Alright, Let’s go.” He threw an out stretched hand up and let the sensation wash over him. Draco spun in place, he’d never tire from how cute the skirt made him feel, and the helmet automatically appeared. He gave a wide smile and crouched down, scooping Cream up and setting him on his shoulder before springing up into the air.  
Draco spun when he reached his highest point and made his way to St Mungos, Harry Potter now the furthest thing from his mind.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table eating his toast and enjoying being allowed to eat as much as he could. The Dursley’s would never have allowed him the luxury of a grand spread breakfast but they weren’t here so at this point he could bring it in him to care what they thought.  
“Hey Ron, did you hear about the squibs?” Seamus leant over the table.  
“Yeah I heard bits and pieces. Aren’t they getting their magic back?” Ron muttered between mouthfuls.  
“Oh you probably don’t know do you Harry?” Seamus shifted around, grabbing a newspaper from Dean’s hands and holding it in front of them.  
“A squib’s kinda like a wizard-born muggle, someone with at least one magical parent but doesn’t have any magic.” Ron explained as they read the headline **SQUIB MAGIC RESTORED?** it showed a moving photo of four children smiling and hugging their parents.  
“Yeah but no one knows how they’re getting their magic! Word around the castle is that someone’s giving them magic but it’s only a rumour.” Seamus added, grinning when Dean snatched the paper back and continued his reading.

“No one’s been able to give magic before?” Harry asked taking a sip of orange juice.  
“Nah mate, no one’s that powerful. To be able have enough magic that you can give some to someone and stay magic yourself is impossible. Not even Headmaster Dumbledore is that powerful.” Ron said swaying his chicken drumstick as he made points.  
“Don’t you think it’s someone doing it then?” Harry asked.  
“Nah, maybe the healers got the kids all wrong and they weren’t squibs to start with.” Harry shrugged his shoulders, he looked around the hall and his eyes sat on the blonde boy at the Slytherin table.

Malfoy. The rude prat that had been a git to Harry’s first friend. He sat talking and laughing with a girl with dark hair cut like Cleopatra, she must have said something funny because he choked on his drink and started laughing heartily.  
_Git._ Just because it was easy for him to make friends. Harry was never good at making friends so of course he would defend Ron.  
He rolled his eyes and went back to eating his breakfast; Malfoy wasn’t worth thinking about.

 

.o0O0o.

 

It was a few weeks since the first day at Hogwarts and almost every second night Draco snuck out to visit St Mungos. Cream had taught him a way to charm pillows to look like him in bed, which had made him feel safer in case anyone woke up.  
Now he was bouncing his way from snowy rooftop to rooftop, he was still too nervous to try any flips but he’d never tire from just bouncing.

He had discovered that when transformed, he was much more flexible and strong. One night he slipped when landing on a rooftop and landed in the splits. He was _extremely_ relieved that it didn’t hurt. One other night, he missed landing on a balcony and grabbed onto the railings, he was able to swing himself and flip up onto it.

Draco flew down and landed on the west wing third floor balcony. Ever so quietly, he padded into the room. The windy night blowing the almost see-through white curtains around him. Draco moved to the first bed, the blanket was pulled up to the chin of a tiny girl with wavy blonde hair and adorable freckles on her nose.  
He lifted a hand and froze when her eyes blinked open. _Oh Merlin._  
What was he suppose to do? Cream was waiting on the roof, watching the hospital to warn him if anyone came.

The little girl looked up at him and gasped. Draco flinched.  
Her big green eyes widened and a smile spread on her face. “It’s you.” She whispered mystified. “You really came, I can’t believe it.” She scrambled onto her knees and clutched her hands in the lap of her nightgown.  
“You know of me?” She gasped and even Draco was shocked at his own voice. He sounded different. His voice sounded like bells chiming and echoing, like smooth wind chimes playing in the wind.  
“Yes, yes, well Lola told me. Do you remember her? Dark skin? Curley hair? You gave her magic.” Draco did remember – how could he ever forget the first child he’d helped?  
“Yes, I remember her. What is your name child?” The tiny girl seemed to bounce with happiness.  
“Oh I’m Mary. I’m so happy I get to meet you, I tried to stay awake but I got too tired so I thought a nap would be okay and it was ‘cause I got to see you.” She bounced closer to him and Draco put a hand to his chest, he honestly felt touched that this sweet girl had tried to stay awake to see him.

“Well it’s wonderful to meet you, Mary.” He smiled and bent down so that he was eye level with her, this seemed to excite the child even more.  
“I’m so happy! And you don’t need to tell me who you are, I already know.” Draco flinched.  
“You... know who I am?”  
“Yeah, you’re an Angel!”

Draco smiled and gently patted her head, “And you are a sweetheart, how do you know I’m an Angel?” He sat himself on the side of her bed and decided to humour her.  
“Well first it’s kind of obvious with the feathers and everything. And ‘cause Lola said that when she was asleep, an angel with _Big_ wings came in her dream.” She spread her tiny arms to demonstrate just _how big_ the wings were.  
“Is that so?” Draco grinned cocking his head to the side.  
“Wait, she saw wings?” He asked stunned and Mary nodded her head.  
“Uh Huh! That’s how I figured out you’re an Angel! Are you here to give me magic to?”  
“Well if you ask nicely...” He teased.  
“Oh please!”

Draco chuckled and stood up. “Alright little Mary, sit still.” She obeyed instantly with a smile that would put the sun to shame. Draco brought his three pink painted nails up and touched them gently to her forehead. The glowing began and soon faded.

A sudden camera flash and Draco spun to the door.  
Another flash followed and Draco ran to the balcony hearing Mary scream _’Angel!’_ , leaping into the air and landing on the roof. His thudding heartbeat in his ears and he gripped his chest to slow his rapid breathing.  
He’d been caught.  
“Draco, what happened?” Cream climbed up onto his shoulder.  
“I – I, a little girl... Mary she, we spoke and then there was a camera flash. “  
“You were caught...” Cream gathered. He patted Draco’s cheek.  
“It was not your fault, my boy.” He soothed, Draco nodded and gulped in a breath.  
“We should go.” Draco nodded quickly and leapt off the building, he spared a glance back and saw Mary smiling widely and waving her entire arm as she watched him go. He smiled and waved back before disappearing into the distance.

 

.o0O0o.

 

When Harry entered the great hall it was madness. Everyone was talking loudly, flailing the daily prophet around and the professors were doing nothing because they all had their faces stuffed in the paper. Harry rose an eyebrow and moved to his seat with Ron.  
“Harry, Did you hear!?” Seamus grinned.  
“I feel like I’m about to.”  
“Someone _is_ giving magic to squibs! Look!” A copy of the prophet was shoved in his face and the title screamed **MYSTERIOUS MAGIC GIVER. WHO IS THE ONE CALLED ANGEL?**  
Harry took the paper and stared fixated on the picture. Black and white, a figure touching a young girls forehead and where their fingers touched a glow was fading. The background was lit white from the moonlight so the person called Angel was a black silhouette against it. The picture moved and the figure was startled by the camera, spun on their heel and leapt out the window.

Harry watched the image loop a couple times before actually reading the article. It tells of the mysterious person giving the little girl in the picture, a girl named Mary who was a squib, magic. She tells of how they were nice and pretty and that the figure is a boy.  
“Mate, can you believe it?” Ron said holding a copy someone else shoved at him.  
“I thought you didn’t believe it.”  
“Well suppose I have to now.” The redhead replied.

Harry looked up to the Slytherin table, which appeared to be in as much of a fit as the rest of the school. His eyes fixed on Malfoy who had his face buried deep in the paper. Harry didn’t know why he cared to look for Malfoy’s reaction, he returned to the paper and watched the picture loop again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter for Draco features a Troll attack, a new location and a night out with Potter.  
> Please leave a review, everything helps :)


	3. First year: Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last one of the boys' first year.

Draco looked down at the messenger bag on his side that hid Cream, he was terrified and desperately wanted to hold the ferret to help him calm down. Not only was he distressed to see his picture in the paper, but also during the hysteria a troll had gotten into the dungeon. He gripped the bag strap tightly and tried to calm his rapid heartbeat.

He knew he was probably strong enough as ‘Angel’ to take the troll down. He knew he could do it if he transformed and faced the beast.  
But he was _terrified._

Draco always dreaded confrontation so he usually did everything he could to get out of the situation and direct the blame onto anything else.

 

He closed his eyes and began counting down from ten. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Pansy smile supportively at him. She was always good at telling when Draco was a few steps away from a panic attack. She rubbed circles with her thumb on the back of his hand to help him focus on something else.  
“You doing okay, hun?” He nodded and leaned his head on her shoulder.  
“Yeah, I’ll be ok.”  
“Don’t lie to me, boy. Let’s sit down.” She directed him to a chair in the classroom the Slytherin’s were waiting in until it was safe to return to their common room. Blaise must’ve seen Draco’s worried expression because he sat himself on his other side and rubbed a soothing hand on Dracos’ back.

Draco curled his knees up and held his messenger bag protectively against his chest.  
He knew not only that he could defeat the troll. But that he _should_ defeat it.  
He wanted to defend people didn’t he? That was part of the job of being a magical boy.

But he couldn’t. He tried to reason with himself; it was too soon, he’d only just gotten his powers, he didn’t even know if his alter ego had any weapons, _he just wasn’t ready._

 

Professor Snape came into the classroom and announced the common room as safe, the troll was taken care of. Draco let out a long breath.  
“Okay now, Draco?” Vince asked, crouching down to his eye level.  
“Yeah... I’ll be okay now.” he nodded.  
“Do you want me to get your books out?” Blaise asked, these close friends were the only ones that knew of Draco’s love for the manga. They saw it as a security blanket, something Draco went to when he was in a panic and helped calm him down. They didn’t understand how it helped but they saw that it did help so they respected the books.

“Yeah... please.”  
“Okay, I’ll head off first and put them on your bed.” Blaise stood and left him with a pat on the head.  
“Do you need a minute or are you okay to go now.” Greg asked in a quiet voice.  
“I’ll just walk slow...” Draco stood with Pansy and by reflex he held onto the back end of Vince’s sweater. He wasn’t wearing his sweater and he needed to hold onto some sort of semblance of home.

 

.o0O0o.

 

When they got the their dorm room Blaise was laid on Dracos bed with the stack of Sailor Moon books at his side and one in his hand. “I have no idea what you see in all this,” Draco sped across the room so fast he practically apparated. Snatching the book from Blaise’s hands with a flustered expression, “Don’t Judge Me!”  
The dark skinned boy raised his hands in defence and slid off the bed. “I found them in your trunk next to your old fairy-tale book, why’d you bring that one?”  
“...It reminds me of home.” Blaise shrugged and patted his shoulder.  
“Hey if it helps then it helps.”

They all changed into their nightwear and Draco slipped his green sweater over his head. He bid his friends a goodnight and slid under the covers, bunching the blanket around his shoulders. Now ready to read through Sailor Moon until he was too exhausted to keep his eyes open. The messenger bag opened on his bedside and Cream scampered over his pillow.  
The ferret patted his forehead and Draco felt comforted.

“I could feel your discomfort, Draco... you did not have to fight the troll, it was not your responsibility.”  
“But it was.” Draco muttered. “How am I ever going to earn my wings if get terrified by a damn troll.”  
“You don’t know how to fight.”  
“But I do know I can heal. Even if I don’t know how to fight, I could’ve done anything then heal if I was hurt. But I didn’t do anything.” Draco could feel his eyes begin to sting and his throat close up; he buried his face in the blanket.  
“I – I was _too scared..._ too scared of getting hurt that I didn’t do anything...” He whined into the blankets and felt a tiny paw soothe the hair on his head.

“Draco... I have an idea.” Draco looked over the blankets at the ferret climbing to the bedside table.  
“I don’t think I’m up for St Mungos, Cream.”  
“Just trust me, come.” Draco sighed and got out of bed. He charmed his bed and slipped out the back of the castle. After transforming, Cream climbed up to his shoulder and began directing him to where to bounce.

 

It took them a couple minutes and a lot of leaps to reach what Draco saw to be empty spans of land. A long grassy field unkempt and overrun by weeds. “Are you sure this is the place, Cream?” the ferret on his shoulder looked to be almost wistful and nodded his head. He leapt from Draco’s shoulder and scurried forwards, Draco hurried to follow.

He felt himself slip through some kind of ward, the magic melting around to let him through and he came to the steps of a rundown, two story cottage. Its wood was chipped and some boards barely looked to be holding on, paint was shredded and peeled.  
Draco treaded up the steps and saw a door on the ground, blasted off its hinges. He carefully stepped around it and examined the rest of the inside with curious wonder. Cobwebs in every conceivable corner, wallpaper stripped and strewn across the floor, furniture so thick with dust he could almost call it a blanket.

Draco sneezed and looked around, he found Cream sitting on his hind legs in what looked like the entry to the lounge room.  
“Where are we?”  
“Somewhere I’ve not been in a long, long time... 1 Amissum Way.” The ferret whispered almost to himself. Draco resolved to ask him to clarify what he meant another time.  
“Why are we here?”  
“To help you. Draco, when I was younger and I had panic attacks, I needed a project or something to focus on to keep my mind away from what was making me anxious.” He explained.  
“This home was my escape. I built it from the ground up on days I wished for a distraction. I believe it would be good for you to try and fix it up.”

Draco looked around not believing he would be capable of fixing this ramshackle of a house. But he supposed he might as well try. “But I’m transformed, I don’t have my wand.”  
“You have no need for it remember? In this form, you’ll be able to harness magic around you. You won’t even need to say the spell for it to work. Just hold out your hand and command in your mind for it to be done.” He nodded along. Draco had honestly forgotten that because he was overwhelmed at the time by his magical suit.

“Okay... I’ll try.”  
Draco raised an arm and pointed to the wallpaper torn from the far wall, he sighed as nothing happened. Then as if pulled by invisible strings, the wallpaper spread itself onto the wall and glittered until it was returned to full colour. It was a plain cream colour with silver lining. Draco gasped and held his hands to his mouth.  
“I – I did it! Did you see that!? Wandless _and_ wordless magic!” He was smiling and laughing and didn’t even realise it.  
“Very good, my boy.” Draco crouched down and kissed Cream on the head.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco vanished his helmet and wiped a hand across his sweaty forehead. He smiled over his handy work, all the rooms in the house’s bottom floor were clean and repaired, the front door back on its hinges, fixed the broken windows, he’d repaired the basic furniture and vanished what wasn’t needed. Overall the cottage was clean but pretty bare and lacking any character.

He yawned and felt Cream climb onto his shoulder. “I’m getting tired from just watching you, I think it’s time we go back before anyone wakes up.” Draco agreed.  
“The house looks a little bare though, don’t you think?”  
“Yes we’ll it’s certainly lacking personality. I think it would be a good idea if, when you are feeling stressed or need a distraction, you should come hear and give this old home some heart.” Draco liked the sound of that.

They left the house and made it back to Hogwarts just in time for Draco to get a couple hours rest.

 

.o0O0o.

 

It was night and Draco was about to transform when he heard voices and froze. He hid behind a tree and carefully looked at the three figures. _Ugh_ it was Potter, the git who had the nerve to act like Draco had been in the wrong and kept being rude to him. He was with the Weasley and a girl with bushy hair, he recognised her from some of his classes. She was a know-it-all who answered every question without giving anyone else the chance to answer.  
He automatically felt hate for all in the trio.

They went inside the gameskeeper’s tiny home and Draco sighed in relief.  
He would be quick.  
In no time at all he had transformed, leapt to St. Mungos, given magic to squib children and leapt back. He transformed back and decided he’d check to make sure the trio of idiots weren’t still there.

When he peeked in the window he could hear the giant talk about a dog falling asleep to music and then he was caught. So he ran and accidentally bumped into Professor McGonagall, he tried to make an excuse and ended up getting all four of them caught. The Gryffindor’s kept glaring at him but he couldn’t find it in him to care. Them being out of bed was their fault not his.

 

Draco held the lantern as he and Potter walked through the forbidden forest. Seriously, what headmaster says this place deadly and forbidden then decides it a good idea to send children out in the middle of the night.

“Not scared are you Malfoy?” Did Potter just...? How _Dare_ he.  
“No. I’ll have you know that I’m not afraid of this dingy place, just concerned since we’re suppose to be looking for a unicorn that was attacked by something which my as well find us.” He straightened his back, trying to resist the urge to nervously grab the bottom of his sweater; he wished he was at Amissum Way.  
“Oh my mistake then because all the complaining you’re doing sounds a lot like you’re afraid.” Potter replied turning a corner and Draco grit his teeth. He was ready to make a remark when he turned the corner but froze upon seeing a dead unicorn and black figure.

Draco could feel his voice stuck in his throat and his legs screaming at him to run. His panicked eyes looked to Potter who looked more curious than scared. _Was... Was Potter stepping forwards? The Moron!_  
The figure snapped it’s neck up and that was it for Draco. He snatched Potters sleeve and tugged him back to run the other way. Hearing the figure make strangled noises and fading as they ran. His grip on Potter was tights and he kept running until he was sure it was safe. The two leant over, gripping their knees to catch their breaths.

“What... the bleeding... Hell! Why weren’t you going to run!?” He exclaimed to Potter who had the _gall_ to looked surprised at the question.  
“Why – Why did you make us run away!? The unicorn was in danger, we could’ve helped! Instead you run away like a Coward!” Draco was on the brink of tearing his hair out.  
“Are you Serious!? That unicorn was dead long before we got there! There was nothing we could’ve done besides getting away before we ended up the same!” He screamed taking a step closer to the Gryffindor in the hopes he would just understand.

That seemed to be the right thing to scream at Potter because for the moment he seemed too dumbstruck to speak. Draco was breathing hard and realised how close he’d gotten to the other boys’ face, he could feel Potters’ ragged breath on his face and could see his eyes were a deep forest green with tiny flakes of light green that just made his eyes stand out that bit more.  
Draco took a step back and gave himself a second to get his harsh breathing under control.

“I don’t know about you Potter and frankly I couldn’t give a damn. But I’m going back, our detention time together is over and my tolerance for your Gryffindor stupidity has reached its limit. Goodbye.” He gave one last glare before he stalked away.

Cream had stayed in his room that night and when he returned he was in a real mood.  
“I saw what happened and I take it from your loud stomping that alone time with the _stupid Potter_ didn’t go well.” Draco stomped up to the bed and landed face first on the pillow. He did a quick silencing spell around his bed before letting out a frustrated scream muffled into the pillow.  
“ _Definitely_ didn’t go well.”  
Draco let out a frustrated noise mixed between a groan and a scream.  
“I can not believe him! I pretty much save his life and he calls me a Coward! How dare he– Who does he think– The Nerve– UGH! He just knows what to say to push all of my buttons.”

Cream nodded along absent-mindedly, rolling his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review and love!  
> The next Chapter for Draco involves a Mediwitch becoming his ally and the golden trio getting in trouble.


	4. First year: Part Four

Draco was so happy that he wasn’t as interested in Quidditch as he once was. While everyone else was at the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match that Potter was playing, Draco snuck out deciding he’d visit St. Mungos. It was getting more difficult to hide from the Prophet; every other article was about the mysterious Angel and the children he’d visited.  
He was leaping overhead so fast that no one saw him. He landed on the balcony and was met with smiles.  
Many times now, the squib children would stay awake in the hopes of seeing Angel.

They opened the doors and leapt on him. Draco laughed and patted their heads and they hugged him.  
“Angel! Angel!”  
“You came!”  
“You gonna give us magic!?”

“Yes, yes. Hello to you all too.” Sometimes he was still surprised by his own voice as Angel; he sounded so smooth and gentle. They all grinned up at him and it took a little convincing for them to let go.  
“Children now I–“ A mediwitch opened the door and froze mid-speech. Draco quickly pointed to the door and it closed.  
“I’m sorry, but it’s important for me to be kept a secret. Isn’t that right children? Remember?” Draco put a finger to his lips and the children copied his action and made shushing noises.

“I’m sorry I – You... You are actually...” She was too baffled to form words.  
“I am real yes, if that’s what you were going to say.”  
“That’s... Have you come to...?”  
“Yes, I’ve come to give these little misfits magic.” That causes four very excited children to start bouncing and cheering.  
“Ah, ah, ahh. Remember?”  
“Oh yeah! Shhhh...” They put fingers to their lips but their smiles didn’t disappear in the slightest.

“I’m sorry, what might your name be?” He raised his head to the still stunned mediwitch; she held a clipboard to her chest and had her dark blonde hair in a messy bun.  
“...Susan. Susan Carter.”  
“Well then Miss Carter, would you like to come and watch?” Everything about her face screamed that she was insanely curious about him giving the children magic. She all but skipped to the first child; a young boy with bright orange hair and a toothy grin.

Draco raised his fingers and smiled as Miss Carter and the kids watched fascinated by the glowing. When it faded, Miss Carter spoke, “That’s all?” and looked from Draco’s masked face to the child.  
“That’s all.” He nodded and repeated the process to the last three children.  
“This is astounding.” Miss Carter muttered, using her wand to test the first child and diagnosing him to now be a wizard.

 

“I must be off now.” He was met with sad faces and begging for him not to go. “Haha, I’m serious you munchikins. But I promise that you will see me again.” He smiled and made his way to the balcony.  
“Mister Angel!” He turned to the mediwitch.  
“...Thank you. What you’re doing; it’s amazing and you’re helping so many children. Just... thank you.” Draco smiled and waved a hand goodbye before leaping out the balcony.

 

.o0O0o.

 

When Draco returned to his room, he was met with a strange sight; himself sitting on his bed.  
“I was beginning to wonder when you’d come back.” The other Draco said in his own voice. The other Draco then morphed into a ferret and Cream sat there waiting to be picked up.  
“What in the name of merlin was that?” Draco asked picking the ferret up and sitting him in his robe pocket.  
“Your friends came so I transformed into you so that they wouldn’t know you were missing.”  
“You can do that?”  
“It seems so.” The blonde shook his head and resolved to go for a walk and find where his friends were.

 

Draco passed the trio of Gryffindor’s in the hallway talking in hushed noises. He looked down at Cream and decided he’d get closer to hear what they were taking about.  
“...Go down there tonight.” Granger said.  
“Why tonight?” Weasley asked looking worried.  
“The sooner we get the stone the better.” She replied  
“It’s settled then, third corridor door, tonight.” Potter spoke looking determined.

They walked away and Draco quickly pieced together what they were planning. The restricted room. The one Dumbledore had said that If anyone went in then it would result in a painful death.  
Draco paced in the empty corridor.

 _They couldn’t be serious? Oh of course they were. They’re Gryffindors. Headfirst into danger with the highest possibility of a bloody demise._ Draco sighed and pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes. He felt a tap on his cheek.  
“You don’t have to help them. If they go into danger, it’s their fault for the outcome. It is not your responsibility.”  
“But it is. This is my responsibility as a magical boy that I defend everyone from harm and I do mean everyone.” Draco leaned his back against a stone wall and bit his lip. He fisted his hands into the fabric of his sweater and nervously chewed on his lip.

He was right; this was what he was supposed to do. He had fled the troll and felt insanely guilty for not fighting it. Now an opportunity to show that he could be a magical boy and actually defend people from a potential danger. But still...

He didn’t know how to fight. He and Cream had discussed and come to the resolution that the magic would guide him and tell him how to fight when he was in a battle. But that made him anxious about ever being in a fight. What if he couldn’t focus? What if he made a fool of himself? There were so many ways it could end horribly for him.  
He was working himself into a fit.  
He began to hyperventilate and had to take a moment to calm his breathing.  
“Easy now my boy, breathe. Now, I will support you if you choose to help those morons but I cannot sit back and watch you work yourself into a panic. Why don’t you go to the cottage? Do something to ease your mind and relax, then tonight you’ll be calmer and more prepared for what could happen.” Draco nodded, slowly gaining control of his rapid breathing.

“But – But I have classes.”  
“Do not fret.” Cream jumped onto the floor and shifted his form to look identical to Draco himself.  
“I think I can pretend to be you for an hour or two.” He said in Draco’s voice.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco smiled as he finished watering his plants. He’d just finished Transfiguring old planks of wood into shelves so that all the windows bases overflowed with healthy growing flowers and he’d charmed a couple flowerpots to levitate along the front wall of the lounge room.  
The lounge room itself was empty with a large window that pushed out and now had cushions to sit on; the room had a cosy fireplace on one wall and nothing on the opposite wall. It openly connected to an open space where Draco planned to put a table and then connected to the kitchen.

Draco had first made a kitchen counter that stretched out, he’d made all the necessary appliances for the kitchen and had a window on the back wall above the sink where he was growing spices he hoped to use someday.  
The other side of the house had two empty rooms and a large spiral staircase in the front that connected to the second floor, which Draco hadn’t even cleaned yet. He also discovered another floor which only had one room; a cosy attic with a circular window with a beautiful mosaic pattern of a rose on it.

He lifted a finger to cast a tempus charm and saw that he was just in time. He bid the house farewell, bounced his way to Hogwarts and transformed back into himself before sneaking into his common room.

He found Cream in ferret form sitting on his pillow, he climbed up Draco’s arm and they were off.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco stood in front of the door, absolutely terrified of what he would find on the other side. His outstretched hand was shaking and he glared at it. He closed his eyes and focused on swallowing his nerves. “I’ll transform and then I’ll go in.” He said to himself.  
Draco shot a hand up and let the warmth help wash away his panic. He smiled and winked behind his mask. He grabbed the door handle, shocked to find it open and then felt dread in the pit of his stomach; they were already inside.

Draco bit the inside of his lip and hurried inside the room. He saw a giant three-headed dog asleep near a trap door with a harp charmed next to it. He carefully padded to the door and stopped.  
“Cream, can you make yourself invisible?”  
“Yes, but I can’t hold it for too long.”  
“Good, I want you to stay invisible and run beside me okay. If I have to fight, I don’t want you holding onto me and getting hurt, okay?”  
“I understand.” He leapt off and disappeared into the background.

Draco nodded to himself and pressed forwards.  
He fell into what he felt was Devil’s Snare, Draco wasn’t expecting traps but with a quick flick of his finger and a light appearing; it was no problem.  
He ran through a series of rooms with tests that weren’t very difficult to crack, he came to a room with refilling potions and quickly solved the riddle. With one gulp of the tiny potion he was the last room.

He almost gasped when he saw Potter stepping away from Professor Quirrell who was falling to pieces and rushed to the Gryffindor when he fell backwards. He managed to catch Potter before he hit the ground.  
“Can you hear me? Stay awake! I’m going to get you help.”  
The Gryffindor’s eyes were unfocused and drooping. He was obviously finding it hard to stay conscious.

Draco bit his lip and carefully picked the other boy up; either Potter didn’t eat enough or Draco was even stronger as Angel than he realised. He sped through an appearing door and raced through each room as though a fire was chasing him. He stopped at the first room; he bent his knees and launched himself and the almost completely unconscious Gryffindor out of the room and through the trap door.  
He landed carefully and checked Potters face for any signs of injury.

He heard voices quickly coming closer; Dumbledore and Granger were coming.  
So he gently laid Potter down and moved to stand but a hand grabbed his. He looked down shocked, Potter was obviously trying so hard to keep his eyes open and he whispered, “no... stay...”  
Draco sighed; he carefully removed the other boys darker hand and whispered as soothingly as he could.  
“It’s alright, you’re going to be okay.”  
That had some sort of calming effect because Potter let go and Draco managed to leap against the wall near the giant dog and disillusion himself.

He saw Dumbledore come into the room and Granger gasp behind him. The headmaster picked Potter up and Draco managed to slip out before they shut the door. He held his breath as he watched them go and waited until they were out of sight before breathing heavily.  
He should’ve gotten there earlier and then Potter wouldn’t have gotten hurt in the first place. Of course, if anyone was going to throw themself into danger it was going to be him. Draco sighed, transformed back and headed to his dorm room where he was going to have a nice long rest.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Harry couldn’t believe it. He’d seen an Angel; or rather The Angel. Who else could it have possibly been? His vision was blurry and his head hurt but he could feel and hear perfectly well, that soothing bell-like voice was pure music to his ears and his touch was so gentle. No one had ever been so gentle with Harry before; it just had to be Angel.

When he woke and talked to Dumbledore, he had to ask him and the headmaster was puzzled.  
“My boy, you say you saw the Angel from the prophet here?”  
“Yes sir. He carried me out of the rooms and left me at the door for you to find."  
“I see. Well I can tell you now that I didn’t see anyone nor sense anyone else in the room.”  
“You don’t believe me?”  
“Now I did not say that. I merely said I didn’t notice anyone there; do with that what you will.” He left the room and Harry to his own thoughts.

He was later visited by Hermione and a bandaged Ron, who both looked at him like he’d sprung a second head when he said who helped him.  
“I’m serious you guys! I saw him here.”  
“Are you sure, mate?”  
“Yes! How else did I get out and into the main room?”  
“That is a fair point,” Hermione remarked putting a finger to her chin. “But how can you tell it was Angel?”  
“I – I just... The way he sounded and how he held me when I was pretty much passed out. I’ve... I’ve got this feeling, you know?” He tried to explain but they looked less than convinced.

Harry was sure it was Angel. After all, who else could it have been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review and your thoughts so far :)  
> For Draco's second year, he'll make his first public appearance and his Slytherin buddies have some questions.


	5. Second Year: Part One

.o0O0o.

 

 _The young Prince lived in a beautiful castle with a loving king and queen._  
_The Villagers all adored the beautiful Prince._  
_He had everything he could ever want and would ever need._  
_Yet, the only problem with the boy was that he was plagued with curiosity._

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco may not be as interested in Quidditch as he once was but he still enjoyed watching a game. He and his parents decided to go to a game the day before he’d return to Hogwarts.

When he came home after the first year away, his mother had hugged him for hours and showered him with kisses; all while saying how much she’s missed him. His father hugged him when they got home and asked him if he had coped well, saying he heard from his godfather that he had a couple panic attacks that had them worried sick.  
Draco hugged them back and hid his face in the safety of his fathers’ robes.

“I’m alright. It was a bit difficult at first but I managed.” His father gave him a supportive smile and kissed him on the forehead.  
“As long as it wasn’t too hard on you to be away from home for so long.” He patted Draco’s head.  
“Yes Darling, I’m so proud of you. You were so brave and when we heard about the troll incident we were so worried.” His mother began babbling as she combed her fingers through his hair. His father chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
“Come on Cissa, you’re coddling the boy. I knew he would be perfectly well with Serverus as his head of house.”  
“Don’t you laugh at me, when _you_ were the one about to floo straight to Hogwarts after his first week to bring him home.” He froze at that and coughed behind a fist.  
“I missed you both too.” Draco smiled kissing their cheeks.

 

Now they were at the game of one of their favourite teams; The Chudley Cannons. Many people thought the Quidditch fan of the family was either Draco or his father but in reality it was Draco’s mother who was a closet Quidditch fan.  
His father had told Draco that in Hogwarts she was the centre of everyone’s affections; everyone at one point had a crush on Narcissa Black. She was beautiful, smart, eloquent and a masterpiece if Lucius had ever seen one. But she was also known for having a cold demeanour and would mercilessly turn everyone down. So when Lucius discovered her love for Quidditch, he had immediately resolved to join the Slytherin team just to get her attention.  
He said how he won the first game he played and immediately after he sought her out. He gave her the winning snitch, waxed romantic words about his hope that she would allow him the honour of courting her.

When Draco asked his mother though; it was a different story. She said of how adorable she found it when he came up to her with the snitch, stumbling over his words and barely managing to get out that he wished to court her. She spoke that how all he needed to do was ask but she found all the effort sweet.

They sat at the game, the Cannons winning 80–40 and Draco was happy spending time with his parents. Then all of a sudden one of the Cannons chasers was hit with a spell and fell off his broom. Everyone in the audience gasped as he fell and was then followed by a Cannons beater and another chaser.  
Draco watched shocked as ten hooded figures entered the field shooting the Cannons players out of the sky and quickly throwing up a barrier preventing anyone from entering.  
“You all have nothing to fear.” One announced with a wand to his neck.  
“We are here to get rid of the muggle-loving scum from our world. Starting with the muggle-born and muggle-supporting players of the Chudley Canons.” His voice boomed. Draco felt his hands shake.

“Ugh, anti-muggle-born activists.” He heared his father groan. Draco remembered what his father said about them; that they were against muggles like the Death Eaters were, but they were too cowardly to join and moronic to think they could make any change.  
Cream made himself invisible and jumped onto his shoulder.  
“I may despise muggles but this is ridiculous”  
“I should help them.” Draco whispered.  
“Are you sure, my boy?”

Draco held his shaking hands into tight fists and stared down at the figures in determination while they spoke of muggle-born disgraces.  
“Yes. I was too late last year and someone got hurt before I could help; I’m not going to wait until it’s too late. I’m going to help them.”  
“You’ll be in broad daylight in front of all these people...” Cream said worriedly.  
“I know, but someday I will be eventually. So it may as well be today.”  
“Very well. Be careful, Draco.” Cream whispered.

While everyone’s eyes were fixated on the figures, Draco disillusioned himself and Cream took his place now in Draco’s form. He shifted through the seat and sprinted up the stairs.  
He found and empty changing room and transformed with an arm in the air. He felt more confident as Angel and he couldn’t let them know how anxious he was.

 

.o0O0o.

 

“So let’s begin with the death of the Seeker. Galvin Gudgeon, Muggleborn. It’s time for you to die.” He turned to the seeker magically bound on is knees and raised his wand.

“Stop Right There!”

All in the stadium turned and gasped at the figure standing a the top the stadium. There was no mistaking it; that was Angel. The sun shone on his mask, his skirt fluttered in the wind and his silhouette against the sun gave the illusion that he had enormous wings.  
“I cannot stand by and allow you to harm these innocent people!” He launched himself high into the air, hearing gasps and shocked exclamations as he fell through the barrier, like it wasn’t even there, and landed on the Quidditch field.  
“You –You’re –“ A cloaked figure stammered.  
“I’m here to stop you.” Draco steeled himself and focused his mind on nothing else apart from his magic. Listening for what to do.

“We’ll see about that!” One pointed his wand up and readied a curse. Draco closed his eyes and focused as best he could, he had the sudden urge to grab the ends of the ribbon tied against his head. He was puzzled by this but quickly raised his hands, grabbed the ribbons and pulled. The loose fabric hardened in his hands and another bow poofed back onto his head.  
A curse came flying at him and he jumped. He flew with his stiff ribbon blades in his hands and landed in front of the man. He quickly swung one ribbon that knocked his wand from his hand, Draco spun while he was stunned in place, he swung his other ribbon and when it touched the man it wrapped itself around him; sending him to the ground tied up in a bow.  
The ribbons must supress magic because he was screaming at the other figure to do something.

One came from behind Draco; he spun on his heel, raised his other leg and kicked the man square in the chest, sending him flying to the other side of the field. He didn’t have a second to be surprised because another man was at his side with his wand raised.  
Draco spun, ducked down and kicked the man's wrist up, causing his wand to go flying and he used his other ribbon to tie him up.  
He grabbed his bow ends again and gripped two more ribbon blades.

Draco moved swiftly, he leapt to dodge curses thrown his way. One tried to punch him; he dodged, grabbed the man's arm and threw him into a far bench. His sword-like ribbons captured everyone they touched and it wasn’t too long until he spun over the last mans head, landed behind him and struck him with his ribbon.  
The cursing hooded man fell to the floor and Draco was met with silence. He stretched his nervously shaking fingers and balled them into fists.  
Draco straightened himself, breathing heavily and turning his attention to the bound Quidditch players. He crouched down to the seeker and with a spare ribbon, touched it to his back and the magical bindings vanished.

“Are you alright?” He held the man's arm and helped him stand.  
“Y– Yeah!” The seekers’ shock melted into a smile and he started laughing. The tall brunette scooped Draco into his embraced and gave him the very definition of a bear hug. He laughed in Draco’s covered ear, repeating over and over his gratitude.  
“Thank you! You saved my life! You’re Angel right?” He laughed heartily.  
“I believe so.” Draco replied.  
“Haha, wow. I actually got to meet you and you were amazing! You’re tiny and you wrapped up those guys like it was nothing.” He released Draco who took a second to steady himself on his feet.  
“All in a days’ work, you know.” He shrugged his shoulders hoping to not show his nerves.  
“Yeah, well I was about to never work again if you hadn’t stepped in. Seriously, I can’t thank you enough.”

Now the men were restrained and their magic repressed, Aurors were running onto the field with healers on their tails, freeing the other players, capturing the tied up anti-muggle activists and checking the team for injuries. A sudden cheering engulfed the Quidditch pitch and Draco's entire body flinched. He spun to see everyone in the stands clapping, standing and cheering. He felt overwhelmed; he actually did it.

 _Ohmygod. I just fought some bad guys! I actually Did It – Oh Merlin!_  
Draco smiled and turned to the seeker who was being patted on the back by his teammates, some who looked at Draco with gratitude and amazement. “Play a good game, and keep playing, no matter what madmen tell you to stop.” Galvin Gudgeon grinned and nodded.  
Draco nodded back and launched himself in the air, he spun a couple time just for the fun of it, landed on the roof and leapt out of sight.

 

.o0O0o.

 

It was madness in the Gryffindor common room. Word spread so fast about what happened at the Quidditch match yesterday and Ron was pretty much singing praises about the one who saved his Quidditch team.  
Seamus had somehow managed to get copies of the photos taken at the match and was selling them around the common room. He’d set up a pin-up board to display the photos with prices underneath. He was standing on a couch making animated gestures to each photo people wanted to buy.  
Harry strode to the board to have a good look at the photos.

One had Angel kicking a man out of frame.  
Angel elbowing a man’s stomach and then punching him in his stomach.  
Angel swinging his ribbon sword at a man and the ribbon tying itself around him.  
Angel leaping over a man’s head with his skirt fanning out.  
One close up of Angels’ masked face as he smiled.  
And one of Angel leaping up into the air with sun glaring at the camera.

Harry couldn’t help himself. He bought one of all of them.

 

.o0O0o.

 

“Draco, do you have something to tell us?” He knew this was coming. Draco sat on his dorm bed with Pansy and Blaise sitting on the sides and Vince and Greg standing next to them.  
“I... have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Come on darling, do you honestly think we’re that dim?” Pansy raised an eyebrow, daring him to back talk her.  
Draco sighed. He knew they would piece it together eventually.

“Are you shocked?” He asked bringing his knees up to his chest.  
“Shocked? No. The outfit is pretty similar to the book girls’ outfit. Baffled? Yes.” Blaise remarked.  
“So, are you really that Angel guy in the paper?” Greg asked looking a little worried.  
“...Yes.” Draco said stuffing his face against his knees.  
“But why’re you doing those things then? You were in a fight!” Vince scolded him sounding like a worried father with Greg patting his shoulder like a worried mother.  
“And _how_ were you doing all those things?” Pansy asked.

The group spend a while listening to Draco explain the magic he possessed and were pretty shocked when Cream jumped onto his shoulder and spoke in a deep voice. He explained how Cream would substitute for him when he was out and how he was trying to earn his wings by being a great magical boy.  
“Can you show us? Y’know, the outfit.” Greg asked.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Draco slipped off the bed, stood up and threw his hand above his head. The warm glow engulfed him and before he knew it he was Angel. His friends crowded him amazed at his transformation.  
“Your nail polish is Perfect!” Pansy exclaimed as she held his hand and examined his pink fingernails and blue thumbnails.  
“ _That’s_ honestly what you’re focusing on, woman?” Blaise asked befuddled.  
“You don’t know the struggle of getting a flawless coat.” She remarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second year is very short compared to their First year. Please remember to leave a review ❤  
> The next chapter for Draco involves meeting another Ally and Cream getting into trouble.


	6. Second Year: Part Two

“You spelled a _snake_ at him!?”  
“Well it was a duel...”  
“But you spelled a bloody snake at him! I don’t care how much of a nitwit Lockhart is. That is not a beginner level spell.” Draco stood with his hands on his hips, scolding the ferret sitting guiltily on his bed.  
“If it’s any consolation, everyone was too distracted by the Potter boy being a parselmouth to give you any punishment.”  
“You – He’s a parselmouth?” Draco shook his head because of course Potter would be a parselmouth.

He’d just returned from St Mungos, lately he’d been visiting during the day and Miss Carter would make sure no one would interrupt them. She’d started bringing food and colouring in’s for Draco and the children to play with. Draco really grew to like visiting the hospital and playing with the kids and they were always happy to see him.

Draco rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. It was bad enough that Cream played the Quidditch match against Potter and tried to cheat; Draco needed to sleep all this off.

 

.o0O0o.

 

“You called Granger a _Mudblood!?_ ” Draco was beyond angry.  
“Well she is.”  
“That doesn’t matter! You can’t just go around calling muggle-borns Mudbloods!” Draco exclaimed frustrated beyond belief.  
“Go easy on the little guy, Draco.” Blaise said from his place lying on his own bed.  
“I will Not! You’re pretending to be me and you say things like that! At this point I don’t give a _damn_ how rude and ignorant Potter is, you can’t just go around insulting people!”  
“Honestly; back in my day muggle-borns were the scum of the world and shunned rightly so.” Cream huffed crossing his tiny arms.  
“Well it’s not your day anymore! Muggle-borns have a place in our world this century and you need to adapt to that!” Draco made a frustrated noise and threw himself onto his bed.

Cream slowly shuffled and padded over to the pillow. He hesitated before patting a paw on the back of Draco’s head.  
“I... I’ve upset you. For that I am regretful, I apologise for what I’ve done in your place. I don’t see how muggle-borns can have any place in this world... But I will try to bite my tongue.” Draco turned his head to the ferret.  
“Alright... Just try okay? That’s my face you’re using.”

 

.o0O0o.

 

Harry sat bored in the library; he, Ron and Hermione were trying to work out what beast would be in the chamber of secrets. After seeing the message and the petrified cat. They were trying to find out whom the heir of Slytherin was when Harry looked out the window and saw Malfoy in the distance walking towards the owlery.  
“Malfoy.”  
“What was that?” Hermione asked.  
“Malfoy. Maybe he’s the heir.” His friends looked at each other, both considering his suggestion.  
“Makes sense the royal prick would be a real royal prick.” Ron shrugged.

Now they just had to figure out how to talk to him.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco had just finished clearing the second floor of the cottage; four empty rooms and a bathroom. Draco had set up a laundry room in one of the smaller rooms and was looking forward to deciding what he would do with the other rooms.  
He was watering the plants on the windowsill when he decided it was time to head back. 

He leapt back to Hogwarts, transformed and slipped inside. He was met with Vince and Greg standing at the Slytherin portrait.  
“Vince? Greg? What’re you guys doing out here?” He approached them. They looked a little skittish which made Draco worry.  
“We err... We forgot the password.” Greg muttered and Draco furrowed his brow.  
“Are you guys alright? Usually you write the password on your hand so you don’t forget.” Draco stood on his toes and touched the back of his hand to Greg’s forehead. Greg flinched and that only made Draco worry more.

“Yeah, just a little frightened by that whole Heir of Slytherin thing.” Vince said.  
“Ah I know, I had to pop out for a breather.” Draco nodded, _“Newt Tongues.”_  
They entered the common room and caught the attention of Pansy and Blaise who sat reading on a couch with Pansy’s legs on Blaise’s lap.  
“Are you worried about the heir thing Mal–Draco?” Greg seemed to stumble over his words, he really must’ve been worried.  
“I’m worried for whoever it is.” He replied.

“Talking about the Heir of Slytherin thing?” Pansy asked. She sat up, allowing Draco to sit where he head was and she laid back down so he could pat her hair.  
“Yeah, who do you suppose it could be?” Draco asked; combing his fingers through her hair as Greg and Vince stood looking awkward.  
“Don’t know and I don’t envy the poor sod.” Blaise said flipping a page in his Quidditch magazine.  
“I hear you there, Zabini.” Pansy remarked flipping a page in her Witches Fashion Weekly magazine.  
“Oh is that todays issue?” Draco asked looking at the new model on the cover; he certainly was a looker.  
“You know it.” She replied.

“Uhh... I think we’re gonna head to bed.” Vince said shuffling away with Greg, the trio bid them a goodnight and didn’t look up from the magazines.  
“So where were you, mister?” Pansy asked lowering the magazine and poking Draco’s chin.  
“At my secret cottage. I’ll show you guys sometime, when I finish it and it’s ready for living in.” He grinned.  
“Fabulous. When you’ve finished we all should spend a holiday there.” She smiled  
“That would be amazing, Pans.”

 

.o0O0o.

 

“Angel, Angel! What do you think of this?” Draco smiled and knelt down eye level with the little girl with golden hair in braids.  
“Wow Diana, this looks amazing! Did you draw this yourself?” He held the drawing of a butterfly flapping its wings and a flower swaying in the wind. The lines were messy and the colouring was everywhere and Draco thought it was perfect. She shyly put her hands behind her back, shifted from foot to foot and nodded.  
“Well I am _very_ impressed.”  
“It’s for you.” She smiled up at him and he feigned a gasp.  
“For me?” He held a hand to his chest and she giggled.  
“Uh huh!”

“Someone’s very popular.” Miss Carter entered the room with a tray of juice boxes and fruit.  
“Evening Miss Carter,” He said in a singsong voice.  
“Someone’s here to see you, Angel.” Draco looked up puzzled. The door opened and a tiny girl with a head full of black curls came barrelling into the room and launched herself at him. Her arms tightly wound around his neck and he almost fell back from the impact.  
“Hello there,” Draco laughed patting the young girls back. He carefully stood up, holding a hand under her and a hand to pat her back.  
“You wouldn’t happen to be Lola would you?”  
She nodded her head against his shoulder.

“She and her father come almost everyday to see if you’d be in, I just couldn’t say no to her.” Miss Carter smiled handing a young boy his juice.  
“And I don’t blame you, you’re such a cutie.” He smiled when she moved her head back and gave him a smile that warmed his heart.  
“Hey there princess.” She giggled and held onto his shoulders.  
“Hi...” She had the most gorgeous hazel eyes, such a warm colour and looked at him with such happiness.

“What do we say, baby girl?” A deep voice came from the door and a fairly tall dark skinned man with a shaved head and wearing a suite walked in. He wore a tan trench coat over his grey suit and had his hands in his suit pockets.  
“It’s nice to meet you Mister Angel.” She smiled and bit her lip when she finished her introduction.  
“It’s nice to meet you too, Lola. You can just call me Angel, okay?” She nodded her head.

“She’s been dying to see you,” The man said with a soft smile. “I also wanted to meet the one who made my daughter a witch.” She bounced in his hold, seeming to remember something.  
“I gets a training wand.”  
“Yes, she _got_ her first training wand yesterday. Gave it a flick and turned on the lights; my girl’s a natural.”  
“You casted a charm on your first go?” He gave an exaggerated gasp and she nodded enthusiastically.  
“That’s amazing! You’re going to be a fantastic witch when you grow up.” A beautiful blush covered her cheeks.

“I’m the proudest father in the world.” He smiled and raised a hand.  
“Damian Redhood.” Draco shifted Lola securely on his hip and shook his hand.  
“Angel.”  
“I’m an Auror, I was there at the Chudley Cannons game and I saw what you did. Got to say I’m amazed.” Draco modestly shrugged his shoulders.  
“I did what needed to be done, anyone would’ve done the same.”  
“But no one else could. If you hadn’t stepped in; some people wouldn’t still be here and some scumbags would still be on the streets.” Redhood nodded his head.

 

“Do I have you to thank for putting them in Azkaban?” He asked as Lola burrowed into his neck.  
“My team and I are doing the best we can to assure you that they’ll be locked away.”  
“Good job then, Auror Redhood.” Draco nodded.  
“Good job to you too, hope to see you helping us out there again.”  
“Hopefully I’m not needed again like that so soon.”

 

.o0O0o.

 

When Draco returned to Hogwarts, he was met by a worried Pansy who the second she saw him; she launched herself at him. Draco was stunned and almost fell over from the impact.  
“Draco you’re okay, I was so worried.” She said into his neck.  
“Pansy it’s okay – I’m okay, what’s happened?” He patted her hair and she pulled away.  
“That Granger girl and a Ravenclaw girl were found petrified and I had no idea if it’d gotten you too.”  
“I’m alright, Pans.” He soothed.

When he reached his dorm room he was met with a worried Greg and very concerned Vince. Those two were always so concerned for him, saying he was so small and fragile and needed protection. Just because his pale skin bruised easily they took it upon themselves to act like bodyguards.  
Blaise rolled his eyes and told them not to worry so much.  
“Funny, you’re the one we had to lock in here so you wouldn’t go looking for him yourself.”  
“I was _not_ that worried!” Blaise yelled.

Draco smiled and rolled his eyes. He loved these morons.

 

.o0O0o.

 

“Father?” Draco stared shocked at his Father who stood in a school corridor.  
“Draco; how are you, my son?” The man strode over to Draco and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“I – I’m fine but what are you doing here?” He asked looking up at his father who brushed his fringe from his son’s face.  
“I’m here on Ministry business. They’ve deemed it usafe at Hogwarts and for the Headmaster and gameskeeper to be removed from the premis.” He explained. He scrunched up his face when he spotted something on Draco’s cheek, he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Draco’s cheek.  
“But why are you the one to tell them?”  
“Because the Ministry likes it when hate for their actions can be pointed to one person. They like to make me the bearer of bad news so all hate can be directed at me.” He put the handkerchief away and laid a hand on Draco’s shoulder.

“That’s – That’s not fair. You’re only doing what the Ministry tells you to do.”  
“Well I can’t act like removing the old coot from his position wouldn’t make me happy. Draco; since your first year here, there has been a troll attack, a dangerous defense against the dark arts teacher followed by an embarassment to the subject and now a creature petrifying students. Each time your mother and I hear of these incidents we worry for your safety. If anything were to happen to you we would be beside ourselves with despair.”  
Draco nodded; his father had a point but it didn’t feel right to kick them out of the school.  
“The only reason they would return is if the beast problem is taken care of but they’ve done nothing to solve this so it’s best if they’re removed.” Lucius said waving a dismissive hand.

That gave Draco an idea. His father was called away and with a pat on his head; he was off. Draco sped off to his dorm room.

Draco sat on his bed, flicking through a book on magical beast and patting Cream’s tiny head. He was trying to find out what beast was sitting in the chamber of secrets and petrifying students.  
“Look, a page has been torn out.” Cream pointed you.  
“So it has.” Draco felt the torn edged of the missing page.  
“Let’s see who had it last. Maybe they tore it out.” He flicked through to the cover and pulled out the library card scrawled with names.

“Hermione Granger. She probably figured out what it was and it petrified her.” Draco wondered aloud.  
“Perhaps she still has the page...” Cream cocked his head.  
“We should go find out.” With that, the two left for the hospital wing. They managed to slip inside undetected but froze upon finding Potter and Weasley.

Draco hid behind a curtain and disillusioned himself; Cream went invisible and climbed over to listen to what the two were saying. When the Gryffindors had finally left the room, Draco sighed and Cream appeared back on his shoulder.  
“They had the same idea we did. A page was in her hand and it was on Basilisks.” Draco smacked his forehead.  
“Of course it’s a basilisk! What else would Salazar put in the castle? A giant bloody snake.”

“And knowing those two idiots; they’re off to take it head on,” He made a frustrated noise.  
“Can’t they just stay out of danger?” Draco groaned leaving the infirmary and rushed to follow the two.

They came to one of the bathrooms and were followed by Lockhart. The moron looked terrified at the prospect of actually fighting a dark creature and reluctantly followed the two down a chute. Draco waited a moment before following.  
If Lockhart was half as good at fighting the dark arts as his books claimed then there would be no need for Angel to appear and help out.

Draco slipped into the background easily and went unnoticed. Some kind of struggle happened and when he got closer, he saw Weasley hauling a delirious looking Lockhart out the way they came.  
_Damn it all. That means Potter’s going in there alone._  
He waited for the two to leave before transforming and running further into the chamber.

He arrived to see the side of Potter with a sword in his hand, the giant basilisk hissing madly, the unconscious body of the young Weasley girl and a spirit of some kind screaming and commanding the Basilisk to kill Potter.  
Surely he wasn’t going to kill the Basilisk. An endangered creature obviously being forced to obey the spirit. Surely Potter wasn’t going to kill it.

Draco watched from behind his mask as Potter raised the sword and _–bloody Merlin he actually is!_ Draco sprang forwards as fast as he could, grabbed Potters torso and sent them flying out of the way. The two skidded on the ground, rolled and then came to a stop with Draco’s head atop Potter’s chest.  
“Don’t kill it!” He raised himself onto his hands and yelled.  
“It’s you...” Potter looked up at him bewildered.  
“You’re a Parselmouth aren’t you? Use it!” Draco whipped his head to the side to see the basilisk coming at them.

He grabbed Potters arms and hauled him up, holding onto him as he sprang them across the chamber and they skidded on their feet to a stop.  
“How did you–“  
“That doesn’t matter right now, just speak to it! The spirit is commanding it to attack us, just try.” He looked into Potters eyes and the othert boy seemed to _finally_ understand the urgency. Potter started hissing at the snake; Draco looked frantically around the room for what the spirit was using to channel himself.

He spotted an open book on the floor.  
“It’s trying to listen to me but it can’t hold on for long!” Potter said as the Basilisk shook its head wildly; looking to be in deep turmoil. Draco sprang himself across the room, scooped up the book and rolled to his feet.  
“NO! Kill Them!” The spirit screamed in a voice that made Draco spin and face him.

The basilisk snapped its eyes open and opened its mouth wide, Draco quickly sprang in front of Potter and held the book between them and the beast.  
A fang pierced the centre of the book, the spirit screamed and vanished. Slowly; the basilisk retracted its fangs and rose up.  
It hissed something at Potter who stood very closely behind Draco.

“He... He’s thanking us. He’s saying how the spirit was making him harm students and how he wasn’t control...” Potter breathed out. Draco felt his breath on the back of his neck and lowered the now closed book.  
“Oh god – I almost killed it. I – I almost killed the basilisk and it wasn’t its fault. _Oh God–_ ”  
“But you didn’t,” Draco turned to him.  
“You didn’t kill it and everything is alright now.” He tried to calm the frantic Gryffindor. His bell-like voice must’ve had some kind of effect because he calmed down and smiled at Draco.

“And you... You helped me again.”  
“Yeah, again. Do you make it a habit to get into danger?” He smirked and Potter laughed. That certainly surprised Draco, he’d never seen Potter laugh before and he certainly had never been the cause for it.  
“I try to stay out of trouble.” He scratched the back of his head.  
“Well you’re a bit rubbish at it.” Draco smiled and Potter laughed again.

Potter suddenly widened his eyes as though he remembered something, he ran across the room to check on the unconscious Weasley girl. Draco turned to the Basilisk that had coiled itself.  
“I know you can understand what I’m saying but I can’t understand you, so I’m going to need you to nod and shake your head, okay?” The basilisk nodded its head.  
“Okay. It’s not safe for you here, are you okay with me shrinking you so you can be kept safe?” The basilisk paused for a moment, thinking the offer over and nodding.

Draco raised his hands, focused as hard as he could, his fingernails glowed and ribbons shot out from the ribbons on his wrists. Pink ribbons wrapped around the basilisk until it was completely covered, the creature shimmered and shrank until the pink figure was the size of a garden snake.  
Draco stepped to the tiny basilisk, crouched down and held his hands out. It slid into his cupped hands and Draco smiled, stroking a finger over its tiny head.

“Wow...” Draco looked up at Potter who was crouched next to the Weasley girl now awake and staring in wonder.  
“Are you two alright?” He asked walking over to them. Potter and girl Weasley stood up quickly.  
“We are now... thank you.” Potter smiled.  
“Yeah thank you...” Girl Weasley breathed out and was definitely wonder in her voice.  
“It was nothing,” He smiled, “But I’ll tell you what you can do to thank me?”  
Potter nodded.  
“You can practice staying out of trouble.” The Gryffindor boy laughed at that, he looked away from Draco and scratched the back of his head.  
“I think that sounds fair.” He grinned.

“Well, I think this one’s better off with you.” He held his hands out and the basilisk flicked its tongue at Potter who looked taken back. “Me?”  
“Well you are the resident parselmouth, think you hand handle him?” Draco inquired.  
“I think I can manage.” He smirked gently taking the snake from Draco’s hands.  
“I’d best be off then.”  
“Now?” Potter looked up from his hands.  
“Yes, Goodbye Mister Potter.”  
“Harry, Just Harry is fine.” Potter looked flustered all of a sudden.  
“Alright then, _just Harry_ ” He grinned, nodded to girl Weasley who nodded back stunned and he ran out the way he came in.

He made it out just in time to hide from the Headmaster and other teachers, he ran into an empty room and transformed back before heading to his dorm room. Cream appeared at his side and jumped up onto his shoulder.  
“That went well.”  
“It certainly did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, their second year is half as long as the first mainly because the first year was to establish a lot of things and this year is Draco coping with it all.  
> Third year is where Draco and Harry begin to get more serious. It won't be as long as first year but Fourth year and onwards will be long chapter.
> 
> So next chapter for Draco will have teasing friends, a rescue in Diagon Alley and a Hippogriff attack.


	7. Third Year: Part One

.o0O0o.

 

 _He would ask questions to any and all who would listen._  
_He read, studied and wished to learn all that he could about the world._  
_This curiosity brought him to the fearsome dragon._  
_Its intimidating form towered before him, spread its fearsome wings and roared a mighty roar,_  
_But the Prince was not afraid._

 

.o0O0o.

 

 _“You alright?”_  
Harry stroked the tiny basilisk. He let out a frustrated sigh, he lay in a bed of the room he rented after running fom the Dursley’s and catching the knight bus. The snake he’d named Hydrus laid across his chest and bumped his head on Harrys chin.  
_”I’m fine, just a bit tired.”_ He hissed in reply.  
_”Woman deserved it.”_  
_”Thanks, I thought she did too.”_

There was a comfortable silence where Harry just laid with a hand behind his head and the other stroking Hydrus from head to tail. The snake shoved his head against Harry’s cheek and rubbed against the tanned skin.  
_”You is lonely.”_  
_”Not really, I have you here and Hedwig’s just over there.”_ He looked over to his owl perched on the windowsill.  
_”No. You is missing boy.”_ Harry knew who he was talking about. He looked to his bedside, it held a book he’d been reading and slipped in the pages to act as a bookmark was a photo of Angel that he’d bought off Seamus.  
It was a close up of Angels’ masked face and his plump pink lips curving into a smile. Harry blushed and threw an arm over his eyes. On top of that book was also a copy of the Prophet with the latest story of Angel’s heroism.

 _”You’re not wrong there, Hydrus.”_  
_”You is missing pretty boy.”_ Harry chuckled. When he thought of Angel; he definitely thought the boy was pretty. His delicate looking pale skin, his pink glossed lips, how beautiful he looked in his uniform.  
_”Yeah, I am.”_

He reached over and grabbed the prophet from atop the bedside table. Harry felt himself smile as he watched the picture loop, the article was titled, **“DIAGON ALLEYS GUARDIAN ANGEL”** and the photo was of Angel slicing a cloaked man with his ribbons –meaning the man was then tied up– and spinning around to kick another cloaked figure out of the frame. Apparently a cafe owned by a muggle-born woman was attacked by so called anti-muggle-born activists and Angel appeared to capture those responsible for the attack. There was another picture of Angel leaping into the air and flipping over a rooftop.  
Harry read through the article for what was probably the fifth time just to reread what Angel had done.

Oh, how he wanted to know who Angel was. He wasn’t the only one; everyone wanted to know. Everyone had a suggestion to throw in. Harry sighed; deciding he might as well do his schoolwork than mope over how unlikely it was that he’d see Angel again.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco read over the paper telling him of how he’d saved the cafe _Upper Crust._ He sat on his bed in his dorm room while Blaise provided an overdramatic reading with _overdramatic_ gestures for Pansy, Greg and Vince who were all doubling over in laughter.  
“He moved so _Swiftly!_ As if _dancing_ like a feather in a spring breeze–“  
“Do you have to read it like a dick?” Draco put his paper down.  
“Do you have to dance like a feather?” Blaise cocked an eyebrow and Pansy was in hysterics.  
“I do Not–!”

“–Stop! Stop! I’m gonna pee myself if you keep going!” Pansy clutched her stomach and kicked her legs wildly.  
“Please don’t piss yourself on my bed.” Draco batted her head with his rolled up paper.

“You do kinda walk like a graceful swan.” Vince chuckled behind a fist.  
“I’ll thank you to shut your mouths before I hex them off.” He grumbled.  
“Oh come on, we’re just teasing.” Blaise chuckled jumping off his bed to sit beside Draco.  
“Besides, what’s the point of being in the paper if we can’t tease you about it?”

He got a pillow to the face and Pansy looked about ready to pop.

 

Later that day, Draco and the Slytherin’s had left fo Hogsmeade. They were inside one of the book shops and Draco was pulling thick books off the shelves and carrying a stack.  
“Give ‘em here, your arm’ll snap if you carry all them.” Vince said taking the stack as Pansy snatched the top one and skimmed the writing.  
“ _Cooking basics and how-to-do-its?_ ” Draco blushed.  
“Well I’ve got my own kitchen now and I want to be able to use it.” He scanned other books.  
“Why not bring a house elf? Salazar knows your family could spare one.” Blasie askes throwing an arm around Draco’s shoulders.  
“Because it’s _my_ house. Not a Malfoy house. I fixed it up myself and I want to do everything it it myself.” Pansy shrugged her shoulders and helped him pick out desert making books.

Suddenly, an explosion sounded and smoke fogged the shop. The group started coughing wildly and Cream scampered up Draco’s sleeve and poofed a breathable bubble over Draco’s mouth and nose. While Cream leapt to the other Slytherin and gave them bubbles, Draco looked around frantically and spotted five cloaked anti-muggle activists.  
Pansy grabbed his sleeve and shoved him into a corner of the shop.  
“We’ll cover you.” She and the others were quick to sheild him from view, Draco took a second to take in a breath and ball his shaking hands, he threw a hand up and transformed.

He leapt over the group and stood atop the top floor stair railing. He spotted the figures closing around a family with their wands raised. Draco pulled out his ribbon blades as he jumped between the family and the figures.  
He was quick to diflect a spell and slice the closest man. These activists were over their shock quickly and fought with closer precision than the last group. A few cutting curses grazed his skin and were covered with ribbons. Two shot a cutting curse at once and it was so much more painful than the singular ones. They both landed on his shoulder and made a deep throbbing slice. A ribbon wrapped over it but the blood seeped through, staining a patch red.  
Draco spun and used both his ribbon blades to slice the two last figures and they fell to the ground tied up in a pink bow.

Draco stood and breathed heavily, these five were tougher than the last and Draco took a moment to catch his breath. He flinched at the cheering and the smoke was spelled away.  
“Oh! Are you alright!?” Draco was spun around by his shoulders and face to face with a worried looking red haired woman with her sons and daughter standing behind her _– Oh shit it’s the Weasleys._

“You’re bleeding through!” She looked him over with frantic eyes. The Weasley girl was jumping on her feet, tugging the sleeves of the twins who had stood protectively in front of her when the comotion began.  
“I – I’ll be alright. Are you all okay?” They nodded and Mrs Weasley was wiping his cheek with a multi-coloured handkerchief he didn't see her ever take out.  
“We’re perfectly fine, sweetie. I can’t thank you enough for coming to our rescue.”  
“Yeah! That was –“  
“– Unbelievable!” The twins chorused running to his sides. They babbled about how amazing he fought and began showing him with questions.  
“Hush up you two! Can’t you see the poor boy is exhausted.” She batted the twins away. Draco wouldn’t say he was exhausted but he appreciated her giving him breathing space.  
“Believe me, I’ll be fine. But I’ve got to get going.” Mrs Weasley patted his cheeks and brushed imaginary dust from his shoulder before letting him go.

Aurors were quickly on the scene and Draco spotted Redhood. He nodded and gave Draco a smile, Draco nodded back as other Aurors grabbed the activists and began apparating them away. Draco glided to the enterance and was met with shocked alley goers cheering. He smiled and felt his shaking hands start to relax, he was terrified at the unexpected attack and felt his hands trembling the entire fight.  
But he was getting better. He didn’t run off. He stayed and fought them.  
He felt the throbbing pain in his shoulder and winced.  
He was hurt but he saved a family. He didn’t have to like them to save them.  
He did the right thing.  
Draco jumped up high into the air, flipped over the shop and out of sight.

 

It took a week for his deep shoulder cut to heal and the ribbon to vanish.

 

.o0O0o.

 

When Draco saw the page in the prophet about Sirius Black escaping prison he needed to breath. Cream understood and traded placed with him and Draco jumped to the cottage. Now it was beginning to look more like a home.  
He’d set up a large couch in the lounge room with a table in front and the opposite wall with the fireplace was now a complete bookshelf. The shelves bent over the stone fireplace, some shelves held books that Draco had bought, some held potted plants, one held a Vinyl record player with a couple muggle records he’d acquired in the shelf next to it and the others were empty. The bottom floor now had a bathroom near the spiral staircase and only one large empty room that Draco thought he might turn into a potions laboratory.

Upstairs had three bedrooms; each styled differently with different flowers overgrowing the windowsills. The attic was still a work in progress but Draco was in no rush.

He’d also been able to transfigure broken glass into a glasshouse in the backyard. He’d fixed the decking and its steps and had added a large wooden chair with lots of pillows just below where the kitchen window was. Draco wanted to start a vegetable garden along one side of the house and he wanted the greenhouse to grow potion ingredients.  
He smiled and wiped the dust off his skirt.  
Time to head back to Hogwarts.

He jumped off the front deck and watched as he exited the wards; the house disappeared from sight. He’d hidden it under strong wards.

 

.o0O0o.

 

“What did you Do!?” Draco screamed when he came back to see Cream still in his form with a bandaged arm.  
“Yeah, he kinda fucked up a little.” Pansy said from her place sitting on Blaises bed.  
“A _little?_ I look like I got attacked by a bloody Hippogriff!” Cream avoided looking at him in the eyes.  
“Funny you mention that.” Vince said from his bed and Draco’s glare hardened further.  
“You did _not–_ “  
“–Oh He Did!” Blaise chimed in.  
“You got attacked by a fucking Hippogriff!?” Draco threw his hands above his head.  
“Sure! Of Course! Why not!?” He dropped onto his bed and screamed into his pillow.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco frowned as he walked down the hallway with the bandage wrapped around his perfectly fine arm. Cream was currently in time out inside his messenger bag and would only be allowed out when Draco found it in him to forgive the ferret.  
Cream had tried to reason that he was just reacting how he thought Draco would react with his low pain tolerance.  
_“I Can Handle A Fucking Scratch!”_ Draco swore he was going to loose his voice soon thanks to all the yelling he’d been doing.

“Still hurt Malfoy? Or is the sling for your wounded pride?” Potter remarked as the trio passed Draco in the hallway.  
“Actually it’s for this condition I have called _Mind your own damn business._ Now run along Potter, some of us are actually here to learn.” Draco was still pretty pissed at Cream so it was understandable that he didn’t have the time to deal with Potter.  
“God, you’re such a prick.” He snapped and Weasley gave Draco a glare, he wanted to roll his eyes.  
“And that’s as far as your vocabulary stretches, now piss off. Go find a Dementor to faint in front of.” Draco picked up his pace and he headed to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This year is a bit longer than the second but the plot is slowly starting to move along! Please leave a comment ❤  
> The next chapter for Draco has Angel making a big appearance and a letter from a friend.


	8. Third Year: Part Two

Draco was in the owlery sending his parents a reply to their frantic letter about the Hippogriff episode and the Sirius Black incident. He had returned late from the hospital that night and was too late to find the escaped criminal. In his last letter he had managed to keep his father from getting the hippogriff executed, he was being a little dramatic; it was only a _scratch_.  
He gave his eagle owl Artemis a pat on the head and tied the letter to his foot. The owl perched himself on Draco’s arm, he strode out the owlery and released him.  
When Draco turned back; he saw them.  
A hoard of Dementors soaring close to the Quidditch pitch.

He took a step closer and saw none other than Harry Potter high up and slipping off his broom. Draco cursed.

He quickly transformed, leapt to the top of the stands while everyone’s eyes were fixed on Potter’s falling body.

“And Potter’s fallen from his broom! What’s happening? I think something’s wrong–“ Finnagan’s amplified voice sounded around the pitch.

Draco quickly launched himself down through the air and snatched Potter. One arm hooked under his legs and the other behind his back, his hand in Potter’s hair holding his face against Dracos neck.

“–What In The World! Ladies and Gentlemen, is that?–“

Draco held the Gryffindor close and flipped, skidding on the pitch and slowing to a stop.

“It Is! It’s Angel! _The_ Angel has appeared and caught Harry Potter right out of the air! –I can’t believe it folks –Colin Get the Camera!”

Draco held Potter’s head close and heard his steady breathing; he’d just fainted. Draco saw the teachers shoot to their feet. He spotted madam Pomfrey at the end of the pitch and took one big bounce to her. She was shocked but quickly focused on Potter and levitated him out of Draco’s arms.  
“He’s just fainted, he’ll be alright.” Draco said in a calm voice. He turned around and looked up, seeing the Dementors flying closer to the pitch and beginning to circle overhead.

Draco took a deep breath, he didn’t think his ribbon blades would be any match for dememntors so he calmed himself and listened to his magic. It told him to leap up and face them; so he did. Draco took a few calming breaths, held his trembling hands tight againt his sides and focused.  
Draco bent down as low as he could and launched himself into the sky, his ribbons and bows flapping wildly as he flew up higher and higher.  
He could feel his magic speaking to him. He held his hands up to the centre of his chest. A dementor flew close to him and he threw his open hands in front of him and felt an Angelic Light radiating from his core.

A white light shone from in front of his hands and grew so big and bright that all the dementors shrieked and frantically flew away. The light slowly faded when Draco reached his highest point and began to fall. He looked down and saw the students in the stands pointing at him and gasping as he fell. His skirt fanned as he fell and his ribbons flew wildly around him.  
He spun himself and landed safely in the centre of the pitch.  
Draco was met with cheers louder than he’s ever heard them before and he flinched. Student’s leapt from their seats and cheered, Draco straightened himself up and smiled. He brought his feet together and did an exaggerated bow before leaping from the ground and spinning over the stands away from seeing eyes.

 

.o0O0o.

 

“I’ve got ‘Angel leaping across the field’ going for just five galleons! I’ve got ‘Angel blowing away the Dementors’ going for seven galleons! I’ve got ‘Angel holding Harry Potter’ going for just nine galleons! And I’ve got ‘Angel smiling and bowing’ for only fifteen galeons!”

Harry had woken up from feinting and was met with the loudest Gryffindor common room meeting he’s ever heard.  
Seamus’s pin-up board had expanded to make room for a stack of new pictures he’d gotten of Angel. Said Irishman was standing on a table in front of what looked all the Gryffindors in Hogwarts plus a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs with the odd couple of Slytherins.

Harry crossed to the other side of the room where he found Ron, Hermione and Neville standing against the wall.  
“They’ve gone absolutely mad.” Ron commented and Hermione nodded her head in agreement.  
“You guys bought any?” Harry raised an eyebrow. Ron shook his head.  
“Can’t afford ‘em, Seamus’s almost doubled the prices.”  
“I just bought the ‘Angel blows away the Dementors’ one.” Hermione admitted pulling the photo from her pocket. “It’s amazing to watch.” She mumbled looking almost embarrassed to admit that she’d bought it.  
“I bought the ‘Angel blowing away the Dementors’ and ‘Angel smiling and bowing’ ones.” Neville shuffled his feet and held the two up; he looked like he was blushing.

“You going to buy any Harry? I hear there’s a good one of you.” Ron grinned.  
“Oh ha ha.” Harry replied dryly. “I might grab one later when the line’s gone down.” Harry said but knew he was definitely going to buy one of all of them. He’d add them to his collection in a box he kept under his bed.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco struggled snorted a laugh as Cream sank into the thick snow covered ground. He was still angry with Cream but it ws getting hard to remain cross when the furball was being so cute. The ferret’s head popped up and he shook the snow off his nose.  
“I do not understand how you can like this, Draco.” Cream huffed leaping through the snow until he reached Draco sitting against a tree. Draco grinned as the ferret tried to scamper up his sweater sleeve.  
“Apart from how funny it is to watch you in snow?” Cream sneezed on his shoulder and glared at Draco.  
“I’ll thank you not to make fun of your honourable ancestor.” Draco rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know... I’ve always loved the cold and the snow.” He leaned his head against the tree and look over the frozen lake.  
“Winter has always been my happy place. If ever I was feeling down, I’d feel better by being out in the snow.” There was a comfortable silence in which Draco sat and watched the gentle snow fall. He closed his eyes and breathed softly, letting out puffs of white breath.  
“An owl is coming.” Draco opened his eyes in time to see a Black owl flying towards him.  
“Luna.” Draco sat at full attention when he saw the package the owl was carrying.

The ebony owl dropped the package on his lap, sat herself of his arm and began to nip his ear affectionately. He patted her head and tore into the package.  
“The Seventh Volume is Out!” Draco practically screamed; clutching the manga in shaking hands. He pulled an envolope from the cover and opened it.

 

_Dear Draco,_

_The Seventh Volume is Out! I think you guessed that but whatever. I just got home from getting our copies and am just dying to read it! Anyway, How have you been? It’s been so long since our last letter and I’m feeling left out._  
_How are your parents? Father’s started selling his herbs and business is better than expected, If things continue like this then we’ll be able to buy the manor back in a couple years. Mother’s taken a real liking to pastry cooking and I’m not complaining. Fresh croissants for breakfast will forever be good with me._  
_Not much else has happened here. Well, except that I’ve met someone. Draco you have to meet her! She’s so sweet and nice and she’s not a huge fan of manga but she still listens to me go on and on about it. I met her when I was working at the shop a couple months ago and this creep wouldn’t leave me alone but she stepped in and was so cool._  
_Draco, I’ve fallen and I can’t get up._  
_I’ll stop now so we can get to reading._  
_Write me back soon, Love!_

_Kisses, Annabelle._

 

Draco smiled and resolved to write her after he’d spend a couple hours reading and rereading his new book.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco sat on a bed with five children; Lola had come to see him and was sitting on his lap, a girl with dirty blonde hair named Ella laid on his right, a boy with messy chestnut brown hair named Sam on his left and a boy and a girl named Emily and Jordan both with black hair laid on their stomachs near his legs.  
Miss Carter smiled and said they made the cutest picture.  
He held a copy of Classical Wizarding Fairy-tales and had just finished reading the tale of the Princess and the Pixie.

“Angel?”  
“Yes, Lola-pop?” Lola was getting better with her shyness and Draco was very proud of how far she’d come.  
“What’s your favourite fairy-tale?” She asked and Draco put a finger to his bottom lip.  
“Hmm... My favourite? I think it would have to be the tale of the Princess Lola.” He laughed and she shook her head with a big smile on her face.  
“Haha no no! A proper story! Like one someone read to you.”  
“One read to me? Well I remember when I was little I loved the story of The Prince and the Dragon.” He rested his chin on her head.  
“Oh cool, what’s it about?” Sam asked, clearly excited about the prospect of a story about a dragon.  
“Well its about... a prince and... a dragon.” The kids laughed.  
“We guessed that, silly! But what’s it about? Can you read it to us?” Emily asked, resting her chin on her hands.  
“Sadly I can’t, this isn’t the extended fairy-tale book so it doesn’t have it. Plus I think it might be a little too dark for you misfits to handle.”

They protested grumpily saying they were definitely old enough for the story but Draco successfully managed to distract them with a game of tag and the story was forgotten.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco was very concerned. He was sitting in the Slytherin common room and staring hard into the fireplace. Why would Sirius Black break into the Gryffindor common room and go for Weasley’s bed? What was there to gain? What was his motive? Was he looking for something?  
“You’re going to give yourself stress lines, darling.” Pansy rested her head on his shoulder.  
“Mmm...”  
“What’s bothering you?” She asked.  
“Sirius Black.” He murmured not moving his gaze.  
“Ah, family troubles.”  
“I guess you could say that.”  
“You thinking about his latest attack in the Gryffindork’s den?” She asked.  
“Yeah, doesn’t it strike you as odd though. What was he there to gain? Nothing about him screams revenge plot and everyone in that tower is too young to have wronged him in any way.” He reasoned and Pansy made an agreeing sound.

“Sure is a mystery.” Blaise added, sitting himself down on his other side with a book under his arm.  
“Is our school about to be blessed with Angel’s presence again soon?” He inquired in a teasing tone and fluttering his eyes at Draco  
“Maybe...” Draco muttered rolling his eyes.  
“I’ll be sure to have my camera ready then, word around the castle is that pictures of Angel are worth big galleons.”

 

 

Draco had soon after finally fully forgiven Cream and the ferret had been so relieved that he climbed up Draco’s arm and peppered his face with kisses. Draco smiled; in truth he had forgiven Cream a while ago. But the ferret needed to know that he wasn’t going to be so kind to him if he was going to make bad choices using Draco’s face.  
He missed Cream. It wasn’t easy being angry at the ferret and Draco missed sneaking around the castle with him.  
They snuck out one night to the library to read up on old school records in the hopes of finding more about Sirius Black and his motives. They passed an empty room with a lit candle. Cautiously, Draco entered and found a piece of paper titled The Marauder’s Map with the names Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail written on it.  
Cream heard the sound of footsteps and they bolted out the room without getting caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, so please leave a review!  
> Also I made it Volume 7 because Haruka (Sailor Uranus) is on the cover and she looks similar to Draco. Google the cover and have a look for yourself!  
> The next chapter for Draco contains putting the pieces together and formally meeting the Golden Trio.


	9. Third Year: Part Three

Draco managed to find an old yearbook one day and made his way back to his own room. Draco sat at his desk, he was powering through a transfiguration report as Cream sat on the open yearbook read through the pages.

“It says here that Sirius Black was best friends with a group of boys called the Marauders.” Cream read.  
“Marauders? That was the name on that map. How many boys were in the group?” Draco nibbled on the end of his quill  
“Four; Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.”  
“Lupin? That’s our new Defence teacher.” He pulled the yearbook on top of his assignment and looked at the photo of his teacher. There was no mistaking the scarred face; he stood next to almost a copy of Potter if not for the eyes and that the photo Potter stood straighter and more confidently. There was Sirius Black with his arms over their shoulders laughing and a shorter boy in front of them. Black didn’t look like the face of a man wanting his friend dead.

“Do you suppose the names on the map were referring to them? Maybe nicknames?” Draco cocked his head and Cream ran up his shoulder.  
“It would make sense...” The ferret muttered.  
“But who’s whom?”  
“Well, there was a picture in the Defence against the Dart Arts class section of Potter Senior with a stag patronus.” Cream shifted to Draco’s other shoulder.  
“Well Stags do have prongs...” Draco spelled a duplicate of the group photo and wrote _Prongs_ below James Potter.  
“Come to think of it, didn’t you say Professor Lupins boggart in class was a white orb?” Cream nodded.  
“That could be the moon! He could be Moony! But why would he be scared of the moon?” Draco laid back in his chair.

“Well perhaps he’s a werewolf. It would explain the boggart and the scars.” Cream nudged his head on Draco’s cheek.  
“That would mean Serverus has been mixing Wolfsbane for him. It does make fit.” He wrote _Moony_ under Remus Lupin.  
“Now which one is Padfoot and which one’s Wormtail?” Draco sat in deep thought before a thought struck him.  
“Padfoot! That means it’s a dog or a wolf or a big creature of some kind right?” Cream nodded.  
“And the nights Sirius Black attacked the castle! He left giant scratch marks; that means he’s an anigmus and the creature is his form! He must be Padfoot...” He wrote the name under the boy.  
“...And that leaves Peter Pettigrew as Wormtail.” He wrote the last name.

 

“What ever did happen the Pettigrew?” Cream asked.  
“No one knows, he vanished on the night of the Potter attack and wasn’t seen again.” Draco’s eyes widened and he sprang to his feet.

“What – What if Sirius Black is innocent? And – And what if Peter Pettigrew is the one who betrayed the Potters. Think about it! Does that smiling face say that he want’s his best friend dead? No. Potter and Black may as well have been brothers. And it’s known that Black didn’t get a fair trial; he was sent straight to Azkaban. If I’m right; that means Black want’s revenge on Pettigrew!” Draco stood and began pacing behind his desk. Draco jumped onto the book and watched him.  
“But that doesn’t explain his attack on Gryffindor tower. If he wants revenge on Pettigrew; why go after the students?”  
“Well think about it. If Black and Lupin are able to turn into animal forms, it’s likely that Potter and Pettigrew also could. That group barely did anything separately. So Potter probably had a stag anigmus and that means Pettigrew also has an anigmus form.” He reasoned.  
“So why did Black attack Weasley’s bed?” The ferret inquired and Draco’s head shot towards him.  
“Didn’t you say Weasley had a pet rat?”  
“Ugh, I do not like that mangy thing.” Cream sneered as best a ferret could.  
“That’s It! Pettigrew is hiding in the school disguised and a pet!” Draco felt like doing flips. He grabbed Cream and jumped onto his bed, rolling around with the ferret pressed against his chest.  
“We figured it out! We’re going to have to keep an eye on those three and wait for Black to show himself.”

 

.o0O0o.

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were just leaving Hagrid’s hut. They snuck out the back door; not risking getting caught by filch who was wondering around the grounds. They stop and decide to wait a couple minutes to make sure it was safe and then head back. Harry freezes when he see’s the same black dog that he did on the Quidditch match weeks ago.  
“Ron!” He shouted when the dog lunged at the redhead and began dragging him in the direction of the Womping Willow. He and Hermione were running as fast as they could as Ron screamed and thrashed.  
Suddenly, a pink ribbon shot past Harry and wound around the dog like a leash. The black dog shook violently tying to get the ribbon off but to no avail.

Harry looked behind him in the direction of the ribbon and saw him; Angel standing with his knees bent, and gripping the ribbon tightly in one hand.  
“Get ready to catch your friend!” He yelled. Angel reached up to the ribbon atop his head and pulled it out. He raised his arm and flicked it like a whip.  
The pink ribbon latched itself onto Ron’s torso, he yanked the ribbon and Ron flew away from the raging dog and Harry managed to catch him but his weight sent them both to the floor.

“It’s you!” Hermione exclaimed. Angel whipped the ribbon back and forth and it wound around the dogs front legs; sending it sprawling to the floor and flailing it’s limbs wildly.  
“Sirius Black! Calm yourself.” Angel wound the tightly strung ribbons around his forearms and took slow steps forwards. He stood between the trio and Harry hurried to his feet.  
“Sirius Black? You mean that’s the monster that got my parents killed?” Harry turned his furious gaze to the dog that seemed to freeze in place.  
“You bastard. You _Bastard!_ I’ll Kill You!” Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the dog.  
“Harry! What are you doing!?” Hermione yelled.  
“Mate, Calm down!” Ron jumped to his side and held his shoulder but Harry only saw red fury.

“Harry!” Angel yelled and Harry spun to him. “Lower your wand. He’s innocent.” He listened to Angel’s calm voice and lowered his wand, his hands still clenched into fists. The dog’s ears perked up and he looked to relax a fraction.  
“But... But how is he innocent?” Harry asked confused and still slightly angry.  
“I believe professor Lupin would be better at explaining that than me.” Angel slowly relaxed his hold on the ribbons.  
“Professor Lupin?” Hermione questioned. The ribbons released the dog and shimmered out of existence, leaving the dog to stand itself on it’s legs then transform into Sirius Black.

“That’s right.” Said the professor who emerged from the forest nearby and walked up to Sirius Black. The two hugged and Remus explains what really happened and who really betrayed James and Lily. The rat tried to run but Angel was fast, he threw a pink ribbon and the rat was tied up with a bow. Professor Lupin turned him back to Peter Pettigrew and Harry had to take a moment to let it all sink in.  
He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Angel with his lips in a worried frown.  
“Are you alright?” His beautiful voice was so full of concern. Harry gulped.  
“Yeah... I’ll be ok.” He blushed.  
_”Pretty boy is back.”_ Harry felt Hydrus slide out from his secure spot in Harry’s shirt pocket and slither up to his shoulder.  
“You kept him.” Angel beamed.  
“Yeah. I named him Hydrus, he’s really growing on me.”  
“That’s good. I thought you’d make a good owner.” Harry felt his cheeks grow warmer.

“Harry...” He heard Hermione’s voice.  
“Oh yeah! These are my friends; Hermione and Ron.” He cocked his head to them and they came to his sides.  
“Uhh... Hi. Thanks for y’know, saving me.” Ron scratched the back of his head and kept his injured arm still.  
“Oh here, let me help.” Angel glided up and held a hand over Ron’s wound. Pink ribbons gently wound around the bloodied skin, tightened and vanished leaving his arm healed. Ron gave it an experimental stretch before grinning at Angel and dropping his arm to his side.  
“Thanks mate! That’s loads better.”  
“Hello, ah – I’m Hermione Granger. I’m a _huge_ fan of your work.” She beamed and held out a hand that Angel took.  
“Nice to meet you.” He smiled and shook her hand.

 

Angel looked over to Sirius, “Do you have somewhere safe to stay?” Sirius shrugged his shoulders.  
“I have somewhere I’m not overly happy to go to but is safe enough.”  
“Would you like me to take you there?” Sirius grinned.  
“If you’d be so kind.” He looked up to the sky and froze. He spun to Remus who was shaking and gripping his head.  
“Moony, you–“  
“Run.” Remus was crouching in pain with a voice sounding strained.  
“Professor–“  
“–All of you need to run. Now!”  
“Go! I’ll hold him off!” Sirius yelled and they ran to the end of the field. Angel stood in front of them in a defensive stance and they watched the large black dog bark and force the werewolf into the forest.

All of a sudden a swarm of dementors emerged from the forest and over the trees. Angel spun to Harry, Ron and Hermione telling them to run and not look back. All Harry could see was Sirius, frozen in fear and being swarmed.

  
“Sirius!” Harry sprang forward and raised his wand. “Expecto Patronum!” There was a white glow but it was faint and not nearly strong enough to overpower all the Dementors. He fell to his knees and tried again but the glow was even dimmer. Then a ringing in his ears sounded and Harry looked up from Sirius to see the brightest light he’d ever seen. A warm gust of air rippled around him and in the glow he saw a pair of enormous white winds slowly opening and spreading wide.  
The wingspan stretched so wide it felt like a protective cocoon around the clearing. The dementors fled in a frenzy and Harry tried to calm his breathing. The glowing slowly faded and in the centre of the clearing where the wings had sprouted was Angel. The wings faded with the glow and Angel ran towards him.

“Harry!”  
Angel dropped to his knees and held Harry’s face in his hands. Harry closed his eyes and felt the warmth from Angel’s hands soothe him down to his soul.  
“What were you thinking? You could’ve been hurt!” He said frantically combing Harry’s messy hair from his face and Harry wished he would never stop.  
“I wasn’t thinking, I just saw Sirius and I panicked.” Harry sighed opening his eyes. He wished he could see Angel’s eyes, were they looking into his full of worry? He hoped they were.  
“That doesn’t surprise me,” He breathed, releasing Harry’s face and resting his hands on his shoulders.

“I thought you were going to _try_ to stay out of trouble.” Angel smirked.  
“But then how would I be able to see you again?” Angel’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ that melted into a warm smile. Harry abruptly heard Ron and Hermione yelling his name and sounded to be coming closer.  
“I should go.” Angel stood himself up. Sirius transformed back and dizzily stood up.  
“I can take you to your safe house, just direct me where to go alright?” Angel turned.  
“Wait!” Harry sprang to his feet and grabbed his slim ribbon wrapped wrist.  
“I mean it. Can... Can I see you again?” Angel bit his lip and worried it between his teeth, a moment of hesitation passed and Harry began to think he’d be told _no._

Then Angel’s body spun around and came right up to Harry’s ear, he held his breath thinking Angel was about to kiss his cheek, instead he whispered something into Harry’s ear. The sound of his voice in his ear and his lips so close to his skin sent a shiver up Harry’s spine. His cheeks flamed red as Angel slowly retracted and moved to Sirius.  
Sirius gave Harry a pat on the head and was hauled into Angel’s arms before he leapt into the air over the trees an out of sight. Hermione and Ron ran up to his sides and checked him worriedly for injuries.  
He assured them that he was fine and they began walking back to the Castle.  
Harry held a hand up to his cheek that Angel had almost touched.

 

_“Next year. Every Saturday mid-day. I’ll be in St Mungo’s in the west wing on the third floor. Ask for the Mediwitch Susan Carter and say Angel sent you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Fourth year and it's much longer! Please remember to leave a review ❤  
> The next chapter for Draco has an impending danger and the boys meeting with kids!  
> Also thanks to the next chapter on, this will be rated M.


	10. Fourth Year: Part One

.o0O0o.

 

 _Eventually the dragon grew tired of trying to scare the Prince away,_  
_So it allowed the Prince into its mountain, unharmed and unscathed._  
_The Prince would enter happily and ask the dragon questions for days and days._  
_The dragon would let him; sometimes it would answer and sometimes it would not._

 

.o0O0o.

 

Harry fisted a hand in his shirt, his breathing was ragged and he panted in warm puffs. This wasn’t a nightmare. He’d been plagued with terrible nightmares since the year started; but this dream was different. Instead of blood red he saw soft pink, instead of mangled bodies he saw porcelain pure skin soft to the touch and instead of screams of anguish he heard pants, please and confessions.

_Soft kisses lined his jaw and smooth hands stroked up and down his chest. One hand came up and threaded through the hair on the nape of his neck, he angled his head seeking out those damn lips. He found them and sighed against the plump flesh, he was met with a moan and kissed it. Long languid kisses and warm breaths of air between them._

Harry pulled is shirt up his stomach and let the sensation wash over him. Whatever was happening, he did not want it to end.

_“Harry...” The breathy voice was music to his ears. He felt the lips leave his and he pulled them back with a hand to the nape of the other person’s neck. They moaned against his lips and he felt their body lay entirely over Harry’s with a hardness rocking right next to his own._

The realisation that his dream partner was a boy didn’t shock Harry as much as it should’ve. Somewhere in the back of his mind he’d always known he’d preferred boys, this dream partner must just be the one to awaken the urge that he wanted to experiment with. How he wanted to test new waters and discover just what it would be like to be with someone.

_A soft hand slid over his chest, dragging dull nails down the bumps on his stomach and Harry’s breath hitched when it cupped his hardness. His head thrown back and licks lapped at the sweat on his neck.  
“Harry... I want you. I want to taste you...” He bit his lip to stop from crying out and begging._

Harry moaned aloud and thrust his hips up. He slid his free hand down his torso and held himself. He stifled a cry as he grounded his hips up.

_”Harry... please–“ He caught the boy’s lips and kissed him, it was all tongue and tasting. He tasted vanilla, fresh apples and cinnamon. He thought it was the most delicious taste in the world. He moaned against Harry’s lips and brought his hands up to cup his jaw, grinding his groin against Harry’s.  
“Harry... Are you alright?” Harry focused his eyes on the boys face and saw a mask hiding the eyes he wanted to seek out. _

“–Hah!” Harry gasped and sprang up. He was sweating and refused to look at the hardness between his thighs. Angel; he’d been having a dream about doing _that_ with Angel.  
He fancied Angel.  
Harry buried his face in his hands.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco was worried. His father had sat in the lounge room looking pale and shaken, he spoke in hushed whispers with his mother and she grew paler the more he spoke. She trembled and he gathered her in his arms.  
Draco hid and watched his father pat his mother’s hair to soothe her.  
“...Father? Mother?” He called hesitantly.  
“Draco,” His father looked up and his mother quickly composed herself. “Are you alright, son?”  
“...Yes, I’m fine... Is – Is something wrong?” They looked to each other and his mother patted the spot next to her. Draco hesitated before he walked over and sat down.

Immediately Narcissa wrapped her arms around him and kissed the crown of his head. He held her if only to comfort her that he was alright.  
“My darling boy,” She rested her cheek on his head. “So much danger is coming and I do not know how we’ll be able to protect you.”  
“Mother?”  
“Draco, the Dark Lord is returning.” His entire body stiffened.  
“Wha – He... He’s coming back?” His father nodded solemnly looking at his hands in his lap.  
“I’ve received word that his supporter’s are regathering and planning to resurrect him.”  
“Can’t... Can’t we just not help them?” He knew he was being naive but if the Dark Lord was returning, he would have to fight him and Draco did not want to have to fight his father.  
“You know we can’t do that, baby.” His mother said. “We’ve dug ourselves too deep; if we don’t help and they succeed then he will come for us and kill us.” Her hold tightened.  
“...And if they don’t succeed?”  
“Then those Death Eaters will blame our resilience and come for us.” His father added, rubbing a soothing hand on Narcissa’s back.

“...There’s nothing we can do?” His father shook his head with a sorrowful expression.  
“Believe me, Draco. This mark has haunted me since I received it, you and your mother are the only right choices I’ve made in my life. If there were a way for us to simply leave all this darkness behind and live on; I would jump at the chance. Your safety is my biggest concern and so long as there is breath in my body, I will do what I must to keep you safe.”

Narcissa fell back against Lucius’ chest and held Draco close to her. His father wrapped his arms around the two of them and kissed their heads. Draco had to do something.

 

.o0O0o.

 

The Dark Mark haunted the sky and screames sounded around him. Cream clung to his shoulder and he ran. When the attack had begun; his father looked like he was petrified. He begged for Narcissa and Draco to find safe land and then ran towards the Death Eaters. His mother gripped his hand tightly and they ran to the portkey area.  
Draco looked behind him and knew he had to do something. He yanked is hand away, heard his mother scream his name and Cream ran to her now as Draco.

Draco managed to find a clearing and transformed. He leaped into the pitch, took out his ribbon blades and severed the magic levitating the Muggles. He caught them before they fell and yelled for them to run.  
“You. We had hoped you wouldn’t inconvenience us.” A Death Eater spat and Draco spun his ribbon blades before holding them down at his sides.  
“Leave these people alone.” He grit his teeth.  
“We do as our master commands. We answer not to the likes of you.” He raised his wand and Draco leapt right up to him, smacking the wand away and slicing him into a bow.

There were a lot of Death Eaters surrounding him, Draco looked from one side to the other and only had a second to catch his breath before hell broke loose. He leapt overhead, narrowly missing curses and deflecting some with his blades. He landed and slashed one Death Eater. A powerful cutting curse slashed across his arm and was immediately wrapped with a pink ribbon. Draco spun, punched a Death Eater into the air, leapt up and kicked him into the ground. He took down three more Death Eaters before another strong cutting curse slashed his upper thigh and a ribbon wrapped around it.  
The bigger the injury, the harder it was to heal.

Draco spun around deflecting curses and slashed the Death Eater across his chest, tying him in a bow. He was hit with three more cutting curses; one to his shoulder and tearing his sleeve, one from his knee to his hip making a tear in his skirt and another grazing his midriff. He’d managed to capture seven more Death Eaters and spun to face the rest.

Aurors began running onto the pitch with their wands raised and the remaining Death Eaters fled into the forest. Draco dropped his shoulders and breathed heavily. His blades vanished and he sucked in greedy gulps of air.  
“Angel! Are you alright?” He turned his head to the side and saw Redhood running up to him in Auror robes.  
“I’ll manage.” He nodded.  
“Are the muggles okay?”  
“They’re confused and frightened but with a well placed Obliviate, they should be fine.” He patted Draco on the shoulder and he winced when the man touched his ribbon bandage.  
“Sorry, do you need a healer?” Redhood asked but Draco shook his head.  
“Get the healers to those who need them. I’ll be fine.” Redhood nodded.

“Before you mysteriously disappear, I’ve brought you something.” He reached into his robes pocket and held out his hand. Draco furrowed his brows and held out his hand, Redhood dropped something into his palm and Draco looked at the button pin. It was the shape of a yellow star covered with silver glitter.  
“Lola wanted to decorate it and I couldn’t say no,” He grinned. “It’s charmed to nofify you when I press mine. It works the other way as well” He pulled out a blue star pin from his pocket.  
“What is this for?”  
“It’s to help you with Death Eater attacks. Look, for Death Eaters of this size to attack a public event means that this isn’t the only one planned. I’ve been assigned as the head of Death Eater Defence Force and it would be a big help if you’d like to assist us in taking some terrorists down.”  
Draco clipped the button into the centre of the bow on his chest.  
“I’ll take that as a yes. I’ve charmed them with a locator charm so where I am, they are, and vice versa.” He nodded and Draco nodded back.

 

Draco leapt up and into the forest. He didn’t know if it was alright to feel relieved that he hadn’t caught his father.

 

.o0O0o.

 

“I’ve got ‘Battle-worn Angel standing over Death Eaters’ going for just 15 galleons! Yes! You sir, I’ve got ‘Angel kicks Death Eater into the ground’ for only 17 galleons! You want close-ups? I’ve got close-ups! I’m talking a full body pan of Angel, I’ve got close-ups of Angel’s famous ‘Ribbon Blades’, I’ve got a close-up of Angel’s arse! All in a combo pack for just 20 galleons!” Harry watched from the other side of the room with Ron, Hermione and Neville next to him.

“He’s gone mad with power.” Hermione remarked.  
“Yeah but it looks like good business.” Ron said and Harry nodded in agreement. The crowd had doubled and more students from other houses had come to get a hold of photos of Angel.  
“How did he even get those photos? Who even took them?” Harry asked.  
“It’s best to not question it.” Neville replied.

 

Harry excused himself to bed early that night. It was Friday night and Harry was going to see Angel tomorrow. Harry blushed and stuffed his pillow in his face. How was he supposed to even look at Angel and not picture that dream?  
It was embarrassing enough to admit to himself that he had the tiniest crush on the boy, how was he going to talk to him tomorrow without stumbling over his words like a moron?  
Harry groaned and decided to sleep on it, and pray that he didn’t have another wet dream.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Harry had managed to sneak away from Hogwarts while everyone else was at Honeydukes. He snuck into a pub and flooed over to St Mungos; it took him a while to find the west wing and climb up to the third floor. He saw a desk where a group of mediwitches sat and approached a plump mediwitch writing on a scrawl.

“Excuse me?” She looked up and gave him a friendly smile.  
“Hello, and what can I do for you young man?”  
“I’m looking for the Mediwitch Susan Carter.”  
“Oh, she’s just over there. Susan! Come here!” The woman yelled.  
“Don’t yell at me today, Janice, I got three hours sleep last night after a twenty hour shift and I have not had my coffee today.” A tired woman with a thin frame and hair tied in a messy bun came up to the desk.  
“Sorry honey but this one was looking for you.” The plump woman said before grabbing a clipboard and slandering off.

“How can I help you today?” She cocked her head.  
“Ahh, I’m – uhh – Angel sent me.” He stammered but she nodded her head in understanding.  
“Ah, you must be Harry Potter then. Sorry I didn’t recognise you, I’m a bit exhausted.” She grinned and motioned for him to follow her.  
“That’s okay, I don’t mind being treated like a normal person.”  
“Sweetie, I deal with so many people a day, you could’ve been the Minister and I’d still treat you like I would any other patient.” Harry laughed deciding he liked Miss Carter.

“Anyway, Angel said you’d be coming to see him and the kids.”  
“Kids?” Harry asked puzzled.  
“The squibs? You know, he come’s to their room and gives them magic.” She explained.  
“Oh I read about that in the prophet but I didn’t think I’d ever get to see it.” Harry smiled.  
“Yeah, it’s pretty amazing to watch.” She stopped at the last room at the end of the hall.

“Here we are.” She said before opening the door. Harry walked in behind her and felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight. Angel was sitting cross-legged on a mat on the ground with a little curly haired girl on his lap and four children sitting in a circle in front of him. They appeared to be doing some kind of arts and craft and Angel looked so comfortable with the children that Harry immediately decided that he liked the picture Angel made with children.  
Angel looked up and smiled in Harry’s direction an he felt his throat close up.  
“Okay my little misfits, we have a special guest today. Everyone this is Harry, he’s a friend of mine so be nice okay?” Angel gestured an arm at Harry and the children chorused _“Okay.”_

“They don’t agree to do things when _I_ tell them to.” Miss Carter rolled her eyes and began to make the beds.  
“Someone’s a grumpy-butt when she hasn’t had her coffee.” Angel remarked and the children giggled. He raised a juice box and it turned into a coffee cup.  
“I owe you my life.” Miss Carter said taking a long swig of the cup.  
“Don’t burn yourself now. Harry, don’t just stand there, come sit down. Shuffle over now kids, make room.” Harry sat himself down between a girl with blonde curly hair and a boy with short black hair.

“Why don’t you introduce yourself.” Angel cocked his head.  
“Okay. Umm, Hi my name’s Harry.” Harry never felt more out of his element.  
“Hi, I’m Lola.” The little girl on Angel’s lap waved a tiny hand, Harry smiled and waved back.  
“That’s a very pretty name.”  
“Thanks.” She smiled shyly and Angel rested his chin on her head.

“My name’s Jamie!” The boy with dirty blonde hair on Angel’s left announced proudly.  
“I’m Daisy.” A tanned girl with freckles on her cheeks on Angel’s right smiled behind a stuffed teddy she gripped onto.  
“I’m Connor and that’s Becky, she doesn’t talk.” The boy on Harry’s left introduced.  
“Well it’s nice to meet you all. What’re you up to?” Harry asked looking at the messy pile of multi-coloured paper.

“We’re makin’ crowns!” Jamie beamed.  
“I’m waitin’ for my nails to dry.” Lola held her hands up and showed off the pink fingernails and blue thumbnails.  
“Wow,” Harry smiled and lent over to get a closer look at the tiny fingernails.  
“Just like Angel’s.” She smiled up and Angel slipped his hands under hers; allowing Harry to see his painted nails.  
“I’m doing a green crown.” Jamie said lifting a green crown covered in red glitter.  
“That looks really good, Jamie.” Harry said and felt a tug at his side. He looked down at Becky and she held out a pink and purple crown with white glitter.  
“Wow, yours is very pretty, Becky. I’m a little jealous.” She blushed. She grabbed his hand and gave him a red piece of paper.  
“You think I should make one?” She nodded her head enthusiastically.  
“I’m not very good, will you help me?” That seemed to excite her more and she scrambled for gold glitter and glue.

 

Harry cut his red paper crown to points and let Becky hand him different coloured sequins. He looked over at Angel folding and cutting his silver paper crown as Lola sat blowing on her nails and Jamie was in an animated discussion with Connor and Daisy. He smiled and Angel must’ve noticed because he smiled back.  
“You’re doing really well.” He mouthed and Harry blushed, looking back down and adding gold and silver sequins.  
“Is it that obvious that I’m not usually around kids?” He murmured.  
“Plainly,” He grinned “But you’re really good with them. Becky’s certainly taken a liking to you.” Angel nodded to the little girl at his side.  
“She’s a sweet kid.”  
“Finished!” Jamie announced holding his messy multi-coloured crown above his head. “Angel, look! We finished!” Connor beamed holding a blue crown with pink and red sparkles and Daisy held a yellow crown with silver and pink sparkles.  
“Very good everyone.” Angel sang. “Pop them on then.”  
“I’m the king!” Jamie cheered placing the crown on his head and jumping to his feet.  
“I think I wanna be a Prince.” Connor said slipping the crown onto his head.  
“What would you like to be, Daisy? Princess?” Angel turned to the freckled girl and she shook her head.  
“Queen.” She said shyly.  
“Very well, your highness.” He smiled and she grinned back.

Harry cradled Becky’s crown and held it above her head. “Ready for your crown, princess?” Becky’s cheeks flushed pink and she nodded her head, When it sat atop her curls, she seemed to look more confident. She grinned and patted his hand that held his crown.  
“What do you think I should be?” He asked. Becky puffed out her chest and raised her chin as if she was posing.  
“A king?” She nodded her head and he slipped his crown on.  
“I think mine’s finished as well. What should I be then?” Angel held his crown.  
“Princess!” All the children chorused making Harry and Angel laugh.  
“I’m a princess, am I?” He grinned and put the crown atop his mask.  
“Well, I better be the prettiest princess ever.” Harry laughed and Angel wore the crown proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, from now on this story is rated M. These boys have emotions to work out!  
> The next chapter for Draco includes Draco's slow descent into falling in love with the Boy Who Lived to get in Trouble!  
> Please leave a review, I blush hard when I get one ❤


	11. Fourth Year: Part Two

It took all of Draco’s self control to not slam his head onto the table. _Merlin damn it, Potter._ Just when Draco had started to take a liking to Potter after seeing him with the squib children and having nice conversations about neutral topics. _He just can’t go one fucking year without having his life put in danger, can he?_  
The great hall was alive with whispers when frantic teachers ushered the chosen champions out.  
Draco looked down at Cream sticking his head out of the messenger bag and frowned.  
“He can not help it, can he?” Cream whispered and Draco gave him a look to say he frustratedly agreed.  
“What do you suppose is going to happen with Potter?” Pansy lent close.  
“Well, he’s going to have to compete.” Blaise lent on Draco’s other side.  
“He’ll be killed before the second task.” She commented.  
“Merlin  _damn it_ , Potter.” Draco whispered harshly leaning back in his chair.  
“Have you made it your responsibility to see that he survives?” Pansy raised an eyebrow.  
“I took that responsibility the day I became a magical boy.” He whispered.

“You’re going to ware yourself ragged keeping him alive.” Blaise shook his head.  
“That’s what I’ve been doing the past three years.”

 

.o0O0o.

 

“Are you certain this is a good idea, my boy?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“But I was under the impression that you were beginning to get along with the Potter boy.”  
“I am. But this is necessary.”  
Draco sat crouched over his desk, wand in hand, badges with moving images covering the desk and Cream sitting atop a pile of badges.

“I’m sorry Draco but I’ve got to side with the ferret on this one. If you’re starting to be _acquaintances–"_ he made air quotes, "–with Potter, then aren’t buttons saying how much he sucks a step in the wrong direction?” Blaise held one of the buttons in his hand and fiddled with it.  
“Just hear me out okay?” Draco spun to face his friends.  
“Better be a good reason.” Vince said examining his badge, sitting next to Pansy who was flicking hers and Greg who was reading his copy of Defence from Mad Wizards by Fredrick Grayson.  
“So we know for a fact thanks to father that the Death Eaters are planning to revive Voldemort,” There was an all around shiver. “And we know that they’re probably going to try something during the tournament, right?” Draco held his hands up, hoping they were following along.  
“Yeah, where are you going with this?” Pansy gave him an unamused look.

“Everyone right now is completely against Potter being in the competition, so we should utilise this that’s bringing students together and find a way to protect them in case the Death Eater’s plan involves attacking Hogwarts.”  
“Uh huh...” Blaise laid on his back, letting his head hang off the bed.  
“I, as Angel, managed to charm these with a temporary shielding charm. It’s not air-tight and it wont protect from the unforgivables, but they will notify the wearer when dark magic is being used to prepare them to either run or defend themselves.” Draco explained, holding one out as an example.  
“You said it’s temporary?”  
“Yes. The shielding charm and dark notifying charm will only last for about a year. I’ve just managed to make sure they shield the wearer from physical attacks, but after the first then the charms will break.”  
“Okay that makes sense...” Pansy muttered, clipping her badge on her chest.

“How’re you gonna make sure everyone’s wearing one?” Greg asked, not looking up from his book.  
“That is an excellent question, Greg. The answer is that I need all your help.” The Slytherin’s starred at him.  
“There’s going to be some Potter supporters out there so I’m going to need you guys to help me stick the badges to them. Stuff one in their bags, stick one on the back of their belts, attatch one to their robes; I don’t care. Just make sure everyone has one on them.” There was a pause and then he was met with nods.  
“Hey, should be fun.” Blaise shrugged his shoulders and stuck his badge on his belt.  
“Great! You all help me with that and I’ll take care of Potter’s badge.” Draco clapped his hands together and spun around back to his desk.

“Does the Potter boy get a special one?” Cream asked.  
“Yep. I’m charming his with a locating charm as well and mine with a monitoring charm, so if he’s taken anywhere then I’ll know and be able to get to him.” Blaise rolled his eyes.  
“You’re gonna stalk him.”  
“I prefer to think of it like monitored observing.”  
“Stalking.”

 

.o0O0o.

 

“Cream! What’s wrong? What happened?” Draco busted into his dorm room and found the ferret curled up on his bed surrounded by his friends looking worried. Draco ran up to him, scooped the ferret into his hands and held him against his chest.  
“Mad-eye Moody.” Pansy said.  
“Cream was showing the badges to Potter and Potter got angry and insulted the Malfoy family. Cream got pissed and was going to hex him but Moody... he turned him back into a ferret and started throwing him around.” She looked at the two with worried eyes.  
“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Draco asked frantically, stroking his tiny head. He felt the ferret shake his head and his body shiver. Something was wrong, this wasn’t just about Moody forcing himself into his animal form.

“Can you guys cover for me?” He was met with nods. Draco snuck out the castle while students went to classes, he ran into the forbidden forest, gently placed Cream on a tree root and transformed. He held Cream close to his chest as he leapt to the cottage.  
“Cream... Would you like to see what I’ve done with the house?” The ferret remained unresponsive and kept his face hidden in Draco’s bow.  
Draco walked up to the cottage.  
“I’ve started to plant a garden. It’s going to be a while before it’s full because I’m growing them the muggle way. Annabelle sent me seeds for the greenhouse and I was hoping to plant them today.”

 

Draco walked through the house, talking about the furniture and rooms and not minding if Cream wasn’t listening. He levitated the record player and a cushion to follow them as he ambled out to the greenhouse. The glasshouse was empty except for tables and empty pots floating near the ceiling. The large glass doors opened for them, multi-coloured miss-shapen glass on the ceiling streamed light into the room.  
Small pouches sat on a table surrounded by pots and soil bags. Draco placed Cream onto the floating cushion and transformed back into his green sweater and tight black pants. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and opened a seed pouch.

He looked to the ferret that had balled himself on the pillow and hid his head behind his tail. Draco looked down to the pot he was filling.  
“...You don’t need to tell me anything. For as long as you want, you don’t need to tell me.” Draco added a pinch of seeds.  
“...I’ll be here when or if you want to talk. I’ll be here when you want to talk and I’ll be here if you need to cry.” Draco lifted the pot and let it float above head. Draco planted two more pots before he felt something pawing his sleeve. He stopped moving and allowed the ferret to climb up his arm and rest himself on Draco’s shoulder.  
“...Malfoy’s do not need to cry.” Cream puffed against his neck. Draco laughed.  
“Everyone needs to cry.”

 

.o0O0o.

 

“Are you alright, Harry?”  
Harry blinked, he hadn’t realised he was staring and he blushed feeling a stupid smile on his lips. Angel stood on the balcony with Lola on his hip and snow falling around them. Harry sat on a bed with a little girl with wavy blonde hair named Mary sitting on his lap.  
“Y–Yeah, why do you ask?”  
“You’re going to be competing in the Triwizard tournament.”  
“Oh.” Harry looked away and blushed; he shrugged his shoulders and rested his chin on Mary’s head.  
“I’m... managing.”  
“But are you okay?” He switched Lola to his other hip.  
“I’m... not... I’m not ok.” Harry sighed.

“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“I... I don’t know what to say.” Angel lifted his hand and transfigured two childrens chairs into large chairs and they floated to the balcony. Angel sat down on one, sitting Lola on his lap as she blinked tiredly; exhausted from their game of tag and now barely staying awake. Harry shifted and the tired Mary shifted around and held onto his red sweater.  
Harry slowly and gently shifted his hold on her; he rose to his feet and moved to the chair across from Angel.

“It’s just – I just... I...” Harry slumped his shoulders and gave a hopeless expression.  
“I just want one year... One year. Just to be normal. I’m so tired of being the centre of attention and I’m so freaking tired of looking over my shoulder every year...” He rested his cheek on top of Mary’s head and the little girl was fast asleep.  
“Can’t I just have one year to be normal?” His voice was so quiet he wondered if Angel even heard him.  
There was a pregnant silence. Harry sighed and stared at the floor. He felt a gentle touch on his hand and raised his head. Harry felt himself falling and saw no way he could save himself.

Angel held his hand with gentle fingers, the contrast of their skin colour stood out like the snow falling on the dark wood balcony; his delicate fingers that Harry knew could take down vicious groups of Death Eaters held his hand so gently. His coloured fingernails contrasted against Harry’s tanned skin.  
“I’m here... I can’t understand how you must feel but just because you’re going through all of this; doesn’t mean you have to it alone.”  
Harry looked up and _wished_ he could see Angel’s eyes. His lips moved from a sympathetic frown into a small and hopeful smile.  
“I’ll help you get through this.”

Harry felt himself believing him. Harry gave a weak smile and shifted his hand around to link his fingers with Angels. He was so warm where their hands linked.  
“But I’m not helping you cheat, I’ll only jump into the Tournament if things get out of hand.” Harry closed his eyes and laughed.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco sat on his bed with his knees pressed against his chest and his chin rested atop his knees. His curtains were drawn and he stared out into nothingness; completely consumed by his thoughts on what happened earlier.  
“What troubles you, my boy?” Cream scampered in front of him  
“Potter.”  
“Ah, who else could possibly give you such a look of frustrated, helpless concern.”  
“I don’t have that look.”  
“How would you know?”

Draco sighed and laid his forehead on his knees.  
“He looked so hopeless... Cream, if you were to have seen his face or heard his voice. He was just so... beaten.” Draco wrapped his arms around his legs. He didn’t know why he’d said what he’d said; but he knew that he meant every word. He was going to help Harry.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco had transformed and was hiding behind a pole on the top of the crowd stands. He’d managed to attach a _Potter Stinks_ badge to the inside of Harry’s uniform and held his own clutched in his hands against his chest. He watched Harry summon his broom and fly around the Hungarian Horntail – He just _had_ to get the Hungarian Horntail.  
He was doing well. The other champions didn’t have much trouble getting their eggs so maybe Harry would be able to manage getting the egg on his own.  
He watched Harry swoop down and scoop up the egg. Draco would fervently deny that he jumped and did a small cheer then cover his mouth and hide behind the pole.  
Harry flew to the ground as the crowd cheered. He looked up and Draco met his eyes, he knew Harry couldn’t see his eyes behind the mask but it felt like he was looking into his eyes. Draco gulped as Harry grinned and held up the egg.  
Draco smiled and clapped his hands.  
Harry’s smile grew and he beamed as he was ushered out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave a review if you like this ❤  
> The next chapter for Draco has the Yule ball.  
> One quick note, I'm currently moving house and won't have internet for a couple of days so I'll post the next chapter the second I do.


	12. Fourth Year: Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have internet! Not sure for how long but I wanted to get this chapter out ASAP ❤

“Hey... Angel?” Harry nervously shuffled his feet and stared at his fiddling fingers.  
“Yes?” Angel looked up at him; he knelt on the balcony watering small pink and blue pots with Lola holding a seed bag and other children putting the soil in the pots. He smiled and Harry gulped.  
“I... ahhh I – I... I was just uhh... I was wondering... –Areyoudoinganythingnextthursday?” Harry flushed.  
“Ah... I didn’t catch a word of that.”  
“I err... I was wondering if – if you were doing anything next Thursday?” He looked up from his shoes and Angel’s bottom lip was up as though he was thinking about it.  
“Well, I might have something. It depends, why do you ask?”  
“It – It’s just... I was... Well, at Hogwarts it’s the Yule ball...” He swallowed his nerves as best he could.  
“And as a champion, I need a – a partner to take...” He stopped, seeing Angel’s smile slowly melt into a small ‘o’.  
“Oooo!” Mary and two other girls cooed with goofy smiles.  
“It’s – You don’t have to come if you don’t want to!” He put his hands up in a defensive panic.  
“I – I was just... It was just a thou–“  
“Yes.”  
“I – what?” Harry felt his heart jump into his throat.  
“I – I mean I’d like to but – but it wouldn’t be fair to you. There’s been a lot more Death Eater attacks lately and I can’t promise that I can make it.”

“I understand. It... It was just a wishful thought...” Harry muttered. He completely understood Angel’s reasoning and it made perfect sense. Harry clung to his previous words _”I’d like to...”_ and felt himself smile at the comfort that Angel wasn’t saying no because he didn’t want to.

 

.o0O0o.

 

“Alright, what’s happened?” Pansy questioned. Draco laid with his head stuffed in his pillow and Cream sitting on his back.  
“I am unsure. When he returned he just fell onto his bed and he hasn’t gotten up.” Cream spoke as Pansy sat on the edge of his bed and began patting Draco’s head.  
“Come on, Draco. Tell Pansy what’s got your knickers in such a twist.”  
“I’m thinking that it has something to do with the Potter boy.”  
Draco made a moaning grunt against the pillow and Cream rolled his eyes.  
“What’s Potter done now, Darling?”  
Another moan.  
“Use your words, Draco.” She rolled her eyes.  
“...Potter... Asked me to the Yule Ball...” Draco lifted his head for a second then felt the flush spread across his cheeks and he stuffed his face back into the pillow. He was so relieved his mask hid most of his blush because he thought his face was lit completely red.

“And?”  
“He didn’t ask me. He asked Angel.” Draco muttered.  
“Oh. And what did you say?” Pansy began combing her fingers through his hair.  
“What do you mean _‘What did I say?’_ I couldn’t say yes, could I.” He frowned.  
“What did you say?”  
“Why are you not more surprised that he asked me?”  
“Why are you avoiding the question?”  
“I’m not! I... I said it wouldn’t be fair on him because I might be needed elsewhere...” Draco muttered, lifting his head and resting his chin on the pillow.

“So... you didn’t say no.” Pansy smirked.  
“What does it matter!?”  
“It _matters_ because you wanted to go with him.” Draco snapped his mouth closed.  
“I – I don’t know what you mean...” He grumbled against the pillow.  
“Dumb is not a flattering colour on you Draco, so don’t even try it with me.” Draco blushed.  
“You’ve been pining for Potter since you first saw the specky git.” Pansy rolled her eyes.  
“I most certainly have _Not–_ “  
“Honey, you can’t see the way you look at him.”  
“I look at him with anger and contempt.”  
“You look at him with this frustrated and hopeless concern.”  
“Seriously! You think that as well!?” Draco thumped his face against the pillow in frustration.  
“I told him the exact same thing.” Cream shook his furry head.  
“That’s because you’re both absolutely barking mad.” Draco grumbled into the pillow.  
“Pining for Potter.” He scoffed like he wasn’t blushing.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco smiled as he spun Pansy around. She’d agreed to be his dance partner only if he helped her score with a Beauxbatons girl. They’d been dancing for a couple songs and Pansy had already spied at least four different girls she wanted to bed. Draco rolled his eyes as she spotted another. He didn’t see the appeal but he supposed being gay didn’t help.  
He tried to avoid him all night, he really did try but he could feel his eyes seeking Harry out. He tried to avert his eyes but it was too late. Draco bit his lip when he saw Harry sitting miserably with the Weasley.  
He tried not to feel guilty for not going with him. He tried to feel anything but guilt and that left him feeling responsible for leaving Harry miserable. Which certainly didn’t help.

“You keep looking at him,” His attention was back to Pansy.  
“It certainly hurts my feelings when my date doesn’t pay attention to me.” She remarked and Draco scoffed.  
“Says the one who’s been ogling every woman in the room.”  
“Not important,” She waved her hand dismissively.  
“But I can’t stand to watch my best friend torture himself like this.” He spun her around then returned to basic dancing.  
“He asked _Angel_ , Pansy. Not me.” Draco looked down. Pansy patted his cheek with a gentle hand.  
“Then give Angel a night off. Surely he deserves it, what with all that stopping Death Eater attacks and giving magic to squibs.” Draco worried his bottom lip.  
“Potter’s leaving, he’s walking outside and out of sight.” Draco sighed; she didn’t need to convince him anymore.

“Will you be alright if I step outside for a bit?” Draco asked.  
“I’m sure I’ll manage.” She replied winking at a strawberry blonde haired girl who blushed. Draco rolled his eyes and excused himself.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Harry lent against the railings of the gazebo he’d decided to go in. He sighed and watched the snow falling from the dark sky. He looked at his hands as he lent over the railings; he couldn’t believe how pathetic he felt. Angel had more important things to do than come to a school dance.  
Really, Harry should feel honoured that he got an hour almost every Saturday with him at all.

“I didn’t know you danced so awfully.”  
_No way._ Harry spun around and saw him. Angel smiled at Harry’s shocked and flustered expression.  
“Y – You saw that?” He scratched the back of his head.  
“I think everyone saw. Where in the world did you learn to dance?” Angel grinned and walked up to his side.  
“I didn’t. I was never taught to dance.” Harry forced himself to relax.  
“That’s atrocious! Everyone should be taught to dance at least once in their life.” Angel crossed his arms on the railings and Harry swallowed his nerves.  
“Would – Would you mind teaching me?”  
“I – Pardon?”  
“I’m asking,” Harry stepped away from the railing and held his hand out. “Would you care for a dance? I know I'm rubbish at dancing so would you mind giving me a lesson?” He held his breath and watched Angel’s hesitation.

Slowly, a hand met his. Harry felt a smile spread across his face and he saw pink tinting Angel’s cheeks under the mask.  
“Just because you’re awful on the dance floor.” Harry felt his insides twist up as Angel stepped a hair’s gap close to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Although I definitely don’t feel dressed for the part of a dance partner.”  
“I think you look perfect.” Harry snapped his mouth closed and felt his blush cover his face. Angel looked lost for words and a cherry pink blush spread to his neck.

“To actually get to the dancing you’ll need to place a hand on my waist.” Harry shook himself into focus and put a hand above Angels skirt, feeling the soft skin between his skirt and shirt.  
“Alright, from here I’m going to count and we’ll move in a box shape. Make sense so far?” Harry chuckled and looked down to their feet.  
“Yeah, I think I’ve got it. You know, you make everything seem so simple.” They started stepping and Harry found it remarkably easier to dance with Angel.

“It’s polite to look your dance partner in the eyes when you’re dancing.” Angel breathed and Harry had a full body shiver when he felt the boy’s breath on him.  
“But I can’t see your eyes.” Angel bit his lip.  
“...That’s for the best.”  
“Why do you say that?” Harry asked.  
“Because if you knew who I was then you wouldn’t like me anymore.”  
“I don’t think I could ever dislike you.” Harry looked into where he figured Angel’s eyes were and hoped he looked as sincere as he felt.

The music slowed to a stop and so did they. Neither dropped their hands. Harry wanted nothing more than to never let go again. But after a few moments spared to simply stare at each other; they had to let go. Angel dragged his arm off Harry’s shoulder and Harry released him, already missing the warm skin beneath his hands.  
“I should go...” Angel muttered. He took a step towards the railings and stood himself atop them.  
“I mean it,” Harry said and Angel turned to face him. “No matter who you are, I could never dislike you.”  
Angel stood and returned a small almost hopeless smile. “I wish it were that easy, Harry.” He said before leaping onto the gazebo roof and then over the Hogwarts roof.  
Harry watched him go.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco watched, in his Angel uniform hidden in the forest. He was prepared to jump in the second he thought Harry was in danger. It’d been a while since the champions all dove into the lake and Draco clutched his _Potter Stinks_ badge to his chest and kept his eyes focused on the lake surface. The other champions had come up and Draco was a second away from diving in when Harry suddenly surfaced holding two people.  
Draco let out a long relieved sigh.

He was immediately swarmed by his Gryffindor friends and towels were thrown on his shoulders. Draco felt his breath catch in his throat. Harry was dripping wet, his shirt clinging to his chest and his hair falling around his face. He combed a hand through his hair and Draco licked his lips.  
Harry looked around, seemingly looking for someone. He caught Draco’s eyes and grinned. Draco smiled back and gave a small wave.  
Harry’s smile could’ve outshone the sun.

It wasn’t a moment later that the star button on Draco’s chest buzzed and vibrated. This was the third time since he was given the badge that Redhood had contacted him and gave him the location of a Death Eater raid. He ran deeper into te forrest and held the button on his chest. He was struck with a location and leapt his way there.  
He spotted Redhood in his Auror robes with a team of Aurors firing spells at a large group of hooded figures. A red spell came flying towards Redhood. Draco leapt in fornt of him, pulled out his ribbon blades and blocked the spell.  
“Looks like it’s going to be a long one.” Redhood ducked and fired a body bind spell.  
“Indeed. I swear these Death Eaters are become more and more competent.” Draco agreed, deflecting a curse and runing through a group of four cloaked figures. He spun, twisting his body to dodge curses and slice Death Eaters; tying them up with a bow on top.

This group was much bigger than the last and Draco didn’t see himself getting much sleep that night.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco’s curtains were drawn and his dorm mates fast asleep. He’d put a silenceing charm up and Cream was fast asleep on a pillow on Draco’s bedside table. Draco’s breath hitched and his legs shook. He brought a hand up to his mouth and bit down.  
He slowly dragged his other hand down his quivering chest and palmed his hardness. He squeezed his eyes shut and imagined his hand replaced by someone else’s. He gave his balls a squeeze; he gasped and arched his back.  
He imagined a darker hand in place of his own. Calloused hands roughed from many Quidditch games gliding up his chest and soothing his shaking.

Draco removed his hand from his mouth and used it to pull his sweater up, he dragged his blunt fingernails across his chest and let out a whine when he grazed across a nipple. Apparently he was sensitive there. Draco bit his lip.

He was a teenage boy and it was completely acceptable that he’d be doing this. What wasn’t acceptable was how his imaginary partner’s hand turned a darker shade than his own. A broader chest above his own that Draco wanted to kiss and drag his nails down just to feel the creases and bumps.  
An uncontrollable mop of black hair that Draco just wanted to press his face into and breath him in. A strong jawline he imagined cupping and peppering with kisses. Chapped lips, Draco imagined sucking on the lower lip and kissing the frown away. Kissing him until he smiled and laughed because _fuck_ he deserved it and Draco wanted nothing more to be the cause for that smile.

Green eyes behind wiry glasses looked into his eyes. _Through_ his eyes. He was looking at Draco. The corners of his eyes crinkled when he gave Draco an adoring look and _– fuck he has dimples._  
Why did it have to be him?  
Out of everyone. Why did Draco have to start falling for Harry Potter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave a review!  
> The next chapter for Draco has a story teller and a close encounter.


	13. Fourth Year: Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my internet is almost non-existent so until I have secure wifi, I'll post new chapters the second I can.

“Oh! Look at how tiny you were, I remember when you couldn’t even wrap your hand around Lucius’ finger.” Draco knelt on the floor next to his mother who sat on a single chair. They were removing family heirlooms and important pieces from around the manor.  
Father had told them that when the Dark Lord was resurrected, the Death Eaters had planned to use Malfoy Manor as their base. So Draco was summoned home and excused from Hogwarts for the weekend.

Draco and his mother were in the fourth room they were boxing. This sitting room held many of their family albums which Narcissa adored flipping through while Lucius was packing away family portraits in the corridors.  
“Oh, look Draco. It’s your baby photos, you were such a tiny child.” Draco lent his head on her lap and looked at the photos.

He was held in his fathers arms as he raised a finger to boop Draco on the nose making him sneeze and Lucius chuckle. Draco was truely tiny; he was born four weeks early and was incredibly sickly and small.  
They had at least five albums dedicated to his first three months.  
“Oh look! It’s Bella first meeting you.” She held a picture up. Aunt Bellatrix was holding tiny Draco, laughing and swinging him up and down as he held one of her curls in a fist. Father was in the corner of the frame with his hands out, looking ready to jump in and grab Draco.  
“Bella was beside herself with worry when I went into labour. She was ready to hex the mediwitches for keeping her out of the labour room if Rodolphus hadn’t been there to talk her down.” She pulled another photo of Uncle Rodolphus sitting in a rocking chair holding baby Draco and a stuffed green dragon. Uncle Rabastan stood behind the rocking chair making ridiculous faces that made the baby Draco laugh and stretch out his arms.

“They took a shine to you right away...” She gave wistful smile, and turned the page.  
“Ah, Serverus was so awkward when he first held you.” She giggled at a photo of Snape attempting to burp him and giving Narcissa a desperate look.  
“Oh and Antonin was so gentle... You were such an articulate child.” Antonin Dolohov laid on a couch in the manor holding Draco laughing and raising him up and down. He was a young man himself. He brought Draco down and gave his forehead a kiss.  
She flipped through a couple more pages while Draco packed books and trinkets.  
“Oh and we didn’t expect Barty to be so good with you.” Bartemius junior sat next to baby Draco playing flying broom with his spoon food. Laughing as Draco opened his mouth.

“Oh yeah, didn’t he use to read to me?” Draco looked at the young man laughing and picking him up.  
“Pardon?” Narcissa furrowed her brows and looked down at him.  
“I remember someone use to read to me. You know? From my fairy-tale book? See.” He pointed to a photo of him sleeping and clutching the fairy-tale book he’d had ever since he could remember.  
“...Draco, no one apart from your father and I read to you in bed.”  
“Are you sure? I swear I remember someone...” She patted his head.  
“Perhaps you’re just thinking of your father.”  
Draco nodded but didn’t agree. He knew he wasn’t remembering his father.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco sat on his bed in his dorm room. He smoothed a hand over his fairy-tale book and worried the frayed edges. Cream scampered out of his lap and sat atop the book.  
“You are worrying over nothing, my boy.”  
“No. I remember someone.” He stared stubbornly at the book cover.  
“If your mind is that set, why not use a Pensieve?”  
Draco lent down and kissed Cream on the head. “Thanks, Cream!”

Draco scrambled off his bed and dug around in his trunk at the end of his bed. He pulled out a rune covered bowl covered with a protective lid. His parents had given him this mobile Pensieve to help him if he wanted to remember home when he was feeling homesick.  
Cream scampered over with his wand held in his paws and held it out for Draco. He thanked the ferret, closed his bed curtains and casted a silencing charm.

He pointed his wand to the side of his head and focused hard. He pulled out the glowing stream and poured it into the Pensieve. Draco placed his wand down and dove into the memory.  
He fell into his bedroom just as the door opened. Draco stood and watched a figure dressed in black held a two year old him securely in his arms.  
Draco couldn’t remember the mans face so all he saw was a black mark where his face was. He laid young Draco down in bed and stood up, but young him gripped onto his sleeve and looked up at the man.  
“...’tay.”  
“Honestly, child. Why should I?” His voice was a jumble of voices Draco tried to recognise but couldn’t place it.  
“Cause ‘tory time.” Tiny Draco gripped his fairy-tale book which looked brand new.  
“Child. I have no interest in humouring you more than I already have.” The man turned to leave but stubborn as ever, Draco held tightly onto his sleeve.  
“Dwagon ’tory.” The man must’ve rolled his eyes because he sat down next to Draco.  
“You are an insistant child. But you’ve caught me in a generous mood.” He took the book and scanned the titles. Young Draco cheered and crawled over to sit in the mans lap.

“Dwagon and Pwince!” He chanted.  
“The Dragon and the Prince? This –“

“– Draco?”  
Draco pulled his head from the Pensieve and met his gaze with a tired Blaise opening his bed curtains.  
“What’re you still doing up? Shouldn’t you be getting sleep for tomorrow?” He was right. Tomorrow was the day of the final task and Draco was worried sick about what the Death Eaters were planning for Harry.  
“Yeah, sorry...” Draco lidded the Pensieve and Blaise yawned.  
“Okay... Just get some sleep.” He ruffled Draco’s hair and went to bed.

“What did you see?” Cream crawled onto his lap.  
“Well he wasn’t father. I don’t remember long hair and he wore plain black robes, not like father’s designer robes.” He stroked Cream’s fur.  
“Then it probably was the younger Crouch.” The ferret nudged Dracos scratching fingers under his chin.  
“Yeah...” He scratched absentmindedly.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco gripped tightly to his button. Tighter than he had during the other tasks. He’d attached another _Potter Stinks_ button onto the inside of all the champions shirts and waited. He stood in his Angel uniform, unseen atop the tent, which held all the champions’ family and teachers. He held a pouch with four badges he and Cream had charmed into Portkeys to send whomever straight to the tent.  
This was it. The final task.  
Draco hissed at his hands for trembling.

Suddenly, his button vibrated. He felt it first; Harry being ripped from the maze and dropped in another location. The button showed him a graveyard and his heart leapt into his throat.  
Draco didn’t even hesitate.  
He envisioned the graveyard and apparated there.

He was just in time to see wands raised in the hands of Death Eaters, pointed at Cedric Diggory. He was quick to leap across, grab the Hufflepuff by the torso and land with him behind a grave stone. Draco dropped one of the portkeys into the other boys hand and he vanished.  
He leapt out from behind the stone and froze.  
His father stood there.  
Amongst other Death Eaters who stood as a barrier around Harry who was tied up with his arm being cut by Peter Pettigrew.  
“So... The mysterious Angel has graced us with his presence.” A masked Death Eater opened his arms wide.  
“ – Angel!” Harry’s frantic voice exclaimed as Pettigrew dropped his blood in a cauldron.  
“Release him and I will not harm you,” Despite his voice having a singsong chime, he sounded stern and angry.  
“If you cooperate with me then I can help you.” He pulled his ribbon blades out and was met with pointed wands.

“We do as our master commands and we do not serve the likes of you.” The killing curse was thrown at him and Draco leapt into the air. Spinning to dodge the killing curses thrown at him. He landed in front of Harry and grabbed him. A laughing figure emerged from the cauldron.  
He blocked the curses flying at them and watched in horror as Lord Voldemort rose from the cauldron.

“No...” Harry whispered.  
“Ah yes...” Voldemort hissed as Death Eaters bowed their heads and held a black robe for their master.  
“Here we are... The boy who lives and... the all powerful being.” Draco flinched  
The Gryffindor was woozy and stumbled into his arms. Draco held an arm protectively in front of Harry.  
“So, you are the one causing my loyal followers such trouble.” He turned and piercing red eyes struck them. There was nothing human left in the man that stood before them. He was handed a wand and Draco’s grip on his ribbon blade hardened.  
“Tell me... If you are all powerful. Would you do me the honour of perishing.” He raised his wand and casted _Avada Kedavra_ that Draco was quick enough to block.  
“Kill them.” His voice was cold and all the Death Eaters, including his father, raised their wands and yelled the killing curse.  
Draco gripped Harry hard and quickly leapt overhead. He blocked the green curse flying at them as he landed. He shoved the shell shocked Harry behind a large tombstone, deflected and dodged more curses and managed to slice two Death Eaters. They fell to the floor and a cutting curse sliced across his hip.  
“Where is Crouch junior.” Voldemort questioned but it sounded more like he was demanding.  
“He is under polyjuice at Hogwarts, my lord.” Pettigrew trembled.  
“Leave him then. He is of no more use to me.”

Draco was panicked as he dodged curses. He was becoming frantic in his movements as he just barely bent back far enough to dodge Voldemort’s killing curse.  
He threw a Portkey to Harry and the Gryffindor vanished.  
“No!” Voldemort screeched and pointed his wand at Draco.

Draco barely avoided the curse as he leapt over to the two tied up Death Eaters, grabbed onto their collars and pulled out a portkey. He held tightly onto them as he was pulled from the cemetery and dropped amongst frantic people in the tent.

 

“Angel!” He heard Harry yell and felt the boy run to his side. Harry held his shoulders as Draco sucked in greedy gulps of air and held his bandaged side. Aurors were quick on the scene and taking the bound Death Eaters to the side. Draco looked up and saw all the teachers moving around frantically; all except Moody.  
Draco was quick to pull out a ribbon and whip it at the teacher. It wound around him and he fell to the floor.  
“Angel! What –“ Redhood ran up to him; he and Harry helped him to his feet.  
“Angel, tell me what happened –”  
“ – I’m telling you! It was Voldemort!” Harry yelled.  
“Angel?” Redhood held a supportive hand against his back and Draco straightened up.

“It was Voldemort. He has been resurrected.” All gasped.  
“This isn’t Alastor Moody. It’s Bartemius Crouch Junior under polyjuice.” He tugged the ribbon whip and the man was restrained on his knees.  
“What – That’s ridiculous!” An auror protested.  
“Hold your tongue, Auror Johnson,” Redhood gave him a warning glare and he turned back to Draco.  
“Are you certain?”  
“I have two Death Eaters in custody and you have three witnesses with Pensieve memories to prove it. Just give him an hour.” Draco flicked the whip and it wrapped around the man with a bow.  
“This is insane! Redhood, you can’t be taking this seriously –“  
“I said hold your tongue, Johnson.” He spun to the middle aged Auror holding one of the Death Eaters.  
“If Angel says the Dark Lord is back then he is speaking the truth.” Everyone flinched and Draco felt Harry’s hand on his shoulder tighten.

 

Draco turned and held Harry’s cut arm, he wound a ribbon around the slice and Harry stood still to let Draco heal him. Draco stayed with Harry and held his shaking hands.  
“It’s going to be okay. You’re alright, Harry.” He cupped Harry’s trembling hands.  
“But Angel... He’s back. He – He’s back and –“  
“Now you listen to me, Harry James Potter.” Draco took Harry’s jaw in his hands and raised his head to look into the other boys deep green, worried eyes.  
“We will work through this. I’m not going to let anything hurt you anymore.” Draco stopped himself before he would say something he’d regret voicing.  
“...You’re shaking...” Harry raised a hand and sure enough, he felt Dracos own hands trembling.  
“...You’re scared too.” Harry gave him a look that was pure concern and sympathy. Draco felt his heart aching.

“...Of course I’m afraid.” Draco breathed out, sagging his shoulders.  
“But... But you – you were...”  
“I’m not immune from fear when I’m fighting. _Merlin,_ I was terrified.” He dropped his hands and slowly took Harry’s hands. Both trembling.  
“...But I saw you in danger and I felt nothing but panic. I was still afraid but I just knew that I had to get you out.” His hold tightened and Harry stared at him. They said nothing else for a couple moments.

Eventually their attention was brought to Moody transforming into Barty Crouch junior. Draco watched horrified as the man who had been so kind and gentle with him. The man who he knew could laugh and smile. The young man who Draco knew held goodness somewhere deep, _deep_ inside of him.  
He was screaming the praises of his master.  
Draco flinched remembering Voldemort’s harsh command to forget him.  
“I’ve been forever loyal! Just you wait, my master will come for me!” Two Aurors held him and Draco watched the man with sorrowful eyes.

Barty had been held captive under the imperious curse by his parents. Instead of helping him and instead of trying to soothe this man away from the dark arts. They controlled him. Leaving him broken and hurt. Instead of striving for redemption, he was left to shatter.  
Draco averted his eyes as the man was dragged away.

 

.o0O0o.

 

“I hear that you are looking for me.” Draco stood in his Angel uniform, face to face with Headmaster Dumbledore.  
“I was unsure if my request would reach your ears.” The Headmaster sat down in his office chair. He held up a candy bowl. ”Lemon drop?”  
Draco shook his head and stepped in front of the desk.  
“I came to hear what your request was.”  
“Very well,” Dumbledore placed his hands on his lap. “I wished to thank you for bringing Riddle’s resurrection to light. I do not wish to imagine the publics reaction had you not given your word.” He bowed his head respectfully.  
“It had to be done and the public needs to prepare. Is that all you wished to tell me? – Wait, _Riddle?_ ”  
“Voldemort’s true name? I did not know you were unaware and no, I have a request to ask of you.” Draco raised an eyebrow.  
“As you said, the public must prepare and this school will most likely become a target. I wish to ask you if you would be interested in assisting the education of my students. Would you be so kind to help teach my students how to defend themselves?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! ❤  
> The next chapter for Draco has an old friend and a new DADA teacher.


	14. Fifth Year: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAD NEWS! I won't have internet until January the 11th so this is the last chapter until then. I hope you understand because it's hurting me to not post what I want to. Plus the chapters are going to be longer from this point on so I'll use the time to write more.  
> I hope you understand.

.o0O0o.

 

 _One ordinary day; the Prince sat with the dragon in its cave atop its mountain of gold and fortune._  
_He was happily talking with the mighty dragon when a thought struck the Prince._  
_“Oh Dragon, I have a question for you.” The dragon nodded lazily and looked down at the Prince._  
_“Can you cry? Oh dragon of mine, and if you can; do you also cry fire?”_

.o0O0o.

 

Draco stood between his parents at the front gates of Malfoy Manor. He gripped the edges of his balck designer sweater in tight fists. His mother touched his arm and gave him a reassuring look, he looked back at her and rubbed her hand.  
Draco recoiled when the gates opened.  
The gardens were bare since Draco had taken the peacocks to one of their vacation homes in France, so Draco had a clear view of the visitors.  
A crowd all dressed in black stood and leading them was Lord Voldemort.

Many Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban not a couple days ago, Draco held his breath and kept his tight shaking fists at his sides.  
All of a sudden, a figure in a black dress and a black cloak sprinted across the front field and engulfed his mother.  
“Ah! Cissy! I missed you so much!” Aunt Bellatrix was laughing and jumping enthusiastically. She held onto Narcissa in a vice grip and his mother held her back. She dropped her head to the elder sisters shoulder and Bellatrix dropped kisses across her face.  
“Cissy, Cissy! It’s been far too long! It was killing me not to see you!” She held her younger sisters cheeks and kissed her forehead.  
“It’s fantastic to see you, Bella.” His mother laughed embracing her close.

“Lucius,” Uncle Rodolphus grinned. He marched up and held out a hand that his father shook happily.  
“Rodolphus, I see Azkaban was kind to you.” His uncle laughed heartily and stroked a hand through his unkept, ratty, dark beard.  
“I don’t expect you to have a spare beard trimmer.” Lucius rolled his eyes and chuckled, bringing a hand to his hairless chin.  
“I’m sure we can find someting.” Rodolphus clapped him on the shoulder.

“Oh! There he is, nephew!” Draco was engulfed by his aunt who took his face in her hands. “It’s been too long. The last time I saw you, I could fit you in my arm.”  
“Well, it has been almost 15 years, Aunty.” Draco gave an unsure smile that she responded with a laugh.  
“That it has! You do look like your father unfortunately. But you’ve certainly got some Black in you yet! Definitly the Black family eyebrows and chin.”  
“You’re smothering the boy,” Rodolphus smirked. He looked Draco up and down.  
“It’s a shame that we couldn’t be around to watch you grow up.” He gave a melancholic smile as he gently patted Draco on the shoulder. For a giant bearded man who has been known to torture people to insanity, he touched Draco with such gentle hands.  
Draco smiled up a the man.

“Lucius.” Draco froze. Voldemort had approached them and the Lestranges parted, standing on their sides. Those piercing red eyes focused on Draco and he tried his hardest not to shiver.  
“My lord,” His father bowed, Draco and his mother followed suit. Draco kept his eyes on the floor even though he could still feel Voldemort’s gaze trained on him.  
“We are honoured to have you make residence in our home.”  
“Such is expected.” He spoke.

Draco clenched his sweater.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco was taking a huge risk. Cream was fearful of his decision to take a late trip to St. Mungos but he had to tell Miss Carter that he wouldn’t be making anymore appearances for a while. She was worried and fretted over him but he assured her that he would be alright. He was about to leave when he stood on the balcony but stopped upon seeing a light on in a room on the South Wing.  
“Who is kept there?” He pointed to the room.  
“Oh, that’s where we keep recently Kissed victims before the ministry sends them away.” Miss Carter lent next to him on the railings.  
“Who’s there now?”  
“If memory serves me right, and this is my thirteenth hour here without sleep so I could be wrong; it’s Bartemius Crouch Junior. Didn’t you know? I just figured since you captured him and all.” Draco’s gaze softened.

“Come to think of it, he’s suppose to be released tomorow.”  
“What are they going to do with him?”  
“Well, since they’re souls have been sucked out, they basically waste away. It doesn’t take them more than six month to pass away.” Miss Carter casted her eyes down.  
“That’s... that’s awful.” Draco breathed out.  
“It truely is. The ministry would never reinforce the death sentence so this is the next best thing. It’s horrible. I’ve taken care of many Kissed and it hurts me when they’re taken away...” She looked over to the window.

“But...” Draco looked down to his hands. He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. But he knew Barty had good inside him. He’d seen it in those photos.  
He had to do something.  
“I can see the wheels turning in your head.” Miss Carter smiled at him.  
“Pardon?”  
“Sorry, muggle saying. But you’re thinking of doing something.”  
“It’s just... I think I can help him. I just know he’s capable of change...” Draco looked to the balcony that lead to his room. There was a pregant pause.

“It’s such a shame. Tomorrow I’ll have to tell the Ministry officials that Mr Crouch passed away not long after his Kiss.” Draco looked to Miss Carter who winked and him and shook her head dramatically.  
“Tragic really.”  
“You’re a saint.” He smiled and stood up on the railings.  
“You know,” she spoke, “You’ve grown taller.” She smiled, Draco grinned back and leapt onto a few window sills before reaching the lit balcony.

 

He landed quietly, unlocked the glass doors and looked to a wheelchair in the corner of the room. Sitting immobile and starring blankly into the distance was Barty Crouch Junior. His face was blank and void of any trace of emotion.  
“...Barty?” Draco slowly approached.  
The brunette turned his head slowly to face him but nothing crossed his face. Draco knelt down and placed a hand over Barty’s bony one.  
“I want to help you... I really do, but only because I know somewhere deep inside your broken mind is the capability to find redemption.” Draco heard his magic whispering to him. Helping him.  
Telling Draco what to do next.

“I’m going to take you somewhere safe where we’ll help get you back to your feet.” Draco took one of the white ribbons from behind his skirt and pulled. He flicked the ribbon and it wound around Barty’s hand and the wheelchair he sat in.  
Draco stood. He envisioned 1 Amissium Way. They apparated to the front porch of the cottage.

 

Draco took the handles of the wheelchair and began showing him around the house. Draco had finally finished the cottage and was always bringing things to decorate the interior. He brought Barty into one of the bedrooms upstairs.  
He felt his magic whispering to him. Draco knelt in front of him. His magic urged his hand up. Draco raised three fingers up to Barty’s forehead and held three fingers on his other hand over the mans heart.  
His pink and blue fingernails glowed and Barty’s eyes shone bright white. The glowing kept going and going, Draco was starting to feel drained and dizzy but he pressed forward. He was growing lightheaded and his limbs felt like they were made of lead but he didn’t flatter.  
Eventually the glowing subsided and Barty’s head lolled from side to side.

“...You... W – Why did...” His unfocused eyes rose to Draco who hid his behind the mask.  
“You were on death row... I couldn’t sit back and let them kill you.” He took both of them man’s hands in his.  
“...What you said... What would pursuede you to think that? ...Why would I want redemption? Why shouldn’t I just go back to my master right now.” His hazey eyes hardened.  
“Because your master said he has no use for you. He was fully preapared to throw you to the side –“  
“No! I – I am loyal! I’m his most loyal follower, I gave everything for him!” He looked so lost and angry. Like a confused child.  
“I have a Pensieve. Do you wish to look for yourself?”  
“Of course! My – My master would not abandon me.”

 

.o0O0o.

 

Barty held Draco’s hand tightly and shook. The man was a wreck. After viewing Draco’s memory, Barty held his head in haid hands and was truely the picture of a broken man. Draco soothed a hand on Barty’s back and let him let out is emotions.  
“I – I – I gave everything. I was Kissed for Salaza’s sake! H – He left me...” Draco said nothing. It was a long while before the man gained enough control to turn his head to Draco.  
“You... Why? Why are you trying to help me...?”  
“Because I can see that you have potential. Amazing potential. I know that you’re capable of so much. You’ve been lied to and hurt so much that even you might not see much left in yourself, but I can.” Draco came to kneel at Barty’s front, he held both the mans hands and looked into his sad brown eyes. There was a long silence and Barty looked down.

“...You saved my life... You showed me the truth and saved me from wasting away until death claimed me. I owe you my life.” Barty’s hands tightened.  
“But... I don’t know you. We are strangers. Why did you save me?” He pleaded. Draco bit his lip.  
“You’re wrong. We have met.” The brunette furrowed his brow.  
“I don’t expect you to remember me and I was certainly too young to remember you.” Draco took a deep breath before continuing.

“I’m going to show you who I am. Now, I can place a damn good Obliviate so don’t make me regret this decision.” Barty slowly nodded his head, still looking puzzled.  
“When I was just a baby; my family was a part of the Death Eater circle. I have many photos of myself in the arms of people who are called monsters but I see no malice or darkness in their eyes. Those few are capable of being kind and gentle. You’re in those photo’s. Holding me, playing with me and laughing with me... I want to believe you’re still capable of this, Barty.” Draco slowly raised a hand to his chest.  
“You’re... You’re– “ Draco felt himself glow as his Angel outfit unravelled and disappeared. He looked up at the shocked man.  
“...Y–Young Draco?”  
“Yes. You remember?”  
“...Barely. Being under Imperio for a long time will ruin your memory. I didn’t recognise you at Hogwarts. That... That you wasn’t like you. I – You... You’ve been doing all of this?” Barty’s brows knitted in concern.  
“Yeah, I discovered this dormant magic inside of my being that lets me do amazing magic.” A smile slowly spread on Draco’s face.  
“But – But fighting? Draco you could be killed! And oh Salazar –You were the one at the Quidditch world cup?” Draco nodded, almost feeling like he was being scolded. He couldn’t help but smile as Barty worried over him and Draco threw his arms around the mans shoulders. Nuzzling his cheek against his neck, Barty froze, he hesitated before carefully patting Draco’s back and let Draco continue the embrace.

 

.o0O0o.

 

“Thank Merlin, you’re home.” Cream sprang up onto Draco’s shoulder the second he arrived on his balcony. He’d managed to convince Barty to stay in the cottage and get rest. He was still incredibly weak from the Dementor’s Kiss and it was nothing short of a miracle that Draco had been able to somehow return his soul. His legs seemed to be the most hurt and given time and Draco’s help, he would be walking again soon.  
“What’s wrong, Cream?” Draco held the ferret close.  
“He has summond for you, my boy. The Dark one, he sent a Death Eater to notify you to come to the west lounge room at Eleven o’clock.” Cream said in a worried voice. Draco whipped his head to the clock on his bedside and gasped; it was 10:58.  
“I – I have to see him.” Draco was quick to transform back and check himself in the mirror. He willed his hands not to shake and turned to Cream.  
“Please, stay here. Stay secret, okay?” The ferret nodded in response.  
“Only if you stay safe and unharmed.” Draco nodded and left his room.

He made fast strides to the lounge room passing Death Eaters on the way, some recognised hims and raised a hand in greeting. Draco smiled and raised a hand to them and hoped his nerves didn’t show.  
When he reached the room, two Death Eaters Draco didn’t recognise opened the double doors and Draco stepped inside. He saw Voldemort sitting on his fathers large single chair and his father sat across from him on the family couch. He looked to Draco with a stoic expression and eyes that focused on his with such worry.  
“You may leave us, Lucius.” His father nodded his head and rose from his seat. He passed Draco with a look begging him to be alright. The doors echoed as they shut, the room felt extrememly small and Draco gripped his sweater, feeling those blood red eyes focused on him.

“Come. Sit.”  
Draco padded to the large couch, he felt vulnerable on the lounge without his parents at his sides.  
“...Draco.” He flinched.  
“Look at me, Draco.” He raised his eyes and met Voldemorts. He gulped feeling the farmiliar sensation of Legilimency, Draco subtly put up his mental walls that his mother had taught him in their Occulmency lessons.  
“Young Draco... Do you...” The dark wizard stopped, his gaze sharpened and Draco threw the covers over this Angel-related memories.  
“Do you know who I am? Do you know of me?”  
“...You are the Dark lord. I know who you are, but I have no knowledge of you beyond what was told to me.” He somehow kept his voice from wavering.  
“...I see.”

Draco stayed quiet. The silence was more threatening than anyword the Dark Wizard could give him. The quiet anticipation of his next word, the uncertainty that the silence built and Draco’s trembling fists sat tight in his lap.  
“...That is all. You may leave.” He stood, nodded his head and stepped to the door. It opened and Draco tried to focus on getting to his room and not that he could _still_ feel those eyes watching him.  
The second the doors closed behind him, Draco gasped and took deep breaths. He flinched when two large hands grasped his shoulders.  
He looked up and saw his father. Frantic worry painted his normally composed face and Draco pulled him into a hug.  
“Are you alright? Draco, are you unharmed?” Draco nodded against his comforting chest.  
“I’m alright, father.” He pulled away and looked up at Lucius. His eyes softened and he gently combed Draco’s fringe from his eyes, Draco closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the calming action, he felt his father kiss his temple.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Harry was sitting in the lounge room of Grimmauld Place playing a game of wizard chess with Ron. Hermione sat at his side with her nose deep in a book, using a photo of Angel as her bookmark.  
_”Move Knight to E5.”_ Hydrus clung to his shoulder and hissed into his ear.  
_”But his Bishop’ll take me–“_  
“Hey, Hey! No cheating.” Ron pointed at the tiny basilisk that was rubbing its face against Harry’s cheek, demanding attention.  
“I’m not! He’s just grouchy because I’m not paying attention to him.” Harry moved his hand from his chin to stroke the snake’s head.  
“He acts more like a cat than a snake.” Ron rolled his eyes and focused back on the board.  
“Well, Hydrus _is_ a basilisk. Not exactly a common snake.” Hermione commented as she flicked to the next page.

Harry was about to move his Knight when Remus hurried down the stairs with Sirius and the other Weasley’s on his tail.  
“Everyone into the meeting room.” Remus said as he walked past them.  
“Come on, pup.” Sirius ruffled Harry’s hair affectionately as he stood. Something big was happening. Usually Harry and the other students weren’t allowed in the meeting room. Harry followed closely behind his godfather and was directed to sit down next to him around the large table. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table and Harry watched his headmaster with curiosity. He did not speak until everyone was seated.

“Now that all are present; I have an announcement. Fret not, it is good news.” Harry cocked his head. “I have been in contact with someone, someone who wishes to assist us.” Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione on his other side and they both shrugged in response.  
“In fact,” Dumbledore pulled out a pocket watch. “He should be arriving any minute now.” The Headmaster smiled and in the silence, they could hear the floo roaring to live.  
“Ah, right on time.” He rose to his feet and all heads swivelled to the door as it opened.

“I hope I’m not late.” _Oh, no fucking way._  
“No, no. Perfect timing, Mister Angel.” Harry felt his cheeks go incredibly hot. Dumbledore strode to the door and Angel stood in the entrance. They shook hands and Dumbledore patted a hand on his shoulder.  
“Angel?” Harry must’ve said that out loud because the masked boy turned to him. A smile graced his lips and Harry felt his breath catch.  
“Hello again, just Harry.”  
“What...?”  
“I’m here to help you stop Lord Voldemort.” Dumbledore guided Angel into the room, Sirius shot to his feet and enveloped Angel in a hug, lifting the shorter boy off his feet.  
“Kid! It’s been a while!”  
“Ah! Sirius, it has been. How are you?” He put Angel down and grinned.  
“Pretty good, I’m alive and breathing.”  
“I was unaware you two had formally met.” Dumbledore smiled.  
“Yeah, he saved Harry and my ass a couple years ago.” He chuckled.  
“I tend to do that.” Angel smiled back and glided around the table to the chair directly across Harry between Mrs Weasely and Remus.

Molly stood and pulled Angel into a tight hug. “Hello sweetie, How are you? Is your arm alright?” She let go to inspect his arm.  
“I’m alright, Mrs Weasely. Truely.” He patted her hand, Arthur walked up and happily held out a hand to shake.  
“Arthur Weasley. I tell you, I can’t thank you enough for when you saved Molls and the kids. I can only say I wish I could’ve thanked you sooner.” He shook Angel’s hand and the smaller boy smiled.  
“It was nothing, Mr Weasely. All the thanks I need is seeing you all alive.”  
“Oh, Arthur, please.” The redhead smiled and they took their seats.

“Now we can begin discussing the matter at hand.” Harry knew Dumbledore was speaking and he probably should be paying attention but Angel was sitting _right there._ He hadn’t been able to see Angel over the school holidays and he truly missed the companionship of the other boy. Not to mention he was the object of many of Harry’s wank fantasies, if not all of them.  
Harry blushed. He distantly heard Shacklebolt saying something about listing the names of escaped Death Eaters and he definitely should be listening. Only when Angel spoke, did he listen.  
“There are far more than that.” He stood and Harry’s eyes followed his every step to the front of the room.

He waved a hand and the entire back wallpaper turned into a blackboard. He took a cup from the table and with a flick of his wrist, it transfigured into a white stick of chalk with a tiny pink bow at the end.  
“I can give you a name list of all the Death Eaters that escaped and the ones who escaped trial and have regrouped.” He turned and Harry tried his hardest to focus on what he was writing and not on his ass as he stood on his tip toes.  
“And how did you come by this information?” Kingsley asked bringing a hand to his chin.  
“...I have people on the inside. Ones who feed me information and are loyal to me.” He spoke in a soft voice as he wrote a list of names. The white text changed colour to pink on a couple names.  
“Why are some names pink?” Remus voiced.  
“I’m pointing out those I know are capable of changing sides and fighting with us.” Angel stopped at a list of almost thirty.  
“I’m still unsure of others names but it shouldn’t be long to learn.” He stepped back with the chalk stick pointed to his chin.  
“Hold up! You’ve got the Lestranges and the Malfoys under _redeemable?_ Are you crazy? They’re the most devoted of them all!” Sirius voiced and Angel spun around.  
“I’m fully aware of their past doings. But trust me when I say it is not too late for them to turn. I know they can change.” His voice was stern and warranted no objections. Sirius leaned back in his seat, still looking unconvinced.

“You don’t have to agree with my list but I intend to strive for their change with help or not.”  
“I see,” Dumbledore stroked his beard with a look of concentration. “Who, might I ask, are you’re spies?”  
“For the sake of their safety, that piece of information will stay with me.” Angel responded.  
“Fair enough. Although; you may cross Serverus off your list. He already is a spy for us.” Angel took a moment before crossing Snapes pink name out.  
“There will be more time to discuss their identities further. For now, I’d like us to focus on Mister Angel’s position as Hogwarts temporary Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.”  
“What!?” Harry, Ron and Hermione chorused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review so I can read it when I can come back ❤  
> The next chapter for Draco will have introductions and the first lesson.  
> I hope you'll be patient with me.


	15. Fifth Year: Part Two

Draco sat on a large chair in the great hall with a cloak covering his entire body and face downcast. He sat in the great hall at the professors’ table between Snape and Mcgonagall and listened to all the chatter the students were making. There weren’t as many this year, many had been pulled out by worried parents and families now that Voldemorts return was confirmed. Under the black cloak, he was Angel and he held his hands in his lap.  
Draco was nervous and he had the right to be.

“Attention students,” Dumbledore silenced the hall. “I have an announcement to make. In light of Voldemort’s return, I have been in contact with someone who will help keep you all safe and teach you how to defend yourself.” He gestured an arm to Draco and he stood.  
“Allow me to introduce out new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.” Draco brought a hand to his chest and the black cloak unravelled, disappeared and gasps sounded around the room. Draco forced himself to at least appear confident.

He smiled and raised a hand. “Hello everyone, my name is Angel and I’ll be doing my best to teach you this year.” He looked to the Slytherin table and spotted the dumbstruck faces of his friends. For some reason there was a lot of flashing coming from the Gryffindor table but he ignored it and continued.  
“I’ll be not only teaching magical defence but physical self defence as well. I’ll also be bringing in trusted defence masters to assist me from time to time but for the most part, I’ll be your teacher.” He spotted Harry and his friends smiling and his lips quirked just that little bit higher.  
“Also as a safety precaution, I’ll be spending four parts of the year in each house to set up extra safety wards and make sure the dorms are safe.” That caused a lot of whispering.  
“First I’ll be staying in the Slytherin dorms, then Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and then Gryffindor. I look forward to teaching you.” He smiled, cocking his head to the side and the great hall erupted with applause and cheering. Draco smiled a toothy grin at that and sat back down.

They were all allowed to eat and so Draco sat at the professors’ table, in his Angel uniform, between Snape and Mcgonnagall and began reading the Prophet. He ignored the stares and began sipping a nice green tea as he read the article about the latest Anti-Muggle Activist capture. Draco opted for a small breakfast of tea, toast and an apple.  
He told himself that he’d talk with his friends when they left.

Breakfast that day was very lively when it was over, Draco stood with Snape as the Slytherin Perfects rounded up his housemates. Draco walked with them at the front of the line. He looked to his side and saw a young first year Slytherin girl watching him with big brown eyes. He smiled friendly at her.  
“Hi there, who might you be?” She blushed and quickened her steps to keep up with him.  
“I – I’m Rosie.” She fiddled with her messy sandy blonde hair and held onto her shoulder bag.  
“That’s a beautiful name. Are you looking forward to any subjects?” She looked to her feet and smiled shyly.  
“Yeah, I really like Potions and I can’t wait for Defence.”  
“Me too. I hope I do well, I’ve never taught before, you see. I’m a little nervous actually.”  
“No way! You’ll be a wonderful professor!” She objected and was soon grouped by all the other first years.  
“Well, I suppose I will be fine as long as students are as eager to learn as you all are.” The first years smiled and looked to each other. All looking a bit star struck to be talking to him.

 

It wasn’t long before they reached the common room and Snape showed Draco to his room. He followed his Godfather to a door near Snapes courters and stepped inside. A large open room with a queen-sized four-poster bed at one end, a work desk next to a bookshelf at the other, a sitting table in the centre and another door that lead to a large bathroom.  
Next to the desk was a large window that showed under the lake, murky green colours shone through the window and candles adorned the tables, desks and chandelier; giving the room a warm feeling.

“I expect you to figure out where everthing is and you will be notified each day of when the password changes.” The potions master moved to the door, looking for a quick leave when Draco stopped him.  
“Professor Snape.”  
“What. I have first years to instruct.” He narrowed is eyes.  
“I know you are unsure about Dumbledores choice to make me the Defence teacher. I just hope we can find neutral ground.”  
“Allow me to make one thing clear, boy. I do not trust you. Anyone who wears a mask has something to hide and I don’t trust those who hide themselves. However, I trust the Headmaster and will respect his decision. If you wish for us to be on civil ground then you will do as Dumbledore instructed and teach Defence.” Draco gulped.  
“I understand that you don’t trust me, I do. But you don’t have to trust me. I’ll do my best regardless of what other Professors opinions of me are. All I ask for is that you help me see that these students are safe. Trust me or not; I honestly don’t care. Just see that everyone here is safe.”

Snape raised an eyebrow; Draco could’ve sworn he looked almost impressed.  
“I’m helping the Order and know of your status. I know that it will be difficult for you to trust me. But believe me when I say that I trust that you will do whatever you must to ensure a peaceful future. I don’t care what method you use as long as the end outweighs the means.” Snape took a second before nodding.  
“You seem... almost mature.”  
“Thank you.”  
“That was not a compliment.”  
“I’ll choose to take it as one.” Draco could’ve sworn he saw a corner of Snapes lips twitch as though he almost smiled. The man nodded his head and exited himself from the room.

 

Draco twirled in place before launching himself onto the huge bed overflowing with blankets and comfy pillows. He stuffed his face into a pillow and his smile was so wide that his cheeks were pinching. He looked forward to a good nights sleep; he hadn’t been able to sleep well at the manor since Voldemort made his presence so this bed was a godsend.  
“Excuse me?” Draco shot his head up and looked to the side of a bed.  
“I is being your personal house elf while you is staying here.” A familiar looking house elf stood at the side of his bed and Draco was flooded with recognition.  
“Dobby?”  
“That is Dobby’s name, sir.” The elf nodded his head.  
“You is the Angel boy who has saved Harry Potter many times. Dobby is so thankful for you saving Harry Potter!” The elf looked so grateful that Draco swore he was about to burst into tears.  
“Yes, that’s me. Harry has told you about me?” Draco sat up and looked curiously at his family’s former house elf.  
“Oh yes! Harry Potter tells Dobby all about Angel boy! But he is being promised not to tell about what Harry Potter says. Dobby is so happy to be Angel boy’s personal elf! Dobby volunteered when he heards about it.” Draco smiled at the elves enthusiasm. He remembered Dobby playing with him when he was little and lonely. The elf was always happy to play around the manor with him when father and mother were still in bed and Draco treasured that time with his elf friend.

“I can tell you’ll be a very good personal house elf.” Now Draco was certain the elf was going to cry.  
“Could you do something for me, Dobby?”  
“Oh Anything! You says the word and Dobby will see it done!”  
“Could you tell the Slytherin students Pansy, Blaise, Vince, Greg and Draco to meet me here, please?” Draco swung his legs off the bed and the elf nodded so hard Draco was worried his head would fall from his shoulders.  
“Of course!” With that, he popped out of the room and Draco took the moment to glide over and inspect his bookshelf. They were all Defence books about dark creatures, counter spells and useful tips on dealing with dark poisons and infections; a lot written by Fredrick Grayson. Draco picked out a couple he’d read later to get some ideas on how to teach his first class in a couple days.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking. He strode over and opened the door, his friends all looked worried, annoyed, apprehensive and pissed off. If anyone could somehow look to have all those emotions at once, it would be his friends. They entered the room and Draco dismissed Dobby to come when he called for him next.  
“What the bludger flying _fuck_ , Draco!” Pansy spun to face him.  
“Hi Pansy.”  
“Don’t you _’Hi Pansy’_ me. What are you doing?” She pointed a black fingernail at him. Draco sighed and vanished his mask. Cream changed back, leapt onto his chest and Draco gently held him.  
“Draco. We’re worried about you.” Blaise sounded so concerned.  
“Yeah, what is happening with you? Why are you here as Angel?” Vince spoke with harsh unease.  
“Draco, is it getting... _that bad?_ ” Greg quietly voiced.

“...It’s getting bad. Guys, it’s so bad right now.” Draco muttered.  
“Draco...” Pansy’s voice lost all its malice.  
“Voldemort is living in my home.”  
“Merlin...” Blaise murmured.  
“My mother and father are terrified. _I’m_ terrified. It’s not so bad to spend time with Aunty Bella or Uncle Rodolphus and Rabastan but even they get a little uneasy when I’m in the same room as him.” Cream nuzzled into Draco’s hand to help distract him from his obvious panic.  
“I want to make sure everyone will be okay.” He muttered. His words were met with silence.

Pansy shot an arm out and pulled him into a hug. Cream climbed onto his shoulder, Draco dropped his head onto her shoulder and returned the hug.  
“You moron, of course we’ll be alright. We’re Slytherins for Salazar’s sake. We can survive anything and everything.” She kissed his cheek and Draco felt himself start to smile.  
“Get over here, you dipshits.” She voiced.  
“Hey, why’re we dipshits?” Blaise scoffed.  
“That’s how I show my friends affection.” She and Draco raised their heads and grinned at them.  
“Then why does Draco get _Darling_?” Vince crossed his arms.  
“That’s for best friends.”  
“Merlin, you’ve got more favouritism for Draco than Professor Snape.” Blaise rolled his eyes.  
“Just get over here, you nerds.” She grinned and the three followed her orders.  
“You’re lucky we love you.” Blaise smirked; he wrapped his arms around the their necks. He was followed by Vince and Greg who laughed and raised the three of them off their feet. Draco laughed and held tightly onto his friends.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Harry was practically vibrating in his chair. He sat between Ron and Hermione in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and every single student was buzzing with excited chatter. It was the first class that Angel would teach and Harry was full to the brim with excitement.  
The door opened and the class immediately hushed.  
Angel strolled in, ribbons flowing as he glided into the room and stood in front of the teachers’ desk.  
“Good morning everyone,” He smiled. “My name is Angel and this is my first time teaching.” He stepped back and sat on the desk; crossing a leg over the other and leaning his arms on the wooden surface. Harry’s eyes travelled the beautiful presentation of pale skin and willed himself not to lick his lips.  
“Since this is our first meeting, I’d like the beginning of the lesson to be used to get to know each other. So you are going to take turns standing – or staying seated if you’d feel more comfortable – introducing yourself, saying something about yourself and then you may ask me a question.” He leaned forward.

Angel raised a hand and pointed to a Slytherin boy at the front of the classroom.  
“Would you like to start?” The boy nodded and rose from his seat.  
“I’m Theodore Nott and I have an interest in ancient arts and paintings.” Angel nodded along.  
“Lovely to meet you, do you mind if I call you by your first name?” Theodore shook his head.  
“Please, feel free to.”  
“Fantastic! Now you may ask me something.” He cocked his head at the brunette.  
“I suppose asking your real name would get me nowhere?” Angel grinned and nodded his head.  
“Unfortunately yes. My identity must be kept hidden for safety sake. But feel free to ask me another question.”  
“Fair enough,” Theodore shrugged seeming to expect that answer, “Favourite colour?” Angel put a finger to his chin.  
“My favourite colour would have to be a toss up between pink and blue; if that wasn’t obvious enough.” He flicked one of his ribbons and the class chuckled.

The silent nervous tension amongst the students eased and soon everyone was eager to ask Angel a question. Harry had now learned some new things about Angel he didn’t learn from their weekly hour talks. Angel liked Quidditch in general, he had an incurable sweet tooth, was a heavy sleeper and adored all music; muggle or magical. Soon enough it was Harry’s turn.  
“Hi, I’m pretty sure we’ve met already.” He scratched the back of his neck.  
“Remind me? I meet a lot of people.” Angel smirked and Harry felt like the boy winked at him.  
“Harry is fine and I have this issue with attracting trouble.”  
“Oh yes! Nice to see you again, _just Harry._ ” Harry chuckled at that.  
“When will you stop using that joke?”  
“When it stops being funny.”  
“It stopped being funny last year.”  
“I beg to differ,” He giggled and Harry thought it was the cutest sound in the world. “It still gets a laugh from me.” Harry snickered.  
“Was that your question?” Angel grinned.  
“ _My question_ is how long will you be teaching us Defence?”  
“Well I hope to be a good enough teacher to last the year, and beyond then... we’ll just have to see.” Harry smiled and sat back down.

 

“Now that’s introductions out of the way; we can begin the lesson!” Angel swung his legs and dropped to the floor. His heels clinked with each step he made.  
“I’m going to start us off with defence spells. My plan is to teach you all magical defence for the first and third terms, and teach you physical defence on the second and fourth terms.” Lavender Brown raised her hand.  
“Yes, Lavender?” She smiled when he said her name.  
“I was just wondering, why do we need to learn physical defence? Shouldn’t the magical defence be enough?”  
“That’s a good question. Think of it like this; if you’re unarmed then you’re helpless to defend yourself. Expelliamus is one of the easiest spells to cast and will leave its victim completely defenceless. So the best thing you can learn is how to fight –Only if necessary though! I do not want Headmaster asking me why students are brawling in the corridors like animals.” He pointed to the class who laughed in response.  
“A lot of what I do involves physical fighting because, truth be told, Death Eaters aren’t expecting it. Death Eaters are fuelled on blood supremacy so they look down upon physical fighting, seeing it as very muggle. So they have little to no experience with defending themselves when I get close to them. They’re not expecting a kick or a punch so it’s easier to take them down.” The entire class nodded along. Harry had experience with seeing Angel fight and knew exactly what he meant, the boy was capable to fight so many large experienced dark wizards, he could get right up to them and disarm them; leaving them helpless. Harry was amazed when he saw Angel fight in person over the years and in the Prophet.  
Harry was eager to learn.

“Since today is the first lesson, we’ll get started on Disarming spells and counter spells.” His heels clinked and clacked as he stepped around the table and began to write on the blackboard.

 

.o0O0o.

 

“That went well, didn’t it?” Draco asked nervously. He and his friends sat in the boys dorm room with the addition of Pansy sprawled across Draco’s bed.  
“For the hundredth time; yes, you did fine.” Pansy groaned, flipping a page in her book.  
“Yeah, but did you have to give us homework? I thought we were friends.” Blaise whined from behind his book.  
“And did it have to be reading?” Vince complained.  
“I’m sorry. I guess I mistook this well educated, hard working, scholar ambitious house for a wagon full of complaining quitters!” Draco replied harshly, huffing and putting his hands on his hips, making his skirt fan out.  
“Fine, fine. We get it.” Pansy rolled her eyes.  
“Yeah, you could’ve given us worse homework.” Greg voiced, trying to be the middle ground.  
“Exactly!” Draco exclaimed. “I was quite merciful!”

“Where did you even learn such spells, Draco?” Cream asked, the ferret sat on his bedside next to a flickering candle.  
“Yeah, how did you know so many curses and counter curses?” Pansy raised an eyebrow and peaked over her book.  
“Did you forget who raised me?” Draco drawled. “Mother and father were very paranoid when I was younger so father took days and days for years to teach me all about the dark arts specifically so I could defend myself. He taught me every single defence spell, hoping I’d never have to use them but knowing I’d be prepared if ever they were.”  
“Fair enough. I remember Mamma use to home school me on defending myself from poisons and cursed heirlooms.” Blaise said as he flipped a page.  
“Has our family been involved with the Dark Arts... for many years?” Cream spoke.  
“As long as I can remember. The Malfoy family has always been familiar with the Dark Arts, we have a section in the family library dedicated to it.” Draco shrugged and scooped up the ferret.

“Anyway, how’s the warding going?” Pansy shut her textbook and tucked her quill behind her ear. “Are we all padded and patched up?” Draco nodded.  
“Yep! I’ve warded the main entrances, exits and windows, I just need to add a couple layers to the walls and it’ll take a couple days to strengthen them enough. But so far, the Slytherin common room and dorm rooms are safe.” He smiled triumphantly.  
“Fabulous, we can finally sleep peacefully.” She sighed, rolling onto her back and closing her eyes.

 

“I’m going to jump over to the cottage with Cream for a bit okay?” He was met with nods.  
“Why don’t you just apparate once you get off school grounds? I thought you said you could do that?” Blaise questioned.  
“...Because I like jumping.” Blaise grinned at him and Draco made a point to avoid is eyes as he and Cream left.

 

.o0O0o.

 

“So... This is your ancestor?” Barty raised an eyebrow at the ferret sitting in Draco’s hands. Barty had been doing very well lately. His body was still worn and heavy so he opted to stay in the wheelchair until he was fully healed. He also couldn’t perform magic because his wand was confiscated by the ministry and snapped when he was Kissed.  
Learning that on top of being abandoned and weak in his own body; Barty had sunk into a depression. He was physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted.  
Draco took the time to help him as best he could. He snuck out many nights to check up on Barty, usually to cook him something because the man constantly neglected his needs and wasn’t recovering due to that.

Draco didn’t mind though, it was putting his cookbooks to good use and he was slowly getting better in the kitchen. Barty often liked to sit on a stool behind the kitchen bench and watch him cook. They would talk and Draco would let him eat left over ingredients as the meals baked.  
He felt great empathy for the man who happily accepted to lick his icing covered spoon like a child. The man was neglected as a boy, his father choosing work over his family and his mother choosing her social circle over them both. Draco smiled sadly at the man who soaked up the loving attention like a dying man would with water.

“Yes. Barty, this is Cream.”  
“Cream? That sounds... very un-Malfoy.” He grinned.  
“ _Actually;_ my name is Cornelius Roderick Ellis Alphonse Malfoy the First.” Barty gave a long whistle.  
“That’s a mouthful. _Definitly_ a Malfoy.”  
“I just call him Cream.”

“He tells me you know of who he is.” Cream crossed his tiny paws.  
“I know who he is.” Barty sat back in his wheelchair.  
“You are aware of why his identity must remain hidden then?”  
“Crystal. Don’t worry you’re furry head, short stuff. I swore an unbreakable vow to never reveal, hint, or give any indication of who Angel is to any and all unaware.” Barty had actually been the one to suggest it, he said Draco needed to be more careful and initiated the vow. Draco had smiled and hugged him when he said that, he didn’t return it but he patted Draco awkwardly on the head..  
“Very well. If you can swear to do all you are capable to defend Draco’s secret and prove to me that he did not make a grave mistake by placing his faith in you. Then I can accept this.” Cream narrowed his tiny button eyes.  
“I trust Draco. He saved my life, even though it wasn’t worth saving–“ He held a hand up when Draco opened his mouth about to protest. “The least I can do is try and strive to be half of what he thinks I can be.” Cream kept his eyes on the man and eventually nodded his approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being patient with me. I've got kind of stable internet now and a couple more chapters written while I was away so we'll back to a new chapter published every other day starting on the 11th!  
> I'm at my uncle's to house-sit their dog for the day and brought my laptop so I could publish this chapter. Thank you So Much for leaving reviews! I'm still smiling after reading them. They pushed me to upload today and not wait for the 11th. Keep in mind though that the chapters now are roughly +4000 words so I've only managed a couple more. I'm pushing to get more chapters done before the 11th so pray for me!  
> Please remember to leave a review, they help a lot. ❤  
> The next chapter for Draco has Christmas!


	16. Fifth Year: Part Three

Harry ducked as a stream of tinsel flew through the air and hung from the great hall ceiling. He smiled breathing in the sweet scent of Christmas. He had opted to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays much to Mrs Weasleys disappointment, but the Order agreed that Hogwarts was the safest place for him. Especially with Angel staying there as well.  
Harry blushed and stuffed his face in his Gryffindor coloured scarf and covered his eyes with the oversized sleeves of his Weasley jumper. He knew the fact that Angel was here, was _mostly_ the reason he wanted to stay.

Harry strolled aimlessly through the castle and had ended up at the great hall where Professor Flitwick was levitating ornaments onto an enormous Christmas tree. Harry took the moment to take in the size of the tree. It was covered in gold and silver ornaments and tinsel in the four Hogwarts house colours strewn around it.  
He let his eyes travel the tree until he spotted Angel sitting in a large single chair, obviously transfigured to be comfier and more lavish, with pink and blue pillows on the backrest. He sat hunched, with his feet close and seemed to be drawing on a piece of parchment.  
Harry walked up to the boy’s side.

“Hi there.” He smiled and Angel flinched.  
“You made me jump!” He said, flicking a finger to vanish the unwanted line he made.  
“Oh, sorry.” Harry had the grace to look sheepish and scratched the back of his neck.  
“That’s alright, I was just scribbling anyway.” Angel lowered the parchment and crossed his legs.  
“What were you drawing?” Harry cocked his head. The sketch was of a small figure obviously in a skirt with ribbons, but the focus and detail of the drawing were in the two massive white wings sprouting from the person. The wings had careful lines and feathers detailed.  
It was pretty impressive considering ink was not an easy tool to draw with.  
“I... I was...” Angel looked to be blushing and Harry smiled at the sight.  
“It’s you with wings.”  
“...yeah. You see, they’re what I’m striving for.” He leaned his shoulder forward and Harry got a good look at his back, he then saw the two wing-shaped holes in his shirt and looked back to the boy. “I figured when I reach a certain point, like when I’ve done enough to earn them, then I’ll be able to sprout wings.” He sounded bashful and pouted his bottom lip out.  
“When do you think you’ll have done enough to earn them?” Harry pulled a chair from a nearby table and sat himself down next to him.  
“I’m not sure,” Angel shrugged. “Maybe after I save you a couple more times.” He grinned. Harry laughed and gave his shoulder a friendly shove.

“Isn’t it hard to draw with a quill?” Harry pointed to the white quill that _of course_ had a pink bow.  
“It’s not as easy as painting. I’ve always had a... fascination with art and I do love to draw. I haven’t had any time as of late to indulge myself.” He looked down to the parchment. Harry watched him.  
“Well hey, at least Christmas is coming in a couple days. That should give you plenty of down time.” Harry nudged him and the other boy smiled.  
“And it’s winter. I just adore this weather.”  
“Fan of getting your fingers frozen off?”  
“No!” Angel laughed, “I love the snow, it’s just so calming, you know?” He looked up to the cloudy charmed ceiling with a gentle smile gracing his lips. Harry thought he was breath taking.

 

.o0O0o.

 

“Barty?” Draco nudged the bedroom door open and looked into the dark room. A bundle of blankets was in the centre of the bed.  
“Barty, it’s time to get up.” He was met with a grumble and a shift of the blankets.  
“Have you eaten today?” Draco stepped into the room and vanished his mask.  
“Nnnghhh...”  
“I’ll take that as a no.” He stepped over the bed side and peeled a dark blue blanket from a mop of brown hair. The older mans tired brown eyes blinked open and squinted at him, Draco smiled.  
“Come on, you need to eat at least one meal today.”  
“Mmmlater?”  
“It’s nine at night.” Draco reached around and scooped up the larger man wrapped in his blanket.  
“Come on, let’s get you some dinner.” Barty stuffed his face in the crook of Draco’s neck as he walked effortlessly, holding the man bridal style, down the spiral staircase.

“How’re you carrying me?” He mumbled.  
“I’m really strong like this.” Draco walked them down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sat Barty on a stool behind the counter and flicked a finger to make the lights turn on in the dark room.  
“What do you feel like?” Barty shrugged his shoulders and bunched the blanket around his neck.  
“Alright, shall we do the usual then?” Draco stood on his toes to drawl his finger across the high shelf holding his cookbooks. He pulled out a large book entitled ‘Dinners, night meals, and get together food for the family.’ The thick spine barely fit in his palm but he pulled it out with ease.

Draco spun on his heel and Barty lifted a galleon from the bench, ready to flick the coin. Draco set the book down and raised a finger. “Ready,” Barty held the coin above the book. “Set...”  
“Go.” Barty flicked the coin high, Draco clicked his fingers and the book opened, rapidly flipping pages as the coin began to fall. When the coin landed, the book pages stopped moving and showed a page with Spaghetti Bolognese.  
“I’m good with pasta.” Barty sat back.  
“Settled then!”

 

Draco began pulling out ingredients, pots and pans. His pantry and fridge were fully stocked thanks to his many runs to Diagon Alley and his vegetable garden that was growing very well. Draco began chopping the mince on a chopping board as he told Barty about Hogwarts.  
“How’s teaching all those brats? I can tell you from experience that it’s a lot more frustrating than it looks.” Barty sipped from his hot cup of tea.  
“It’s going great! Not all of them are very use to the spells they need to block but I’m working to get them more comfortable. I’ve started with just basic defence spells and teaching the theory behind dark curses but when they come back, I’ll be moving on to physical defence.” He added the chopped meat to a pan and Barty nodded along.  
“I could give you some tips and counter-curses.”  
“Oh that’d be great.” Draco smiled.  
“I’ll just write and explain the spells, since I can’t do them anymore.” His voice trailed off.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco had finally finished completing his safety wards in the mostly empty Slytherin dorms. Only a couple younger years stayed and they were happy to flock to his sides in the common room. Usually to ask him questions about fighting Death Eaters. But they all kept their questions fairly polite and respected that he didn’t want to pull his ribbon blades out.  
They had also been very respectful of his space and only approached him when he was out of his personal room.

He was planning to move his things to his next private room in the Hufflepuff dorms the day after Christmas and when the students would be returning. It was Christmas then and he was just making his way to the Hufflepuff common room to discuss his arrangement with Professor Sprout when he saw Harry.  
The Gryffindor had a fist in his hair and used his other hand to lean against the corridor wall. Draco sprang to his side and held his hands to the other boys chest and shoulder.  
“Harry? Are you alright? Do you need me to take you to Pomfery?” Harry looked up at him with pained, unfocused eyes.  
He shook his head. “No, I – It’s just another headache. I’ll be fine.”  
“You seem all kinds of not-fine to me. We’re going to find a place to sit you down with some nice pain-relief potions.” Draco carefully helped steer Harry through the corridor.  
“Let’s at least go to the Gryffindor common room.” Harry muttered painfully and winced.

Draco allowed Harry to lead them to the lion’s den; he lifted Harry into his arms to carry him up the stairs much to the Gryffindors protest.

Harry said the password and Draco lowered him so they could walk into the room. The common room was empty except for a couple lower years. Harry led them to his dorm room and opened the door to the empty room. Draco sat Harry down and the boy winced, leaning his head down and gripping painfully at his hair.  
“Harry, this is not _fine._ ”  
“No – No, it’s normal. I just had a bad nightmare and I always wake up like this.” Draco cringed when Harry’s knuckles turned white, he gently held Harry’s hands and eased them out of his messy hair.  
“Harry, please tell me what’s causing this. I can’t try to help if you don’t tell me.” Harry looked up at him through his messy fringe and said nothing.

He bit his lip and Draco tried to look away. “It’s... wait,” Harry fumbled around in his pocket; he pulled out his wand and said xthe necessary Privacy spells.  
“I’m... I’m connected to him, Voldemort. I’ve been having these visions of him and what he’s doing. When I go to sleep, I can see what he sees and it gives me huge migraines. Snape’s trying to teach me Occulemency but it’s not going well.” Draco soothed a hand on Harry’s back.  
“I could teach you.” Harry’s head shot up and vibrant green eyes looked at him.  
“I mean, I’m a pretty skilled at Occulemency and I’m already teaching a class now. We could set up a day when we’re free and I could help teach you.”  
“Oh my god – Yes! _Please!_ ” Harry’s beamed.  
“Don’t sound too relieved,” Draco laughed at the Gryffindors enthusiasm. “I’m sure Professor Snape isn’t _that_ bad of a teacher.” Draco remembered how the man tutored him in potions when he was young and how patient yet merciless his Godfather was.  
“Oh, I’m sure he knows what he’s teaching but all he succeeds in doing is torturing me.” Harry rolled his eyes before wincing and gripping a hand in his fringe.

“Let me see if I can help.” Draco gently brought his pink painted finger tips to the sides of the other boys head and closed his eyes. He focused his effort on clearing Harry’s mind of all the pain brought by the Legillimency lesson and almost recoiled when he felt something dark and pain-filled coiling in the depths of his mind. Draco’s brow furrowed and he focused on easing Harry’s pain. He felt himself begin to go lightheaded but Draco didn’t stop until the other boys rigid shoulders eased and his pain simmered away.  
The Gryffindor let out a long sigh and Draco felt his tension slipping away.  
He opened his eyes.  
Harry was looking at him. His smile was so warm and Draco wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through that messy hair. He felt his insides twist and a yearning inside of his chest urging him to lean down just that little distance and kiss him. Every fibre of his body, _his soul_ , was telling him all he’d ever want lied in kissing _that smile_.  
But he didn’t.  
_He couldn't._  
It wouldn’t be right.

Draco retracted his hands and smiled when Harry thanked him. “Oh!” Harry suddenly shot off the bed and ran to his trunk. “I wasn’t sure if I’d catch you today,” He rummaged around and Draco tried to peak at what he was looking for. “But it’s Christmas and I really wanted to get you something.” Draco felt a blush bloom on his cheeks and he bit his lip because _damn it, he got me a fucking Christmas present._  
Harry made a triumphant noise and strolled around the bed to Draco’s front with his hands behind his back. He then held out a book shaped present clumsily wrapped to suggest that he wrapped the gift himself. Not only that, the gift was wrapped with blue paper and a pink bow tied atop it. Draco could feel his blush growing darker.  
“Merry Christmas.” Harry grinned and Draco felt the yearning again. He slowly raised his hands and took the gift, he looked up at Harry.  
“But I didn’t get you anything...”  
“That’s okay, you don’t have to. I just wanted to get you something to thank you for saving me all the time.” Harry scratced the back of his neck and averted his gaze.

Draco returned his attention to the gift and almost didn’t want to open it. Just keep it as a preserved memory that Harry got and wrapped him a gift. He pulled off the ribbon and set it aside before unwrapping the present. He ended up holding a pink binded hard book with a feather imprinted on the cover. He didn’t recognise the cover and when he opened the book it was filled with blank white pages.  
“It’s a sketchbook. It’s muggle and comes with a set of pencils and erasers.” Harry sat at his side and raised a small thin pink box that Draco must have missed when he unwrapped the book.  
“What...”  
“I just thought it would be easier to draw in this than on parchment...” Harry held out the small box, Draco took it and saw that those _’pencils’_ were pink with gold stars at the end with a tiny chain holding a pink heart and a feather.  
Harry looked from Draco to the gifts with nervous eyes and hands that worried the blanket beneath them, he waited expectanty for Draco to speak.  
“Harry, I... Thank you. I love it.” Draco smiled and the Gryffindor seemed to sigh in relief.  
“I’m happy you like them.” He grinned that gorgeous smile.  
Draco felt the yearning and forced the feeling away.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco was smiling as he sat on his bedsheets with the pink sketchbook rested on his knees. He laid back on his bed and Cream was watching him with a puzzled expression but he said nothing.  
“Hey, guys?” Draco voiced.  
“Hmm?” Blaise hummed from his bed as he smiled and fiddled with the watch his mother sent him for Christmas.  
“Would you all be interested in spending Christmas night and my cottage?” Cream perked up as did the Slytherins in the room.  
“It’s about time.” Pansy rolled off Blaises bed and tucked the emerald necklace her father sent her in her shirt. It had belonged to her mother and she planned to cherish the gem.  
“What about the guy you said you’ve been looking after?” Greg voiced, closing a book his mother sent him.  
“I want him to meet you. He’s been getting better and soon he’ll be walking again.” Draco smiled. Barty had been getting much better; he was smiling more and even helping Draco in the kitchen from time to time. His sleeping schedule was still atrocious and he often forgot to eat meals unless Draco showed up to remind him. But he was making progress.  
“I’m good to go.” Blaise rose and Vince and Greg joined them.  
“Ready Cream?” Draco turned to the ferret.  
“Whenever you are, my boy.” he jumped on Draco’s shoulder. Draco flicked his wrist and casted disillusionment spells on them all before leading the group out the castle and out to the forest as the sun almost finished setting. He pulled out his white ribbon and flicked it at the group, allowing the material to wind around their waists and apparate them to the cottage.

 

They took a moment to regain their balance and marvel at the quaint house as Draco approached and opened the door.  
“My, my. You certainly have been busy, my boy.” Cream voiced.  
“I’ve been helping!” Barty voiced from the kitchen and Draco smiled at the knowledge that the man was awake on his own and getting food.  
“All _you_ have been doing is cleaning out the food.” Cream rolled his eyes as they came to the kitchen. Barty sat in his wheelchair at the dining table with a bowl of left over soup and a cup of tea.  
“Still means I’ve been doing something.” He said before taking a sip of his mug. Draco practically skipped to his side and pressed a kiss to the mans cheek.  
“What was that for?” Barty raised an eyebrow.  
“For eating.” Draco grinned, walking around him and setting up five more teacups from a cupboard in the kitchen.

“Nice place, Draco.” Blaise whistled as the Slytherins walked through the hallway.  
“Who is that?” Barty’s head shot up and he looked over to Draco.  
“I brought my friends over for Christmas night. Is that okay?” Barty took a second before he shrugged his shoulders.  
“It’s your house. It’s up to you who comes here, I’m a guest, it doesn’t matter to me who you chose to bring.”  
“Still, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or anything.” Draco made quick work making more tea.  
“I suppose I’ll have to interact with people again no matter how much I’d prefer to ignore the existence of people all together.” Barty set his spoon down and leaned back in his chair.

“Draco.” He heard Pansy say stiffly from the opening, she was starring with wide eyes at Barty sitting comfortably at the table.  
“Pansy, everyone, this is Barty.” Draco levitated the tea tray to the small table in front of the set of couches sitting opposite the fireplace.  
“You didn’t tell us you were housing him.” She stayed frozen in the opening now with the others behind her.  
“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t have my wand and am currently crippled.” Barty turned a bored expression to her. She continued to stare.  
“Didn’t your mother ever teach you that it’s rude to stare.” Barty took his mug in hand and sipped the tea.  
“My mother died in childbirth when having me.”  
“Ouch. Well mine died in Azkaban under a polyjuice pretending to be me so I think we’re even.” Pansy’s tense shoulders relaxed a fraction and she turned her attention to Draco.  
“It’s okay, guys. Really, he’s been good and isn’t in cahoots with anyone to get to me.” Barty scoffed into his tea.  
“ _Cahoots?_ Who even says that anymore?” He chucked and Blaise laughed with him.

 

The Slytherins eased into the lounge room where Draco had set up a decorated and lit Christmas tree under which held presents of various sizes. Draco had given Pansy a new set of silver ear-rings, gave Blaise a new pair of designer chaser gloves, Greg was given the complete book set of the series ‘The Kings Lullaby’ that he loved, and he gave Vince a brand new Beaters bat since he’d broken his last by training too much.  
He’d been given new books from Greg, a set of hair clips with pink hearts from Vince, a designer messenger bag with a special pocket for Cream from Pansy, a new camera from Blaise and the new Sailor Moon volume and special herb seeds from Annabelle who demanded he come visit her next year. His parents had sent him a letter promising to make time for him next year when things got better and his mother attached a box of his favourite chocolates.

“I got a present for you too, kid.” Barty rolled his chair around to the tree, he leaned down and pulled out a lumpy package.  
“When did you have time for this?”  
“I don’t sleep _all_ day.” Barty smirked and rolled his eyes. Draco opened the gift and was left with a pair of knitted pink mittens.  
“I found a box of yarn and knitting needles and I had a free couple afternoons so... yeah.” Draco smiled.  
“Thank you, Barty. I didn’t know you knew how to knit.”  
“It was one of the only things I did when I was stuck under imperio. One of the only things I remember.” He sat back in his chair and crossed his hands over his lap.

“Thank you, I got something for you too.” Draco sat the mittens aside, he sprang to his feet and left the room. He grabbed the covered cage he snuck in the house the day before and walked back to the room to see Pansy holding Cream still while Barty grinned and tied a tiny pink scarf around the squirming ferrets’ neck.  
“What are you doing?”  
“They Are Dressing Me _Ridiculously!”_  
“You wound me, I made these for you.” Barty grinned and Pansy giggled as he stuffed a pink beanie with a white pom-pom onto the ferrets’ head.  
“Cease This At Once! I Am Cornelius Roderick Ellis Alphonse Malfoy The First And I _Deserve_ More Respect!” He squirmed and was dropped onto the table wearing a pink scarf tied into a bow and a pink knitted beanie.  
“I think you look adorable.” Draco cooed as he rounded the couches.  
“You believe you are not smitten with the Potter boy so you’ll forgive me for not believing you.” Cream grumbled and the Slytherins laughed. Barty turned to look at a flushing Draco.  
“Not a word,” Draco muttered and Barty rolled his eyes. “And I am _not_ smitten!” Pansy repeated his action.

“Anyway! Here’s your present.” Draco held out the covered cage by the handle and Barty’s eyes widened.  
“You did not.”  
A quiet tweeting sounded from beneath the cover.  
“You did.” Draco smiled as Barty took the cage. He removed the cover and inside sat a young Northern saw-whet owl.  
“Her name is Diana.” Draco sat back down. Barty carefully opened the cage and held a hand in front of the tiny owl. It looked from Barty to his hand before stepping onto his fingers and allowing Barty to take her out.  
“She’s tiny.” Barty held her up and she nudged at his neck happily.  
“She’s still young. I thought it would be nice for you to take care of her so she can grow and be your messenger owl.”

Barty let her sit comfortably on his shoulder before giving Draco a hopeless look and smiling. “You... You trust too easily, Draco.” He shook his head and stroked Diana’s head gently. Draco also though the owl would help Barty wake up more to feed her and help get him to sleep at better times. Draco knew he would take good care of her.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Harry was laying on his bed with a smile so big that his cheeks were pinching. Angel said he loved his present and Harry was over the fucking moon. He rolled off his bed and had to stop himself from skipping out to the common room.  
When he approached the fireplace, his shoulders were grabbed and he was spun around to see a widely grinning Irishman.  
“Seamus? I thought you went home for the holidays.”  
“And miss out on potential Angel-snapshots? Never. – Anyway, what was he doing here? I thought he was suppose to come to our dorm for the last term.” He shook Harrys shoulders.  
“I – errr... He was helping me back to the dorm room.” Harry managed to stop the boy from shaking him so hard he was getting whiplash.  
“Why are you so worked up about it?”  
“ _Because,_ ” Seamus stressed the word. “He almost saw the wall!” He turned Harrys head and sure enough, the pin-up board had evolved and now an entire wall was decorated from top to bottom with a collage of moving photos of Angel.  
“You’ve gone mad.”  
“A little.” Seamus grinned and put his hands proudly on his hips.

Colin Creevey was sitting on a chair in front of the wall, he was writing prices on tags and attaching them to photos. Harry turned to Seamus with the same amazed stare he did the wall.  
“Oh, yeah!” Seamus fished around in his pocket and pulled out a small stack of pictures tied up with a red bow.  
“Merry Christmas and don’t say I do nothing for you.” The Irishman winked and handed Harry the present before strolling up to the wall and adjusting the prices.  
“Thanks...” Harry muttered, staring at the gift. He moved to a nearby couch and unwrapped the photos.  
One was Angel sitting in the great hall and sketching atop the couch on that day Harry saw him. Another had Angel walking through a hallway as his skirt swished out behind him. One also had Angel sitting on his teachers’ desk with a leg crossed over another. Some others were of the boy smiling, turning with his ribbons fanning around him, and of him bending so the skirt showed his rounded arse. Harry blushed and stuffed those pictures at the bottom of the pile.  
“I didn’t know you swung that way Seamus, or are you just curious.”  
“Mate, Angel makes everyone curious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit late but I still wanted to get this chapter published.  
> Please leave a review, that'd be nice of you ❤  
> Next chapter for Draco contains family time.


	17. Fifth Year: Part Four

“So, Draco, are there any women at Hogwarts you’ve got your eyes on?” Draco looked to Uncle Rudolphus who sat on the couch reading the Prophet with a cup of tea held in his free hand. Dracos’ head was moved forwards by Aunty Bellatrix’s stern hands.  
“Don’t you move now.” She said, raising the scissors and running her comb through his hair. Draco sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Bellatrix who sat on the couch behind him. He had managed to spend the weekend at home before the Christmas holidays were over and had been spending time with his family.  
“Umm... I’m gay actually, so women aren’t exactly in my line of sight.” He shifted his eyes as Bellatrix angled his head up and began trimming his fringe.  
“Alright, any boys then?” Bellatrix asked as she carefully trimmed his hair and brushed it out of his eyes.  
“I haven’t really been looking. OWL’s are coming up so I’ve been a bit... occupied,” He closed his eyes and listened to the snipping of his aunties scissors. “You don’t mind that I’m bent?”  
“You’re my family, nephew. As long as you care about us and do what’s best for the family then I couldn’t give a damn if you liked it up the arse.” Bellatrix commented and Lucius choked on his tea.  
“Must you be so crude, sister dear?” Narcissa flipped a page in her book.  
“She was _born_ crude.” Rabastan smirked and Bellatrix responded by sticking her tongue out. Rabastan laid along the couch with his feet on his brothers’ lap and a book rested on his chest. Lucius and Narcissa sat on the couch opposite, his father reading the Prophet and mother pausing her reading to flick her wand to pour tea and send it over to his uncles and aunty. Draco was comfortably sitting across from the warmly lit fireplace. He sat cozily in his green sweater with his hands in his lap.

“If it’s any consolation, I go both ways so you’re not the only one in the family. Salazar knows I had fun at Hogwarts so if you need ideas for hidden rooms, just ask.” Rabastan grinned and winked earning a smack on the back of the head from Rodolphus.  
“Stop encouraging my son, Rabastan.” Lucius looked over his paper and sent the brunette a warning glare.  
“Oh shush, let the boy have his fun.” Narcissa gave Lucius a light smack on the shoulder.  
“He can do that without being as undignified as Rabastan.” He remarked, returning to his paper.

“ _Undignified?_ I think you forget what all our honeymoons were like. If I recall, you two rushed out of the reception almost an hour early and you were so busy that you didn’t respond to my owls for almost a week.” Bellatrix smirked as Draco’s parents froze and went a bright shade of red.  
“You can talk,” Rabastan scoffed. “Your wedding ended two hours early and spent the honeymoon in the manor for a week – _And_ you warded me out for that week!” Rodolphus chucked and closed his paper while Bellatrix gave him a knowing smirk and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Rabastan made gagging noises.  
“ _Merlin_ – Please stop.” Draco covered his face with his hands.

 

“I’ve missed this,” Bellatrix sighed sounding soft and reminiscent. She angled Draco’s head down and vanished the blonde trimmings from her lap before returning to the hair on his neck. “I gave you your first haircut, did y’know?” Bellatrix went back to trimming.  
“Really? I didn’t know that.”  
“Yep, your hair grew so fast that I swear you were born with pigtails.” She patted his head with her free hand.  
“Hey, but I was the first to see you take your first steps.” Rabastan closed his book.  
“Really?” Draco smiled.  
“I remember. We were in your nursery, laying on the floor and playing with your toys, I was charming a toy dragon to fly and when I looked over, you were grabbing the leg of your cot and hoisting yourself up on your feet. I sta–“  
“You screamed.” Bellatrix smirked.  
“– I _yelled_ at you all to get to the nursery.” He continued.  
“And we came running with cameras at the ready.” Rodolphus grinned.  
“We have an album with those photos,” Narcissa smiled, flicking her wand and calling an album. Lucius leaned over to look at the pages she skimmed. “There.”

Draco peaked at the photo. It was him in green one piece pyjamas, focusing on his wobbling feet and gripping his white cot. Rabastan was there, he looked so much younger and he was smiling widely and holding his arms out. Looking to be encouraging Draco to come to him. The photo was in at least three different angles showing that _all of them_ took pictures.  
“This was so long ago, and you remember it?” Draco looked to his uncles.  
“We haven’t got any new memories worth remembering since we were locked up.” Rodolphus looked back down to his paper and turned the page. Draco lowered his eyes to the floor; it was easy to forget that they had been in Azkaban for so long. The three fit so easily with his family that he could have sworn they never left.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Before he returned to Hogwarts, Draco decided to run by St. Mungo’s to find Miss Carter and see how she was doing. It had been so long since he’d seen the Mediwitch and he wanted to stop by the squib’s room. “Are you sure, my boy?” Cream was sitting on his shoulder as he leapt into the air and landed atop the hospital roof.  
“It’s been a couple months, plus I really want you to meet her.”  
“Alright, let’s be quick then.”

He leapt down and flung himself onto the balcony. Immediately he was met with a little blonde girl throwing the doors open and jumping into his arms. “Angel!” Mary squealed and Draco hugged her.  
“Mary, I didn’t know you would be here.” Her head now reached his chest and he felt a sense of pride at how she’d grown. Draco remembered when her arms couldn’t even reach his shoulders, and now they were around his neck and hugging him just as furiously as she once had.  
She dropped to her feet and only then did Draco see the robes she was wearing. Hogwarts first year robes.  
“You’re attending Hogwarts?”  
“Uh-huh! I’m a Ravenclaw! And this term I get to take Defence, I can’t wait for you to teach me.” She was bouncing on her feet with an excited gleam in her eyes.  
“Excited are we?” He smiled, allowing the young blonde to hook his arm and bring him into the room where excited squib children sat on their bed, smiling with excitement.

“Yep! Dad’s been teaching me magical theory since I was little so I’m excited for physical defence.” She spun and the door began opening.  
“Mary? What’re you doing in –“ A tall man with dark blonde hair and a beauty spot under his left eye opened the door and froze upon seeing Draco.  
“Dad! Look! I told you he’d be here.” Mary spun to the man who walked up to her side and patted her head.  
“That you did, pet.” He nodded his head and held out a hand. “Fredrick Grayson, Mary’s father, and so thankful for you helping my girl.” Draco shook the mans hand and smiled.  
“It was nothing. I’m happy to see Mary settled in Hogwarts.”  
“Ah yes, my little Ravenclaw.” He patted her shoulder with a proud smile on his face. “Speaking of Hogwarts, I’d heard about you teaching and wanted to assist if you’d have me.”  
“Oh? I thought I remembered your name. Didn't you use to be an Auror, but quit and decided to write defence books.” He nodded.  
“I decided I’d be a full time father rather than an Auror.”

“Fantastic! I’ve had Professor Lupin help me with a couple classes last term and I’m having the current Auror Redhood come in for a few classes this term for physical defence. Would you like to come and watch someday?” Draco was struggling to talk with the man while the small squibs surrounded him and began tugging on his arms.  
“Sounds brilliant. I’ll get the times and run my arrival by Headmaster Dumbledore before I come by.” He smiled and Mary looked to be vibrating with excitement.  
“We best be off then. I’ve got to get this one new shoes, she’s growing everyday I swear.” Draco waved as the two left and he turned his attention to the children around his legs.

“Hello, hello, yes it’s wonderful to meet you all.” He giggled. “Now, who is first?” tiny hands shot up and Draco bent down to the black haired girl in front of him.  
“What might your name be?”  
“Lin.” She smiled proudly.  
“Alright, Lin.” Draco smiled and raised a hand. “Can you stand still for me?” She nodded her head and held her hands together at her lap. Draco pointed three pink-nailed fingers at her forehead and focused his magic on her. He felt the glow and blinked his eyes at the new feeling. He was getting a little breathless and lightheaded. Draco pressed forward and blinked his eyes into focus. The glow faded and Draco pulled his hand away, the dizzy feeling was new but he shook it off as the next happy child bounced in front of him.

 

It didn’t take long to give magic to the children but with every child, he felt dizzier and needed a moment to catch his bearings. He refocused his eyes in time for the door to open and a very tired Miss Carter to stroll in. She was clutching a coffee cup like it was the only thing holding her to the world of the living and well rested.  
“Evening.” Draco smiled.  
“Yeah, evenin’...” She muttered as she passed him and went straight to sitting a child down and waving her wand. It took a moment for her to react when she announced the little girl wasn’t a squib anymore.  
“Wha –“ She spun around and Draco grinned. “Angel!” She wrapped him in a hug and Draco smiled into the crook of her neck.  
“How have you been, Miss Carter?” She held his shoulders an arms length from her.  
“Well, y’know,” She nodded her head to the floating coffee cup next to her head. “The usual, and I wish you’d stop calling me that. We’ve known each other long enough that you can call me Susan.” Her high bun was messier than usual and she looked tired but her smile was bright.

“This is the woman?” Draco turned to look at his shoulder where he felt the invisible ferret.  
“Yep! Cream, this is Miss – sorry, Susan. And Susan, this is Cream.” The mediwitch raised her eyebrows as the ferret appeared on his shoulder.  
“Err...”  
“Pleasure to meet you, Madam Carter.”  
“It talks.” Her eyes snapped up to Dracos’ and he chuckled at her bemused expression.  
“He’s my... pet.” Cream sent an accusing glare.  
“He... he’s a ferret – a _talking_ ferret – and he’s your pet...” She switched her gaze between them before rolling her eyes and shrugging her shoulders. “Sure, of course, you have a talking ferret. I’ll believe it.” Draco laughed.

They shared a bit of small talk between them about how Miss Carter had been the past year; she’d finally finished her last year of assistant mediwitch training. Meaning that she was to spend this year in all the stations of St. Mungo’s to decide which she’d choose to work in. She was mostly happy about not having to pull all-nighters studying and being stuck with the assistant mediwitch graveyard shifts. They were discussing Miss Carters’ new pet cat when Draco spotted a familiar mop of black hair outside the small door window. They knocked before creaking the door open.  
“Hello?” Harry opened the door and looked around.  
“Who’s there – Oh! Is that you Harry?” Miss Carter spun around and smiled with a hand on her hip. “My, my. You’ve grown since I last saw you.” He grinned and scratched sheepishly at his neck before his eyes landed on Draco. Draco held his breath as he saw a smile pull at Harry’s lips. He’d been home at the manor for only a weekend but that time spent without Harry’s company felt like an eternity. Only seeing the Gryffindor now did Draco realise some of the extent to how _fucked he was._

“Angel. I wasn’t sure if you would be here.”  
“I almost didn’t come, to be truthful, but wanted to stop by to see my favourite Mediwitch.” Said woman responded by rolling her eyes and taking a swig of her almost empty coffee cup.  
“You know that you’ll see me tomorrow at Hogwarts, right?” Draco smirked. “Why is it that you’re seeking me out here?” Harry became sheepish again and held one of his arms at his side.  
“It’s just... I’m here with some friends – Remember Ron and Hermione? You might remember Ginny too, and Neville I don’t think you’ve met. – Anyway. We’re here to visit Neville’s parents, do you know about them?” Of course Draco knew about the Longbottoms. Tortured to not really insanity, more an imprisonment of the mind where their memories, speech and humanity was sealed behind the broken fragments of their mind. Tortured until shattered. And Draco’s own Aunty, Uncles and friend Barty had broken them.

“I do.” He nodded.  
“Well, I know it’s a long-shot but... – I thought maybe... you could help them?” Draco looked at the other boy; shocked. Could he? He had been able to heal Barty and that man had his soul sucked out. Would he be able to heal a truly broken mind?  
“I wasn’t sure and Neville looked so defeated and he deserves something to go right with his family and just...” Harry’s shoulders sagged and his head hung low. “I know what it’s like to grow up without parents. Neville has his but they may as well be dead. I just... I want to help him so at least he can have his parents back.” Draco’s eyes softened. Miss Carter looked to him with such a sad expression.  
“I...” Draco looked at Harry’s loose hands. “I will try.”  
Harry’s head shot up and he looked at Draco with those fucking eyes and a gorgeous smile. “Really?” He breathed the words like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
“Would you take me to them? I’ll try and see what I can do.” Draco took a step forward and before he knew it, Harry had latched onto his arm and pulled him into his chest. Draco almost choked on his breath and felt tanned arms crush him into a warm embrace. Draco’s arms were stuck awkwardly at his sides and his chest ribbon was crushed between them. “Thank you.”  
“...But I haven’t done anything yet. Nor do we know if I’m capable of what you’re asking.” Draco muttered against Harry’s neck and collar with the other boy’s jumper scratching at his chin.  
“Just you willing to try is more than enough for me. Don’t get me wrong, if you can heal them I’ll be over the fucking moon. But if you can’t... the effort is really appreciated.” Harry breathed against his neck and Draco felt his hair stand on end.

Miss Carter cleared her throat from the doorway and Draco was forced to realise they were not alone and were in fact being starred at by tiny children and an all-too-happily, grinning Mediwitch. Harry dropped his arms and awkwardly brought a hand to the back of his neck. Draco was too busy willing his blush away to notice how red-cheeked Harry was.  
“I can empty the hallway for you and keep the other Mediwitches looking the other direction. You wont have long so it’s best if you leave out their window once you’re done.” She sculled the rest of her coffee before vanishing the cup and opening the door.  
“You’re a saint! Thank you!” Draco called as she closed the door behind her.

Harry peaked out the door and Draco waited until Harry said it was clear. Draco bid the children goodbye and snuck out the door behind the Gryffindor – when had he gotten taller? Harry went first and Draco waited a moment, waved goodbye to the children and followed Harry out to the hallway. He moved crouched behind the Gryffindor as they went ignored to a room down the hall and near the room Draco had took Barty from.  
“Okay, we’re here.” Harry opened the door and Draco followed him in. He was immediately spotted by a gaggle of Gryffindors and an older woman Draco recognised as Grandmother Longbottom. He also saw the two Longbottom parents, father Longbottom sat on his bed staring out to space with nothing in his eyes and mother Longbottom stood near her son with a horrible emptiness in her expression.

“A–Angel?” Neville stared at him with wide eyes. “Harry. You brought Angel.”  
“I did.” Harry stepped up to him and held a supportive hand on his shoulder. “If there’s anyone who can help. It would be him. Believe me when I say that Angel is going to try his best.” Draco tried not to blush and Harry spoke his praises.  
“Neville.” Draco spoke, he was looking at mother Longbottom. She had her hollow eyes drifted to her son and Draco felt his heart ache. “I will do my best... to help your parents.” The boy looked close to tears.

“May I?” He gestured to mother Longbottom and Neville was too flabbergasted to nod so his Grandmother stepped in and nodded with a hand on the boys other shoulder. Draco stepped to the woman and she lowered her head to him. He carefully took her hands and guided her to a seat, he sat her down and her eyes slowly rose to meet his.  
Draco knelt down and raised his hands, one to touch her forehead and the other to the center of her chest, he took a moment to calm his breathing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
He felt his pink fingernails nails and blue thumbnails glow warm white light as he began loosing himself inside the womans mind. He could feel the painful echoing of the cruciatus curse around her mind and beginning to burn at his own. He heard a distant scream growing louder and ringing in his ears. The screams kept getting louder and louder and he winced as his hands began to burn.  
His head was hammering with the screams that he was growing light headed and woozy. His legs tensed as he felt his energy start to leave his body and his knees begin to shake. Draco bit his bottom lip to hold in a gasp as he felt a stinging burn erupt in his chest, his arms grew weak but he held on and kept pushing. He did not see the woman open her eyes that shone a bright white light. He felt the small peace in her fractured mind and held onto that light with a tight magical grip.  
Draco let that clarity sink into the rest of her mind, mending the cracks and piecing together the mess she had become.

Draco let out a long breath. He sucked in greedy puffs of air and let the light fade from his fingernails before he dropped his hands. Mother Longbottom laid back in her chair also gasping for breath.  
“Mum!” Neville rushed to the womans side.  
“Ahh... haahhh... ahh... hahhhnn... nnnnhhh...”  
“Mum? Are you okay?”  
“Nnnnhh... nnn... nnneville?”  
“M – Mum...?” He choked.  
“Neville?... baby... my – my baby boy...” Her grey eyes focused on her son and tears streamed down the boys face. A frail hand rose weakly to cup her sons cheek and brush a tear away with her thumb.  
“Oh my boy... My darling Neville.” A gentle smile graced her face as her white hair fell over her shoulders. Neville fell into her embrace and she welcomed it with her own tears falling onto his curly brown hair as he sobbed.

“I can’t believe it...” Hermione whispered, Ron and the girl Weasly were too shocked to make a noise and grandmother Longbottom was quick to join her family.  
“You did it!” Harry cheered. Draco lifted his heavy gaze to the Gryffindor cheering next to his friends. Draco smiled and shakily rose to his feet. He froze when he stood.  
“Angel, you did it! I can’t – “ Draco stumbled in place and brought a hand up to his spinning head.  
“Angel?” Harry voiced worriedly and took a step forward. Draco looked up to those worried green eyes and felt his vision darken and legs give out beneath him. He heard Harry call out before he hit the floor.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Harry held Angel close to his chest. He had dropped to his knees to scoop up the boy when he fell to the tiled ground. “ _Angel!_ Angel! What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He held the boys pale arms tight and felt his limp head on his shoulder rest against him. “ _Someone get a healer!_ Hermione, you need to get Miss Carter! She’s out by the desk – _Hurry!_ ” He looked to her and she nodded before speeding out the room.  
Miss Carter came running into the room, she took one look at Angel and ran to his side with a determined look. “Okay. I’m going to get him into a closed off room.” She levitated him out of Harry’s arms and pointed to his friends. “You three run out there and make sure we’re alone.” She pointed to the Longbottoms. “You all stay here.” She looked to Harry who had shot to his feet with his eyes solely trained on Angel floating between them. “You come with me and tell me what happened. Let’s go.”

They got a to an empty room with a single white bed and a small balcony. Miss Carter made quick work placing the unconscious boy onto the bed, locking the door and began casting spell after spell. Harry stood tensely to the side with one of the boys pale hands held in his own.  
“I – I asked him to – to see if he could help Neville’s parents. He did – He helped Nevilles mum.”  
“– He managed brought her out of insanity? He actually _did it?_ _"_  
“Yeah. He did.” Miss Carter murmured something under her breath as she continued casting spells. Her wand tip glowed a bright white light and she looked shocked. “Alright. You’ve done all I need. I need you now to go back to your friends.”  
“But An–“  
“Harry. He will be fine,” She gave him a small comforting smile and a gentle pat on the shoulder. “Trust me, he’ll be alright. It’s starting to get late so you should be heading off. I’ll make sure he he’s okay.” Harry nodded hesitantly. He looked down to their linked hands, he took a breath to calm himself down and tell himself the other boy would be fine, and he let go. Harry made slow steps out the door and let Miss Carter work on Angel.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Susan let out a breath she’d been holding when Angel’s vital signs appeared normal. She casted extra protection wards on the room and almost jumped when the ferret appeared on Angels bedside.  
“My boy! Mediwitch! Is he alright?” The ferret was frantic.  
“He’ll be fine. His vitals are well and he’s healthy.” She tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear and sat in the chair next to the bed.  
“His magic must be exhausted.” She sighed and leant back in her chair.  
Cream calmed down and nestled himself in the crook of Angels neck. Susan rolled her neck to work out some of the tenseness, her shift was supposed to end soon but she wasn’t about to leave the boy’s side. It was her duty as a Mediwitch and his friend to stay by his side and see him to a speedy recovery. She had been keeping track of Angel in the Prophet and was happy to see the injuries he’d gotten were healed.

Susan looked Angel over for any visible injuries before she spotted something glowing behind the sleeping boys back. She slowly rose from her seat and carefully lifted his arm. Creams head shot up and he scampered over to Susans side. She brought out her wand and levitated Angel to lie above the bed. What she saw took her breath away.

Wings. Pure white and pulsing a bright glowing magic _wings._ They were not large, curled up and they barely went passed Angels waist. They pulsed along with the boys heartbeat, emanating a glow and Susan thought she’d never seen anything more beautiful. “...so soon...?” She looked to the ferret who was muttering to himself with eyes wide and staring at the wings like she had.  
“What are you talking about?” The ferret must not have heard her because he kept muttering to himself.  
“...so much power so soon... I – I thought it would take years...” Susan furrowed her brows and what made her worried was the last thing she heard. “He’s growing too fast –He’s going to hurt himself.”  
“Wha– “ She was cut off when Angel stirred and looked to be waking up. Susan carefully lowered the floating boy onto the bed, weary of the wings that seemed to adjust to the boy’s position.

“Nnnghh...”  
“Angel, It’s me. Susan.” She bent down and patted his arm.  
“Susan.” He must have opened his eyes because he rolled his head to her side. He sat himself up on the bed and she was quick to steady him by his shoulders. “Easy there! You’ve just recovered from fainting, how do you feel?” He shrugged his shoulders.  
“I feel fine.” He then snapped his attention to her. “I fainted? Did it work? –“ He looked around. “Where’s Harry?”  
“Calm down.” She brought a hand up. “Yes you fainted, it did work and I sent him home with his friends.” Angel nodded along. He swung his legs off the bed and Cream leapt onto his lap. The ferret scurried up his chest and pressed nose kisses on Angels cheeks and nose. Angel smiled and held the tiny creature close. He gave Cream a reassuring kiss on the top of his head and let the ferret climb onto his shoulder.

“Angel,” Susan returned her eyes to the wings prodding out beautifully from the boys back. “Do you feel any – Err... How does your – Umm...” She stumbled over her words before pulling out her wand. “Ah screw it.” She transfigured the wall in front of them into a mirror and pointed to the boys back. Angel’s expression slowly morphed into a giddy shock. “ _Oh my–_ Wings! I have wings! They’re pretty small but _Wings!_ ” He leapt closer to the mirror and spun around to get a good look at his new appendages.  
“Thank the heavens above that I’m not the only one baffled by this.” Susan crossed her arms and grinned. “I tell you, you live in this world for so long that you thing you’ve seen it all and then someone sprouts freaking _wings._ ”  
Angel brought his hands up to them and gently stroked his fingers over the soft-looking feathers. He stood and combed his fingers through the wing before giggling to himself, skipping over to her and hugging her. Susan found herself laughing and smiling with him. For some reason she felt very proud of the boy, like he’d worked hard to accomplish something and deserved the wings he’d grown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave a review, that would be really sweet of you ❤  
> The next chapter for Draco has Hufflepuffs and a lesson in defence.  
> Bonus note! Tomorrow is my birthday and I'm getting a box set of the sailor moon manga! *squealing*


	18. Fifth Year: Part Five

Draco was buzzing around his new Hufflepuff room with barely contained excitement. He’d gotten back to Hogwarts early having leapt from the hospital and doing flips because he had _fucking wings!_ They were too small and weak to fly with but he was able to stretch them out and control them. They would disappear when he transformed back but just having them in one form was enough for him.  
He’d called for Dobby to sneak his friends in and the elf didn’t hesitate before agreeing. The Hufflepuff room was almost identical to the Slytherin one apart from the colour now being a cosy yellow and brown and the large window showing the back of the school with the forest in the far back. Also instead of the squared pillows in the Slytherin room, this one had circular pillows and a more curved chandelier. Draco was about to scan the new bookshelf when a knocking sounded; Dobby called out “I is back!” and opened the door. Draco was bouncing on his heels as his friends, under disillusionment charms scuttled into his room and he thanked and dismissed the happy elf.

They made themselves visible as the door shut and Draco grabbed Pansy by the shoulders. “Guys. Guys. _Guys._ ” He was smiling so hard he might have been starting to scare them. “Look.” He spun around and heard their gasps.  
“What in the Shit–“ Pansy stared.  
“What are _Those!?”_ Blaise dramatically pointed at the wings.  
“Wings? Draco, you grew fucking wings?” Vince voiced. Draco nodded and spun back around. “Guys, I grew wings. Can you believe it!” He laughed and stretched them out at his sides.

Pansy motioned him forwards. “Come here, let me get a good look.” Draco moved and bent his head forwards to allow them a good look. “Can we...?” Greg trailed off with a hand outstretched.  
Draco shrugged. “Go ahead. But be gentle.” Blaise snorted and Draco rolled his eyes. “Real mature, Blaise.”  
He felt hesitant fingers on his feathers and it was a strange sensation. After exploring the wings himself, Draco had felt like they weren’t a physical part of his body. More like a magical extension. He could touch them and they would feel like a body part, by more of an extension of his magical core than his body.  
“Holy shit, they’re soft.” Blaise said.  
“If you rub your face on my wings, I _will_ drop kick you.”

 

Cream transformed into Draco and he and the Slytherins snuck out later through a secret door in Dracos room that lead to the kitchens and Draco heard a knocking at his door. He pushed his earmuff button, his mask appeared and he strode over to the door. He saw a flash of insanely curly black hair before the young first year pounced onto him. He immediately knew who it was.  
“I thought you would make a cute Hufflepuff,” He looked down and Lola gave him a beautiful toothy smile.  
“I heard that you were staying in my house so I wanted to see you.” She let him go and swung on her heels.  
“Well that’s very nice of you,” Draco took a second to measure up that she was almost up to his shoulders. “In fact, I’m off to teach Defence to your years now. Would you like to walk with me?” She nodded and they left the room.  
Draco was then met with excited Hufflepuffs, all bubbling with excitement and obviously wanting to talk with him but respecting his space. Many were looking at his wings.  
“Hello Hufflepuffs,” Draco smiled. “I’ll let you know now that the wards I am going to be putting up involve going into dormrooms. You need not do anything, just be prepared for when I make my way to your rooms.” He was met with nods and began making his way with Lola out the door when he was met with a boy in his year. Zacharias Smith, Draco taught his year with the Ravenclaws.  
The boy looked nervous. “A – Ah... Hi.”  
“Hello, Zacharias right?” The blonde boy blushed and nodded.  
“Yeah. I was – I was just... You’re going to teach DA now, right?” The boy straightened his back.  
“Yes, Lola and I were just about to head off now.” Draco looked to his side where Lola held onto his arm and nodded along.  
“Then could I –“  
“Angel!” Draco whipped his head around and saw the smiling face of Cedric Diggory. The handsome Hufflepuff practically skipped up to them. “Errr... I’ll talk to you later.” Zacharias excused himself and left them.

 

“Hello Cedric, doing well?” The brunette nodded and his smile grew.  
“I never got to thank you for saving me and Harry.”  
“You don’t need to thank me.” Draco shrugged and Cedric put his hands on his shoulders.  
“No, I really do.” Draco looked up at the older boy who stood a head taller than him. “I wouldn’t be alive today if you hadn’t saved me and I wouldn’t have been able to go home if it hadn’t been for you.” Draco watched his eyes soften. “Could I... please give you a hug?” How could he say no to that?  
Draco nodded and Cedric pulled him into a hug and placed his chin atop Dracos forehead to sit on the mask. Draco hugged him with one arm since his other was being held by Lola who stood to the side. Slowly, Cedric drew away and gave Draco another award winning smile.  
“I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” He strolled down the corridor and waved. Draco waved back.

“Let’s go?” He looked down to Lola and nodded.  
“Yep, let’s go - oh!” Draco turned a spotted Harry standing the corridor. He stood there staring at Draco with an unreadable expression.  
“Harry!” Draco smiled and Lola matched his, she tugged on his arm to meet the Gryffindor who didn’t respond nor move.  
“Harry?” The boy seemed to shake himself back.  
“Angel... What was that...?”  
“Oh, Cedric was just thanking me for fourth year.” Harry nodded and his expression softened upon meeting Draco’s gaze. How he was able to look into his eyes behind a mask, Draco hadn’t a clue.  
“Harry!” Lola’s voice cut through and Harry smiled down at her.  
“Lola, it’s been a while. How are you?” She gave him a warm smile.  
“Great! I got a wand and it’s got a unicorn hair core and – and I got sorted into Hufflepuff!” She proudly puffed out her chest and pointed to the crest on her robe. Harry gave a low whistle.  
“Hufflepuff? That’s a great house for you.” Her smile seemed to say _“Well duh.”_

“I was just on my way to Potions near the DA room,” Harry gestured a thumb down the corridor. “Mind if I walk with you?”  
“Not at all.” Draco smiled and Harry practically glowed. “Well, Princess? Shall we?” Lola giggled, gave a curtsey and they left for the classroom. Lola took Harry’s hand in her free one and the Gryffindor happily responded by swinging her arm. Draco laughed with them.

 

.o0O0o.

 

“Alright Class.” Harry smiled as Angel stood at the front of the class. They were all standing excited behind their desks, it was their first lesson in physical self-defence and everyone was so fucking eager. Angel’s heels clicked as he began walking past the standing Gryffindors and Slytherins. “We are going to start self-defence and I know you’re all excited.”  
He walked around desks and made his way to the front of the class. Angel raised an arm, he flicked his fingers and all the desks were dragged to the walls of the classroom.  
“Before we get started, are there any questions?” A lot of hands shot up.  
“Yes, Hermione?” He pointed to her and Harry could see she was practically buzzing.  
“Yes! Yes, you have wings. How did you get wings?” Angel smiled and Harry felt his insides twist.  
“I knew that would be the first question. Yes, I do have wings. They are an accomplishment I’ve made thanks to my growing powers.” Another girl shot her hand up.  
“Parvati?”  
“Will they get any bigger?”  
“ _Merlin_ – I hope so.” He was met with giggles and pointed to a Slytherin boy.  
“Theodore?”  
“Are you able to fly?”  
“Unfortunately no, my wings are not big enough nor strong enough for me to fly.” He stretched out his wings and Harry watched mesmerised. They were so beautiful. _He_ was so beautiful. Harry had frozen in the hallway when he saw Angel with Cedric; at first it was because they were hugging but he felt himself get lost in staring at the wings. How pure white they were, how they shimmered and glowed in the light and how they encompassed Angel. The boy eclipsed.  
He outshone the sun and Harry was in awe.

“Alright! Are there any questions involving our lesson?” A lone hand shot up.  
“Yes, Seamus?” Angel cocked his head a rested one hand on his hip.  
“Could I set up a camera to record the lesson? Just seeing as how we can’t take notes and all. I figured we could watch it after and then take our notes.” Harry felt the urge to roll his eyes; he was both amazed at how Seamus had no bloody off switch and at how clever he was.  
“I don’t see why not.” Angel shrugged. Seamus bounced in place, he pulled a camera out of his pocket and enchanted the device to float near Angel.

“Alright then! First we are going to start with stretching.” The class followed basic stretching exercises and Harry tried his hardest to focus on the stretches and not how Angel stretched because this was _not_ the time to get a boner. When they finished, all attention was back on Angel and the boy flicked his wrist, bringing the desks back to all the students’ fronts. He clicked his fingers and the desks transfigured into plain person shaped punching bags.  
Now for this week, I want to see you all perfect this move.” Harry nodded along with the class. Angel then flicked a finger and his teachers’ desk transfigured into a man-shaped plain punching bag like the students’.  
“If a Death Eater is close to you or is coming up to grab you; I want you all to watch closely now. Chances are, they’re going to be a man, so our first move is to –“ The bag-man moved forwards with its arms out and Angel brought a swift knee up to its groin. Harry, as did all the other boys, flinched and a couple made pained noises. “– Knee them in their groin.” The bag-man froze and Angel turned a triumphant smile to the class.

“Do not hold back. In a fight no one will hold back against you so I want you to give them hell. Ladies, do not hold back. Gentlemen, do not sympathise. You want to get them on the ground. I’ll demonstrate one more time then your dummies will move; watch me.” The bag-man stepped back before moving forward and Angel kneed it with so much force that all the boys in class flinched again.  
“Alright. Get ready.” He clicked his fingers and the bag-men moved in. It took two steps and Harry brought a strong knee to its groin, the bag-man bent over like any man would and Harry looked up at Angel who gave him a thumbs up. “Very good everyone. You were not holding back at all Pansy.” The Slytherin grinned and flicked a short strand of hair over her shoulder.  
“Neville, that was a good kick but I need you to put more force behind it.” Poor Neville nodded along and looked at his bag-man like he really didn’t want to hurt it. Harry looked around at all the eager faces and spotted Malfoy looking completely uninterested, the git was lazily looking around the class and barely paying attention to his dummy. Harry doubted he even knew how to punch.

“Very good, let’s go one more time then we’ll move onto the next step.” With a click of his fingers; the bag-men reset, moved forwards and Harry delivered the unforgiving blow to it’s groin. “Much better! Hermione, Dean, Theo and Harry, very nice delivery. That was better, Neville. We’ll need to work on your strength but that was enough to get your dummy on the ground.” Angel clapped his hands together and moved back to facing his bag-man.  
“After that, we are going to strike them on the base of the neck.” He pointed a finger to his bag-mans neck just above the shoulder blades as the dummy was still in its ducking position.  
“Like this.” He brought a fist up and drove his elbow down swiftly, the bag-man crouched down.

“Everyone ready? And give it a go.” Harry tensed his arm, brought a fist up and drove his elbow onto the bag-man’s neck. “Nice arm, Lavender, Vincent and Blaise.” He praised, Harry frowned, his hit was good so why didn’t Angel notice? He resolved to hit stronger next round.  
“Once more.” Harry brought his arm up and drove his elbow down hard. “Harry, Millicent, very nice.” Harry smiled and soaked up the praise.  
“After this – pay attention – you do not want to lose contact. Next is to grab them by the sides of their head,” he grabbed the bag-man’s head with his palms over its ears. “and from here you want to knee them.” He slowly brought a knee up to its face so everyone could watch. “But do _not_ aim for their nose. If you knee their nose, it will definitely break and the bones will most likely stab into their brain and thus killing them. I do not under _any_ circumstances condone killing. Do what you must to incapacitate or unarm them.” He pointed a stern finger to the class.  
“Broken bones can be fixed but a lost life can not be brought back.” Harry nodded with the class.

“I’ll show you at real speed now.” He took the bag-mans head and drove a knee to its’ mouth. “The mouth is the best place to aim for. Ready? and go.” Harry grabbed the bag-mans head and brought a swift knee to its mouth. “Very nice Pansy and Ron. Seamus, Lavender and Greg, focus more on your aim. Go for the mouth.” He pointed to them and they nodded in response.  
“Again!” Harry delivered a strong knee to its mouth. “Good delivery Theo, Harry and Hermione. Much better Lav.” She glowed at his praise and clipped her fringe back with a heart shaped hairclip.

“The last move we’ll cover in this is now that they’re disoriented, hopefully with a couple broken teeth, they’ll be on the floor in pain but we are not going to stop there!” Angel turned to his dummy that was on its hands and knees. “From here, you want to get a good angle and kick them over. Kick with either the ball or heel of your feet, not your toes. Your aim is to get them laying on the floor so you can unarm them.” He walked to the bag-mans side and delivered a harsh kick making it dropped to the floor on its side.  
“Everyone have a kick.” Harry gave a harsh kick and the bag-man collapsed. “Very good everyone! I’m happy you’re all picking it up so well.” Harry smiled as Angel clapped.  
“We’re going to be working on this for the week so you’ll be able to land those hits in consecutive order. “Let’s go over it from the top...”

 

.o0O0o.

 

Harry was still deliriously happy after class ended; he’d left to head back to the dorm room for his free session where he discovered a howler from Sirius. Harry figured it was a reply to his last letter telling his godfather of his time at Hogwarts. Before Angel came to Grimmauld Place, Harry spent time with his friends and Godfather. He, Sirius and Remus spent an entire day together, talking about the kind of people his parents were, Harry’s Quidditch games and some of his adventures at Hogwarts. Sirius’s laugh erupted from the howler expressing his delight at the new knowledge of Harry and Ron flying a car to Hogwarts in their second year.  
“A true Marauder!” He laughed heartily.  
Remus’s voice was faintly heard yelling. “Padfoot! Honestly, we shouldn’t be encouraging this kind of behaviour.”  
“Don’t get in the way of his inheritance, Moony!” Sirius exclaimed and Harry could imagine him pointing an accusing finger at Remus who was probably rolling his eyes.

After dinner that night, Harry had decided to leave Seamus who was rapidly adding new Angel pictures to his wall and spend time with Ron and Hermione in her room. When he opened the door he was met with the sight of Hermione constructing her own wall of Angel photos, articles and sticky notes. Ron sat on a bed flicking through pictures of Angel with red circles and red writing. Lavender and Parvati were on Lavenders bed looking to be creating a scrapbook of Angel photos.  
“Errr... ‘Mione?” She spun around and Harry could count at least four pens tucked in her hair and behind her ears.  
“Harry! Pass me that article there.” She pointed a blue pen in her hand to an article sitting atop a stack of different Prophet papers. Harry handed her the papers and took a step back to try to make sense of the wall.  
“She’s finally cracked.” Ron muttered, not looking up from the pictures in his hand.  
“I have not, Ronald!” She spun back around and began writing on a yellow sticky note and attaching it to a photo.  
“What are you doing then?” Harry rounded Hermione as she stepped up a small stepladder and attached the note to a picture of the back of Angels’ head.  
“I’m doing what I’ve been trying to do since third year.” She jumped off the ladder and gripped Harry by the shoulders. “I’m trying to figure out _who_ Angel is.”  
“Wha...”  
“Did you honestly think I wouldn’t be trying to solve this? The biggest mystery of our time?” She released him, took a red pen out from her hair and circled something on a picture.

“I said we should just leave well enough alone.” Ron voiced.  
“I don’t see why you need to figure it out.” Lavender piqued up. “I mean, he’s helping us, teaching us and is on our side. Why should we prod him about his identity?” She smiled. Lavender used her wand to stick a tiny glittery white wing she had obviously made onto a bobby pin and clipped her fringe back.  
“Because we _don’t_ know who he is!” Hermione said it like it was the most obvious answer. “Don’t you think it’s important that we know who’s working with us?”  
“A little but not enough to go insane trying to find out.” Ron dropped onto his back and Hermione made a frustrated noise.  
“Harry?” She turned to him.  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and sat next to Ron with a smile on his face. “I’d be lying if I said I really didn’t want to know. But I’ll wait for Angel to tell me who he is rather than stoop around behind his back.”

Hermione’s next comment made his stomach drop.  
“But what if he never tells you who he is?” Harry froze. He hadn’t anticipated the thought that Angel wouldn’t tell him. Harry trusts him enough to know that Harry wouldn’t say a word. Surely Angel could see how much Harry cared about him and wouldn’t think him any different no matter who he was. What would happen after Voldemort was gone? What if he didn’t tell Harry who he was before that? What would they do after Harry finished Hogwarts? They couldn’t just part ways after everything they’ve been through and are still going through.  
Harry couldn’t even picture a future in which he wasn’t with Angel.

He must have been quiet for a while because Hydrus slithered from under his collar where he was wrapped around Harry’s neck and brought his head up to nudge Harry’s cheek.  
_“Why do you look pained?”_ He hissed.  
Harry shook his thoughts away and stroked the basilisks’ head.  
_“I’m fine.”_  
_”You are not fine but I will not press.”_ Hydrus butted his head against Harry’s lips, demanding a kiss.

“Anyway! Here’s what I’ve got so far.” Hermione announced, pointing her wand to a picture of Angel. “He’s got light blonde hair. We can see this because the mask ends above his neck so his hair is just visible.” She pointed to another. “His nails are neatly trimmed and obviously manicured regularly so we can assume he is rich or comes from a rich family.”  
“How did you even see that?”  
“She help develop the film from Seamus’s camera.” Parvati said as she hooked pink and blue heart shaped earrings onto her ears.  
Hermione waved a dismissive hand. “Nevertheless. Harry, I need your map.”  
Harry brought a hand to his shoulder bag that held his books and the map in question. “Why?” Hermione rolled her eyes and held a hand out.  
“Because I want to see if Angel’s real name will appear on it.” Harry took out the map and handed it to her. She said the magic words and began searching the map. She sat herself down between Harry and Ron who sat up and they both peaked at the map.  
“There.” Ron pointed to the Hufflepuff common room where the name ‘Angel’ was written on a scrawl with drawn wings at the end. He was presumably on a chair talking to a crowd of Hufflepuffs sitting on the floor with Lola sitting next to him on the couch.  
“Damn.” Hermione cursed. “His magic is so strong that it even disguises his identity.” Harry did not know wether to feel relieved or disappointed.

Hermione stood and returned to her wall. “Judging by how Angel grows with each year, it can be assumed that he’s still a school student.”  
“So we should keep our eyes open for a rich blonde boy who disappears the same time Angel appears?” Ron laid down and rested his chin on his hands.  
“Yes and no.” She tucked her pen back behind her ear. “He can’t be from Hogwarts.”  
“What? Why?” Harry asked confused.  
“Because he _teaches_ us.” She turned to them and picked up a picture of a school from atop a stack of newspapers. “No one at Hogwarts in their right mind would miss out on being taught by him so you would definitely be noticed if you weren’t there. This means he can’t be a Hogwarts student. My theory is that he attends this school!” She held out the picture proudly. “Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!” She grinned.  
“Think about it! It’s an expensive school, they have a high blonde hair ratio, they’re taught in the kind of grace Angel displays and it would make sense that he helped Harry so much in fourth year! Because he came with his school!” She exclaimed, moving her arms animatedly and grinning like a maniac. She looked at Harry and Ron awaiting their response.  
“I _guess_ that makes sense.” Ron shrugged his shoulders and Harry nodded in agreement.  
She gave an unimpressed look. “My genius is unapreciated in its time.”

 

.o0O0o.

 

A finger slowly and gently ran over the spines of books. Their eyes held uncharacteristic warmth as they scanned the names. The figure dressed in black stopped, “Not here... He must have taken it.” they spoke and turned in the bedroom. They glided to the large bed covered with green blankets and practically overflowing with pillows.  
An almost tender smile spread on their face as they lifted a hand. They stopped, just hovering the outstretched hand over the blanket, before they touched the familiar material and finally allowed themself to smile.  
“It has truly been a long time...” They spoke in a calm voice and they felt the familiar blanket and remised in old memories of a time too long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review!  
> The next chapter for Draco has small encouragements and emotions!  
> Plus we've passed 50 000 words! Holy shit I didn't think I'd ever write this fic let along accomplish 50 thousand words! I can't thank you enough for reading this and sticking with me and my irregular updating schedule. ❤


	19. Fifth Year: Part Six

Barty was walking. Draco was ecstatic when he came to the cottage to show Barty his wings and found the man trying to rise from his wheelchair. With some encouraging words and a lot of effort, Barty was on his feet. He wobbled at first, legs still weak, but soon was smiling as Draco threw himself at the older man and enveloped him in a hug. Barty rested his hands awkwardly on Draco’s shoulders but he kept smiling.  
“So you actually grew wings.” Barty looked at the displayed wing with barely concealed awe. Diana had grown very well and Barty had sent Draco, as Angel, a letter at Hogwarts that said how proud he was of his owl. She sat on the kitchen sill with Cream sitting on his hind legs next to her.  
“I did! Aren’t they amazing?” Draco spun around and gave the man a beaming smile.  
“Little small but _wings_...” He shook his head with a kind smile. “You’ll never cease to amaze me.”  
“I do my best.”

“Speaking of which,” Barty walked over to the tea cabinet and Draco rounded the bench to begin making dinner, which he decided would be casserole. “How’s teaching treating you?”  
“Very well so far. Some students have trouble with linking their movements together and some need to work on their strength but otherwise it’s going well.” Barty nodded along as he filled the teapot with boiling water.  
“Tell Barty _all_ about it.” Draco pulled out a chopping board and began. “Well, Neville isn’t very good at his strength and some other students have trouble with theirs as well, so I’ve assigned all students who wish to further their strength to do a set of exercises every day or two.”  
“How do you know about exercises? You’re twig thin and do none.” Barty raised an eyebrow.  
“My magic tells me. It’s like having the experience locked away in your head and is fed back to you via your magic. If my magic pushes me to raise my arm then I best do it.” Barty shrugged and added milk to the teapot.  
“The younger years are doing basic defence like escaping capture and using their smaller statures to their advantage, the older years are strong enough and just needed some good moves to memorise so all is going well. As for my year group. Hermione has improved a lot with her speed. Lav, Seamus, Dean and Blaise have become much swifter and more accurate. Ron still needs to work on his accuracy but his strength is good. Pansy, I’m afraid might actually kill a man –“ Barty snorted. “–Vince is a star pupil. Harry was really eager to do the extra strength exercises. The others are doing well enough and Cream looks like he couldn’t be bothered.” Draco sent an accusing look to the ferret. He had been in Draco’s form for all the lessons. He usually appeared in class in Draco’s place, collected the homework that Draco would have to complete late at night and hand it in for him. In DA, Cream appeared very bored and barely tried to hit the bag-man, his excuse was that he was doing what he thought Draco would.

“It is not like you require defence.” Cream huffed, “So I shall not stoop to such muggle levels of defence.” The ferret rolled his eyes and took a biscuit from a nearby pot to nibble on. Barty chuckled and Draco was happy to see them man smiling easier and lighter, he had come so far and Draco was beyond proud. He already knew what he was getting Barty for Christmas that would hopefully prove how appreciative he was of the mans progress.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco’s time in the Hufflepuff dorm room seemed to pass so quickly. Soon enough, their second term had been done. He had successfully taught physical defence for the first time of which everyone was learning well, he and Lola spent lunches together and the Hufflepuff wards were successfully built. Draco was sitting in the Hufflepuff common room with Lola in his lap as he braided her hair.  
“So Mary let me copy her homework that she copied from a boy in her class that I think has a crush on her but she said she doesn’t _like_ like him.”  
“Oh really?” Draco nodded along and continued with the second thick braid.  
“Yep. She said she thinks that she doesn’t even like boys at all so I guess it makes sense that she doesn’t _like_ like him.”  
“Makes sense.” He nodded.  
“I don’t know if I like boys, or girls, or both, or _neither!_ What do you like?” Lola was fiddling with her skirt and tried to look up at Draco without moving her head.  
“Well personally, I prefer boys, but that’s just me.”  
“Oh that’s good then.” She set her eyes forwards and Draco quirked an unseen eyebrow.  
“Why is that?”  
“Because that means Harry has a chance.” Draco froze and felt a blush spread across his cheeks.  
“Wh – What are you talking about? Harry – I – we...”  
“Well Harry looks at you with this look, it’s like, the look Mary gives to food. Like you’re the reason he gets up in the mornings.” Lola shrugs her shoulders with an air of nonchalance that Draco found himself envying.

“I... I think you’re confused. Harry and I are _friends._ We look at each other like friends do.”  
“Okay. You keep telling yourself that.” Draco could have sworn she rolled her eyes.  
“Just when did you get so snarky?” He grinned and tied the end of her frizzy hair.  
“I’ve always been like this, just quiet about it.” She smiled. “Anyway! So if Harry liked you–“  
“That’s a big _if._ ” Lola waved a hand and shushed him.  
“If Harry liked you and he asked you to go out with him; would you say yes?” Draco bit his lip and worried it between his teeth.  
“... I. Well...” He dropped his gaze down. “That’s not an easy question to answer.”  
“Why? It sounds easy enough.” Lola fiddled her skirt material between her fingers. “Would you say yes or no?”  
“...I wish it was that easy... But... it’s _not._ ” Draco appreciated that Lola seemed to understand enough to not ask anymore.

 

“So are you moving to Ravenclaw now?” Lola said as she turned in his lap and fiddled with her braids. Draco tucked a stray curl behind her ear and nodded.  
“I was about to call Dobby to set up my room.” She looked down in disappointment. “Would you like to come with me?” She immediately brightened up and nodded enthusiastically. She hopped onto the floor and bounced on her feet.  
“Dobby.” The elf was at his feet almost the second he said his name.  
“Yes Professor Angel boy sir! How can Dobby be of help?” The elf clutched his hands and smiled eagerly.  
“Would you please tell Professor Flitwick that I’ll be arriving at the Ravenclaw common rooms momentarily.” Dobby nodded vigorously and popped out of the room. Draco rose to his feet and took Lola’s hand in his. He bid farewell to the Hufflepuffs in the common room and they began to make their way to Ravenclaw tower.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Angel’s neat scroll moved next to Lola’s tinier scroll and Harry watched them on his map as they left the Hufflepufs in their common room. Harry rolled up and off his bed only to be stopped by Ron and Hermione. Ron was avoiding his eyes and Hermione had her arms crossed with a concerned expression.  
“Uhh... hey, guys? Look, I’m in a bit of a hurry–”  
“Stalking Angel again?” Hermione tilted her head and in her eyes, Harry knew she already knew his answer.  
“Not _stalking._ Just–”  
“Monitored observing?” Ron looked up at him.  
“I was going to say friendly tracking,” Harry looked between the two. If he wasn’t fast then he was going to miss Angel and lose another opportunity to spend time with him. Lately Harry had been getting into the habit of searching the boy out on the marauder’s map and running around the castle to _coincidently_ bump into him. So much so that he was beginning to run out of excuses. Especially when Zacharias Smith was walking up to Angel, that Hufflepuff had been getting on Harry’s nerves and how he acted around Angel did nothing but highten his dislike.

“Harry,” Ron shifted her weight from foot to foot. “Don’t you think, y’know, that you’ve become a little too... infatuated with Angel?” Harry got the feeling Ron and Hermione had been having this conversation by themselves a lot. There’s no way Ron would have easily used the word _’infatuated’_ without hearing it over and over from Hermione.  
“No.” Harry tucked the map under his arm and wished his friend would hurry up so he could catch Angel. “I don’t think that and did you guys just come to finish sentences and accuse me of stalking? Because I really have somewhere to be so I’ll just go.” He tried to walk between them but Hermione stuck an arm in his way.  
“No. Harry, we’re just concerned.” He took a step back, Hermione crossed her arms and Harry silently prayed her lecture would be mercifully short. “You’re getting too enamoured with Angel and it’s only going to end in heartache. You’re so besotted with Angel that you’ve forgotten Angel is not a real person, Angel is his persona and there is someone under the mask _and_ we don’t know who that is!”  
“You think I don’t know that?” Harry muttered angrily.  
“I don’t think you do. He may never tell you his true identity and then you’ll be left with your heart in pieces.” She took a deep breath. “Harry, I just don’t want you getting your hopes up for someone you barely know.” She said softly and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
“We just worry, mate.” Ron added with a helpless shrug of his shoulders.  
“Okay then. I appreciate the worry but I’ve got to go.” Harry strode between them, ignoring Hermione’s annoyed shout and left the common room.

He peaked at the map and saw Angel already in the Ravenclaw common room, he cursed under his breath, Angel stood between Lola and Mary. He must’ve been holding their hands because they spun around and began descending the stairs of the tower. “Yes! I can still catch him.” Harry grinned triumphantly and began speeding down the hallways. He swerved through corridors and rounded a last corner leaving him face to face with the object of his affections holding hands with two first year girls.  
“Harry! Should I even be surprised that we’ve run into each other yet again?” He giggled and Harry fought to control his smile at the sound.  
“Yeah, coincidence...”  
“Hi Harry.” Lola smiled.  
“Hey Harry.” Mary beamed and the Gryffindor grinned back.  
“Hello ladies, where are you three heading?” Harry tried to act nonchalant and hoped he didn’t appear too desperate.  
“Oh! We’re goin’ to Honeydukes!” Mary bounced in place and Lola smiled at her friend.  
“Yes, Mary said there was a new brand of sugar quills and I absolutely needed to try them.” Harry imagined Angel was rolling his eyes.  
“Could I come too? I mean, I love Honeydukes.” Harry mentally cringed because _real smooth Harry, I love Honeydukes?_  
“Well, if you don’t mind accompanying these two and I then of course you can come.” Angel smiled. Harry practically beamed, Mary impatiently grabbed his hand and began dragging them to the castle doors.

 

It was spring beginning to transition into autumn and a chill hung in the air. Lola pulled her fluffy oversized cardigan tighter around her shoulders, Mary smiled over her over huge ravenclaw scarf as she skipped between them and Harry felt the chilly air pinch his ears. Harry looked over to Angel as the other boy was engaged in conversation with Lola, Harry watched the boys cheeks pinken under his mask and wondered how he wasn’t shivering being in a short sleeved shirt and frilly skirt. Harry looked closer as Angel turned his head to Lola, his mask that connected to the feathered ear covers fanned out to cover his head but Hermione was right; at his neck, corn-silk coloured hair peaked under the helmet.  
“Harry?”  
He shook his thoughts away. “Huh? Sorry, what?” Lola looked over at Harry with a knowing expression that he couldn’t pinpoint.  
“What’s your favourite sweet?” Angel asked.  
“Well, does treacle tart or chocolate frogs count?” Angel shrugged a shoulder.  
“Sure, technically that’s a sweet. I’d have to say I’m partial to chocolate frogs or sugar quills.” Harry nodded along and kept his gaze on Angel’s pink cheeks.  
“Hey, Angel? Aren’t you cold?”  
“Oh? Not really, my magic keeps me warm enough.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’ve fought dressed like this and leapt through snow in this skirt, trust me when I say that I’m fine in the cold.” He gave a smirk.  
“Well, I’m not convinced.” Harry let go of Mary’s hand and pulled his Gryffindor scarf off. They stopped walking and Harry threw the scarf around Angel’s shoulders. Angel stood frozen with his mouth in a small ‘o’ and Harry for a second, snapped out of his stern concern and felt like a blushing first year. “Just – ah – Just wear that. I’d feel better if you’re warm -or at least look warm enough.” He stumbled over his words and brought a hand to the back of his neck. Angel looked so _fucking_ adorable in his red and gold scarf around his shoulders and draped over his big pink chest bow with it’s gold star in the centre. Harry wondered how Angel was looking at him, were his eyes shining like he thought they were?  
“A-Ah... Thank you, Harry.” Angel stuffed his chin and mouth against the fabric as his pink blush spread across his pale neck. Harry though he was the cutest thing in the world.

Mary huffed and grabbed their hands as they finally made it to Hogsmeade. She took Angel’s hand and brought him into Honeydukes, Lola raised her hand and Harry happily took it in his. They walked at a slower pace and it was a few paces before either spoke.  
“You like him.” Harry looked down to the Hufflepuff.  
“What?”  
“Angel. You like him.” She looked up with her all knowing eyes and Harry felt himself blush.  
“I – Well, of course I like him. We’re friends.” Harry tried to play it off but he already felt like she knew.  
“You _like_ like him.”  
“I – I...”  
“I think he likes you too.” She winked up at him and ran into Honeydukes before Harry could even respond. Harry followed her inside to see Mary and Angel at the front counter each with a huge bag of sweets under their arms. Angel was attempting to pay but the old man behind the desk was shaking his head with a smile on his face.  
“No, no, take them. Think of this as a gift after you defended my shop months ago.” He chuckled and Angel reluctantly nodded. Mary didn’t seem too fussed because she was happily showing Lola her choices as Angel strode up to him. Harry delighted himself with a moment to admire Angel wearing his scarf again and smiled as the other boy stood at his side. He rummaged around in his sweets bag before pulling out a tiny box.  
“Here!” He smiled.  
“Thanks, what is it?”  
“Mini chocolate frogs. They are your favourite after all.” Harry smiled, he wanted nothing more than to at least give Angel a kiss on the cheek. Lately his wet dreams about the blonde had been evolving, there was still the ones leaving him with a stiff problem in the mornings but he had been seeing ones that involved mere kisses. One favourite in particular he had been having between Voldemort visions had them rolling around in the snow and laughing. It would end in Harry rolling the other boy atop him and them snogging to incoherency. Harry had also not been having many visions of Voldemort thanks to Angels tutoring. They had agreed to spend two hours together on Sundays in the Room of Requirement, a room Angel had discovered, and Angel would help with his Occulemency. Granted Harry was still rubbish at it, but he was slowly getting better and was getting much more rest thanks to the blonde.  
“Thanks, you didn’t have to.”  
“Well, you didn’t have to loan me your scarf. I suppose we’re equally stubborn.” Harry chuckled and ate a tiny chocolate frog.

“Alright girls, we should start heading back.” Angel called to the two in a deep conversation about which flavour of gummy goblins were superior. Harry opened the door to allow the three out before he followed while munching on a frog. Angel was walking ahead with Lola who was talking animatedly about her candy Mary had given her, Mary strolled along side Harry with her dirty blonde hair swaying at her shoulders and a lollypop the size of her head in her hand.  
“Can I tell you something, Harry?” She spoke and slowed her steps.  
“Of course you can, sweetheart.” He matched her pace.  
“I... Don’t think I like boys...” She avoided his eyes and if anything, attempted to hide behind her rainbow lollypop. “I... I think I like girls.”  
Harry nodded, he thought over her words carefully before placing a gentle hand on the short girls shoulder. “That was very brave of you to say, Mary. I’m honoured that you’ve told me and it’s perfectly alright if you like girls.”  
“Are you sure? It’s ‘cause my dad likes boys that he and mum got divorced.” Harry furrowed his brow. “They don’t like to talk about it and I know dad loves me but mum blames him for it. I... I don’t want to hurt mum if I’m queer too.” Her movements slowed down and Harry kept close to her side.

“Mary. Your mum loves you, right?” She nodded. “Then she’ll love you no matter what. Tell her when you think you’re ready and I’m sure she’ll still love you.” She looked up at him with deep brown eyes and a soft smile. Harry opened his arms in welcome invitation and Mary threw her arms around his neck, careful with her lollypop and sweets bag, and he hugged her back. They separated and Mary tied her bag over her shoulder and took Harry’s hand.  
“So, are there any girls you have a crush on then?” Harry grinned and swung her arm as they stepped along the pathway.  
“Maybe.” Mary giggled and swung his arm high.  
“ _Oh?_ Is she cute?”  
“Uh-huh.” Harry saw a small blush colouring her cheeks as she looked forwards. Harry followed her gaze and saw Lola skipping alongside Angel, both blowing bubble-gum bubbles.  
“Oh,” He smiled and looked back to the Ravenclaw. “Why don’t you ask her out?”  
“We’re only first years! We can’t even go out!” She smacked their hands against his leg as he chuckled. “I’m gonna wait. Y’know, until we’re older and when I know if she likes girls or not.” Mary smiled. “I’ll wait until we’re your age to make a move.” She grinned.  
“That sounds like a good plan.” Harry nodded and stuffed his chocolate frogs box in his pocket.  
“So then why haven’t you?”  
“Why haven’t I what?”  
“Made a move?” Harry almost choked on his next breath.  
“ _Move?_ O–On who?”  
“On Angel, Duh!” She rolled her eyes and took a lick of her lollypop. Harry didn’t know how to respond, his cheeks were so warm that he didn’t think he could blame the cold. “I’m sure he likes you too.” Mary winked up at him before skipping over to Lola and Angel. She took Angel’s free hand and he turned to look at Harry, the scarf fanning as he moved.  
“Harry! Are you coming or what?” He smiled and Harry felt himself melting.  
He nodded, “I’m coming.”

 

  
.o0O0o.

 

Draco stretched his arms in his Ravenclaw room and let out a long sigh. He fell face first onto his bed, not caring how his mask pressed against his eyes, he clicked his fingers and the thick blue blanket rolled around his body. Draco was well and truly exhausted.  
He’d skipped out on dinner in the great hall in favour of getting to bed. He’d be hungry later but he figured to just call Dobby when he was. He moaned into the comfort of the pillow and relaxed his stiff joints.  
Being Defence professor was _not_ an easy profession.

He was a week back into teaching magical defence and was already prepared for the year to be over. Teaching physical defence constantly, non-stop, everyday, to a variety of ages, for almost a term had been a test of his patience and stamina.  
He stretched his wings under the blanket and rolled his shoulders to help soothe his aching back. Auror Redhood had assisted him today for his lessons and was very helpful with the students. He had offered advice and tips that could only be from experience on the field. Redhood also stayed for lunch so he, Lola, Draco and Mary took a trip to Hogsmeade. Mary invited herself but Redhood didn’t seem to mind and seemed happy to meet his daughters’ best friend.  
Then after that it was more lessons and grading papers. The amount of papers Draco was forced to grade was an intimidating feet and he could swear his wrist was developing a constant cramp.

“Draco?” With effort, he raised his head from the pillow and saw Cream crawl out from behind a painting of an eagle, plop to the floor and scurry over to the bed.  
“Hey, Cream. You alright?”  
“I am well, although I admit it is getting tiring being in your form for so long.” The ferret crawled up to sit on the pillow just in front of Draco’s eyes.  
“Sorry about that but you know it has to be that way.”  
“I also bring a message from your friends. They wish to tell you to make sure you eat before you retire for the night and that you should not be complaining about the assignments because you were the one to assign them in the first place.” Draco dropped his head back onto the pillow.  
“It’s a class, I _have_ to assign things.” He groaned.  
“You should really remove your mask, you are going to hurt yourself otherwise.” Draco slithered a hand up, pressed the little pink button on his left ear cover and let the mask shimmer out of existence. He only transformed back when he was getting ready for bed so he had been use to staying in costume for a while now. He was about to roll over and get well deserved rest when a tapping noise sounded from his window.  
The Ravenclaw room was very similar to the others except the walls were constructed with arches and cream coloured stone stretching up to connect to a deep blue dome shaped ceiling with the constellations glowing on the surface. A large arched window stood opposite his bed with thin white curtains, it showed the outside sky and tree tops that could be seen from the tower. Draco felt like he might redesign one of the rooms from his cottage to look similar to this room.

He opened one eye and saw a small owl at his window, Cream scampered over and Draco flicked a finger to unlock and open the window. “It is the owl you gifted Bartimeus jr.” Cream voiced as the owl flew to sit on the headboard of Draco’s bed.  
He raised a hand. “Here girl, good girl.” The owl happily stepped onto his fingers. He slowly brought her down, she nuzzled into his neck and under his chin before he was able to untie the message on her ankle.

 

_Draco,_

_So I’m actually pretty proud of this. My strawberry plant has buds on it! I counted at least three and I think we’re almost out of fertilizer seeing how much you used in the greenhouse. I’ve been getting into this record player you bought, not all of the music is atrocious. Baffling, I know._  
_Before you ask; yes, I have eaten. I may have forgotten lunch but I did eat._  
_Diana is growing well, as you can see, she’s gotten bigger and more restless. She somehow got out of her cage and began resting on my head while I slept. Needless to say I woke up and didn’t get much rest last night._  
_How is teaching? You’re back to magic right? Try not to push yourself too far, I know how you get stressed out so remember to take deep breaths if it all becomes too much. If you need anything, owl me._

 _Barty._  
_p.s. I’ve knitted mittens for the ferret, I’ll bet he’s excited._

 

Attached to the letter was a moving photo, taken by Draco’s new camera, of strawberry buds and Bartys’ fingers holding them. Barty had helped him plant the seeds in a small patch at the back of the house and Draco encouraged the man to attend to them and the greenhouse in his absence. Barty had really taken to the plants and his favourite was the strawberry ones.  
“Ugh, the fiend.” Cream grumbled as he finished reading the note.  
“You’re not happy Barty made you mittens?”  
“I most certainly am _not_.” He huffed and crossed his tiny arms.  
“Well, it’s too dark out so Diana can stay here for the night.” Draco picked her up and carefully placed her on a transfigured cushion on his bedside.  
“Yes, I suppose...” Cream wandered off as he spotted something of odd colouring folded on Draco’s desk.  
“You have yet to return it?” Draco hid his blushing cheeks behind his blanket. It had been almost a week since Harry loaned him the scarf and everyday Draco had tried to return it. _’No, no! I want you to have it.’_ The Gryffindor would reject it constantly to the point of shoving it back in Draco’s hands and running. The ferret nodded and Draco stroked a finger over his tiny head. He scooped Cream up and tucked him in the blanket.  
Draco pressed a hand to his chest, felt his Angel suit peel away to leave him in pyjama pants and a comfortable white shirt. “Stay with me tonight, okay? It’s been a while, with you being in my form in the Slytherin room all the time.” He nuzzled his cheek against the ferrets furry one.  
“Did you forget? It has to be that way.” Cream replied and patted Draco gently on the cheek.  
Draco smiled and let himself ease into the comfort of the pillow, the blanket and his tiny friend slowly stroking his cheek. He resolved to try and return the scarf tomorrow even though he was fairly certain it would be rejected yet again and thrusted back into his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review, that would be really nice of you ❤  
> The next chapter for Draco has home time!  
> p.s. I'm writing as fast as I can but from here, we're up to date. I'll try to power through more but please be patient, thank you! ❤


	20. Fifth Year: Part Seven

Narcissa loved her family dearly. Draco, Lucius, Bella, Rodolphus and Rabastan. They all held a special place in her heart and she worried for them all constantly. Bella had been with her forever, the sisters were inseparable since birth and Bella was the voice of the Black sisters. Narcissa did not like dwelling in memories that included Andromenda since she abandoned them in favour of a Mudblood, but she had grown with them and Narcissa had once loved her dearly.  
Bella was the eldest and loved her sisters more than she could ever love anyone. Narcissa was the youngest and she loved her, admired her, and appreciated all Bella had done for them. Bella always put her sisters first; before her own well-being, her own image, her own safety. She was always the one to stand up to anyone who dared to harm her sisters no matter who they were.

When Andromenda abandoned them; Bella spiralled into a deep depression. They couldn’t understand how she could leave them, deserted them, _hurt them_. They were sisters after all. Family should always come first.  
But she had betrayed them.  
When Sirius followed suit, Bella had snapped. She was shattered and the ones she pointed her finger at were the Mudbloods that had taken their family away. Narcissa had spend many scared nights curled up against Bella as her tears were soothed, Bella would comfort her in that gentle voice that had once comforted Andromenda as well and hold her close. Bella would hug her as though if she let go then Narcissa would leave her too. Bella had sworn she would do anything to protect Narcissa, she cared not for whom she served as long as they swore to end the kind that had broken their family.

It was at Hogwarts that Narcissa felt love for another. She had grown to fall in love with her fellow Slytherin Lucius Malfoy. The boy who often tried to appear a man had befriended her one day in the library, Narcissa could spot his blush a mile away and she found the way he stumbled over his words in her presence charming. He would escort her to class, respect her and listen to her in a way no one other that her sisters had. The day he approached her with a golden snitch in hand, a bouquet of daffodils in the other and clumsy poetry spilling from his lips. She could safely say she had begun to fall. They courted for years and everyday he would shower her with affection, no matter where they were or what they did, if they were together then they were in bliss.  
Bella was extremely weary of Lucius at first and she still would tease and poke at him but seeing how happy he made Narcissa; she would bite her tongue and accept him as best she could.

Narcissa had been there when their mother and father announced that Bella was arranged to marry the eldest Lestrange Brother. Her sister had put on a brave face but Narcissa could see the animosity in her eyes as she watched their parents. Narcissa had brushed Bellas’ hair on the night before the wedding, she was the only brides maid because Bella had said she was all Bella had wanted and Lucius, being good friends with Rodolphus, was her date.  
“Do you love him?” Narcissa asked as she brushed her sisters wild curly black hair.  
“No.” Bella said to her reflection in the vanity mirror, looking at the white dress she wore with curious, uncomfortable disgust.  
“Could you come to love him?” Narcissa took a diamond-studded clip and pinned Bellas’ fringe atop her head.  
“I don’t think so...” Bella applied her dark red lipstick. “I don’t have that much room in my heart, dear Cissy. And you take up the majority of it.” Narcissa clipped the silken veil to the clip and hugged her sister around the neck.  
“Lucius tells me that he is a good man, that he wont lay a hand on you.”  
“If he tries to, I’ll hex it off.” The two giggled, “I’m aware that I’m considered lucky. He’s the best of a shitty situation.” Bella held Narcissas’ arms and rubbed a thumb, Narcissa had never been sure which one she was trying to comfort.

Rodolphus had proven to be a good man for Bella, his calm to her fever. He had even asked Narcissa to tea and had soon become a good friend and formidable chess partner. His younger brother had come along once and Narcissa couldn’t help but see a lot of Sirius in him. She was quick to diminish that thought and found a good friend in the man too.  
They had been the best men, along with long time Hogwarts friend Severus, at Narcissa and Lucius’ wedding with Bella as her maid of honour, Narcissas’ other Hogwarts friends Elanore Parkinson and Valentina Zabini as her brides maids. It had truly been one of the happiest days of her life and Bella would never allow Lucius to forget how he had cried when Narcissa walked down the aisle with a daffodil bouquet in her hands.  
Lucius, Bella, Rodolphus and Rabastan had been with her for all that time. When they celebrated her and Bellas’ fathers passing. When Narcissa moved into Malfoy Manor and earned the eventual approval of Lucius’ mother. When Narcissa had suffered her first miscarriage; they had been there.  
Lucius did not pressure her to provide him an heir like his mother had, Narcissa could not help but feel guilt that she may not be strong enough to give him one. But he loved her still and would kiss away her tears. When Narcissa was wrecked with grief after her second miscarriage; she refused to leave the manor. Lucius held her curled up against his chest and whispered how it wasn’t her fault and that they could stop trying if she wished. But she wanted so _desperately_ to be a mother. To prove to her own that she could be a mother and nothing like her cruel mother.  
Bella and the Lestranges would also arrive and sit with her, Rabastan would find many ways to lighten their mood and help Narcissa laugh.

She did not blame them when the Dark Lord called them away on missions. She worried greatly for them. When she fell pregnant again, she had remained in the manor and barely moved. She swore to herself that this child would survive. Lucius was ever the understanding husband and spared what time he could from Death Eater activities to spend time with her. Soothing a hand on her stomach, pressing his ear against her growing stomach even though they both knew it was far too early to feel the baby.  
It was when Draco had been born that Narcissa fell in love again. His tiny fingers, big beautiful grey eyes and soft heartbeat had stolen her heart the second she held him. Lucius had wept for them both and held them in loving arms. Bella said she saw a lot of Narcissa in Draco and she was not immune to his charm. She adored her nephew almost as much as she adored her sister. Draco was adored by many Death Eaters in their manor and Narcissa warmed at their loving expressions.

Bella loved spending time with her nephew and demanded Narcissa to tell her if Lucius ever raised his wand to the boy. Narcissa had said that Lucius never would, that he wasn’t like their father and he truly loved their son. Bella was hesitant when nodding but gave a hopeful smile.

Narcissas’ heart broke when Draco was almost three and close to all of her family had been taken from her and locked away. Draco had experienced his first panic attack when an Auror ripped him form his fathers arms as they bounded Lucius' wrists and took him away. Narcissa had shoved, screamed and threw herself to the Auror holding her frantic son and soothed his shaking away. She was quickly shoved her son and allowed to leave. His breathing was so frantic, she was terrified for her baby, she ran up the stairs, bound into the master bedroom and snatched Lucius’ favourite green sweater. It smelled faintly of his cologne and was still warm, she wrapped the comfortable garment around Draco and he seemed to slowly relax.  
She rocked him against her as the sweater bunched around his tiny neck and kissed his forehead.  
The Aurors would _never_ take Draco from her.

 

Narcissa sighed and carefully wrapped a box of chocolates she had made herself to distract her from her own worrisome thoughts. She sealed up her letter for Draco and gave a quick kiss to the envelope before calling her owl.  
“Magenta,” The snow owl flew from her perch and sat on the arm of the lounge chair. “Take these to Draco please.” Magenta gave her a loving peck on the cheek and flew off with the package. Narcissa watched her fly and hoped Draco was alright. It was easy to see his discomfort at home with the Dark Lord under their roof, she and her family were in agreement to do what they could to see that he never wore the dark mark. Bella said he was much too like Narcissa and shouldn’t take the mark. Lucius was in complete agreement and the Lestranges wished the best for their nephew.  
Draco had written that the mysterious Angel was teaching their defence and Narcissa was very weary. This, _Angel,_ was an ally to the Order of the Phoenix and Aurors. Would he think Draco to be a Death Eater? Would he attempt to take Draco away from his family? Narcissa would not allow that.  
She would keep her eyes on Angel and see to it that he would _not_ take her son away.

“Cissy!” Bellatrix practically skipped from the loungeroom doorway to her sister and hugged her around her shoulders.  
“Bella! You’re finished early. I was under the impression that your meeting was to go until sun down.” Bellatrix’s mad curls drapped over her eyes and Narcissa raised a hand to brush them behind her ears.  
“We have made a discovery.” Lucius’ voice called from the doorway, he held his mask in a hand and Rodolphus stood at his side. “We know the location of the Order.” Rodolphus voiced.  
“Yep! We might just be able to end this all! Then we can finish the Mudbloods and live happily ever after.” Bellatrix beamed and gave Narcissa a smooch on her forehead before pulling away and untying her robe to fan around her black dress.  
“Oh. That... That is such good news.” Narcissa gave a supportive smile, “Are you off now?”  
“We’re leaving now.” Rabastan stood with a grim expression barely hidden by a blank face. He had been struck hard when he learned of Barty’s Kiss. The Lestranges and Barty had been a close party amongst the Death Eaters, they did everything together and Rabastan and Barty had been the best of friends in Hogwarts. Thick as theives and closer than brothers.  
Rabastan had sat with Narcissa and she did her best to soothe his devistation. He had then jumped at any news of Angel and was prepared to get his revenge for his best friend.

Narcissa stood and Lucius came to her front, he brushed a blonde strand from her face and gave her a small smile.  
“Will you be long?” She rested her hands on his chest as he wrapped her into an embrace.  
“We’ll try to hit them by ambush and hopefully will not be long. But we may be spotted along the way so I can not promise we will not be kept long.” She nodded and he rested his chin atop her head.  
“Be careful... all of you.” Bellatrix’s eyes softened and she nodded. “Please, be safe. Make sure you come home.” The Lestranges nodded and Narcissa gave Lucius a long kiss, telling him to be safe, and watched as they left. She sat herself down and breathed a deep sigh.  
A tapping came from her window and she spotted Draco’s owl Artemis. She smiled, it seemed Draco had beaten her in sending letters. She flicked her wand and opened the window, the white owl swooped in and landed on her armchair.

The letter said of how Draco was doing well, Angel was a fair teacher and that he and his friends we’re planning to leave for Hogsmeade once he sent his letter. Narcissa froze. She quickly snatched a quill and parchment.

 

_Draco,_

_Do **not** leave Hogwarts. Your father and the others are making their way to the Order and may pass through. Please, please, baby stay in Hogwarts. I do not under any circumstances want you in any way involved in this war.  
Keep you and your friends in Hogwarts._

_Mother._

 

 

.o0O0o.

 

“Angel!” Draco was frantic as he sprinted through the halls, he barely touched the ground and he could have sworn his wings were helping him soar through the halls but he was in too much of a panic to care.  
“Angel!” Harry was on his heels, his strength lessons must have been helping because he was running and managing to just keep up with Draco. “Angel! What’s wrong!?”  
“The Order is about to be attacked!” He didn’t turn to Harry but he could imagine the terrified expression. He skidded to Dumbledores door and with his strength managed to charge through the door. “Headmaster! The Death Eaters have the Orders location and they’re on their way to Grimmauld!” Dumbledore shot from his desk and Draco faintly heard Harry behind him whisper “Sirius...”  
Draco spun to Harry who was panting and gripping painfully at his hair. _Shit._  
“Harry! Harry, listen to me. You need to calm yourself and focus. If you don’t keep a calm mind then Lord Voldemort will have easy access to your mind. You _need_ to calm down.” Harry lifted his gaze to Draco and slowly his breathed calmed.  
“Th-Thank you... Angel.”

“Quickly boys. We shall use my floo.” Dumbledore was fast and Draco and Harry were quick to follow. They flooed to Grimmauld and immediately heard Sirius’ voice. “Harry? Angel? Wha–“  
“Sirius!” Harry threw himself at his Godfather and Draco ran around the house.  
“Remus! Tonks! Moody!” They were the only members who had elected to stay in Grimmauld unless called away or at work so they were Draco’s priority. The three were quick to find him.  
“We need to leave. Death Eaters are coming and we don’t have time.” They ran behind him and met Harry, Sirius and Dumbledore in the main room.  
“Where can we go?” Sirius asked with a hand rested protectively on Harry’s shoulder.  
“Aye. This is the safest house with the most secure wards. Where else is there to go? We should fight them here and now! Wait and ambush them!” Moody pounded his cane on the ground.  
“There’s not enough of us, think! They’d go straight through us, and we can’t let Harry get caught in this.” Tonks waved a hand in Harry’s direction.  
“Angel?” Draco turned to Harry. “Where can we keep everyone safe?” Harry pleaded with such a trusting expression.

A sudden explosion sounded and the front door was blown off its hinges, Draco had only one safe place in mind and he needed to get everyone out _now._ “Everyone outside. Now!” They ran to the back door and Draco waited until they were out before following and locking the door. He could faintly hear Bellatrix laughing. He didn’t want to have to fight her. Or his uncles. Or his father.  
He pulled the white ribbons from behind his waist and pulled. “Everyone stay still.” He flicked the ribbons and they quickly wound around everyone’s waists. Draco heard a spell fire at the back door and blow it off it’s hinges. It was at that instant that he managed to focus enough to apparate everyone to the only place he could think of. 1 Amissum Way.

 

Draco had never apparated so many at once so they appeared just above the ground and fell in a heap. He groaned and felt someone take his hand. “Angel! Are you okay?” Harry sounded worried. Draco let himself be pulled to his feet as he gained his balance and let his dizzyness ease away.  
“Where are we?” Tonks rose to her feet and combed a hand through her short purple hair. Moody stood himself up and looked around.  
“This... This is...” His words trailed off but Draco was too dizzy to notice. He shook himself into focus.  
“This... Is my home.” He took Harry’s hand and gave him a supportive smile.  
“You two coming?” Harry asked Remus who had landed atop Sirius. He shot to his feet with a light blush and Tonks grinned, shaking her head with a knowing smirk.

“Everyone follow me.” Draco led them as he held onto Harry’s hand and heard gasps as they passed through the barrier. “This... is your house?” Harry breathed.  
“Yep, rebuilt it myself.” He grinned at the Gryffindor, “However, I need to warn you now that I have someone living here.” Harry furrowed his brow.  
“You... You live with someone?”  
“He’s a friend. He wont harm you but _please_ be kind to him.” He approached the door and opened it. Draco was about to call Barty when he spotted the man in the kitchen with a watering can in hand that he looked to be filling. He looked up and smiled at Draco but froze upon seeing who was with him. Harry spotted Barty and stood stock-still. “What is he doing he–“

Moody flew past them and before Draco could blink, the short man had Barty shoved against the back door with an arm across his throat and his wand pointed to the side of Barty’s neck.  
“How are you alive.” Moody growled.  
“Ah, Mad-Eye Moody. Still looking like a Hippogriffs arse, I see.” Barty glared. Draco pulled a ribbon, flicked it, it wound around Moody’s wrist that held the wand, he pulled and the Auror was pulled away. Draco leapt between the two with his arms protectively stretched to cover Barty who had began to cough violently, his legs shook and gave up supporting him. He slid down the wall and used his hands to keep himself upright.  
Draco glared at Tonks, Sirius and Remus who all had their wands pointed at Barty.  
“Put. Your wands. _Away_.” Draco growled, the three hesitated before complying and pocketing their wands.

Draco turned and dropped to his knees. “Barty, are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t have time to tell them and their old safe house was discovered and I didn’t know where else to take them and –“ Barty raised a hand to let Draco know he was rambling. Draco laid a supportive hand on Bartys’ shoulder as the man stopped coughing. “Sorry, do you need me to get the wheelchair?” Barty shook his head.  
“N-No need to apologize, kid.” He put his hand atop Draco’s, “Your house, and your guests. Just try to make sure they don’t try to kill me?” Draco nodded and helped the man to his feet with shaking legs.

“H-How? You were Kissed?” Tonks voiced as Draco settled Barty onto a kitchen stool.  
“I managed to heal him.”  
“But _why?_ ” Sirius stood himself protectively in front of Harry and crossed his arms.  
“You remember my list, do you not?” Draco raised an eyebrow he knew they couldn’t see. “I believe Barty to be able to reform and redeem himself. So I have been healing and helping him, he’s made some real progress.”  
“Aw, now you’re just trying to make me blush.” Barty smirked.  
“Damn, kid.” Sirius shook his head in disbelief. “You’re _actually_ doing it. You’re flipping them onto our side.” He gave a bewildered smile.  
“I’m on Angel’s side.” Barty clarified. “I don’t care about any of you, I’m only going to help you at all because Angel wants me too. I’m here for him. Not you.”  
“And we are grateful for that.” Dumbledore finally spoke. He had been standing back as an observer since they landed and Draco was grateful he’d decided to speak up. “I am sure you will be a great help, Bartemius Crouch jr.” Barty looked his old Headmaster over with cautious eyes and reluctantly nodded.

Draco took a deep breath and vanished the ribbons in his hands. “Alright. I’ll show you around my home and introduce you to your temporary bedrooms.” He gave Barty a quick apologetic kiss on the cheek before showing them around the bottom floor. He clicked his fingers in his spare room and a long meeting table appeared along with his scroll of redeemable Death Eaters appearing on a wall. They went up the stairs where Tonks claimed the room with a side balcony view. Sirius and Remus opted for the room next door with a connecting bathroom, they said they would transfigure separate beds instead of the king-sized one in the room; Draco wouldn’t have minded if they shared, they _were_ pretty obvious. Moody claimed one next to theirs and that left a handful of rooms left over in any other Order members needed them.  
Dumbledore excused himself to the meeting room where e began writing letters to other Order members about the attack, their escape and new location.

“Angel, what’s up the next floor?” Harry asked.  
“Up there? That’s my room. I’m at Hogwarts now so I haven’t used it much though.” He shrugged and Harry nodded.  
“Harry.” Dumbledore called from downstairs.  
“Yes, sir?” Harry lent over the railings and called.  
“We had best be heading back, I have notified the Aurors about the attack and class is about to begin soon. Mister Angel, you may remain here if you wish. I can have Professor Lupin teach in your place.” The Headmaster sounded to be walking to the doors and bidding Barty a good afternoon. Harry smiled at Draco before he was followed by Remus and headed downstairs.

Draco smiled and turned. He peaked into Moody’s room and spotted the man sitting at his desk, scribbling furiously in his tiny black notebook and muttering about vigilance. Draco checked in Sirius and Remus’ room and saw his second-cosin, which was such an odd thought that they were related, he was laying on the bed spread out and dozing off.  
He lastly checked on his cousin Tonks’ room and spotted her examining the potted plants on the balcony. He was about to leave when she spotted him. “Angel! Hey, come here a minute.”  
“Yes?”  
“We haven’t properly met. I’m Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks but don’t call me by that.” She shot out a hand and shook his.  
“Not a fan of first names?”  
“I could ask you the same thing, _Angel”_ Draco snickered as she grinned.  
“Touché.” He looked at her hand gentle holding a leaf. “Curious?” He gestured a hand.  
“A little. What kind are they? They don’t look magic.” She turned and he joined her side and gently touched a reddish petal.  
“You’d be correct, they’re Muggle and these ones are called Bougainvillea’s.” He smiled. “Interested in plants?”  
“I was in Hufflepuff. You kinda have to be interested in plants.” They both laughed.  
“Well, since this is your room for now. You can take care of them.” Draco smiled.  
“Yeah?” She rose a pink eyebrow.  
“Yeah! Sure.”  
“Well can you show me some helpful spells? Like, I don’t know, fertilising spells? or something? I’ll warn you now that I’m not that great with house work-y spells so bare with me.” She put her hands on her hips and gave a cheeky smile.  
“I’d be delighted to.”

 

.o0O0o.

 

Narcissa sat frozen on the lounge room chair. Word had spread and her family had gotten home much too early. Their incompetence had fallen onto the Dark Lords’ ears and he wasted no time in punishing them. Narcissa flinched as she heard the echoed sound of her sisters’ pain filled screams and shrieks coming from the dungeons. She covered her ears to muffle her elder sisters ear piercing cries, an act far too familiar to her and she hated that it was.  
Lucius didn’t scream as loud as Bella but Narcissa could _feel_ his screams in her chest. Her stomach dropped like lead when a painful scream sounded and Narcissa had to stop herself from bringing her knees to her chest.  
The Lestrange brothers had been tortured first; Rodolphus first, volunteering to spare his brother the first sadistic blow and then Rabastan close behind. Narcissa knew she couldn’t hear it but she could feel the echoes of twisting joints, snapping bones, the feeling like knives stabbing at their chests as though the curse ricochet inside of their beings. It went for hours, and hours.  
Narcissas’ shaking fists slowly left the sides of her head in cautious hope. After a couple moments silence, the sound of doors opening alerted her that their punishment was over and she would be able to heal them.

She ran, her heels clicking and echoing through the hallways and her hair falling from her bun as she ran, and ran until she found them. Severus, who looked to be suffering mind curses, levitated an unconscious Lucius. Antonin with mild damage and a cut from his jaw slicing across to his eyebrow dripping fresh blood was levitating Bella and two other Death Eaters levitated the brothers.  
“Severus, I – Please follow me.” She led them to a main bedroom and transfigured four beds and chairs. She quickly got to work with her routine; she made sure they were stable before tipping potions down their throats and mending bones.  
She was quick to heal Severus who went onto close up minor cuts and wounds on Lucius as Narcissa moved to sit in front of Antonin and begin mending his wound.  
“Thank you, Lady Malfoy.” He smiled.  
“Now, Antonin, this will most likely leave a faint scar. There isn’t much I can do.” She carefully traced her wand along the line.  
“I will live.” He waved a dismissive hand then winced and carefully placed it in his lap. “Do your best and I will be pleased.”

“I will not ask how the Order fought.” She began mending the flesh.  
“That’s just it. They did not fight.” Antonin explained. “When we got there, they were rushing out the door and the Angel boy somehow managed to apparate them all away before we could fire anything at them.”  
“They’re getting fast.” She murmured. “And you all payed the price.”  
Narcissa looked over to the sleeping bodies of her family and hoped that Draco had headed her words and stayed safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave a review, that would be really sweet of you ❤  
> Quick note! I've been scribbling a little and have done a bit of art for this fic.  
> [Here](http://stardust-sketcher.tumblr.com/post/135240428051/so-i-drew-cream-from-my-drarry-fic-magical-pretty) and [here!](http://stardust-sketcher.tumblr.com/post/138092948706/so-im-getting-some-good-feedback-about-mary-and)  
> The next chapter for Draco has a lot of Gryffindors.


	21. Fifth Year: Part Eight

Draco stayed at the cottage for three days before leaving for Hogwarts. He was anxious about the others being around Barty, and after all his progress he hoped they wouldn’t be cruel. The first day at 1 Amissum Way was spend cautiously avoiding Barty all together. Moody watched the man like a hawk when he was eating, feeding and playing with Diana and just sitting on the couch with tea and a book.  
Sirius avoided Barty, sticking to his _If-I-can’t-say-anything-nice-then-I’m-not-going-near-him_ coping strategy, and Tonks was the first to open up to Barty. It was on the second day that she offered to refill his tea, Barty was stunned and hesitant to nod his head. When she did, he stared at the cup for almost a minute and Tonks rolled her eyes.  
“I didn’t poison it.”  
“That’s what someone who would poison it would say.”  
She huffed a laugh, “Maybe in Slytherin, but in Hufflepuff we don’t give a fuck. Drink your tea.” He eventually did and was relieved to still be alive.

On the third day, Draco found Barty and Sirius engaged in a stern game of wizard chess with Tonks to Bartys’ side reading the Prophet. Before he left, Draco made sure to get Tonks to agree to protect Barty if Moody attacked him again, she patted his shoulder and assured him that the man would be fine.  
Draco leapt from the cottage and looked as he passed St. Mungos. He had been there some days ago and had healed Father Longbottom. He had hoped the effort would be enough to grow larger wings, but after healing the man, fainting again and waking up to a worried and angry Susan Carter. He was disappointed to discover his wings had not grown. His mood was lifted however when he saw mother and father Longbottom holding each other, laughing with tears streaming down their cheeks.  
They were still in an unstable condition, but the hospital was almost ready to let them leave.  
Neville had stopped Draco once after class to thank him personally. The poor boy barely got a word out before he bursted into tears, Draco held him and pet Nevilles’ hair as he cried into Draco’s shoulder and murmured so many thanks.  
He smiled as he landed on a rooftop and leapt into the air, he stretched his wings out and felt the air glide through every feather.

 

.o0O0o.

 

“HIDE EVERYTHING!” Harry covered his ears as his fellow Gryffindors scrambled around the common room. “Dean! Hide the Angel Mugs! Colin! I don’t care where you stuff the Angel-themed Winged Socks but HIDE THEM NOW!” Seamus was screaming as he frantically pulled apart the Angel Picture Wall and stuffed the pictures into a seemingly bottomless bag. Somewhere in the room, a wireless was blasting Celestina Warbacks new song dedicated to Angel _”Haven’t You Noticed?”_ but it could just be heard over the frantic yelling and rushing around.  
Harry carefully made his way through hysteric Gryffindors with posters and Angel-themed merchandise in their arms, he couldn’t see Hermione and Ron but he could just make out Neville standing at their designated _Witness-Seamus’s-decent-into-madness_ wall.  
He ducked as George and Fred flew overhead, both clutching long posters of Angel and art some students had drawn of the boy in fighting poses. Each twin also wore blue beanies with white wings sewn above the ears and Harry recognised them to be Lavenders’ work.

“Hi Harry.” Neville smiled cheerily, he wore a white wing pin next to his Gryffindor crest and sat on the floor against the wall. Neville had been a lot happier these past weeks, and Harry was happy for him. Neville had just been told his parents could be released and be returned to the Longbottom house within the week.  
“Hey, have you seen ‘Mione and Ron?” Harry leant against the wall as Ginny ran past with a sketchbook under her arm that had odd pages sticking out and a golden star, also made by Lavender, pinned on her jumper.  
“Think they’re up in Hermione’s room, she kind of dragged him away and he didn’t look very happy about it.” Harry reached down and patted Nevilles’ shoulder as thanks and left for the girls dorm room. Ever other Gryffindor was too frantic to notice him enter the room.

“Ronald! For God’s sake! You can’t stuff them under the mattress, they have an order!” Hermione stood atop her desk. Ron was rolling his eyes and pulling bags of newspaper articles and photos out from under Hermiones’ bed.  
“Well where am I suppose to hide them?” He groaned.  
“Put those bags into one bottomless bag and hide them in my trunk.” She shoved stacks of notes and photos in her bedside draw and Harry made his way over and around stacks of paper to land safely on her bed.  
“Hiding all your Angel stuff, I see.” He leaned against the headboard and felt Hydrus slither out from his collar, it was about that time of day when Hydrus was awake and demanded attention. The basilisk slept most of the day either in Harrys’ chest pocket, wrapped around his neck or wrist. He usually stirred away at lunch or if Harry was moving around too much, to which he would huff and give him a light squeeze.  
“Of course. I can’t very well let him see all of my progress.” She began pulling out pens and quills from behind her ears and in her hair, and Harry was startled to see how many there were.  
“Yeah, That’d be like invading your privacy.” Harry remarked in a deadpan voice as he stroked Hydrus. “Can’t imagine how awful that would make you feel.”  
Hermione rolled her eyes. ”Oh ha ha. I’m doing this for a good reason and I’ll thank you to keep quiet about it.”

“HE’S ALMOST HERE!” Seamus could be heard screaming and Harry decided he’d leave those two to clean up Hermione’s work. He headed down and left out the portrait hole where he became face to face with Angel. Harry blushed at how close they were, Angel smiled and Mary grinned at the boys left.  
“Harry! Just in time, I was about to head in.” He gestured to a shoulder bag he was carrying, inside of which Harry could faintly see the sketch book hed given him. “Mary wanted to walk with me too. But it’s time for you to head back now.”  
“Okay! Bye Angel, see ya Harry.” Harry grinned and ruffled her hair before she skipped away.  
“Great, I’ll show you in.” Harry stepped to the side and gave a short bow. Angel giggled and passed him through the portrait. “My, what a gentleman.” He teased and Harry felt his blush return.  
Harry followed behind him, watching his gorgeous wings flutter as he walked into the common room. Harry froze when he saw how calm the common room became. Gryffindors were sitting on the couches, in front of the fireplace, reading quietly or playing wizard games. Harry rose an eyebrow at Seamus laying spread on a couch with a book in his hand and _whistling._

“Ah, Professor Angel.” Professor McGonagal strode out from her room with a book under her arm. “Evening Professor, I apologise for my delayed visit but I trust that Headmaster Dumbledore explained to you my tardiness.” He gave a polite nod.  
“Yes, yes. I understand, I’ll show you to your room.” Angel bid Harry a quick goodbye and the second he closed his door behind him, students pulled out bags of Angel merchandise form under couches and Seamus rolled onto the floor to reveal that he’d been laying on stacks of photos. Harry rolled his eyes as Gryffindors swept up the evidence, hid them in bags and ran to the dorm rooms. Harry felt Hydrus squirming and bumping his cheek, Harry smiled and pet the tiny basilisk’s head.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco nodded to himself, he lowered his hands as his fingernails dimmed their glow and his warding of the Gryffindor common room windows and entrances was done. He dropped himself onto the couch, leant his head back and let out a sigh. “You finished?” He opened his eyes and saw Harry smiling above him from behind the couch. It had been a week since he moved into Gryffindor tower and began teaching physical defence again and he was getting more exhausted with each day. Draco wanted to get the warding done before anything else so all of his free time was spent warding, all he had left to do was the boys and girls dorm rooms.  
“I have. The common room is safe so I’ll get started on the dorm rooms tomorrow.” He smiled as Harry grinned down at him, the other boys’ hands were on the couch either side of his head and his hair was hanging around his face. That carefree look and joy in his eyes made Draco’s chest tighten and a light blush dust his cheeks.

“Since you’ve finished, do you want to... Uhmm... hang out? With me?” Harry fumbled and looked away from his eyes.  
Draco smiled. “Sure, we have an Occulemency lesson today anyway.” He pulled himself up to his feet and Harry rounded the couch. He took Harry’s elbow and lead them to his Gryffindor room. He opened the door, locked it behind them and lead Harry to the centre of the room. Harry stood and looked around as Draco flicked a hand and brought two chairs to sit behind them.  
“How has the exercises been going?” He asked, tucking his skirt under him as he sat down. He fidgeted his wings until they stretched comfortably at his sides.  
Harry sat down and rested his hands on his lap, they were close enough that if Draco pointed his leg he would touch Harrys knees. “Good, well, better. The mental exercises before bed are definitely helping. I haven’t had as many nightmares and this week I haven’t woken up screaming.” He gave a beaming smile.  
“That’s great to hear.” Draco returned his smile and placed his hands in his lap. “How are the headaches?”  
“Not as frequent as before. One maybe in the past week or so but only when I forget to focus on keeping the walls up.” Draco nodded and fluttered his wings happily at Harry’s progress.

“There isn’t much else I can teach you apart from focusing exercises. You’ve done very well though so I don’t know if anymore is really necessary.”  
“Well... It’s all thanks to you. I wouldn’t have made half the progress if Snape kept trying to teach me.” Harry gave a sheepish smile and looked up into Draco’s eyes. Draco felt himself flush and willed his wings to stop fluttering.  
“W – Well I can’t take all the credit for your progress, I gave you the means and you’ve gotten better yourself.” He waved a dismissive hand but Harry persisted. He leaned forwards with his hands on his knees and Draco watched him with wide eyes.  
“Seriously, you’ve done so much for me. I can’t thank you enough.” Draco sat frozen in the seat.  
“I...” His words fell apart in his mouth.  
Harry slowly reached out, giving enough time for Draco to retract his hands but he was too stunned to move. Harry placed a hand over Draco’s on his knee and Draco felt his mouth dry. “You do _so fucking much._ ” He huffed a laugh and Draco watched his smile.  
“Angel...” Harry sighed.  
“I...” When had they gotten so close? Draco could feel Harry’s breath on his skin and he shivered. The way Harry was looking at him and holding his hand had a physical reaction on Draco. He felt his body pull closer to Harry, his eyes moving from tender eyes to his lips.

Draco froze.  
His star was vibrating and telling him a muggle village was under attack. He drew back sharply and held a hand to the star atop his chest. “I have to go.” He looked up at Harry’s dejected expression. “A village is under attack and Auror Redhood needs my help.” He stood up and turned to the window.  
“When will you be back?” Harry shot to his feet.  
“Once I help deal with these Death Eaters, I’ll see you at dinner?” Harry nodded and waved to him as Draco opened the window showing the Quidditch pitch and leapt out. He could still feel himself blushing but he willed it away so he could focus.

 

.o0O0o.

 

As it turned out, the fight went on and on, and Draco found he would probably miss dinner. He leapt up high and landed a foot on the face of a masked Death Eater, using that man as leverage, he jumped and ran on three more heads before jumping off and slicing a man into a ribbon. He dodged curses aimed his way and grit his teeth as two cutting curses hit his hip. A pink ribbon wound around him but the cut was deep enough for blood to seep through.  
He moved quick to deflect curses with his ribbon blades, he spun, leapt and sliced up another Death Eater. He had yet to fight his family but he was grateful for that.  
Draco drove a punch into a nearby Death Eater, grabbed their arm and threw them into the ground. He ducked as a curse flew over head, he swiped a leg causing the figure to lose their balance, Draco stood up and drove a kick into their stomach that sent them dragging on the ground.

“Keep circling! Don’t let them out!” Redhoods’ deep voice could be heard shouting orders to the Aurors. Spells flew around and Draco was fast in dodging ones aimed at him. He made a series of leaps and flips and made it to Redhoods’ side.  
“There’s not many left and they know it. Maybe ten left.” Redhood nodded, crouching behind a car that had been flipped on its side.  
“You alright? You’ve been hit a lot.” Draco winced and held his bleeding side. He had been hit many times in this fight; stinging curses aimed at his back and a cutting curse slicing just between his wings, cutting curses up his arms and legs and a slice along his cheek. All were covered with pink healing ribbons but the large ones along his back, stomach, right hip, left upper thigh and the cut along his cheek were bleeding through.  
“I’ll live.” He looked over the car to the black robed figures sending curses flying with the sun setting far behind them. “I can block the exit behind them, then you can circle around and bind them.”  
“Sounds good.” Redhood nodded.

Draco crouched down and launched himself high up, curses flew close as he flipped and one cutting curse sliced his sleeve to cut his left shoulder. He landed behind the Death Eaters, dodging attacks, pulling his ribbon blades out and taking down two as the Aurors circled. A Death Eater behind him fell and Draco smiled as Redhood pointed his wand at the next one.  
The sun fully set when they had finally captured the ones that had failed to escape.  
Redhood sent two Aurors to get healers, other Aurors to check the wounded and the last ones to disarm the Death Eaters on the ground with ribbons binding them.

“Good work today, Angel.” Redhood grinned at him and pocketed his wand in his Auror robes.  
“Same to you, Auror Redhood. What do you suppose they were doing here?” Draco put his hands on his hips and began to slow his rapid breathing.  
“Not sure. There’s nothing significant in this village and they weren’t throwing that many curses before you came. In fact, most of the fire was aimed at you.” He furrowed his brow.  
“Maybe they were seeing how many hits they could land on me? Too bad for them that I’m more than adequate enough to stand their curses.” Draco grinned. Redhood chuckled lowly and shook his head, his tattered robes swayed as he moved.  
“I believe it might be time to get a new robe.” Draco gestured to the shredded sleeves. Redhood flushed in embarrassment and brought a hand to his neck.  
“Yeah, I really should.”  
“Can’t you at least mend it? Or have a partner who can mend it?” He shook his head.  
“I’m rubbish at household spells and my late wife passed away when delivering Lola.” His casted his eyes down.  
“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”  
“It’s alright, besides, Lola’s been getting good at household spells. Last holidays she came home and showed me some good cleaning charms and fertilising charms for the garden.” He smiled proudly.

“But it looks like you might need a new uniform as well.” He nodded and Draco looked at his suit. His skirt had two long cuts almost to the top and the ends were tattered and burned. His boots had tears and holes, his back waist bow had tears and one ribbon had been split into two thinner ones. His chest ribbon had been frayed and one half of it was torn undone, his gold star the only thing holding it on. His wrist covers were ripped and the feathers burned around the edges. The bow behind his head was in tact thanks to him constantly pulling his blades out and his mask was had a slice mark above his left ear but it was unharmed. Blood was spattered on the pink ribbons covering his cuts and blood dripped from a cut on his lip. His wings were unharmed but a few feathers had been grazed by cutting curses and fell to the ground where they shimmered and disappeared.  
“I agree but we need not worry. My suit heals itself and me when I take a break.” He beamed happily.  
“Why do you wear that outfit anyway?” Draco turned and saw Auror Johnson standing next to two tied up Death Eaters. Draco frowned as the man crossed his arms.  
“I mean, why a skirt? Why the ribbons? They’re not practical and it’s not like they protect you.” Draco could feel himself being scrutinised and he straightened his back, even though the slice along his back stung.  
“You have your uniform, Auror Johnson. And I have mine.”

“I best be getting back to Hogwarts.”  
“If you leave now, you might be back in time for the dinner feast.” Redhood smiled and gave him a gentle pat on his uninjured shoulder. Draco bid him farewell before aparrating to the outside of Hogwarts.  
He winced and rolled his aching shoulder, his stomach was growling showing how starving he was. Draco straightened his back and willed himself to eat and then head to the safety of his room where he could get well deserved rest and let his magic heal him. He walked through the entrance and strolled into the great hall. All voices hushed when his battered body was seen, he raised his head and gave his best smile as he sauntered up to the professors table and took his seat between Snape and McGonagal. When he tucked his tattered skirt under his thighs and sat down, loud voices erupted and Draco was overwhelmed with how many professors and students were worrying over him.  
“What happened–“  
“Are you okay!?”  
“Was it Death Eaters!?”  
“You need to go get healed!?”  
“Are you alright!?”

Draco was too shocked to respond. Surprisingly it was Snape who sounded the most worried. “Why are you not seeing Poppy? You obviously need healing, why are you here?” He was looking Draco over and obviously trying not to reach out and shake him by his shoulders. Draco could see the pale faces of his friends and Cream in Draco’s form was the palest. He looked at Draco was a terrified expression and Pansy was holding his shoulder to keep him sitting down.  
Draco saw Lola with her hands to her mouth in shock and tears welling up in her eyes, Mary rushing to her side to ease her shaking, but Draco could easily spot her hands quivering.  
Harry looked the most panic stricken, Hermione and Ron were holding him back and he looked to Draco with such a petrified expression.  
“Please, everyone...” The hall slowly dissolved into cautious silence. “Do not worry. I don’t like to scare you, but I am stronger than I look.” He grinned broadly and nervous laughter from students could be heard. “I will heal in time so fret not.”  
Dumbledore turned everyone back to their dinner and Draco sighed, he leaned back in his chair and let his wings droop tiredly at his sides.

 

Draco left early after finishing what he could eat and headed to the Gryffindor room. He winced and fell face first onto his red coloured bed, stretching his wings out then dropping them against his back. A portrait of a roaring lion began rattling, it was pushed aside and Cream in ferret form scurried into the room. He was quickly followed by Pansy, Blaise, Vince and Greg.  
“Draco! My boy, are you in pain?” Cream leapt onto the bed and held Draco’s head by his cheeks in his paws.  
“Mmmfine.” He murmured as Pansy threw herself at his bedside and began spilling potion bottles from her shoulder bag.  
“You most certainly are _not_ fine.” Blaise scolded with his hands on his hips.  
“Look at you! It’s a wonder you still have skin.” Vince was pacing around the room muttering to himself about how stupid Draco is for throwing himself into danger without any regard for his own safety. Greg came to sit on his side and hovered a hand over his arm, wanting to pat him in comfort but not wanting to hurt him.  
“Guys honestly, I’ll be fine.” He sighed into the pillow. “I just need time to heal and maybe a week or two later this will all be gone."  
“Bullshit.” Pansy said sternly. “I am not going to sit back and watch my best friend slice himself open because he thinks he doesn’t need potions now sit yourself up if you know what’s good for you.”

Draco knew there was no room for argument so he sat up. “Show me the open cuts that aren’t bandaged.” She tied her shortly cut hair back and pinned her fringe back. “And take off the mask.” Draco complied.  
He let Pansy dab a healing potion onto a cotton swab in tweezers and gently dab his cut lip. He sat quietly and listened to Vince and Blaise scolding his recklessness while Pansy moved to a small cut on his neck and Greg sat at his side and gentle soothes a hand on his uninjured shoulder. Cream sat in his lap, shaking and gripping onto Draco’s thumb and he stroked him with his free hand.  
“Can we talk about something else.” He groaned.  
“Alright, let’s talk about you and Potter eye-fucking in DADA.” Pansy smirked as Draco blushed.

“I – I don’t!”  
“Honey, it’s obvious even with the mask on.” She quirked an eyebrow, “The amount of praise you give him in class is ridiculous.”  
“W-Well he’s doing well in class!” Draco flustered.  
“Don’t try to hide it,” Blaise dragged a chair to his bedside and dropped onto it. “I can’t say I blame you though. Puberty hit Potter like a fucking train, he is one hot piece of ass.” Blaise smirked and wagged his eyebrows suggestively.  
“Seriously, am I the _only_ straight person here!?” Vince threw his hands above his head and sat on the other chair.  
He pointed to Pansy, “You wanna fuck girls.” She shrugged a shoulder and nodded.  
Vince pointed to Blaise, “You wanna fuck boys _and_ girls.” Blaise smirked, “You can’t say that like it’s a bad thing.”  
He pointed to Draco, “You wanna get fucked by boys,” Draco flushed. “Hey– !”  
He lastly pointed to Greg, “And you don’t wanna fuck anyone!”

“I just don’t like the idea of sex, it’s not the key element of a relationship and I don’t mind boys or girls.” Greg blushed and avoided everyone’s eyes.  
Pansy cooed at Greg, “Aww, our little romantic. You’re adorable.” She dabbed another cotton swab and moved to small cuts on Draco’s arm above a pink ribbon.  
“Let’s hope Lavender feels the same way.” Blaise smirked and Greg blushed even harder.  
“You have a crush on Lav?” Draco hadn’t known that.  
Greg covered his face with his hands. “I-It – She’s just so nice and smart and funny...” His voice trailed off, the others laughed and cooed at him. Draco laughed, and he gave Greg a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and was scolded at by Pansy to stay still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing and editing as fast as I can between my working days so please leave me a comment, that would be super nice ❤  
> Also "Haven't You Noticed" from Steven Universe is a great song for my Magical Boy!Draco.  
> Next chapter for Draco involves a kiss.


	22. Fifth Year: Part Nine

Bellatrix sat at the Death Eater inner circle head table picking dirt from her fingernails that Narcissa had recently painted a deep green. She had cherished the time she had been able to spend with her sister and only wished she could be with her nephew more. She sighed and fell deeper against her chair, she sat between Rodolphus and Rabastan, her brother-in-law across from her, Antonin next to him and other Death Eaters she didn’t know nor care enough to know the names of.  
The Dark Lord had yet to join them, he was occupied seeing to the punishment of the traitors and recently captured mudbloods.  
Bellatrix and her team had yet to torture anyone seeing how they were the first to be tortured. She looked to her hands and pulled out her wand, she rolled the curved wood in her hands and felt the material.  
Words could not describe how ecstatic she had been to be returned her wand. In Azkaban, it had felt like a phantom limb, like a piece of her was missing and she had finally been given it back. Similar to how it felt seeing Narcissa again. Her elation upon seeing Draco again, and her dejection seeing how much he’d grown in her absence.  
She had missed so much. His first tooth, his first haircut, his first training wand, his first broom, she had missed so much of his life and felt hollow for not being there. Bellatrix had seen Narcissa grow from a child into a woman, she had been there through it all and she wished she could have done the same for him.

Rodolphus and Rabastan felt the same and she respected how much they cared for Draco even though they weren’t blood related.  
There was a seat beside Rabastan where the woman Evelyn Skinner sat, that seat belonged to Barty and Bellatrix already held a distaste for the woman taking his place. She tortured mudbloods for the hell of it. Now, Bellatrix also tortured mudbloods and traitors but she did it to meet a means for the cause. She did so because they were an obstacle obscuring their goal, she tortured as a means to an end.  
Evelyn often went off the track and tortured simply to torture, Bellatrix detested those who used the cause as an excuse to do what they wished.

She returned her gaze to her wand and waited for the Dark Lord to return. She wanted to know their next task so they could finally progress with the _Angel_ problem. Bellatrix held a subtle awe at how vicious and swift the boy fought, he was obviously a person of immense power, and could possibly rival that of the Dark Lord. But he was an obstacle.  
This war would be over only when their goal was met, when all the obstacles were dealt with, when the mudbloods were killed, and when Angel was gone.  
She could live happily and peacefully with her family when Angel was gone.

The doors open and all in the room stiffened, Bellatrix shot up in her seat eagerly awaiting the news the Dark Lord would bear. His intimidating presence swept a chilly air into the room, he strode around and took his seat at the head of the table.  
“I want the Angel boy taken care of. He poses the largest threat to my plans to kill Harry Potter. I want him.” His spiderlike fingers laid atop the table and slowly tapped the surface. His red eyes stared ahead, all knew he was talking to himself and they just had to follow along and piece together his plans as he spoke.  
Bellatrix watched on baited breath.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Harry had barely left Angels’ side for the following week. He had been scared to the bone upon seeing Angel so beaten on and hurt that he was terrified to leave the boy alone in fear of him getting hurt. Ron and Hermione had to hold him back, Neville and Ginny had helped keep him from bursting into Angels’ room to hold him and help heal him.  
During their last Defence class where Angel was teaching them how to physically disarm someone holding a wand, they had been excused and Harry waited outside the room for Angel to finish up and walk with him.  
“Hello again, Harry.” Angel opened the door and smiled at him.  
“Hey, Angel.” He grinned as Angel closed the door behind them. His uniform had healed and Harry could only faintly see a pink ribbon peaking out from under his shirt.  
“It’s your free period right? Where are you off too?” Harry began walking beside him as Angel ambled down the corridor.  
“Planning on coming with me again?” Angel smirked and Harry imagined him quirking an eyebrow.  
“Well, if you’ll have me.” He chuckled nervously and scratched at his neck.  
“I was going to spend some time with Lola and Mary, they invited me to watch the Quidditch teams practice. Speaking of which, isn’t that where you should be?” Harry froze as realisation flooded him. He had still been playing Quidditch but with the war going on and Voldemort invading his mind, Quidditch had been the last thing on his mind.

“Shit!” He cursed and Angel laughed.  
“I take it you forgot, why am I not surprised?” He brought a hand up to cover his mouth and Harry felt an embarrassed blush spread across his cheeks.  
“Y-Yeah, ah, I should really go.” Damnit, he had really wanted to spend more time with Angel. “Wait. Did you say that you’re going to watch?” He turned to the boy who had finally stopped laughing.  
“Yes, that was the plan.” Suddenly, Quidditch seemed like the most important thing Harry could be doing.  
“I’ll go then but I will see you there!” He started sprinting forwards, he faintly heard Angel call out _“See you there!”_ as he ran.

Oliver Wood gave Harry a pat on the back as he ran into the change rooms, he threw his school robes off and hurried into his Quidditch robes. He put his shirt on backwards and gloves on the wrong hands as he rushed but he fixed those before grabbing the broom Sirius had gifted him and rushing out to join his team.  
Oliver was assigning drills for the other players to follow and Harry was assigned to release a snitch and time how long it takes him to grab it. He was barely listening though, he was looking around rapidly for a sign of Angel in the stands and focused on the bleachers circling the pitch. He smiled when he caught sight of Angel holding Lola’s hand, walking up a stairway in the bleachers and Mary running up the stairs. She stopped at a row in the middle and skipped over, patting the seat next to her, and Lola was laughing and pulling Angel by his hand to the seat. Harry was smacked on the back of the head by Rons’ broom. “Remember to focus out there, mate. Quidditch training ain’t the place to exercise your obsession with Angel.”  
Harry rolled his eyes and kicked off the ground.

Oliver threw the snitch in the air and Harry waited ten seconds before looking for the golden orb. He looked back to the bleachers and saw Angel holding a basket, the girls were tucking in as Angel sat back with a mug in his hand. He sat on Lolas’ side with Mary on her other side. The snitch zipped just out of the corner of Harrys’ vision and he spun around.  
Scanning carefully, he hovered in the air and gripped his broom. A glimmer of gold to his left was all he needed, Harry spun around and zoomed through the air. He spotted the snitch above the stands and flew to the fluttering orb. He followed it as it weaved around flag polls and swerved down the stands. It took a sudden sharp turn up and Harry pulled up as best he could. The snitch flew up higher and higher.  
Harry gripped his broom with both hands, the snitch zipped into a turn, forcing Harry to follow it and hanging upside down on his broom. Using his might, he kicked and spun to fly right side up. He stretched an arm out and reached out. He was so close to the snitch but as he flew, he was getting rapidly closer to the stands. He urged himself faster and closer and closer. Just as he reached the stand, the snitch turned to fly up and Harry grasped it as they turned up.

He flew up and slowed down, Harry could distantly hear cheering and clapping. He turned to their direction and saw Mary jumping on the stand cheering loudly, Lola sitting down clapping her hands above her head and cheering. Angel sat clapping his hands in front of his chest and smiling. Harry tried to calm his rapid breathing but the adrenaline pumping was making hard to do. Next to Angel sat a blonde girl in Ravenclaw robes, what stood out most was a giant blue ribbon atop her head with gold stars handing off the ends.  
Harry faintly recognised her in some of his classes but he didn’t know who she was. He directed his broom while holding the snitch in one hand and flew over to the group.  
“Harry! You were Awesome!” Mary cheered with her hands in tight fists and admiration in her eyes.  
“Yeah! You looked really cool.” Lola smiled up and Harry noticed she had a small pink ribbon clipped above her right ear.  
“Haha! Why thank you, ladies.” Harry grinned and bowed as best he could while on a broom.

“Nice flying.” Angel smiled. Harry felt pride swell in his chest.  
“Yes, there were many Flipping Carlibells around you. You must have been very focused.” The blonde girl gave a dazed sort of smile and seemed to be looking around Harrys head and not in his eyes.  
“Err... Thank you?”  
“Oh! Harry this is my friend Luna!” Mary jumped up to the stands above them and skipped over to put her hands on Lunas’ shoulders and rest her chin on the middle of the huge blue bow. The gold stars made a jingling noise and Harry noticed she was also wearing strawberry earrings. It was an odd combination but Harry felt like she somehow owned the look and wasn’t sorry in the slightest if it confused others.  
“Yes, hello.” She smiled, “My friend Mary invited me to get to know the winged boy.” She looked to Angel with dazed eyes and Angel shrugged his shoulders at Harry.  
“She’s... interesting.” Angel gave a humoured smile and Harry returned it.  
“Well it’s nice to meet you.” Harry leaned over his broom and extended a hand for her to shake. Angel shook his head, Harry looked puzzled as Luna stared at his hand and looked to be counting something. “Errr...”  
“Oh! Seven Red Amourilites! You must be deeply in love. Amourilites like to float around the ring fingers of those who are in love.” Harry retracted his hand at her easy going grin.

“She did the same when I offered a hand.” Angel gave an unsure smile to the blonde who turned to Lola to explain which creature hovers over which finger and why.  
“Wha – Did she count your Amori-things too?”  
“Yep, apparently I have five red ones, one blue one and one gold one.” Angel listed them on his fingers.  
“Seven, you’re deeply in love as well?” Harry held his breath.  
“Yes and no.” Luna piqued up. “Red ones mean a deep body and soul devoted love, Blue ones mean a tragic love, and gold ones mean an accepted hopeless love.” Harry watched as a pink on Angels’ cheeks slowly bloomed into a deep red blush that spread down his neck.  
“You’re... You–“  
“I got three pink ones!” Mary beamed and looked closely at her fingers, as if trying to spot the creatures she couldn’t see.  
“I got one pink one.” Lola smiled and showed Angel her hand with the invisible creatures.  
“The pink Amourilites mean a slowly developing crush.” Luna sang as she fiddled with a strand of blonde hair. Harry smiled as he spotted a blush dusting Marys’ cheeks.

“Harry! Mate, get down here!” Harry turned to see his team assembled on the pitch. “We’re gonna start a team training drill!” Oliver yelled and Harry nodded. He turned to Angel and the boy waved a dismissive hand.  
“You go train and try not to fall off your broom.” He picked up his mug that Harry could now smell had tea in it.  
Harry chuckled and gave Angel a smile. “I know you’ll catch me if I do.” He flew off to join his team.

 

.o0O0o.

 

_Draco,_

_Don’t let Tonks cook. Even if she tries to convince you that she is competent enough in the kitchen and is capable of cooking strawberry pie from a cookbook. Do not believe her._  
_Thank Merlin I kept a spare batch of strawberries. I swear this woman could burn water if she tried hard enough. Attached is a photograph of the damage._  
_Anyway, in regards to your letter inquiring about your fairy-tale book, I don’t believe I’ve every read to you from it. My memory is not what it use to be but I do not recall reading to you. I remember when you were a toddler and at night you would waddle around with the book clutched in your pudgy hands. I just assumed Lucius read to you._  
_Apologies that I don’t have more information._  
_In other news, I do not know why you insisted on purchasing me a Christmas present so early – It’s four months until December! Thanks to your charm, it’s floating in the corner of the lounge room waiting for the tree to be up before it’s lowered. Frankly I’m a little insulted you assume I can’t get to it. But I wont touch it until it’s time._  
_Hope to see you when your last term finishes and before you have to go back home._

_Barty._

 

Stuck to the bottom of the letter was a moving photo featuring a supposed pie up in flames being extinguished by a frantic Tonks pointing her wand, a portion of Barty’s face was in the corner and his free hand was pointing to the burnt pastry. In the background, Sirius was stood on the kitchen bench holding a bowl of strawberries above his head, safe from the flames and he looked to be laughing and screaming at the same time. The photo was shaking showing Bartys amateur attempt to take the picture from a high angle in one hand.  
Laughter bubbled from Dracos' chest and he clutched his stomach as he watched the picture replay over and over again. He was happy that the three were getting along in his abssense.

He had the thought that Barty wasn’t the man who read to him but Draco had wanted to be sure. He gave Diana a loving scratch under her chin and let the tiny owl melt against his hand. He tucked the letter inside his sketchbook that he had been scribbling in. Recently in his down time, Draco had been drawing more often. He adored the pencils Harry gifted him and found the paper so easy to use. He only liked a handful of his drawing whereas the others never truly conveyed what he was imagining. It was a truly frustrating process but he loved it anyway.  
He was drawing a long flowing dress on a blank figure with gold linings, similar to the Princess Serenity dress Usagi wore in his manga. Draco fell in love with the dress when he first saw it and had been dying to sketch it. He bit his lip as he erased a faint line and focused on outlining the ruffles with his utmost concentration.  
Draco was actually feeling pretty proud of his drawing when he was interrupted by a knock coming from his door. Draco tucked the photo between the pages and placed his sketchbook atop his desk. He gave Diana a gentle pat on the head as he stood, he pressed the button on his left ear wing and allowed his mask to appear before opening the door.

 

“THANK YOU FOR BEING A GREAT PROFESSOR!”  
Draco startled back a step as he was presented with an abundance of students of all houses in the Gryffindor common room. Many were holding things like boxes, bags and flowers. They cheered and Draco felt his chest flutter and a warm smile growing, he laughed as the students whooped and opened up to allow him to step out from his room.  
“What is all this?” He asked between laugher.  
Harry stepped out from the crowd with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. “We wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for us this year.” He beamed. “Amidst teaching us, you’ve been fighting Death Eaters, helping Aurors and getting really hurt. But despite all that, you still managed to teach us so much. So we all got together to really show out gratitude.”

“Yeah! We made a lot of stuff!” Mary announced proudly, running up to his front with Lola holding nervously onto her hand. Lola didn’t do well in crowds but she looked to be biting her discomfort down to smile happily at him.  
“Come on! Come on!” The Weasley twins chorused from his sides and urged him forward to the main couch. As he was moved, Draco looked around and saw pink and blue heart shaped balloons handing from the ground by gold star shaped weights. Pink and blue streamers hanging from the ceiling, enlarged pictures of him that Draco recognised as one Seamus had asked of him after class one day and a large banner saying _’OUR FAVOURITE PROFESSOR’_ hung above the lit fireplace.  
Draco was overwhelmed as he was sat down on the couch and the students filled in around him. They left an empty space at his front and Draco placed his hands on his lap.  
Student after student, they stepped forward – some in groups – with different gifts for him. Soon, he sat in the centre of a pile of different flowers. Bouquets of various flowers at his feet and beside him on the couch, Draco adored them all.  
Lavender had given him an adorable almost chibi figurine of himself about the size of his hand. She and the Patlil twins had made and painted him and Draco loved his tiny doll. Many students gave him drawing of himself, and Seamus put together a collage of pictures of himself into a large picture of a pink heart. Draco didn’t know where he got those pictures from but he accepted the gift anyway.

He spotted Blaise with Theodore in the back of the crowd, Blaise gave an exaggerated wink and Draco rolled his eyes behind the mask. He was given handmade bracelets and necklaces, a record of the song Celestina Walback wrote that he inspired – Draco quite enjoyed the song and had planned to buy one so he could listen to it at the cottage.  
Neville gave him a pot of beautiful enchanted pink orchids that whistle back when you whistle a tune, he also gave a bag of seeds for which Draco was thankful and looked forward to planting in his greenhouse.

It had been afternoon when they began and now the sun would be setting soon. Seamus and Blaise were currently standing atop a table holding their wands like microphones, singing and dancing shamelessly to Celestina Walback. Draco laughed and cheered along with the others, he was holding Lolas’ hands and dancing with Mary and Luna doing odd moves at their side.  
Draco spun Lola around and she laughed as she came spinning back. The students celebrated the first day of their last week at school and Draco was having the time of his life. He had finished warding the Gryffindor rooms completely and didn’t know what to think of next year, he supposed he’d face it when the time came.  
The song ended with Seamus and Blaise posing dramatically and everyone cheering in applause. Draco clapped and cheered as another song began paying and the two didn’t appear to want to slow down anytime soon.

Draco managed to slip out amongst the crowd and slipped to a wall, his smile had yet to fade and he leant against the wall. “Was it a bit over the top?” He turned and saw Harry.  
Draco shook his head. “This was amazing.”  
A little of the tenseness eased out of Harry’s shoulders and Draco notices he held a hand behind his back. “Oh good, I just wanted you to have a good time.”  
“You planed this?”  
Harry shrugged a shoulder. “I had the idea but everyone came together and made it this huge.”  
“It certainly is a big party, I needed to step out for a moment to catch my breath.”  
“Do you need to step outside?” Harry asked concerned.  
“I think so. Walk with me?” Harry nodded and followed Draco go unnoticed into Draco’s room and stroll to the balcony overlooking the Quidditch pitch.

They stood leaning against the railings, the sun was beginning to set and the sky was painted a smooth pink. Draco took in a deep breath and sighed, he rested his elbows on the railing and let his shoulders relax. “So... you really liked it?”  
Draco huffed a laugh, “Yes, Harry, I do. I can’t thank you enough for getting everyone together like this for me.”  
“You don’t need to thank us, this whole party is so we can thank you.” Harry leaned on his side. “Speaking of which...” A bouquet of lush red roses was held out and almost shoved entirely under Draco’s chin. He could spot Harrys’ blush as the Gryffindor avoided his eyes in favour of staring at the sunset. Draco felt his wings fluttering happily as he gentle took the bouquet.  
“Thank you, Harry. They’re beautiful.”  
Harry brought a hand to the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. “They’re not as impressive as some other ones you’ve gotten... but I wanted to get you something from me.”

Draco smiled down at the roses and held them to his chest. “Oh! That reminds me.” Draco spun and grabbed a red and gold scarf from his desk.  
“This is still yours.” He held the scarf out with his spare hand and Harry chuckled.  
“I told you, it’s yours!” He laughed.  
“But I don’t get cold, you’re the one who really needs it.” He pouted his bottom lip stubbornly and kept holding the scarf out.  
“And I _really_ want you to have it.” Harry’s hand encompassed his and he tightened Draco’s hold of the scarf. “Seriously,” his warm emerald eyes looked into Draco’s eyes and he felt his breath catch in his throat. “I want you to have it.” Gently, he stepped forwards and pushed the scarf against his chest.  
Draco swallowed as Harry’s fingers lingered before letting go. Draco looked to the material in his hand, he wrapped the scarf around his neck as best he could and let it hang over his shoulders.  
He smiled down and slowly looked up, Harry was standing so close, he was looking into Draco’s eyes and Draco felt his chest tighten under his gaze.

 

When had they gotten so close? Draco could feel Harry’s warm breath on his cheek and he gripped the roses tightly to his chest.

He felt that yearning that had never truly left him.

Harry’s eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips.

That urge that had pulled him to Harry.

Draco licked his suddenly dry lips and felt himself lean just that little bit closer.

The pull that Draco’s heart was so desperate to follow.

Harry’s hands twitched at his sides, as though he wanted to reach out and his control was held by a thread.

Perhaps it had been there from the beginning, the pull that kept him coming back to Harry.

Harry parted his lips, like he wanted to say something but couldn’t form the words.

That feeling that kept him so focused on Harry even before he knew how sweet and caring he was.

Draco felt his wings draw close to his back in anticipation.

He hadn’t known what the feeling was but it was so strong and to powerful that he could never ignore it.

“... I...” Harry’s words died off before he could finish them.

Only now, did Draco understand what he had been feeling.

Their control was as fragile as a single string holding a heart of glass, wound tight as though one single breath would be enough to snap it.

And that terrified Draco the most.

 

The snap of their self-control was practically audible.

 

Draco’s eyes closed as Harry pressed their lips together. Soft, oh so hesitant lips pressed against each other in a matching tentative kiss. One tender kiss that sparked a warm fire in Draco’s stomach was quickly followed by another – more confident – kiss. Harry tilted his head ever so slightly and Draco sighed against his lips. It was so innocent, so tender, so perfect that it was worth the fall. Draco jumped when calloused hands held his arms and he slowly melted against Harry. His wings eased down to hang as Draco kissed him with sweet vigour. Draco shivered out a moan as he felt Harry’s tongue tentatively lick at his bottom lip, asking permission of which Draco was all to happy to give.  
He had never kissed anyone before so he had nothing to compare this kiss with but Draco could feel how much these kisses affected him and how he was left breathless. His roses were crushed between their chests but Draco could feel nothing apart from Harry. The Gryffindors’ arms circled Draco, careful to mind his wings and held him close. Tongues exploring mouths and tasting foreign areas, eager to remember and loving in their movements. Draco placed his free hand on Harry’s chest and felt how the other boys racing heartbeat matched his own.  
“Mmmngh...” Harry moaned as they kissed again. Draco tilted his head to deepen their kiss, he wanted more of Harry and he could feel Harry wanted more of him. He’d give him if he asked.  
“Mnaahnn...” Harry’s moans were delicious and Draco wanted to taste more.  
Draco held onto Harry’s sweater and dug his fingers in the material as me moaned when Harry pushed further. “...I – Mmnngh...” Harry panted between longing desperate kisses and Draco felt himself falling further and further.  
“Ahhnnn... nnghh... Angel...”

_Angel._

A glass heart shattered.  
Draco’s eyes shot open and he shoved Harry away. His breath was ragged. His roses tumbled to the floor and Draco’s lip trembled as they fell. Harry stumbled back two steps before looking back at him with such an unsure and _fucking hurt _expression.__ “Angel...?”  
_Angel_.  
Dracos’ eyes burned, his throat was choking up and his extended hand clenched a trembling fist.  
“I...” Draco’s voice wavered and he hated himself for that.  
Harry took a step forward and Draco took a step back.  
“I-I... I can’t...” His breath hitched and his tears were ready to fall. Without thinking or even looking back into Harrys eyes because of how could he? How could he let that happen. He spun on his heel and dashed out of the room. Tears freely falling down his cheeks and he sped around students and ran as far from Gryffindor tower as he could.

__

__.o0O0o._ _

__

Harry stumbled back as he repeatedly bashed his fists against his head. _How_ could he be so Brash and _Stupid!_ He kissed Angel and it had been everything he had ever imagined but Angel obviously wasn’t ready.  
He’d pushed him. He couldn’t help himself, all that had been going through his head was Angel, and how beautiful he was and how much his heart and soul had been urging him to move. To give in and finally kiss him.  
He pounded his fists against the sides to his head and groaned in frustration. His eyes squeezed shut and his fists tensed up. He shouldn’t have done that. He should’ve had more control.  
His head was thumping and pounding. A bolt shot through Harry and he doubled over in pain. He gripped his fists painfully in his hair and practically wailed at what he saw.

_Sirius. Sirius was in danger. Sirius! No!_

Harry gasped as he came stumbling back to his senses. Sirius was in trouble and Harry had to do something. He ran out to the common room and saw most of the students from the other houses had left. Hermione and Ron spotted him first as he looked around frantically.  
“Harry? What’s wrong?” She ran to his side and helped steadied him.  
“S-Sirius! He – He’s in trouble, at the ministry, we need to help him!” Neville, Ginny, Luna, Seamus and Lavender ran to him.  
“Harry, are you sure?” Ron asked, after all it was one of Harry’s visions that had saved his father long ago.  
“We have to go!” Harry yelled desperately.  
“Okay, Okay. If you think he’s in danger we’ll come to help.” Hermione was met with a series of nods.  
“Come on! I saw a floo in Angel’s room!” Harry ran into the room and skidded to the fireplace. He had to help Sirius.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco stumbled as he reached the Owlery. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his shoulders shook with his sobs. He skidded to a stop and dropped to lean against the gates, his wings twitched in protest but he was numb. He slid down against the frame and drew his knees up to his chest. _Angel._  
Draco felt like such an idiot.  
Harry would never kiss _him._  
He was such a fucking idiot to even for a second believe that Harry would feel that way about him. Sobs wreaked his shoulders and he shook uncontrollably. His wings circled around his body as if trying to comfort him. His tears fell on the scarf around his neck and Draco raised his head. He gripped the scarf in quivering fingers, ripped it from his neck and threw it to the floor. He wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face against his knees.  
“... I’m... s-such an _idiot_...”

He sat there listening to nothing but his own sobs until he heard the faint sound of someone screaming. His ears perked up when he recognised it to be Harry. Harry...  
Did he feel as bad as Draco did?  
He certainly looked as hurt as Draco felt. Dracos’ eyes widened in realisation that if he felt as bad as Draco, then his mental state would be at it’s most vulnerable and Voldemort would have easier access to his mind.  
Draco leapt to his feet and threw himself into the castle, up the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. He spotted Lavender standing outside Draco’s room in the empty common room. “Lav! What’s going on? Where’s Harry?”  
“Oh Angel! Thank Merlin it’s you, Harry had a vision that someone was being tortured in the Department of Mysteries so he flooed some people and he and some others went running.” Dracos’ stomach dropped like lead as he sprinted into his room and saw his floo had been in use. He had to help.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Curses were flying overhead as Harry and his friends fought off Death Eaters that had been waiting for them. Lucius Malfoy, the cowardly snake, had gotten there before them and Harry waisted no time firing the first curse. Malfoy Senior dodged and fired a curse of his own, the man was soon flanked by a group of masked Death Eaters and proving a tough fight.  
The Order were quick to arrive and provided great back up. Harry threw himself at Sirius and his Godfather soothed his worries. Tonks and Remus covered them, firing spells and dodging ones aimed at them.  
“I - They – I though they were-“  
“Shh pup I’m alright. I’m here.” Sirius hid them behind a pillar and held Harry close.  
“I don’t get it though!” Tonks yelled as Sirius spun and fired curses around the pillar. “If they were trying to trap Harry, why wait? Why not capture him the second he got here?” Tonks winced as a her upper arm took a slice but she kept sending curses.

“Yeah.” Harry breathed confused “Yeah! This is a damn shitty trap you’ve set up! Lord Malfoy!” Harry sneered as he ran around the pillar.  
“Your ignorance is insulting to all who listen, Potter.” Malfoy Senior scowled as he fired a curse. Shadows behind pillars moved and Harry was startled to see how many Death Eaters had been hidden. Bellatrix could be heard giggling close by and Sirius stepped closer to Harry. Hermione punched a man in the face and dodged a curse. Ginny kicked a man in his groin, drove her knee to his mouth, elbow do his neck and threw his wand away. Neville shoved a mans arm, tossed his wand and threw him to the floor. Ron and Seamus kicked a man in the chest and punched his throat to send him to the ground.  
Harry saw his friends were doing well and yet he felt uneasy.  
“How conceited can one be, Potter.” Elder Malfoy sneered and threw a curse that Remus dodged.

“What do you mean?” Harry yelled as he grabbed a Death Eater by the arm and threw them into the ground.  
“You assume the trap is for you.”  
“–Harry!”

 _Oh God no._ Harry heard Angel’s heels clinking on the floor as he ran through the door. The black figures moved and Harry spun around to see Angel running. A deadly chorus sounded “Stupefy!” Streams of red and blue magic from every pillar, every point in the room, came shooting and crackling down to one body.  
Angel was hit so hard by every single curse. His scream sounded like a bell falling to the floor and being crushed beneath a boot. Harry winced and screamed out as Angel’s body went rigid. His mouth wide open fell closed. His arms dropped to his sides. His legs went limp.  
Lucius Malfoy appeared behind Angel and grabbed him around his waist as he fell. Harry ran but the Death Eaters threw curses as they ran. Harry’s leg was hit with a slicing curse and he fell to the floor. He heard a crack as his head hit the floor. Loud ringing sounded and he could hear the muffled sound of feet rushing around and Sirius’s worried voice.  
He watched as black robes disappeared and felt himself fall into blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter that I was originally going to split into two but I didn't want one to be super short. Please remember to leave a comment to encourage me to write more! ❤  
> The next Chapter brings Draco home.


	23. Sixth Year: Part One

.o0O0o.

 

 _The dragon did not know how to answer the Prince._  
_“I would not know if my tears would be flames because I have never shed any.”_  
_The Prince took his answer with a nod and left to return to the castle when he was suddenly stopped by the villagers._  
_They wielded pitchforks and swords in trembling hands and faces alight with terrified eyes._

 

.o0O0o.

 

Muffled noises rang around Draco as he struggled to awaken. He furrowed his brow as he felt a ghostly feeling, a gentle hand brushing his fringe across his forehead then settling carefully atop his head, the feeling was so faint that Draco could easily say it wasn’t real. But something thrummed in his body telling him that this sensation had happened. _”Good night, young Prince...”_  
Draco struggled to open his eyes. That voice. It belonged to his story teller. But they sounded so far away, Draco strained to hear them, it was as though they were speaking to him many years ago.

He opened his eyes and startled to find himself alone in a dark room. The voice and phantom touch but a memory.  
He lay on the stone ground, his body twisted to the side and the numb feeling that was the intense stupify he’d been hit with easing away.  
Draco shot up to his knees upon remembering the past event at the Ministry. He silently scolded himself for being so reckless, all that had been running through his mind was to get to Harry. Protect Harry. He hadn’t hesitated or even stopped to think, he just ran and was struck so hard he blanked.

He winced and brought a hand to his mask, over a sore side of his head. Muffled noises of chains rattling caught his attention. He swivelled his head – which was a bad idea because he felt like his head had been stuffed with cotton and repeatedly bashed in – bringing his attention to tight chains magically bonded to his wrists. He squinted and shifted his limbs to try and figure out where else he was chained.  
Bound by chains on his wrists, ankles atop his boots, on his forearms, mid thighs just under his skirt, tightly around his neck and a thin yet magically strong chain around his waist atop his skirt.  
All chains were connected to either the ground or low on the damp wall behind him.

He struggled to stand with numb legs but the chains were just short enough to send him back to the floor. Draco furrowed his brow at the bonds. Shouldn’t he be strong enough? This form gave him super strength so why couldn’t he break them?  
“You’re not breaking out of them.” Draco snapped his head up and saw through bars a door opening and someone entering the room.  
“It took a lot of us and a lot of time to push enough power into those chains to make them enough to hold you,” Draco now recognised his Aunt Bellatrix’s voice and watched her raise her wand and light up four lantern on each wall of his cell. “But my Lord is so curious about you that it was worth the effort.”  
“...How...?” Draco’s voice croaked and he coughed through his dry mouth.  
Bellatrix strode up to stand in front of him, the fire made her look paler and her deep brown eyes calculating.  
“It wasn’t easy,” She looked him over, “We tested a number of chains with different amounts of magic fused in the metal to see if they were strong enough but many broke when we tested them on you. But eventually we discovered it took seven of us – Seven!” She exclaimed with a smile like she was going to laugh in awe.  
“I’ll be the first to admit that I’m impressed because I don’t amaze easily,” she crossed her arms and looked down at him as he struggled to sit on his knees with the neck chain pulling his head down a bit. “But _seven_...” She shook her head. “Your power matches that of seven of our strongest members power – myself included!” She didn’t hide her laugh and ran a hand through her messy hair. “It certainly drained us, two gave so much that they died and the others and I are still drained but it was worth it to capture you.”

Draco had to say something. “Bella–“  
“He is awake, I see” They turned their attention to the door and Lord Voldemort stood there with his eyes set on Draco.  
“Yes, my Lord!” Bellatrix skipped to Draco’s side smiling proudly at the chains. “The binds are holding up perfectly.” She snatched one connected to Draco’s neck and yanked. He choked as he was pulled up so his knees hung above the ground. Draco struggled and defiantly pulled himself down and out of her grip.  
“He has spirit.” Voldemort sauntered into the cell with ease and stood in front of Draco. His red eyes almost piercing into Draco’s own had he not been wearing the mask.  
“That can be broken easily enough by my team and I, my Lord.” Bellatrix smiled eagerly. Obviously desperate to prove herself useful to her lord.

“In due time.” He spared her a dismissive wave of his hand, “For now, I wish to have a word with our guest.” Bellatrix bowed her head low and excused herself from the room.

“Now that we are alone, shall we talk?” He crossed his arms and Draco pulled at the chains around his neck to allow him to straighten his back and look up at the Dark Lord with contempt defiance.  
“I will not tell you who I am, and I will not betray the Order of the Phoenix.” He lifted his chin as best he could. “So save your questions.” He did not seem fazed by Draco’s words.  
“I expect as such for now. You will talk eventually, and I have patience.  
What I want is to understand your power. How such a small person can posses such power of which cannot be contained by mere chains. But equals that of seven of my best Death Eaters.” He took a step closer, his black robes swishing and almost touching Draco’s knees. He suppressed a shiver.  
“I will tell you nothing.” Draco sneered.  
“Regardless. I have my ways. And I know my Death Eaters are more than eager.” He took a step back, savouring the picture Draco made with his bravado as he sat in chains, and turned to exit the cellar. Voldemort stopped as he reached the door. “I may not give the impression, but I want this war over as well.” His cold voice carried around the room.  
“In order for it to end...” He slowly turned and Draco tried to decipher what his eyed were searching for. “Your power must be understood. I will finish this. I will end it all. When your power is mine and you perish. Then... it will be over.”

 

It was not even an hour later when the door opened again. Bellatrix skipped in followed by Rodolphus, Rabastan, Antonin and the woman Draco had deemed un-saveable Evelyn Skinner. They stalked in behind Bellatrix.  
Draco had never seen his uncle Rodolphus look so reserved and cold, his warm brown eyes were cold and they looked at him with such calculated contempt. Draco almost didn’t recognise Rabastan. The uncle who always had an easy smile to spare and who was so open, he stood rigid with his shoulders squared. Not a ghost of a smile on his face and his warm hazel eyes burned with barely concealed loathing. Had Draco not been chained to the floor, he might have stepped back.  
Skinner was his biggest issue. He had planned to reveal himself to Bellatrix’s team because he knew they were people he trusted and knew were able to redeem themselves but he hadn’t counted on them bringing someone like her as well.

“Looks like it’s our job to break you!” Bellatrix clapped her hands eagerly. “–But not completely.” She pointed a finger to Evelyn and the dark blonde haired woman rolled her eyes.  
“I say we can make him a wreck in about two hours.” Bellatrix pulled out her wand and gave it an experimental swish.  
“I bet we could in one hour.” Rodolphus pulled out his wand and was quickly followed by Rabastan. Antonin hid behind a detached expression, dead cold eyes looked at Draco and he looked between the group desperately trying to think of what he could do.  
“I’ll take that bet.” Bellatrix schooled her laugh and raised her wand. Draco poised himself and braced for the first curse.

No matter how prepared he was, the first chorus of _”Crucio!”_ still tore a scream from his throat.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Harry sat on his bed in 1 Amissum Way shaking and gripping painfully at his hair. Sobs still tore from his chest but his tears had ceased to fall after hours of pouring down his cheeks. Sirius had brought him to the cottage and healed the leg Bellatrix had thrown a curse at. He had been the one to break the news of Angels capture and had to hold Harry down as he tried to bolt up and find a way to get to Angel himself.  
Harry found no one he could blame but himself.  
It was his fault.  
It was _all_ his fault.

For letting himself be vulnerable to Voldemort even after all of Angels’ teachings. For being so gullible and falling for the vision. For bringing all his friends and the Order to get hurt at the Ministry. For practically forcing Angel to follow after his stupidity. And for getting Angel captured.  
Another sob wreaked from his chest and Harry shoved his face against his knees in the blanket.

Sirius returned to the room with a cup of water, he rubbed gentle circles on Harry’s back and held out the water. Harry turned his head away, “I ... d-don’t deserve it.” He stammered.  
“Don’t start talking like that, pup.” Sirius hugged him around the shoulders but Harry kept his face out of view. His eyes burned and he couldn’t stop his sobs. Part of him didn’t think he should try to stop. Like it was punishment for being _so fucking stupid_ and getting Angel hurt.  
“I - I –Angel he... I-I can’t–“ Another body lurching sob and he gripped his hair so tight it was hurting so much but he deserved it.

“ _Angel_ wouldn’t want you punishing yourself like this.” Sirius soothed a hand up and down Harry’s back. “B-But it’s my f-fault! It’s... I-I –“ He gave his hair a tug and pressed further against his knees.  
“That doesn’t matter right now. Angel would want you to be okay, so have a drink.”  
“–But it does matter!” Harry tore his head from his knees and focused on Sirius. “It’s my fault! A-Angel’s been taken and it’s – it’s all my fault!” Sirius didn’t flinch, he gave Harry a sympathetic look, he stroked a soothing hand on Harry’s shoulder and pulled him in close for a hug.  
“It’s everyone’s fault. We all weren’t quick enough to help Angel in time. Everyone feels guilty about him getting caught so we’re all going to do what we can to get him back.” Sirius said as Harry wept into his shoulder. “We need you for that, Harry. We can’t change what’s happened so we’re going to try our damnedest to find and save him.”

After a few moments spent easing his sobbing and holding tightly onto his Godfathers’ shirt, Harry nodded and let him go. He wiped his dry, red eyes on the sleeves of his sweater and took the water. The cool liquid practically burned down his dry throat but he stomached it.

There was a hesitant knock at the door and it opened to reveal Remus. He gave Harry a small empathetic smile and padded to his bedside next to where Sirius was seated. “Are you feeling alright, Harry?” Harry shrugged a shoulder. “A little better.”  
“Well that’s better than not at all.” Remus put a hand on Sirius’s shoulder to which he put his hand over and stroked a thumb across the knuckle. Sirius looked up to him, “How’s it down there? Still a madhouse?”  
“It’s calmed down a little.” Remus gave a tired sigh, “The Weasley parents have calmed down enough to put their wands away around Barty and the other students are too weary to go near him. It helps that Tonks screamed she’d hex them if they pulled their wands out.” Sirius chuckled and Harry shuffled to get off the bed.  
“Whoa, whoa. Are you sure you’re well enough on that leg to be up and walking?” Sirius held a hand up but Harry ignored it and stood off the bed. “I’ll be fine.” His sliced left thigh still stung but he didn’t want to be bedridden. Sirius was right, he couldn’t just sit back and cry, he had to find and save Angel.

 

Harry slowly eased down the stairs. He held his bandaged leg concealed by his jeans and steadied himself as he reached the ground. Hermione stood in the entrance to the lounge room and spotted him. She was quick to his side and ask if he should be up. He reassured her he was fine even though her sceptical gaze said she didn’t believe him but let it slide.  
She held his arm as they came to the dining room, where Harry spotted a small hole in a wall in the lounge room. It was shaped like a fist and Harry looked around until his eyes fell on Barty who sat crouched on a lounge room couch with Tonks knelt at his front and healing his broken hand. He gripped painfully at his deep brown hair with his other hand and was muttering something.

Auror Redhood stood in the dining room with a three other Aurors whom were talking to Moody. The retired Auror was explaining to them the reasoning behind Barty being alive and well in Angels’ home. Redhood smiled and shook his head but seemed to be accepting the reasoning.  
Molly Weasley stood in the kitchen, making herself familiar with the surroundings and cooking up a dinner for everyone. The shaken up Weasley children sat on the bar stools not knowing what to do after everything. Ginny was speaking with the twins who looked to be trying to get her to smile but it wasn’t working much.  
Ron spotted Harry and was immediately at his side. He reiterated how he was fine but the redness around his eyes wasn’t fooling anyone.

The floo suddenly roared to life and Dumbledore came through. He looked around to all the shaken faces before sighing sadly.  
“It is indeed upsetting to learn of Angel’s capture. I am pleased to see you all well and we now must focus our attention on finding the location of our captured friend.” Harry nodded along with a stern and determined expression.  
“You all better fucking find him!” Barty shot to his feet and balled his hands up into fists. “I fucking can’t without a wand so you lot better find him!” He was furious as he looked at them all and tears shone in his eyes.

“Calm down Barty! We will find him.” Sirius stepped into the dining room and Barty shot a furious look at the man.  
“Calm down? I can’t fucking calm down!” Barty exclaimed, “He’s been taken to be _tortured!_ They’re going to test everything on him! Do you know what we did to land the Longbottoms’ in St.Mungos? Because I do! I fucking _helped!_ ” He took a second to breath. “I... I know exactly what they’re putting him through. It could be at any manor –I don’t fucking know which one and that hurts like _fuck_ – but they’re going to be putting him through hell so don’t you fucking tell me to calm down!”  
No one could argue. Somewhere in their minds they all knew this but no one had yet been able to acknowledge it. _Oh God, Angel was being tortured..._  
Harry felt his slice sting and he leaned on the kitchen counter top to stay standing up right.

Barty took deep breaths and straightened his back, his fists still tight and frustrated tears brimming his eyes, one escaping down his cheek. “I won’t calm down until –“ His throat caught as if catching his next word, “...until Angel is safe.”

Harry nodded even though the statement was directed at them all and Dumbledore directed all Order members and Aurors into the meeting room. Harry followed in and sat down as the Aurors threw up a map with circled manor belonging to Death Eaters on Angels’ list.

“We can start with searching the smaller ones easily enough, we’ll need legal grants given by the Minister in order to go into these ones however.” Redhood circled manors on the map spread across the wall next to Angels’ list.  
“Wait – We can’t go to Malfoy Manor first!? Lord Malfoy is Voldemort’s right hand!” Harry exclaimed from his chair. Malfoy Manor should be their first destination. That snake was the one who took Angel in the first place. Harry shook away the painful memory that it was _his fault Angel was there in the first place._ Redhood turned and shook his head.  
“Some of these belong to respected community members, Malfoys included, and it would cause a nation wide panic if we barged in without legal documents permitting our inspection. I’ll get the legal documents in the second I can but it would take usually a month for them to get through and permitted.” He explained and Harry furrowed his brow.  
“A month – Angel can’t last a month!” Harry felt his clenched fists shake under the table. There was no way Harry could waste a month chasing false leads at dusty Manors when Angel was being fucking _tortured._

“I don’t like it anymore than you do, but with politicians, you’ve got to play their game to get anywhere.” Redhood looked pained just saying that statement. Harry believed him but he held his fists in his lap.  
“What about Defence class?” Hermione piqued up from her seat next to Harry. “With Angel... gone, who’ll be left to fill in?”  
Dumbledore acknowledged her with a nod and gestured a hand to Remus. “I had planned to represent the opportunity to you, Professor Lupin.” Remus nodded from his chair.  
“I’d be more than happy to take the position back while we look for Angel.” Sirius patted him supportively on the shoulder.  
“I’ll get my Aurors searching these Manors as soon as they can be dispatched.” Redhood confirmed to Dumbledore before he excused himself to get a start on the legal documents.  
“As for you young children, school will resume as normal but this holiday season must be spent here. I will send word to families but Harry, Hermione and the Weasley’s will all be staying here. We will expand rooms and such but this house is the safest there is.” Dumbledore directed his attention to them and they all nodded in reply.  
Harry didn’t know wether to rejoice in not having to wallow in self-loathing grief at the Dursleys or feel worse for grieving in Angels’ own home.

“Mr and Mrs Weasley, today before anything else, return to your home and collect what you must. I will have rooms set up to accommodate what you need. I will have Severus bring information when he can regarding Angels state and if he is able, where they are holding him.” Harry nodded along. All they had to do was wait. He hated it but that didn’t change what they were able to do.  
He only hoped Angel could hold on long enough for them to find him.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco felt numb. He didn’t think he could scream anymore. His fingers twitched and his muscles tensed and un-tensed. How many times he’d been hit with crustacius, he’d lost count after the first day. It could barely have been a week yet but it felt as though he had been chained for months.  
Bellatrix and her team hand not given him a moment to breath throughout all their torment on his body. Constant curses ripping screams from his throat until he could scream no more and then more curses. Rabastan had been merciless with his slicing. Draco had gaping cuts of a variety of sizes up and down his arms and legs. Ribbons wound around the large ones but they were drenched red.  
“Diffindo!” Rabastan shouted and Draco lurched, mouth agape as though he was screaming but he just _couldn’t anymore._  
Piercing, a slice began from the top of his left shoulder and cut deep, deep, down across his chest, slicing down to his right hipbone. “Crucio!” Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Antonin and Skinner chorused as the slice cut across his flesh and Draco convulsed as the curse hit him. His fingers digging against the stone and his leg muscles spasming. His neck crained up and the metal of the chains digging painfully into his skin so much he could feel the blood trickling down to drip in a puddle on the floor.

They had tried slicing his mask many, many, _many_ times. But the mask seemed to be the only thing staying intact no matter what they threw at it. He could feel his tears burning the cuts made on his cheeks from the attempts at his mask.  
His shirt torn and hanging off his shoulders, his skirt with tears lining the bottom. His boots with sliced lining up and down. His ribbons healed themselves but the chains kept Draco from reaching them. His wings quivering against his back, folded up to be protected from the curses and trembling against his body.  
He hurt so much.  
Draco could not recall a single time in his life that he could compare to this torture.  
All the battles in the past he had walked away from with scrapes and cuts.  
It would be a miracle if he could walk at all after this.

The curses stopped and Draco savoured the second to gulp in a large puff of air. His chest burned as he breathed, the fresh slice already seeping blood through the ribbon and soaking it a deep red.

“Is this one proving too difficult for you?” Draco’s chest lurched at the familiar voice. _No, no, no, no, anyone else please no._  
The man strode into the cell, his cane hitting the floor with each step and Draco did not want to look up into his eyes. He just couldn’t take the disgust his father was surely looking at him with. But he did.  
A sob tore inside his chest as he saw his father stand with the snakehead of his cane peering down at him and the man sneering as if accusing Draco of making the mess of blood himself.

“How dare you accuse such a thing!?” Bellatrix laughed heartily and stood to his side.  
“He’s a stubborn one, Lucius.” Rodolphus muttered. Rabastan breathed heavily with his wand still pointed at Draco and his eyes burning with hate.  
“You require my assistance?” Draco felt a violent tremor through his body  
_Please no, father not you as well, please, no, no, no._  
“You want him broken too.” Rodolphus shrugged and Lucius pulled his wand from his cane.  
_No, no, father no please, no, no, no._  
“To make this quick, I will do what I must.” He held his wand and pointed it to Draco’s chest.

 _“Crucio.”_  
Draco had thought he could scream no more.  
He was wrong.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Narcissa covered her ears as the scream echoed throughout the manor. She knew the screams belonged to the Angel boy but something about them. Something about his screams had her instinctively hurting.  
Perhaps it was how noble the boy was that she hurt for him. She could not tell. But as another bell-like voice shrieked in pain and sounded around her home, she covered her ears and hoped the boy would run out of screams soon.

There was just something so heartbreaking about hearing his cries that Narcissa sat in the lounge room with her ears covered and hoping it to end soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave a comment! They really help ❤  
> The next chapter has Draco losing almost everything.


	24. Sixth Year: Part Two

Harry sighed and stretched his arms above his head. He rolled his neck and felt the stiff muscles reject the motion. It had been ten days since Angels’ capture and Harry had thrown himself head first into anything he could to help the Order. He was crouched over a table with a worn quill in hand, marking entrances, exits and possible doors to hidden rooms on a map of Malfoy Manor.  
It took a week to get permitted from the ministry to have the blueprints in the first place and Harry had practically memorised the sheet.  
“I’m pretty sure there’s a portrait that connects to a stairway to four cells.” Barty pointed to a wall on the ground floor and Harry labelled it.

Harry and Barty held an unspoken partnership. Barty had approached him once when he was scanning through ministry torture records Redhood had brought to the meeting room, and he said how he saw Harry was the most determined to find Angel. He agreed to help Harry as best he could and the two spent the majority of their time reading through reports, labelling manor blueprints and discussing rescue strategies.  
Hermione and the Weasleys’ were not too happy about them spending so much time together but Harry told them as politely as he could that it was a war and Harry didn’t care what Barty had done as long as he was helping them now.

“Barty,” Said man sat on a chair next to Harry with his chin rested on his palm, he raised an eyebrow. “About Angel.” Harry looked down at the map, reading over the words _”TORTURE CELL”_ over and over. “What... What are they doing to him?” He asked under his breath. Part of him really didn’t want to know but the rest of him felt he needed to know.  
Barty gave him a sad once-over and looked down to the map. “...kid, you don’t want to know.” He turned his head to the recent Daily Prophet titled **”ANGEL GONE?”** and a lengthy article detailing Angels capture. Someone had leaked information, and Aurors and the Minister were desperately trying to keep everyone from panicking.

Death Eaters had yet to take advantage of Angels’ absence in the streets so the entire Wizarding World was completely on edge.

“I do.” Harry said a little more sternly. “It’s my fault he was captured so I need to know what they’re doing to him.”  
“It...” Barty gave a hard sigh, “It wasn’t your fault. I’m not going to blame a kid what all those _noble_ Order members and Aurors were there and should’ve been smarted and faster.”  
“Still... I want to know. I _need_ to know.” Harry persisted, tightening his grip on his quill. Barty took a moment before leaning back in his chair and beginning to speak.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Pain. Agonising pain. There was nothing Draco could focus on to distract himself from the agony but he couldn’t because every fibre of his being was in aching pain. His chest convulsed and breath caught in his lungs when he heard his fathers cane tap the ground.  
Draco could guess that it had been two weeks of torture and the mere sound of the cane had him shudder and body jerk uncontrollably.

He couldn’t focus on their voices, the pain was too much and all he could hear was his frantic heartbeat thrumming, causing a tremble with each beat.  
Faint noises of the cell door opening and many more footsteps shuffling in. He jerked when a sharp sting thrummed from the sliced across his chest under the bloodstained ribbons.  
His chains were being shifted and pulled but he laid limp on the stone floor. His neck chain was yanked hard, he barely stifled his choke and struggled to pull against the tugging until it became obvious more began to tug the chain, and he was forced to his knees. Arms hanging by his sides and his wings limp on his back.  
His blurry and unfocused gaze fell on his father standing at his front, hands on his cane, Bellatrix at his side with a chain in her hand that connected to Dracos’ arm and his uncles holding another chain.

Without warning, Draco was forced forwards, he struggled, winced, shuddered and was pulled to his feet. He stumbled and struggled to find his balance, he tried to say anything but his throat burned and he couldn’t make a sound. He looked around and tried to focus his eyes, red-rimmed and burning from hours of crying.  
He was surrounded by Death Eaters, at least four holding each chain.  
“–demands his presence in the main room.” Draco began to focus and heard a cloaked woman speaking to his father. He nodded and tapped his cane on the floor causing Draco to shudder and grip onto the edges of his skirt.

He was pulled and directed on shaky legs out of the cell. All he could hear ringing in his ears was the chains rattling and the cane thump, thump, thumping on the floor. Before long he was brought to a meeting room with a throne holding Lord Voldemort.  
Severus stood to the Dark Lords side and Draco paled seeing the foreign sneer his godfather had never directed at him.  
He was suddenly jerked forwards and onto his knees. Defiantly, he tugged himself, straightened his back, raised his chin and looked the Dark lord in the eyes.

“Your report.” Voldemort looked to Lucius with cold eyes.  
“The mask will not budge and all attempts of Legilimency and Imperius have failed.” Voldemort raised his chin and turned his eyes to Draco.  
“You have indeed proven yourself resilient and stubborn. My patience is wearing thin so I shall ask you again.” He slowly stood from his chair, long strides sounded in the silent crowded room, and Draco shivered as he came to stop at Draco’s front.  
“Where is the Order’s new base?” Draco failed to suppress his shudder and gripped painfully hard at his skirt. “And what is the power you possess?”

The room was silent.  
No one dared to _breath_ to loud.  
Draco tensed his fists and forced all of his bravado to show on his body as he looked into the madman’s eyes.

“I will tell you nothing. The Order of the Phoenix will stop you and I will do all in my power to help them.” He sterned his jaw and the room grew colder. “You have no right to my power nor will I ever reveal to you what makes me strong.”

 

Voldemort looked him over, he straightened his back and held his hands behind his back. He looked to the Death Eaters holding Dracos’ chains and in a cold, stern voice commanded, “Hold him down.”  
Rodolphus and Rabastan behind him, grabbed Draco’s shoulders and forced him to the floor. His cheek pressed painfully against the floor and he struggled against their hold. The chains on his arms were bonded to the floor by others, forcing his arms pinned followed by his legs. Bellatrix came to his front, took his neck chain, strode around and tugged it behind him. Draco choked and coughed in response to the tug.  
He looked forward, ready to throw an insult and demand a fair fight from the Dark Lord but froze when he felt it. A fist gripped painfully at his right wing. White feathers bunched painfully in a tight fist, Draco struggled violently against his uncles’ hold, he managed to turn enough to see his father, stern faced and gripping his wing.

Words died in his throat as Voldemort turned to his side and said, “Severus, to his other wing.” Draco wanted to cry out in protest. Scream at any who would listen. Struggle and thrash and do _anything_ to stop them.  
Severus moved behind him gripped, and tugged painfully at his left wing. His wings thrashed against their holds, desperate to be free and no, no, no, please no.

“You have two wings...” Draco felt tears welling in his eyes and forced his gaze to Voldemort, “...And I have two questions.” Draco struggled feebly against the chains and Bellatrix gave a warning tug to his neck chain.  
“Answer me.” Draco grit his teeth and forced the words down. He couldn’t let them get to the Order. He couldn’t let them get to Harry. He felt a sob about to lurch his stomach but he willed it away and rose his chin in pure defiance.

“So that is the way it is.” Voldemort spat, unimpressed by Draco’s tight lip and directed a stern look to Severus and Lucius. Draco could feel their hands tremble and tighten for a second, hesitant, a finger trembled on his right wing. For not even a second, they hesitated, gripped harder and then–

Draco screamed.

He could barely hear the two mutter _”Diffindo,”_ then echoed by others standing around them as he cried out. He screamed, and screamed, and _his lungs were burning but he kept on screaming._ He could feel it. Them. The wings being severed.  
There was no blood.  
No scar.  
No gaping wound in place of where they sprouted from his back.  
If Draco hadn’t the memories of euphoria when first growing them, he could convince himself they’d never been there at all.

The wings were severed, sliced from his being, his magic in his soul. They were torn from him and Draco could almost feel them fading as they were stripped from his body. The shimmering, the feathers glowing and fading away. The white, _severed,_ wings fell onto the ground on each side of his and Draco watched through teary eyes as they glimmered and faded away.  
They were gone.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Narcissa’s heels clicked as she sped through the long halls. That scream. It had been far worse than the ones of days ago. Her family must have been excused to the main lounge room and she just had to find out the cause of that agonising cry.  
She shoved the door open and saw them on the couches with Bella pacing in front of the cold fireplace. She looked distressed, as did Lucius sitting on the main couch.  
“Lucius,” Narcissa was quick to his side and he welcomed her with open arms. “What is it? What happened?” He looked so troubled and uneasy.  
“That - That boy!” Bella spun around and grabbed a fist full of her hair. “How does he do it!?” She tugged painfully and Rodolphus moved to her side to ease the fist away.  
“The Angel boy?” Narcissa questioned, “Do what? What is he doing?”  
“I have no idea how he manages to do it. Cissa, something about him...” Lucius held her hand yet didn’t meet her eyes. “...He – He makes me hesitate.”  
“How the _fuck_ does he do it!?” Rabastan dropped his head and gripped his hair in tight fists. Narcissa looked between them, Antonin sat at the end of the couch Rabastan sat and was looking at the ceiling with a troubled expression. “Somehow... he makes me feel guilty. I have never felt that from torturing someone before...”

“He... He guilts you?” Narcissa held her husbands’ hand that she now noticed was trembling.  
“More than that! He makes me want to lower my wand!” Bella cried distressfully. “Every scream. Every cry. I want to put away my wand. He makes me want to stop! I - I _don’t_ want to hurt him!” She tried to pull on her hair out of frustration but Rodolphus eased her hands away and held her. She thumped her head on his chest to hide her face and he rested his chin atop her head. “What’s wrong with me?” She muttered against him.  
“It’s not just you, Bella. His cries haunt me and make me wish to end it all. I, too, don’t wish to hurt him.”  
“–But we should!” Rabastan yelled, throwing his head up, frustrated tears in the corners of his eyes. “We _should_ want to hurt him! After what he did to Barty–“ He choked at his best friends name, he squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the sides of his head. “I want to hate him. I want to despise him. But... I can’t.” He took a trembling breath, “Something about him makes me feel... like I’m in the wrong. Like I shouldn’t be hurting him... I can’t hate him. I fucking _can’t._ ” His voice wavered and Antonin reached out to rub his back.

Narcissa held Lucius’ quivering hand in both of hers. “You’re all not alone...” She looked down to their hands rested in her lap. “...I have been feeling it too. When I hear his cries, I feel that something also.” Lucius gripped her hand and wrapped his other arm around her, bringing her into his chest for comfort.  
“There’s nothing we can do. Just... Just wait until he speaks.” Lucius soothed a hand atop her head. “Hope that he breaks soon and then it will all be over.”

A knock sounded from the door, “Who is it?” Lucius demanded.  
“Just me,” Thorfinn Rowle, a small lesser Death Eater Lucius knew from his Father forcing him to follow in hi footsteps. He opened the door hesitantly. “We’ve received word that a secret passage into Hogwarts has been discovered. But only two to three can enter at a time.” Lucius sighed, this should be good news but Narcissa felt only dread.  
“Thank you. We shall begin the next step shortly.”

 

.o0O0o.

 

“What I’m _saying_ is that we’ve already wasted enough time arguing amongst ourselves and chasing false leads in empty houses meanwhile Angel is being tortured _here!_ ” Harry was beyond frustrated. Redhood and Shacklebolt had finally managed to get Minister Fudge to schedule a meeting with the Order. Harry was told, and volunteered, to attend to show all of his work.  
Hermione and Ron had helped but they were more concerned with Harry’s health and his mental state, which frustrated him to no end because Angel was the one being tortured! He would be fine when Angel was safe and it had been eighteen days since he had been taken. Harry was, in lack of better terms, becoming obsessed with getting him back.  
Sirius, Remus, Hermione, the Weasleys, they all told him he was barely eating and sleeping and that he needed to stop punishing himself. Harry say his determination more to save Angel than punish himself. Besides, he had woken up everyday since then hating himself. There would be no point hating himself even more.

The Minister was being incredibly difficult on Harry’s patience. He, Barty and Redhood had spent weeks over old Auror Death Eater cases, maps of manors and such. Now Harry was handing Minister Fudge proof on a silver platter that Angel was being held at Malfoy manor and the bastard _still_ wouldn’t give them warrants to a rescue mission.  
“I see your points, mister Potter. But if I sign over all these documents without going over them myself and it turns out Angel is not being held there; the nation would go into a panic. People would live fearfully, not trusting their own neighbours, wondering where our hero has been taken.” Minister Fudge sighed, leaning back into his chair. Harry stood in front of his desk with Redhood and Shacklebolt at his sides. Both looking just as frustrated but handling it better than Harry who was about ready to lean over the desk and punch the Minister in his teeth.

“It’s been hard enough securing Aurors all over the streets in case of Death Eater attacks seeing as how with Angel gone, we’re completely helpless–“  
“You mean Aurors doing their jobs?” Harry grit his teeth. “It’s an Aurors job to secure peace and defend from attacks. Angel only helped the Aurors and made their jobs easier, not made them incapable of doing by themselves like they have been doing years before Angel even came into the picture.” The map of Malfoy manor spread across the desk scrunched up near Harry’s fists as he lent on the desk and tried to keep a calm composure.  
“I hear you, mister Potter, I do. But with the people’s panicking it’s become harder. They are so use to having Angel to look to in times of panic that they are positively in a frenzy.”  
“Then let us save him! He has got to be in Malfoy Manor, if you’d just–“  
“That’ll be enough.” Minister Fudge waved a hand and Harry really wanted to punch him across the face. “I shall read over your papers and if what I think you have here is clear enough evidence then I will sign the warrant and you will be given permission to issue your inspection. Until then you should be seeing that the people are calm and handling Angel’s absence well.” He dismissed them and Harry had to be pried away by Redhood.

“I’d say you handled that pretty well for your first time.” Redhood shut the office door behind them and Harry let out a frustrated sigh.  
“That was so infuriating! How can he not see that we’re right!?”  
“He’s a politician, they’re stubborn in their mindset and see themselves as right no matter the opposing evidence.” Redhood patted him on the back and Harry sagged his shoulders as Shacklebolt left them.  
“How long does it usually take for him to get back to you on issuing warrants?” Harry asked as they turned a corner, heading to leave the Ministry so they could apparate back to Amissum Way.  
“Between a week and ten days.” Harry groaned.  
“Angel can’t wait that long!” Redhood gave him a supportive hand on the shoulder.  
“I know, kid. It’s not easy knowing what’s happening while we wait for a signature. I’ll never be able to repay him for gifting my baby girl with magic, the least I can do is help get him out.” Harry saw the proud smile when the man mentioned his daughter and Harry could see the striking resemblance their smiles held.  
“Lola is a great witch.”  
“I know.” He gave a warm smile then nudges Harry’s shoulder. “In all seriousness, you handed that meeting very well. Ever see a future in the Aurors?”  
“I’m not really sure,” Harry shrugged, “To be honest, I never know if I’m going to live that long with a madman hunting me down so I’ve never really given my future career much thought.”  
“Well you should,” Redhood ruffled Harry’s hair, “You could be a great Auror, just take it as some food for thought after we rescue Angel.” Harry nodded as they descended the Ministry stairs and Harry held in as they apparated away.

They strolled in the front doors and found Order members in a frenzy. “Whoa! Tonks, what’s going on?” Harry managed to grab Tonks’ arm as she threw her Auror robe around her shoulders.  
“Death Eater attack. They’ve taken a shop owner from Hogsmeade.” She said as she and others rushed out the door.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco couldn’t count the days anymore. He didn’t want to. He had been chained back in the cell and left for days just to his own misery, left to cry himself out over the fact that his wings were gone.  
He laid curled up on the stone floor. Healed cuts had been quickly replaced by new ones and Skinner was all to happy to inflict them. She often grew frustrated when he couldn’t scream anymore and would slice open deeper cuts atop older ones.  
His clothes would heal itself but soon by torn and shredded to tatters hanging off his shoulders by Skinner. His family still came in to torture him and Draco dreaded it when he heard the tapping of his fathers’ cane, signalling that he would be helping in Draco’s torment.  
He ached all over and inside his being. Since the wings were severed, he felt weaker, his burning pain didn’t keep him awake as much as it had and he was just so exhausted.

This day was different though. This day when Draco shuddered as he heard his fathers’ cane getting closer and closer, and the cell doors opened. Voldemort strode in as well with an old man being shoved to his knees at Draco’s front.  
Draco struggled to focus but felt his chest lurch as he recognised someone he had saved. The owner of Honeydukes.  
“I shall ask you again. Where is the order and what is the power you possess.” He gritted his teeth.  
“Don’t answer him!” The owner cried out. “You and the Order are our only hope that this war will end.” Draco felt as a sob was torn from his throat as he desperately struggled to get up, protest and _defend._  
“B-But what – what about you?” Draco coughed through the pain. Torturing him was one thing but he couldn’t stand the thought of them torturing an innocent.

“I’m old, I’ve lived my life and through a war. Whatever happens isn’t your fault. Just don’ tell them anything.”  
“ _–Crucio.”_  
Draco lurched and openly cried as the old man screamed, convulsed, twisted, and lurched.  
“Answer. Me.” Voldemort hissed and Draco fought to keep tear his eyes away from the old shopkeepers agony.  
“N-No.” He struggled against the chains.  
“Very well. Avada Kedavra.” The screams were suddenly silenced and Draco sat frozen. Tears streamed down his cheeks as the old man lay _dead_ in front of him.

He couldn’t move. That man was dead. Dead. His empty eyes wide open and terror permanent on his face. Draco couldn’t breath. _He was dead._  
“We shall try again tomorrow.” Voldemort sneered and they left. Dragging the body of the old man Draco couldn’t save with them.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Bodies were turning up in Hogsmeade and Voldemort was behind it all. Harry balled his hands into fists as another body was taken away from the steps of a store. This couldn’t keep going on. It had been a week since the meeting with the Minister and people were being abducted and killed. He couldn’t ignore this.  
“Harry!” He turned to see Sirius smiling with a roll of parchment tucked under his arm.  
“It’s here! The permit!” Harry lit up. He and Sirius ran to the order members and held the warrant proudly. Redhood smiled, he congratulated them before commanding a team of Aurors to gather whom they could and move out immediately.  
Harry gripped his fist tightly. _Just hang on, Angel. I’m coming._

 

.o0O0o.

 

It only got worse from that day.  
Each day, every day, they would drag someone in. Someone Draco had saved. A shop worker he’d defended. A cafe owner he’d saved. A person he had rescued from danger. They were dragged to him. Beg him not to tell the Dark Lord what he wanted and one by one they were tortured. Draco could still hear their screams along with the echoing tap, tap, tapping of his fathers’ cane. The sound of twisting joints, limps slamming against the ground, bones cracking to the point of snapping.  
Then the silence following the killing curse.  
They were all dead.  
He couldn’t save them.  
They were dead and it was all _his fault._

Draco laid curled up on his side and shuddered when he heard the tapping. _No, no, not another one please._  
The cell door was opened and Draco did not even want to look at who was brought in next.  
“–Angel!”

 _No._  
Dracos’ eyes snapped open and terror thrummed through his veins. _No! No! Not her! Please no!_  
“A-Angel! I’m scared!” Lola sobbed. Tears streaming down her cheeks and two Death Eaters held her arms.  
“No, no, no, no – Lola, you listen to me. You’re going to be alright, okay. You’re going to be alright.” She sobbed, and hiccupped, and trembled, and Draco felt his heart breaking because she _didn’t fucking deserve this!_  
Draco pulled at the chains. He tugged, and struggled, and ignored all of his pain as he tried to get closer to her even though in the back of his mind he knew he couldn’t.  
“Yes. She will be alright.” Voldemort hissed and Draco felt sobs choking up his throat. _No, no, please Merlin no, no nonononono._

“Answer me, and she will be alright.” Voldemort gestured a hand to Lola as she sniffled, and cried and Draco pulled as hard as he could be he couldn’t fucking move.  
“Don’t you hurt her. Don’t you _dare_ hurt her.” Draco grit his teeth painfully, feeling blood trickle down his lip.  
“If you do not tell me where the Order is hiding then I cannot promise she will be unharmed.”  
“Order? –No! Angel you can’t!” Lola protested, pulling her arms but the Death Eaters held her firmly at Voldemorts side.  
“Lola, I don’t want them to hurt you–“ Draco felt more tears well up.  
“No! But if you tell them then they win! A-And they can’t! B–Because you’ve worked so hard already so that they don’t win.” Tears rolled down her cheeks and she looked so terrified but at the same time determined. Draco kept struggling in a useless attempt he knew wasn’t working but he _couldn’t let them hurt her, no, not Lola please!_

“Crucio.”  
“–NO!” Draco screamed as Lola was shoved to the stone floor in front of him. Her ear splitting screams ringing in his ears. He sobbed and reached out in a feeble attempt to help her. His arm only got so close before the chains forced him back.  
“Stop! Please!” He cried out but went unanswered as Lola lurched, limbs twisting, neck craning, and _hurting so fucking much and it was all his fault._

“Answer. Me.” Draco could barely hear Voldmort over Lola’s screams. He released her then pointed the wand lower towards her small neck. “I have been patient thus far. Let this be a lesson if you keep defying me.” Draco pulled and pulled but he couldn’t get any closer.  
_”Lacero._

Draco watched horrified as a slice cut deep into the side of Lolas’ neck. Blood instantly pooling around her, and seeping into her hair and school robes. Draco screamed and struggled closer. Tears pouring down his cheeks as he reached out pathetically. He didn’t hear the explosion sound in the house, nor the Death Eaters and Voldemort running. Lola was breathing frantically with wide terrified hazel eyes and Draco was only and hands length away from her.  
He cried out pathetically as he felt his scars and wounds opening up and fresh blood seeping through but Lola was _right there._  
Everything was catching up to him. All that blood loss, all the death, the torture, the magical drain. His fingers trembled as he reached out. Lolas’ breathing was getting slower. Her vibrant eyes growing dull.

  
If he could just reach out that little bit more.  
Draco was growing dizzy and felt faint.  
But he just has to reach a little more.  
His head grew heavy and his cheek pressed to the cold, bloodied ground.  
His finger almost touching the open slice on her neck. _Almost._  
He heard Lola take one more breath, followed by nothing, and he fell into darkness.  
Arm limp, tears dripping down his cheeks and his heart heavy.

_”–Angel!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working all week, I wrote this all and edited it in one day. Please remember to leave a sweet comment ❤  
> The next chapter teaches Draco that it's a long road to recovery.


	25. Sixth Year: Part Three

Harry was pacing in the hallway, biting his thumbnail and focusing on the floorboards beneath him.

_He had sprinted through halls as cloaked figures fired curses, escaped out doors and through floos. Harry spelled and shoved his way past Death Eaters, torture cell passages running through his mind as he ran, and skidded to portraits hiding doors. He barged into rooms with Aurors racing to keep up with him._

Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron and Tonks were standing in the hallway with him. Hermione had her arms crossed, bloodied bandages tied around her upper arm and across her cheek, she worried her bottom lip and stared fixed on the wall in front of her. Ron had a bandage around his hand, left shin and around his forehead. Sirius had minor slices received from an escaping Bellatrix that Remus was currently tying bandages to. He wanted to take Sirius and heal him in a bed but his Godfather refused to leave Harry’s side. Tonks stood next to the door, lent against the wall, and looking up to the ceiling.

 _Room after room, they ran into and Harry gritted his teeth when they reacted another empty room. He sprinted down the hallway and spotted a portrait, a faint white glow emanating around the frame and Harry felt Angel was there. “–Angel!” He screamed as he rammed into the portrait and forced it open._  
_He_ _stumbled_ _into the room and felt his scream catch in his throat._  
_The_ _white_ _glow_ _died_ _down_ _and_ _Angel_ _laid_ _on_ _the_ _cold,_ _blood_ _stained, stone floor. His arm out stretched towards – Oh god no, please, no!_

Harry looked to the door that led to a bedroom holding Angel and Lola. Aurors Redhood had yet to leave the room and Harry could still see the man’s petrified expression upon finding his daughters’ body.

 _”Lola! Baby no!” Redhood ran in past Harry and was followed by Tonks and two other Aurors. “–Angel!” Harry leapt to the boy’s side and dropped to his knees, Tonks was quick to his side with her wand glowing at the tip._  
_“He’s alive! He’s breathing.” She voiced relieved as Aurors flooded into the room, and began slicing the chains connecting Angel to the floor._  
_“Lola - Baby please be okay -Please –“ Redhood held her limp body close to his chest as Remus waved his wand over her._  
_“She’s alive! There’s a heartbeat but it’s faint –we need to get her out of here now.” Redhood shot to his feet, carrying his daughter, yelled at Aurors to get Angel out and ran._

Barty was sitting on the floor, one of his kneed shaking impatiently and his brown eyes wide with worry. He had banged on the door, tried to force himself in, screaming that he could help – even though he knew he hadn’t a wand – he was so _desperate._ Sirius held him back, grabbed his shoulders and forced him to calm down until he slid to the floor and refused to leave the hallway.

_It had taken time for the groups of Aurors to desperately slice through the chains. Harry looked the boy over and felt his head drop like lead in water when he saw Angels’ back. The wings were gone. Gone. Harry carefully turned Angel’s cold, limp and impossibly scarred and bloodied body and scooped him into his arms. Angel felt his shallow breath slow and ghosting on the crook of his neck. He wasted no time. Harry ran, and ran, and ran until he made it out of the Manor and apparated back to Amissum way. Angel was swept out of his arms and Harry ran with the Auror medic as Angel was brought past a frantic Barty and moved to a bedroom._

Harry hadn’t yet changed his blood stained clothes. His jeans and shirt red with Angels’ blood; but Harry couldn’t leave the hallway, he wouldn’t until he was told Angel was going to be okay. Even then, it was all Harry’s fault. Angels’ wings were gone and it was all his fault.

 

“–arry... Harry.” He stopped pacing and Sirius was calling him. “Take it easy, he’s going to pull through. They both are.” Sirius came up and patted him supportively on the shoulder. Harry nodded absentmindedly and pulled his thumbnail from his mouth. But he couldn’t stop worrying.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco felt numb. Every fibre of his being was numb. His fingers were shaking uncontrollably and his muscled kept tensing every few seconds but he was so numb to the pain that it filtered through his mind unconsciously. He had become as accustomed to the thrumming pain as blinking.  
But the pain was ever present.  
Numb as it may be, Draco still winced and jerked reflexively.

“...right... you’re– be alright...”  
Draco heard a woman’s voice and strained to listen. But the pain buzzed around and began ringing in his ears. The voice. He must have imagined it. She wouldn’t...  
“–I’m here to help... –you hear me?”  
“Nhhnngh–” Draco coughed and jerked violently.  
“Gently does it... –easy now...”  
It couldn’t be her. But she sounded so familiar and Draco wanted her so much. He just wished he could hide in her embrace like he did as a child.

“–M-Mothe... Mother...?” He pleaded. _Mother... please, it hurts so much..._  
His eyes were burning and the more he tried to open them, the more his body stung, and burned, and _–make it stop, please make the pain stop, I cant._  
“Easy now...” She gently brushed a tear slipping down his cheek and Draco chased that gentle touch. After all he’d felt, the sensitive touch felt almost foreign. His muscles twitched and he gripped painfully tight fists in the bed sheets he now realised he was laying on. His eyes fluttering and trying to stay shut but he just had to see her.  
He forced his eyes open and saw a woman he had never seen before.

“Don’t move. Your body needs to stay still so the potions and salves can work their magic.” The middle-aged woman with deep brown hair in a low bun on her head spoke so calmly that Draco could force the illusion that his mother was in her place. But she wasn’t.  
His throat was dry and held the faint sour aftertaste of skeleton mending potions. “W-Who...” She eased his shoulders back and wiped a cloth on his cheek just under the mask.  
“My name is Andromeda. I’m here to help you.”

“A–Androme – !” His throat caught his surprise and his body jerked forwards as he coughed. His unbeknownst aunty eased him back and began tipping cool water down his throat.  
“Slowly now. Any more coughing fits and you’ll bring up a lung.” He wanted to chuckle at her witty tongue but the throbbing pain in his chest kept it down.

“My daughter, Nymphadora –or Tonks as she prefers– flooed me to help. Good thing too, seeing the state you’re in.” She moved to a potion, soaked a rag made of odd patches that looked to have been used a lot, and began smoothing it over small cuts on Draco’s shaking left hand.  
Draco’s body was burning so much that he was straining to keep his eyes open.  
“You’re body needs rest to recover. Don’t fight it. Just ease yourself as best you can and rest.” Her voice was so calm and mother-like that Draco found himself obeying. He closed his eyes and tried to ease the shaking but the numbness only helped him ignore it.

 

When Draco woke next he was screaming.  
The echoing _tap, tap, tapping_ of the cane still vivid in his mind. His muscles spasming, fists gripping the sheets, neck craning and voice screeching in the pain of his memories. His clothing had mended and red stained ribbons were still wound around his injuries but Draco could still feel the fresh _burning_ of when those wounds were inflicted. Those loved ones looking down on him as they commanded those injuries be there.  
The _tap, tap, tapping_ of his fathers cane, telling him he was about to be tortured again, and again, and again.  
Draco arched his back and screamed.

The bedroom door slammed open and people grabbed his tense limbs. Draco’s eyes were shut tight, preparing him for the agonizing pain his body thought he was about to receive and forcing his cries from his chest.  
Hands gripped his arms and legs and held him down. Pushing him into the bed as he cried out. _Please! Please stop! It hurts so much, please!_  
A potion was being forced down his throat and he choked as the liquid numbed him slowly. His shaking fists still gripping the sheets and his chest still convulsing. Slowly his voice left him and his shudders taking longer to tense his body. Eventually Draco eased back and felt himself being forced into a dreamless sleep.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Harry waited for Angel’s jerks, and shudders, and screams to ease away before he let the sleeping boy’s arm go. Sirius stood at Harry’s side holding Angel’s shoulder and holding the boy against the bed. Barty, Tonks, Remus, Redhood, Andromeda and her husband Ted Tonks helped hold Angel down.  
Andromeda and Redhood had been in the room when Angel had screamed, and Harry had led the group in to help.

Harry’s heart ached with every second Angel cried out in agony. Eventually, the screaming boy calmed after Andromeda forced a potion down his throat and they slowly released him. Even barely conscious, Angel was stronger than them all.  
Redhood was the first to step away and Harry watched as the man made his way back to his chair beside the bed that held his daughter. Lola laid atop the bed with a blue knitted blanket laid atop her and a blank sleeping expression. Harry gave Angel a long mournful look before he padded to Redhood’s side.  
The Auror slumped in his chair, shoulders heavy and a glittery blue star pin held gently in his fingers. Harry looked to Lola’s sleeping face and took a deep breath. There around her tiny neck was a pink ribbon that was completely blood stained red.

“How is she?” Harry’s voice sounded so small but the broken man heard him nonetheless.  
“She was taken from Hogsmeade while Mary was in Honeydukes... Mary is still in shock but we kept her in Hogwarts.  
She’s alive, but barely... The medics said she’s holding on with a thin line. That Angel managed to seal the wound before the... the bloodloss took her. She – She can’t wake up.” His voice hitched and his shoulders shuddered. He held onto the star pin with trembling hands and Harry felt himself ache at the love this man held for his daughter.

“Have faith now.” Andromeda voiced, stepping to Redhood’s other side next to the bed and waving her wand over Lola’s prone form. The blue light at the tip of her wand flashed for a moment before settling on a warm green colour. “See? She’s hanging in there. You’ve got a strong daughter, she’ll pull through.” Andromeda patted his shoulder and he nodded in agreement. He still looked broken but he accepted her kind words.

Harry followed her back to Angel’s sleeping form. His body was strained tight and his trembling fists held onto the bed as though that was the only thing keeping him from crying out again. “We’re going to move him. It’ll be harder for Lola to rest and recover with his sleep terrors and it’ll be easier for me to tend to him in a lone room.” Harry didn’t move his gaze away from Angel as Andromeda spoke.  
“Any ideas on where he can go? Or should we expand a room?” Ted Tonks approached his wife and hooked an arm around her waist, letting her rest her head back against his neck and Harry found their open affection enviable.  
He instantly felt guilty for that longing and focused onto their question.  
“We could move him to his room on the third floor.” Harry voiced.  
“Perfect! Darling?” Andromeda gestured a hand to Ted and he pulled out his wand.  
“On it.” He levitated Angel off the bed as Andromeda flicked her wand, folding the blanket and settling it on the bed.

“Come along then, Harry.” He snapped his attention to Andromeda standing at the door with her husband and Angel floating above his arms. “You need to show us his room.” Ted added and Harry hurried to their aid.

He led them up and hesitated before opening the door and ambled into the bedroom. A large king sized bed with pink and white blankets, a single blue quilt across the bed and gold see through glittering curtains from the ceiling curtained the bed. A multi-coloured stained glass circular window atop the room’s balcony doors streamed light into the room and Harry spared a look at the empty rest before watching Angel being lowered to the bed.  
He hated himself for thinking of how beautiful the other boy looked.

Andromeda and Ted gave each other a look before Andromeda strode to Harry’s side. Her long deep blue dress swishing around her ankles, dress sleeves ending at her elbows and low collar exposing a silver necklace. She was every part an elegant woman even when her loud laughter, sharp wit and crude humour contradicted her dress. She rested a hand on Harry’s shoulder.  
“It doesn’t look like it’s going to snow for a while.” She murmured. Harry looked up out the clear balcony doors to the dark clouds beginning to form. It was late autumn and Harry felt it would rain soon.  
“Yeah...” He whispered sadly and looked down to Angel’s sleeping form.

 

Harry woke up the next day, he took a quick shower, dressed in jeans and a sweater and made his way to the kitchen. Molly and Ted were in the kitchen serving Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Barty on the bar stools, and Hermione and the Weasley children at the table. Andromeda sat at a couch in the lounge room with potion bottles on trays floating around her as she tipped a green vial into a blue one and began swishing it in the air. Barty stood with a tray of food and gave Harry a nod as he strode past.  
“Good morning, Harry dear!” Molly greeted him with a smile.  
“Morning.” He replied.  
“Good morning, Harry. Sleep well?” Hermione asked over a copy of the prophet titled **DEATH EATER BUST AT MALFOY MANOR! WHO CAN WE TRUST?**  
Harry shrugged, he wasn’t hungry and moved to Andromeda who looked up to meet his eyes.

“Harry, could I borrow you for a little while?” He moved to sit beside her.  
“Of course, what do you need?” Harry asked, eager to help as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
“Just stir this clockwise for a few moments while I grind these.” She handed the blue vial and let Harry stir it around.  
“I must say that I’m impressed with Angel’s ingredient garden.” She gave a look to the back doors and Harry nodded.  
“Yeah, I’ve seen it a couple times when Hermione and Ron dragged me out from the meeting room and said I was going to choke on dust if I didn’t get some fresh air.”  
“–You needed it, mate.” Ron voiced and Harry gave a small smile. Andromeda chuckled and grinded seeds in a small stone bowl.

“That’ll do, Harry. Would you be up for doing something else for me as well?” She asked as she began pouring the seed dust into a small purple jar.  
“Name it.” Harry shrugged.  
“That potion needs to be fed to Angel. It’s got a charm so you just need to pour it in his mouth and it will work through his throat and so forth. I’ve already assigned Barty to see that Damian gets his daughters potions. So could I trust you to do that?” Harry’s eyes lit up. Anything to help Angel. He would do anything and everything if it meant seeing Angel healthy and happy again.  
“Yes! Of course I’ll do that.” He shot to his feet.  
“Oh! And this nutrients potion and hydration potion!” She gave her wand a flick and Harry held the three coloured vials. He made careful strides through the hallway and up the spiral staircase to the upper room.

Harry stopped himself when he reached Angel’s door. He steadied himself and took a deep breath before shifting the potions into one arm and slowly opened the door. The wooden flooring creaking as Harry peaked into the bedroom and saw Angel laying asleep under the knitted pastel blue quilt. A chair was sitting at the bedside and Harry padded across to the bed. He felt his heart lurch upon seeing Angel’s limp body.  
He rested the potions on the arm of the chair and sat down. He covered his mouth with a hand and took a long deep breath.  
“I...” Harry didn’t know what to say but he had to say something. No words could adequately describe how much shame he felt, how guilty he was for the other boy. How much Harry cared about him. How much he hated himself for Angel’s torture.

“...I’m... I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am...” He hung his head. ”It’s all my fault that you’re hurting... Everything those monsters put you through is – is all my fault. I want to ask for your forgiveness even though I will never be able to forgive myself...”  
“I’m...” Harry could feel his tears beginning to well up but he _needed to tell him._ “I’m so fucking sorry... Everyday since you were taken I’ve been so sorry. Every day without you hurt so fucking much... I never stopped trying to find a way to get to you. I couldn’t – I... I just knew what they were doing to you and I couldn’t just sit around and let it keep going.”  
“I hated every day, every minute –every second! That I knew where you were and couldn’t do _anything_ ” Harry gripped his knees and felt his shoulders tense and shake. “I... You... You mean so much. To everyone, you inspire so many and save so many. You mean so much to everyone and I was so selfish. You’ve done so much for me and I - I took advantage of that time –that trust you showed me! I – I took advantage of you because you mean so much to me and I _hate myself for that._ ”  
His tears were falling freely now and Harry worried his bottom lip.

“I... I don’t think I can ever stop caring about you the way I do now.” A smile that was no less pathetic than it was affectionate pulled at Harry’s cheeks. “I really do care about you... I know that I don’t know who you are but I wouldn’t care!” He snapped his head up.  
“You mean so much... It wouldn’t matter. I could never stop caring about you...  
I’m... _so sorry._ ”

Harry rubbed his eyes furiously with the sleeves of his Weasley sweater. He was so pathetic. Apologising when Angel couldn’t even respond. He was such a coward, so terrified of Angel hating him for what happened that he couldn’t even wait to apologize. Harry sniffed and gave his eyes a final wipe.  
But Harry didn’t matter right now. Angel mattered.  
Harry took the first blue vial, uncorked it and moved closer to Angel’s sleeping head.  
“Sorry... You need this to get better.” As gently as he could, he took Angel’s chin and poured the potion into his mouth.  
“I hope it tastes okay. I know some of Pomphrey’s better potions give me the aftertaste like I just vomited slugs.” Harry gave a weak chuckle even though he knew Angel couldn’t laugh in response. He repeated the action with the yellow vial and the pink vial. Waiting for minute intervals and pouring them into Angel’s mouth. He kept up a one sided conversation, making small talk, pathetic pun related cracks at some of the potion names and imagining Angel laughing back.

 

It was on the third day with Angel home that Death Eaters attacked. Moody had been seeing the Longbottom taken home safely with a group of Aurors when Death Eaters sprang from the shadows and threw curses. They managed to run far enough that Moody was able to apparate them to Amissum way.  
Harry was in the lounge room with Andromeda and Barty. They were helping her brew the three main potions, they almost dropped them when Moody barged into the house with the family of three behind him.  
“Moody! What’s going–“ Tonks ran and was immediately at Alice Longbottom’s side, helping her into the dining room.  
“Attacked! See, I knew they’d try and pull something. Constant vigilance is essential in a war!” He barked and Hermione ran to a shell shocked Neville.  
“Neville, you’re bleeding!” She grabbed his right hand that had blood dripping from the knuckle. Harry stood, settling the potions down and looked on with worry. Neville shook his head.  
“Not mine.” He looked shocked by his own words.  
“Aye! The boy was fierce!” Moody gave him a solid pat on the back and Frank Longbottom rubbed his sons shoulder.  
“You’ve grown up so much, my son.” He was being guided by Remus to a chair next to his wife where Tonks began to heal Alice’s sliced arm. Frank suddenly lost colour and his wide eyes zeroed in on someone in the lounge room. He shot to his feet and stood protectively in front of his wife and son.

“Calm down, I’m not here to hurt you. I don’t even have a wand if that helps.” Barty rolled his eyes but the Longbottoms remained tense. Neville grabbed his father’s arm.  
“No dad, it’s okay! Angel’s made him change sides.” Frank looked down at his son and reluctantly sat back down. His eyes remaining sternly set on Barty.  
“I still wont trust you after what you and your band of monsters did to us.”  
“And I’m not asking you to trust me.” Barty began swirling a green vial in his hand.

“Looks like we’re going to have to expand more rooms.” Arthur said, easing his shoulders and began moving to the hallway.  
“Easy on the renovations.” Barty voiced. “Remember, this isn’t your home.”  
Molly spun in the kitchen as Ted stood over the stove making another batch of pancakes. “Just what is that suppose to mean?” She asked sternly and all the Weasley children flinched, knowing that tone meant she was cross and ready to throw a hex.  
“What I _mean_ is this is Angel’s house, and he’s put Salazar knows how much effort into this home. Then you lot practically move in and start changing it around.” He set the potion down and glared from his place on the couch.  
“He may say that he doesn’t mind, but that’s because he’s way too forgiving.” Harry looked down to the hydration potion in his had and found himself agreeing with Barty. “But I don’t have to care. The second this war is over, all your things need to be gone and rooms returned to how they where when he made them.” Harry felt himself admiring how direct Barty was. He was right. Angel had invited them into his home and under Dumbledore’s word, they began changing it to suit themselves.  
“We understand.” Sirius voiced from the hallway entrance.  
Barty gave them all a stern once over before easing back against the couch. “Good.” He began stirring the vial again.

Harry took the three vial like he had each day. He opened Angel’s bedroom door slowly, almost unconsciously believing he’d disrupt the boy’s dreamless sleep. He sat on the chair and gave a small pitiful smile to the other boy and began directing the potions into his mouth. He only had two month until he was back at Hogwarts so he wanted to help Angel as much as he could before he was taken back.  
He would help make the potions, feed them to him, and tell Angel about everyone in the house and how they were getting along. Meaningless talk about trivial events around the house.  
Harry found Angel’s bedroom the most colourful of the house. With the stained glass colouring the room and Angel’s presence, the rest of the home seemed so monochrome to Harry and he would gladly spend his time talking to the sleeping boy and hoping he could hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so busy lately, please leave me a sweet comment ❤  
> In the next chapter Draco wakes up.


	26. Sixth Year: Part Four

Draco felt the throbbing burn, pulsing his body, stinging from his chest to his fingertips. He winced and shuddered, but a feeling at his cheek had him struggling to open his eyes. Something tiny was nudging at his cheek.  
He coughed and hacked, struggling to speak through a dry throat that tasted heavily of potions. “Cr– Cream-?”  
He forced his eyes opened and blinked harshly at the burning pain. He looked to his side and sitting on the pillow next to his head was a tiny black snake, flicking its tongue out and looking at him with beady black eyes. It nudged its head against Draco’s cheek, almost urging him to get up. He blinked the burning away and focused on the tiny snake until he began to remember.  
“H... Harry’s basilisk...?” The basilisk flicked it’s tongue out happily and rubbed it’s nose and head against Draco’s cheek and neck. Draco gave a weak smile and felt his fingers twitching. “W-What are you doing here?”

Draco froze, his joints locked, hands trembled and felt his body tense as he heard a _tap, tap, tapping._  
“There you are.” Barty spoke from the doorway. A fluffy blanket obviously hand knitted in his arms, dangling a bag with it’s handle tapping the floor. Draco let out a breath but his body did not cease shaking. Each tapping step making him flinch. Barty approached the bed, dumped the blanket and bag on the chair beside him, he picked up Hydrus and the basilisk slithered around his white dress shirtsleeve. “Harry’s been looking around for you. Try not to give the kid anymore stress than he already has.”  
“...Barty?”  
The man froze and wide hopeful eyes landed on Draco. Draco realised the man mustn’t have known he was awake due to the mask.  
“Dr–“ Draco gave a weak smile and Barty dropped to his knees at the bedside. “Draco, you’re awake!”  
“I noticed.”  
“Don’t you sass me, you’ve been out for days.” Barty looked like he wanted nothing more than to hold Draco’s hand but didn’t due to his constant shaking.

“Days? –“ Flashes shot through Draco’s mind. Blood. Pain. Curses. Skinners twisted smile. Pain. The tapping. _So much pain._ Lola.  
“–Lol _a–!”_ Draco immediately started hacking and coughing and the pain that ripped through his chest burned. Burning so much, it hurt so much. Draco hadn’t realised he was screaming and thrashing in the sheets until Barty’s hands were holding his shoulders down and he was yelling for help. _Lola screaming. Lola’s blood pooling on the stone ground. Lola’s hazel eyes growing distant and cold. Please no._ Draco’s legs were tensing, and his hands thrashing on the bed and he couldn’t stop screaming.  
People were running into the room and hands were holding his arms and legs down.  
Draco struggled. Memory of his wings being torn from his back are all he can see. The sound of the curses. The tearing. The wings falling to his sides and fading away. Draco thrashed against the holds and felt them struggle to hold on. Someone spelled his mouth and throat open and a potion poured into his mouth.  
He coughed and felt his vision begin to fade away. His limbs grow numb and heavy. His eyes slowly fell shut.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco felt numb when he woke up next. His legs numb and heavy, refused to move and he brought a trembling hand up to his chest. Calming his breathing and trying to steady his still frantic heartbeat.  
“Deep breaths,” Draco turned his head to Barty sitting on the chair at his bedside. The man brought a finger to his lips and pointed to the bedside where Draco just noticed Harry was sitting asleep. His arms crossed on the bed, Hydrus wrapped around his wrist and both taking deep steady breaths in sync.  
“Kid’s been running himself empty.” Barty muttered quietly.  
Draco’s gaze softened and his attention was then on the flowers bunched at the end of his bed and pooling around the floor.  
“Harry practically begged Dumbledore to let him stay here while the others went back to school. Eventually he allowed Harry to stay until the end of December. The Weasley twins picked the flowers up from Hogwarts. Said they were from the students.” Draco bit his lip and turned his head to look out the window.

“You’re awake I see,” Andromeda padded quietly into the room, holding a blanket and placing it gently over Harry. “Planning to stay with us for more than five minutes?” She grinned and took out her wand. She waved it, the tip glowed green and then settled to a light blue then to a light purple. “Purple means you’re still in shock, wether that be your mind or your body. Blue means you’re alive and white means you’re not. Simple and handy little check-up spell this one.” She flicked the light away and Barty held out a glass of water.  
Draco’s throat was incredibly sore so he reached out slowly. When he grabbed the cup, his fingers began shaking, and then his wrist was trembling. His had shook, and his grip tightened to try and steady himself but the glass fell to the floor and smashed upon hitting the ground.

Harry awoke with a start and Draco’s lip trembled as he looked at the mess he’d made. _I’m useless. I can’t even hold a glass._  
“That’s alright.” Andromeda flicked her wand and repared the cup. “Look’s like it’s asistant fed potions for a while.” She spelled the spill away and pocketed the wand. Draco felt his eyes burning with unshed tears at just how fucking _pathetic_ he was.

“Angel! I – “ Harry stopped himself and looked at Draco with such a mixture of emotions. None of which he knew how to successfully express so he tried to convey them with his eyes.  
“We’ll give you two a minute while we get your potions ready.” Barty rose from his seat, gave Harry a stern look and left with Andromeda.

“I...” Harry’s words flattered and he looked down. Draco’s chest ached and he didn’t want Harry to look so upset. He had to change the conversation.  
“...Why aren’t you at Hogwarts?” Draco’s voice was so soft, almost a breathy whisper so his voice wouldn’t scratch his already sore throat. Harry’s eyes shot to Draco’s as if trying to process Draco’s question.  
He stumbled clumsily over his words. “Ahh... I’ve been helping Andromeda make your potions and... since... what happened is my fault. I should be doing all I can to help you.”  
Draco winced, his fists holding tightly to the blanket, and the tapping of the cane echoing in his mind. He took a deep, shuddering breath and focused on Harry. He couldn’t have a breakdown when Harry was convinced his condition was his fault.  
“... I don’t blame you.” Harry’s expression softened, like Draco’s words physically soothed him.  
“B - But it’s my fault that yo–“  
“What month is it now?” Draco looked to the balcony.  
“Wh- What? Why are you changing the sub–“  
“November? The chill feel’s very November. That almost winter but not quite feeling.”  
Harry’s brow furrowed, eventually he sighed, sagged his shoulders and looked to the glass balcony doors. “Yeah, it’s November. Andromeda doesn’t think it’ll snow until late.” Draco stared out at the deep grey clouds. They remained silent. Light rain starting to echo from the rooftop.

 

For days and days it rained. Draco was kept in a dreamless sleep most of the day and only awoken when the effect wore out and his night terrors forced him awake. His shaking kept him from holding food and drinks so potions were given when he was asleep.  
After a week of constant sleep and painful memories forcing him awake. Draco calmed down from another anxiety attack and really wanted to get off the bed. He tried to climb off the bed and he could not walk. Draco’s legs trembled and he collapsed to the floor. _Pathetic._ Tears rolled down his cheeks as he laid on the cold wooden floor.  
Harry, Barty and Andromeda ruched into the room to see his shaking form, sobs wreaking his chest and his shoulders hunched. Barty and Harry helped lift him back onto the bed. There was no hope of him ever flying and now he couldn’t even _walk._

 

They left Draco and Barty returned later with a black Greater Sooty Owl perched on his shoulder and a bundle of letter in his hand. “This one kept bringing you letters. Thought you might want them now.” He sat on the chair and the owl came to sit on Draco’s pillow and nuzzle his cheek.  
“...Phobos?” The owl perked up and rolled playfully down the pillow to settle atop the blanket. Barty eased Draco up to sit against the headboard and handed the stack of letters. Draco held the first letter and held back a curse as his hands shook. Barty took the envelope, opened it and gave it to Draco.

 

_Draco,_

_What happened? Where’d you go? I waited after the party so I could sneak you back to our room. Pansy, Vince and Greg set up a little get together to celebrate without the Gryffindor’s screaming their praises. I’m guessing you went back to Amissum way. If so, tell Barty that he owes me another round of Chess and Vince sends his complements for the strawberry tarts._  
_Hurry back! And since I pretty much spoiled the surprise party, Act Surprised! Gasp and maybe tear up just to really sell it._  
_Your friend who totally didn’t spoil the surprise, Blaise._

 

Draco was handed the next one.

 

 _Draco,_  
_Where are you? Pansy’s ready to slap you for making us wait up all night. Vince was ready to send out a search party and Greg was the only one keeping a level head. Apart from me, of course._  
_When are you coming back? Cream’s been sitting on your bed in ferret form waiting._  
_Come back soon. You’ve got a pile of homework to do and none of us want to do it._  
_Your completely calm friend, Blaise._

 

Then another...

 

 _Draco,_  
_Where are you? Are you getting my letters? Dude, seriously why aren’t you responding? Are you okay? Pansy is getting really worried and Cream’s barely talking anymore._  
_Your friend who’s starting to get worried, Blaise._

 

Another...

 

 _Draco,_  
_The Prophet’s lying right. They lie all the time. You’re just sitting at Amissum way and slacking off, aren’t you? You weren’t taken. You can’t be. Draco please, we’re really scared. Please tell me that damn Skeeter’s lying and you’re just at Amissum way._  
_We’re going to stay the holidays and wait. Pansy and Cream sent your parents a letter saying you’d be safer here. Don’t keep us waiting okay._  
_Blaise._

 

“This one came the other day.” Barty handed him the last letter and Draco’s hands trembled.

 

 _Draco,_  
_Please come back._  
_From all of us._

 

Draco bit his lip as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks and the letters crinkled in his tight grip. Barty soothingly rubbed his back, empty from where his wings once were, and Draco sobbed out apologies. Broken sentences interrupted by sobs and hiccups. His head hung and his shoulders hunching as he cried.

 

.o0O0o.

 

“He’s doing okay. He can’t stay awake for long so he’s kept in dreamless sleep while Andromeda, Barty and I keep his potions going.” Harry spoke, holding a small circular mirror that Hermione had given him. She’d become fascinated with magic mirrors and was in the process of creating a hand mirror that could project her to multiple pocket mirrors. So far she’d made two pocket mirrors and gave them to Harry and Ron while she held onto the hand mirror and worked on making more for the Order.  
“That’s good to hear,” Hermione sighed in the mirror. “But I still don’t approve of you not coming back to Hogwarts.” She said sternly.  
“You know I’m coming back after Christmas. I just need to make sure Angel gets better.” Harry repeated but she remained unimpressed.  
“Still...” She stressed but dropped the subject seeing how Harry’s mind couldn’t be changed. “I have something to tell you... About Angel’s identity.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her sternly. “Hermione, you know that doesn’t matter to me anymore. Hell! After all he’s been through I don’t _need_ to know!”  
“That’s just the thing. I’ve stopped researching.” Harry blinked with a look of befuddlement.  
“You’ve... stopped?”  
“Yes. I agree, after all he’s been through and everything that’s happened. It would be horrible of me to go behind his back. I won’t say it doesn’t eat me up inside to not know his identity but I won’t go actively searching anymore.” Hermione said sincerely and Harry nodded in agreement.  
“Let me know if he gets any better.” They bid each other goodbye and Harry returned to stirring the last vials.

 

Harry fed Angel the three potion as the sleeping boy stirred awake. His head turned to the light rain sounding against the balcony and then to Harry sitting at the bedside. He fixed his warmest smile as Angel faced him.  
“Morning.”  
“...Is it?” Angels whispered.  
“Yep, Andromeda says it’s best for your healing if you start waking up and going to sleep at set times.” He stood and walked around to the silk pink curtains at the balcony and opened them. Letting Angel get a better view of the grey raining clouds. “Since it’s the start of December, she wants to start reinforcing that routine.”  
Angel nodded slowly with his hands rested on the blanket over his stomach. He looked so frail and delicate through the silver silk curtains around his bed. Harry’s chest warmed at the sight of him safe and physically healed. His mind needed work and Harry would jump at the chance to help.

Angel turned his head to the empty vials left on the chair and a shadow of a smile graced his lips. “Harry,” He whispered. Harry felt his breath catch at hearing the other boy say his name for the first time in weeks. Harry soaked it up and felt tension ease out of his body.  
“Yes? Is there something you want? Something I can do? Tell me please and I’ll do anything.”  
Angel smiled warmly at Harry and weakly shook his head. “...Thank you.” Harry let out a sigh and felt all his guilt, and his shame leave him as Angel spoke those words.  
His stomach tensed and his chest fluttered with warmth. “I – I-It’s the least I can do. I-I mean you and... and I. It’s my fault. I know you don’t like me saying that but...” Harry furrowed his brow and gave a warm smile as he realised Angel had fallen asleep. His smile now a small line and his breathing, for once, easy. He glided silently to the bed and tucked the blanket under the sleeping boy’s chin. The sleep schedule could wait for tomorrow, Angel definitely deserved this rest.

 

.o0O0o.

 

It was another week later when Draco was well enough to move. His legs still were too weak to walk on. Harry and Andromeda were at his bedside holding his shoulders steady as he sat with his trembling legs hanging off the bed.  
“This should help.” He looked up at Barty who stood in the doorway with a familiar wheelchair in in his hands. Draco felt himself tearing up and Barty must have sensed that because he wheeled the chair up, knelt down and allowed Draco to throw his arms around his shoulders. Barty patted his back and helped sit him down. He was eased slowly and his legs brought up to sit comfortably in the chair.  
“I want to go downstairs.” He smiled weakly and looked up to the three. “I want to see if it’s snowing yet. I want to have tea in the kitchen again... I – I want to see Lola.”  
“Now Angel. Your magic is too fragile right now to try and wake her up –“  
“I know.” He persisted and tried to stop his trembling fists rested in his lap. “I... Just want to see her. Alive.” The image of her lifeless eyes, limp body and sound of her screaming had haunted his nightmares every night. He wanted to help convince himself that she was alright.

“Lets go then.” Barty stood behind him and began slowly wheeling him to the stairway. The wheelchair had been charmed to treat chairs like ramps so he was eased down the stairway until he was brought to a hallway where Tonks froze upon seeing him.  
“Angel! You’re okay!” She smiled and looked to be restraining herself from pulling him into a hug. Draco weakly grinned and held his arms open in invitation. She gave him a careful hug with his cheek being tickled by her dark purple hair.  
“It’s good to see you Tonks.” She followed them as Barty led Draco to Lola’s bedroom. Draco’s hand shook as he reached out and knocked on the door. Redhood opened it and his tired eyes glazed over the others before landing on Draco. His body went rigid and his eyes filled with hope.  
“Auror Redhood... How is she?” Draco’s voiced wavered but he straightened his back and tried to appear stronger than he actually felt.

Redhood’s voice trembled and filled with hope. “She’s... Lola’s alive.” He breathed out and moved aside so Barty could wheel him in. Draco’s eyes zeroed in on Lola’s prone form tucked under a blue blanket slowly rising and falling along with her breathing chest. Draco felt his breath catch as he was slowly wheeled up to her bedside. He breathed out relieved when he saw the ribbon around her neck. He had saved her. He actually managed to keep her alive. The wound was so deep and critical and her magic so young that the wound had yet to heal fully but she was _alive._  
“The medic’s all say that she’s healing well for he age and given time only a small scar will be there.” Redhood spoke softly at his side and dropped himself into the chair he had refused to leave. “...I know I should be patient and let her take all the time she needs... But I can’t stop worrying.” He hung his head and Draco looked on with sad eyes. “It feel like if I leave her side then she’ll –“ His voice hitched. “...Be taken again... But then I won’t get her back.” He brought his broken deep brown eyes to Draco. “I can’t thank you enough for keeping her alive.”  
“It would have killed me to let her be taken.” Draco whispered bringing a hand up to the gold star clipped to the centre of his chest ribbon. “Lola is a strong girl. Far stronger than I was when she was faced with those wands. I know she’ll pull trough.”

“I know but... Could you help her? I know you’ve done a lot just to keep her alive and a great deal of your magic went into bringing her back but... please.” Tears rolled down the mans cheeks as he reached out and held his daughters small limp hand. “She’s all I have left...”  
Draco slowly reached out and rested his hand on Redhood’s shaking shoulder. “The second Andromeda deems me well, I will be here to wake her up.” Redhood stumbled out his gratitude and showed his best smile as tears fell from his cheeks.

Draco was then taken down to the ground floor and rolled into the dining room where Sirius, Moody and the Longbottom parents were seated. Sirius shot to his feet and gave him a careful hug. Ted Tonks and Molly Weasley were in the kitchen and upon seeing him, she began showering him with concern. She rounded the kitchen bench and crouched down to Draco’s front.  
“Dear, are you well enough to be out of bed yet? Look at you! You’re practically skin and bone. Those potions are hardly enough. Let me make you lunch. Just sit tight and let me help you get some meat on your bones.”  
“He’s suppose to start solid food tomorrow.” Harry stood to his side.  
“You as well, young man!” Molly pointed to Harry. “Locked in your room, the meeting room or down in the lounge mixing potions! Harry, you are skipping meals so much you’re going to become stick-like.” She scolded and Harry scratched the back of his neck nervously. Draco couldn’t see what Molly saw, Harry looked plenty fit enough.  
Draco mentally scolded himself for thinking that.

“I’ll make you that tea.” Harry smiled down at Draco.  
“Dear, do you know how to make tea?” Molly crossed her arms and looked him over skeptically. Harry blushed and laughed nervously.  
“Now’s a good time to learn.” Molly grinned and rolled her eyes. She took Harry by the shoulder and led him to the kitchen to teach him the art of tea making. Draco’s attention was then on Frank and Alice Longbottom who stood from the dining chairs and came to his front. Each with an openly happy expression and Frank held a hand out for Draco to shake. He steadied his hand and shook the man’s hand.  
“Mister Angel. Alice and I can not thank you enough for what you’ve done. Not just for us, but everything.” Draco gave a soft smile although a voice nagged in the back of his mind that it was _because of all he’d done that those people were dead._ They were _dead_ because of him.  
Alice held such a warm smile as she linked her hand in her husbands. “We’ll be able to watch my son grow up thanks to you. For that we are ever grateful and are back with the order to see those monsters that did all this behind bars.” She pumped a fist with a determined smile and Barty who stood behind Draco coughed.  
“I’m still getting use to the thought of you, Bartemius.” She gave him an unamused look letting Draco know the man had been civil with them.  
“I’ll try to act offended.” He gave a mock gasp and held a hand to his chest as the two Longbottom’s rolled their eyes and resumed their lunch at the dining table. It felt odd to Draco that other’s cooked in his kitchen but he supposed he’d have to get use to the idea seeing how useless he was.

 

Draco turned to the large windows in the lounge room and Barty began wheeling him there. He looked out hopefully into the distance of the early December and was saddened to see only grey clouds. It would surely rain soon. But Draco had been hoping for snow. Snow always made him feel better so he had been desperate for the farmiliatr weather to sooth him. His green sweater and Sailor Moon left at Hogwarts meant the sow was the only security blanket able to soothe and calm him.  
His sorrow and guilt would ease in the weather but there was none to be seen.  
Barty eased a gentle hand on Draco’s shoulder. “It’ll snow soon. I know it will.” Draco stared out blankly and slowly nodded his head.  
Harry came to Draco’s side with a cup of hot tea. Draco felt a smile spread on his face when he recognised the smell as green tea. Harry crouched down to his level and smiled.  
“I hope it’s okay.” He held out the cup and saucer. Draco’s shaking hands settled when he held the cup. His tremors had eased down over the weeks to the point he could hold a glass now but he had to focus and concentrate on having an easy hold. He hated how pathetic he had become where drinking a cup of tea required so much effort.

“I’m sure it will be fine.” He whispered. Wishing his sore throat would soon allow him to speak normally. The cup trembled slightly as he raised it to his lips and took a sip. The tea was a little too watery and the amateur effort really showed but he bit the observation back and drank. He eased the cup on the saucer and watched as it began to rain. He bit his lip as the soft snow he had been wishing to calm him was replaced with loud rain showering over the cottage.  
All those people were dead. It was all his fault. They were gone and he couldn’t save them. Could he help Lola wake up? He didn’t know. It fucking terrified him that he didn’t know if he was strong enough.  
His hand began to tremble. His tears beginning to fall and the cup fell from his grasp to the floor. It crashed against the surface as Draco dropped his head into his hands and sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so annoying to write I cannot put it into words. Please leave me a comment and I'm sorry this one took so long ❤  
> The next chapter involves snow!


	27. Sixth Year: Part Five

Draco was finally able to drink by himself. He sipped and placed the teacup back onto the table, he still couldn’t hold it for long without the shaking. He sat on the wheelchair in the lounge room as Barty, Tonks, Sirius and Harry were hanging Christmas decorations. Tonks and Sirius were magically lining tinsel around the windows while Barty and Harry manually hung ornaments on the tree Ted had chopped for them. The Longbottom’s, Andromeda and her husband sat on the couch next to him and kept a light conversation amongst the group.  
Draco tried to listen because when he zoned out for too long, images and sounds from his torture would flash in his mind and cause a panic attack. It was only a week until Christmas and Draco wanted to be as calm as possible.  
He smiled when Sirius recalled a tale of his Hogwarts years with the marauders. Draco finished his tea and rested the cup and saucer in his lap as he wheeled himself to the kitchen and placed them in the sink. He turned to look out the back door and felt his breath catch.  
Snow.  
It was _snowing._

Draco slowly opened the door and with effort wheeled himself outside. The veranda kept the snow from falling on him but he breathed it in. A long deep breath he watched leave him and evaporate into the late night air. He looked to the deck and saw the three steps down to the grassy field ground beginning to dot with snow. He needed to move. He had to.  
His legs twitched in protest as he held his hands to the armrests. He felt so useless. He had to at least do something by himself. He needed to at least be able to stand up himself.  
Draco winced as he placed his feet down and began forcing himself up. His knees shook and his muscles tensed as he slowly stood. He kept his breathing slow and concentrated.  
Draco stood. On weak legs maybe, but he stood and looked out to the snowy night.

Draco smiled widely with barely concealed pride. He reached out and steadied himself on a banister next to the steps. The grassy ground now with a thin layer of snow. He looked down at his pink boots and focused on taking the step. He wavered and gripped tightly to the banister. He made it. Draco sighed and moved to the next.  
He eased his feet one at a time and he was on the second step. _”Yes!”_ He whispered and cheered at his tiny accomplishment. Draco focused and slowly lowered himself to the last step. He nearly stumbled at one point but kept himself steady. He made it. Draco finally made his way to the snowy ground.  
“Yes! I did it!” He cheered, throwing his fists above his head in triumph and stumbling on his feet at the action. His legs still felt sore but soon he’d be walking again. Draco was so pleased with himself that he spun as the snow fell onto his skin. The feeling easing away his painful thoughts. He spun and fell backwards onto a snow pile. His arms spread out and a smile on his face. He gazed through his mask as the snow fell from the deep blue sky. The way the snowflakes fell down seemed to calm his breathing and the tenseness in his muscles loosen.  
“Angel!” Harry’s voice sounded from the door and his footsteps fast across the deck and down the stairs. “What happened? Are you okay?” He knelt at Draco’s side.  
“I walked,” Draco grinned and Harry looked down at his proud smile with wonder and his shoulders dropped in relief. “Lay with me.” Draco patted the snow with his hand.  
“Alright,” Harry sighed and then smirked. “Seeing that you are one, I should make a snow angel.” Draco snorted and laughed.  
“Merlin _stop._ ” Harry chuckled along and dropped so he was laying opposite Draco with their heads next to each other. ”Don’t act like you don’t love it.”  
“What, the horrendous puns? Or the smirk you have on your face when you think of them?” Harry laughed with him as the snow fell.

They breathed in deep chilly breaths and Draco closed his eyes. Content for the first time in weeks and not wallowing in guilt and shame. He eased against the snow.  
“Angel...” Harry’s voice was soft and cautious.  
“Yes?”  
“About what happened... _that night._ ” Draco’s eyes shot open. Harry was talking about the kiss. Draco hadn’t thought about that amazing kiss. He had been through so much that their beautiful heartbreaking kiss was far from his mind. Memory of the kiss hit Draco like sweet pain. The kiss lifting him off his feet, and the realisation that Harry didn’t know he was kissing Draco, dropping him to his knees. It had been a mistake.  
Kissing Harry was a beautiful mistake.  
“–What do you think Molly is going to make for Christmas dinner?”  
“What? Angel, I–“  
“I’m thinking a turkey for traditions sake but I think a Christmas lamb made by her would be absolutely delicious.”  
“Angel, we can’t just ign–“  
“Yes we can.” Draco said firmly. “Now I’d like to help make Christmas dinner, granted I’m well enough then, and I’ve wanted to make a Christmas pudding for a while now.”  
“We can’t just ignore what happened.” Harry said sternly.  
“–Yes we can!” Draco yelled, frustrated at Harry’s stubbornness and at the familiar stinging in his eyes. “Why are you so damn persistent to talk about what happened?” Draco turned his head away from Harry and worried his lip.

Harry was silent for a moment. “...Because it _happened._ ” Draco listened as Harry moved up and knelt in the snow. “We can deny it all we want and not speak of it for as long as we can, but that doesn’t matter. Something happened, no form of denial can erase that... I... I know how I feel about you–“  
“Harry, no.” Draco winced. He felt it too.  
“Please let me finish.” His voice was stern and sincere and Draco couldn’t look at him. “I know how I feel about you and... I don’t regret that kiss. I hate that I can’t regret it because of what happened after but I just can’t. I care about you so much and... you kissed me back. I just want to know if you fell the same.” Draco made the mistake of turning his head to look into Harry’s eyes and the yearning he had been holding back returned in full force. His chest warming at the look in Harry’s eyes. “I will never be able to change my feelings for you. If you tell me it was a mistake and want to forget about it. Then I won’t ever bring it up again. But it wasn’t a mistake, and I’ll still feel the same way about you as I did that day. So please...” His sincerity and heart made him appear so small and vulnerable and Draco wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. “... Just tell me if you feel something too."

Draco moved in the snow and sat opposite Harry, his knees brought up to his chest and arms protectively wrapped around them. “I... Harry, I...” His eyes burned with yet to fall tears and why was this so _fucking hard._ He heaved a deep uneasy sigh and looked from the snow back to Harry. “Harry. I care about you... _so much._ I really do and it kills me to hurt you like this.” He tucked his chin behind his knees. “But... that kiss...” He looked to the snow between them. “I – I shouldn’t have done it... I care about you too much to hurt you with who I am. I know you say that you don’t mind who I am but that’s only because you don’t know.”  
Draco looked back to Harry’s eyes and felt his heart breaking again.  
“I don’t want either of us to get hurt... so... this is for the best.” His voice hitched as he held back his tears. “I’m sorry.”

Harry’s mouth was pressed close, like he wanted to respond but bit it back. His eyes searched Draco’s face and mask until they fell on the snow. “–Angel! Harry! What’re you two doing?” Tonks drew their attention to the kitchen window. “We – We were just talking.” Harry called back and Draco took a second to shake away his tears.  
“You’re gonna catch a cold, get back in here!” They nodded and Draco knelt down. He supported himself on his hand and got ready to push himself up.  
“Need a hand?” Harry held his hand out.  
“No, I can do it.” He slowly pushed himself onto wobbly legs and stood up. “See. I’m okay.” Draco padded past Harry and grabbed onto the banister for support. He collapsed back into the wheelchair and Harry took the handles before Draco could push himself. The went inside in silence with their hearts pounding in their ears.

 

After that, it felt like Draco and Harry were walking on eggshells around each other. They still smiled, spoke and laughed with each other. But there was more between them that neither wanted to speak of. Between laugher was longing looks and the ever present need to be close to each other that had always been there but was now being repressed even further.  
It was Christmas morning and Draco had managed to walk, albeit slowly down the stairs, clinging to the railing and heard the Christmas afternoon chatter. Draco had purposefully left the wheelchair downstairs so he could force himself to walk down the spiral stairs. He almost stumbled but he made it and terrified Molly when he arrived.  
“Angel! Dear, you’re going to hurt yourself! Chair, get in your chair!” She hustled him over to the wheelchair and he was welcomed by the others sitting in the lounge room.  
“We were waiting for you to wake up before we opened presents.” Tonks smiled and handed her dad a gift. Presents were passed around and Draco couldn’t help feeling guilty that he had nothing but one present to give.

“Barty, it’s time for your present.” Draco smiled and pointed the gift floating on the ceiling. He levitated it to the man sitting next to him and dropped the box into his hand. “Alright, all this waiting better be worth it.” He smirked. Barty untied the pink ribbon and lifted the lid from the box. His smirk dropped as he looked inside, his wide brown eyes turned to Draco, asking an question he hadn’t voiced and Draco nodded. Barty reached into the box and carefully lifted out the new thirteen-inch, ash wood, dragon heartstring core wand. Straight at the tip and curved down to a spiral at the base, Barty held the wand in his hands and no word to say.  
“I had Redhood find out what your old wand was like before it was snapped, and then had Ollivanders make a new one.” Barty was speechless and looked to Draco was warm, eyes that Draco swore looked close to tears.  
“I... I...” Draco shifted the wheelchair around and held his arms out. Barty looked down at the wand in his hands and fell into Draco’s hug. Draco laughed as the man’s hair tickled his chin and rubbed his hands on Barty’s back. “Thank you so much, kid. I – I can’t...”  
“You’re my dear friend, Barty. You deserve a present.” Draco pecked his forehead and the others watched with smiles as this ex-Death Eater was embraced by their Angel.

More presents were passed around and Draco was given books, records, a wireless radio from Arthur, along with the Weasley children and Hermione who came from Hogwarts to spend the rest of the holidays. Molly handed him a wrapped package and the Weasley children exchanged knowing looks as he opened it. Draco felt near tears when he held a pastel pink hand-knitted sweater with a pastel light blue ‘A’ on the front. The material soft and comforting in his hands.  
“Mrs Weasley, I – thank you. It’s wonderful.” He stammered as the twins looped their arms over his shoulders.  
“It’s official now–“  
“–You’re apart of the Weasley clan!” They were shooed off by Molly insisting not to put pressure on Draco’s still fragile body. Draco managed to slip the sweater over his mask and it hung low so only the bottom on his blue skirt with white and pink lines could peak out. The arms cake down to his fingertips and the collar hung heavy around his neck. Draco loved it.  
It felt similar to his green one at Hogwarts and found a small comfort in the feeling. It wasn’t instantly calming like his own; but it did help. He nuzzled into the collar as others passed around gifts. Hermione gave him a compact mirror linked to her hand mirror and she had designed his specifically with a pink colour and gold star on the cover. Draco instantly fell in love with it and refrained form screaming it was like Sailor Moon’s when no one else in the room would know what he was talking about. “It will vibrate and it’s charmed to warm up when I’m trying to contact you.” She explained.

Draco ate Christmas lunch with the group and sat with Barty as he used his new wand to vanish the mess of ribbons and wrappings. Draco spotted he was holding onto the pink ribbon Draco had used to wrap his gift. That ribbon came from Draco’s chest ribbon that had poofed back when he pulled it.  
“Are you keeping the ribbon?”  
“Well, I may as well.” Barty shrugged with the beaming smile still present on his face.  
“Come here then.” Draco stood up and took the ribbon. He threw it over Barty’s head and began tying it around the man’s white dress collar that he wore with a grey sweater. “There, we match now.” Draco grinned at the smaller pink bow Barty now wore around his collar. He sighed and shook his head.  
“Only because you did it.” He kept the pink bow on and returned to cleaning, now just because he could do it magically.

Draco ate and slipped out of the room. He walked slowly up the stairs until he came to Lola’s room. He gave a knock before walking in. Redhood still sat at his daughter’s bedside and Lola lay immobile still with the pink ribbon around her neck. Draco’s magic had been getting stronger now his body was almost fully healed and Draco desperately wanted to not be useless. He wanted Lola back.  
“Auror Redhood,” The tired man didn’t even flinch, he turned his head to Draco and was shocked to see him standing on his own.  
“A-Angel! You–“  
“I’m going to try to help her.” Draco said firmly because he _was_ going to help her. Draco took a step closer to the bed and listened to his magic. It was still weak from healing and Draco forced it to tell him what to do because Lola just had to wake up. He brought three fingers up to her forehead and another to the centre of her slowly moving chest. He felt the magic thrum through his body as his pink and blue nails began glowing white. Immediately he felt her pain and fear. How close she had been to death. How close she still was to death.  
Draco heart her heartbeat ringing in his ears. Her breathing matched his and Draco felt her there. Lola was still hanging onto life with everything she had. She held onto that tight thread keeping her alive. Draco pushed his magic and reached, and reached, and _reached._ He became dizzy and his legs were giving out on him but Draco could feel how much she needed him. He had to save her.  
He pushed, and pushed, but she was so far out of his reach. He felt his magic stitching her neck wound together although he made the ribbon remain around the scar and felt his magic telling him to stop. To stop reaching for her. To pull away and stop. He was not going to succeed and he _had to stop. He had to. Stop. Stop. Stop now. Stop!_  
Draco gasped and fell to his knees. Redhood was at his side with hands steadying his shoulders. Draco bit his lip as Lola continued to lie limp and motionless on the bed. Useless. He couldn’t help her. He couldn’t save her. He was useless to do _anything._

“I – I c-can’t... wake her up.” He sobbed. Tears streaming down his cheeks and his chest heaving. Every part of his magic had screamed at him to stop. Why. Why was his magic telling him not to help? Lola fucking needed him so why? Why couldn’t he help her?  
“I-I’m sorry. I’m so s-sorry.” He wept to both Redhood and Lola. The man rubbed his back but Draco could feel him shaking with unshed tears. Draco was useless. He heard the door open and Barty padded in, easing Draco against is chest and stroking his back.

Why was he so fucking useless? Draco felt himself be lifted into Barty’s arms and taken out the room. His breathing was becoming erratic and he knew he was close to a full panic attack. Barty eased Draco to sit on his bed and soothed his hand supportively on Draco’s back. He pulled out his wand and spelled the door locked and the room silenced.  
“Draco. Draco, count with me okay?” Draco nodded and followed Barty’s breathing. A deep breath in for seven seconds and then a deep breath out for five seconds. He held onto Barty’s hand tightly before bringing a hand up to the left white wing covering his ear, pressed the pink button in the centre, let the mask shimmer and disappear from his face and began furiously wiping away his tears. Something he hadn’t been able to do for a long time. His hair was now curling at his nape and his fringe could be tucked behind his ear. Draco hiccupped, and sobbed, and wiped his eyes of the constant tears. All the while stammering broken sentences of how useless he was.

Barty brought his hand up to brush Draco’s hair away from his face and comb his fingers soothingly through his hair. Draco leaned against his chest and cried. Barty muttered reassurances that Draco wasn’t useless and was still healing mentally from the torture and how none of it was his fault. But Draco continued to sob.  
It was a long while before Draco had calmed down enough to speak properly. He curled into a ball, with his chin on his knees as Barty sat behind him, against the headboard and soothed him. Something about this was nostalgic to Draco but he couldn’t pinpoint the memory.  
“I... just don’t understand. Why did my magic tell me to stop?” He mumbled.  
“I couldn’t tell you.” Barty replied.  
Draco suddenly thought of someone who knew more about his magic than he did. “Cream. He’s got to know!” Draco chimed hopefully.  
“Alright, kid. You brainstorm while you sleep alright.” Barty said as he shuffled out from behind Draco and laid him back against the pillow. “It’s been a long day and you need to rest.” Barty brought the blanket up to his chin, he pulled out his wand and spelled the Balcony doors slightly open for the snowy breeze.  
“You’re enjoying the wand.” Draco remarked.  
Barty gave a genuine smile. “I never thought I would ever again. Seriously, thank you.” He brought a hand to ruffle Draco’s fringe and finished with a pat on the head. Draco pressed his mask button and let it shimmer back onto his face. “Sleep tight, Draco. I might be back later with some dreamless sleep if tonight’s a little hard.” Draco had gone five nights without the potion and was doing well until now so he nodded.  
“Good night, Barty.”

 

Draco could not go to sleep. He had to get to Cream. He had to get back to his friends whom were still worrying over him. And what guilted him the most is that he felt he had to get out of his home. Since the Order came, they had brought so much in that it felt like Draco’s home was taken over by a war base. In some respects it was. But it was loosing it’s home feeling and Draco needed to get out. It was black at night when Draco stood out of bed, forcing his legs to be strong as he carried himself to the desk and picked out a piece of parchment and one of the pencils Harry had given him.  
He finished the letter and startled when he heard his door open and Barty stood in the entrance.  
“I thought you might do something like this.”  
“Barty, I–“ He held his hand up and Draco silenced.  
“I understand. You need some time away to figure yourself out. I get it. I won’t say I’m not going to worry for you because I’d be lying.” He walked up to Draco and held a hand on his shoulder. “Just... please go easy on yourself.” Draco nodded back and was shocked when Barty pulled him into a hug. Draco smiled and brought his arms up to return the embrace. They stood there for a moment before separating.  
“I don’t want you jumping on those legs yet though.” He said and Draco smiled at his concern.

The house was silent as all slept and Draco spared a look at the bedrooms and they walked down the staircase. They padded to the front door and walked outside into the snowy December air. “Be careful, okay?” Barty held his shoulder and Draco gave him a quick hug. “I will.”  
Barty stood on the steps of 1 Amissum way as Draco walked out until he vanished and apparated to the Hogwarts grounds.  
He looked up at the castle and took a deep sigh. He snuck in trough a tunnel he’d often used to get out, disillusioned himself and snuck into the Slytherin common room. Draco was shocked to see at the fireplace, Greg and Vince asleep on a couch. Blaise asleep on another couch with Cream on the armrest asleep and Pansy sitting on a chair and watching the fire. He took a step and her eyes darted in his direction. Draco removed the charm and Pansy shot to her feet. Worry and shock painting her face as she stammered out his name. “Draco!” She ran and threw her arms around his neck. Her cry woke up his other friends and they were immediately hugging him and Cream threw himself at Draco’s chest. Nuzzling wildly against him.  
“Draco, what happened?” Blaise asked frantically.  
“Draco.” Pansy became paler and Draco knew they were looking at the places his wings once were. “Are you alright?”

It was such a simple question and Draco could respond with any sort of comforting lie to make them believe he was okay, that he was fine and that he was feeling well. But they were his friends and his false resolve crumbled around him. He vanished his mask and immediately felt tears rolling down his cheeks.  
No. He was not alright. Pansy noticed his trembling legs and eased him to a chair where they sat around and held him as he cried.  
Draco was not alright.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Harry woke the morning after Christmas feeling odd. He felt something was wrong but he wasn’t sure what. At first he thought it might be the feeling he and Angel had been sharing since their talk. That constant numb heartbreak where he wished more than anything else to be with the other boy, hold him and help him. Feelings he now knew were mutual between them but couldn’t happen because of who they were. Well, in Angel’s eyes that was holding them back.  
Harry was always honest when he said identity didn’t matter to him. Angel genuinely cared about Harry, and the little boy starved of affection and caring that grew up in a closet was terrified to let that go.

Harry ate breakfast and watched Sirius, Tonks and Barty, still with his pink ribbon, magic away tinsel and ornaments. He looked around and noticed Angel wasn’t awake yet. Harry was only here until the end of the day when he’d have to go back to Hogwarts so he wanted to spend as much time with the other boy as possible. Harry excused himself, he felt Barty watch him as he left, and stepped up the stairs to Angel’s door. Harry knocked and received no answer. Angel was probably asleep so he quietly opened the door and froze when he saw the empty bed with a note sitting atop it.  
“What...?” He padded to the bed and picked up the note. Harry felt his stomach drop like lead in water and he ran out the room to show the news to everyone else.

 

 _I need time. After everything, I need to find myself._  
_I’m sorry._  
_From Angel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave a comment! ❤  
> The next chapter involves healing with help from friends.


	28. Sixth Year: Part Six

Draco sat atop his bed, knees up with Cream sitting on them and waiting for the ferret to speak. Exhausted, his friends fell asleep in their beds and Draco stayed awake only so he could question Cream.  
“Why did my power prevent me from waking Lola?”  
Cream huffed a deep sigh.  
“...This power. It will do all it can to keep you alive.”  
Draco furrowed his brow. “Why?”  
“It is not easy to explain, my boy.” Cream shifted and looked away.  
Draco gently picked him up and laid him on Draco’s chest. He pressed a kiss to the ferret’s head and stroked his back fur. “Please try.”  
Cream nuzzled against his cheek before speaking. “You’re goal, how did you put it? To be a Magical Boy. The magic will not...” he hesitated, “ _allow_ you to perish before completing your wish. Thus it will prevent you from doing what would terminate you before fulfilling your desire.” He spoke in a deep and solemn voice.

“Why can’t I die before seeing my dream through?” Draco whispered, still absorbing the information given with worry and wonder.  
“...When a bearer's heart is set on a goal, one to which they truly and wholly desire, the power latches onto that dream and will see that they achieve it. You’re dream to be a Magical Boy is what it is seeing you to achieve.”  
Draco slowed his stroking on Creams back. “You... Your dream was to become an accomplished Potions Master, right? This power kept you alive to complete that dream... Did you accomplish that?”  
Cream did not answer for a while, his tiny paws clung to Draco’s pink sweater he had yet to change from and held still. “Yes... I did.” His whisper was so sad and fragile that Draco laid back and held the ferret close, he asked no more questions.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Harry returned to Hogwarts more determined than he’d ever felt before. Angel needed time alone and Harry could respect and sympathise. So while Angel took his time, Harry would dedicate all of his to catching the monsters that hurt him. Since Angel’s rescue, the Death Eaters and Voldemort had fled like cowards and were hiding somewhere. The Malfoy’s had abandoned their manor and Harry scowled at the thought. He sat at the grand hall Gryffindor table with a quill and searching the prophet for any new information and looked to the Slytherin table. There, sitting between Crabble and Goyle was Malfoy.  
Where was he and his parents hiding?  
Malfoy was at that age that Malfoy senior would be grooming him to become a Death Eater. So Harry had to find out more. If he wanted those bastards caught to pay for what they did to Angel, Harry had to find out all he could on Malfoy.

Something was odd about him this year though. His eyes; the dark, malicious glare Harry had become so accustom to was null and void. His mouth permanently twisted in a sneer and spitting curses and insults was a small line and didn’t even look prepared to scowl at anyone. His usually straight figure and high nose to look down on others with was slightly slumped and if Harry didn’t know better, hesitant. But Harry did know better, and Malfoy was had always been capable of cruelty.  
“Harry, mate, have you seen the headlines?” Seamus sat opposite and Harry tore his attention from Malfoy. “They made another Death Eater bust at the Goyle manor. Shite, they’re lookin’ everywhere now.” He turned his page and Harry nodded.  
“Good, that one has four hidden cells and rooms hidden behind portraits.” Harry took a bite of his toast and returned to his prophet while Seamus gave him an odd look and shrugged his shoulders.

Breakfast was dismissed and Harry was quick to stuff his Prophet away and follow behind Malfoy and his gang to Potions. Hermione and Ron raced up to his sides but he paid them little attentions as he focused to hear the Slytherin’s conversation. Something about Hogsmeade? He focused on Malfoy walking in front of him.  
His head up straight as always, but Harry looked close to see his shoulders were hunched ever so slightly forwards and his grip refused to leave his shoulder bag. What was he hiding in there?  
Harry followed them into the Potions room and took his seat behind them. He doubted anyone else saw Malfoy’s slight flinch when Snape entered the room and began speaking.  
What was that?  
Throughout the lesson Hermione kept smacking Harry and saying he needed to pay attention.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco gripped his shirt above his chest and struggled to breath. He’d been in the library with his friends when Pansy pulled out the Prophet and he caught a glimpse of Death Eaters attacking people in a shaky photo. His mind had immediately flooded with memories, screams both his own and of others, and he couldn’t breath.  
His friends noticed immediately, since he had used his first night back to tell that what happened while they hugged him, and began to spring into action.  
Pansy Blaise ran back to the dorm room to get his manga. Pansy sped off to the room of requirement, something he’d told her too, and Greg and Vince were left to support him in getting there. He tried to calm his frantic heart as he gripped the edge of Vince’s sweater and Greg held his back supportively.  
“Almost there...” He muttered as Vince led them through empty halls to the room. Pansy stood at the door and rubbed his shoulders to steady him.  
“Alright, darling, it’s all ready for you. Greg and Vince will wait out here to keep you safe. Blaise will–“  
“I’m here!” Blaise sped down the hall to them with a bag clutched in his hands. Draco snatched it and held onto the bag with a vice grip.  
“ Blaise and I will get you some calming draught. You get in there and call if you want us with you.” Draco nodded, unable to form words as he held onto the bag. He shoved through the doors and felt the atmosphere begin to ease his panic attack.

He stood in a room with a huge pink and blue bed with silk white curtains, a lit fireplace with a couch overflowing with large white pillows that gave the appearance of soft snow and candles in multi-coloured jars hung from the high ceiling. A tea tray sat on a table in front of the couches and Draco breathed in the sweet green tea smell. It reminded him of his bedroom; both from the manor and Amissum Way.  
He ran to the couch and opened the bag. He pulled out his green sweater and breathed in the scent. The one that had use to calm him now sent his mind flying back to his torture and the _tap, tap, tapping._ Draco felt his throat close up and he threw the green sweater to the other end of the couch. Thankfully in the bag was also his pink Weasley sweater and he dressed himself with the comforting material. Left in the bag was his collection of Sailor Moon manga. Draco’s side bag that sat on the couch opened up and Cream scampered out.  
Draco delicately picked up the first volume and held it against his chest. He took a deep breath in and out.  
“Slow breaths, my boy.” Cream came to his shoulder and held a paw against his cheek.

Slowly, Draco’s breathing calmed down. He flinched when a knock came from the door and Pansy strutted in with a potion in hand. Draco downed the small vial and began to feel his body forced into a state of numbness.  
“Thanks, Pans.” Pansy sat herself on the arm of the couch. She reached out and pressed a kiss to Draco’s forehead.  
“We’re here for you.” She winked.  
“Thanks, don’t you have ancient runes tutoring now?”  
She shrugged a shoulder, “Yeah, but I can skip it.”  
“No, I’ll be fine, don’t skip it because of me.”  
She looked at him worriedly. “Are you sure? I’d hate to leave you if I could still help.”  
Draco shook his head and held his manga out. “I’ve got all I need, plus Vince and Greg don’t want to leave me. I’ll be okay.”  
“If you say so, honey.” She pointed at Cream, “You take care of him.” Pansy blew Draco a kiss as she left and Draco gave a small smile in return.  
“Draco.” Cream spoke. “Why don’t you explain this whole _Sailor Moon_ book to me? I’m quite curious to see the reason you were inspired to become a Magical Boy.” Draco immediately perked up and his smile grew.  
“Of course! Let’s see it starts with the main character Usagi Tsukino and she...”

 

.o0O0o.

 

“Seriously, Malfoy!?” Ron threw his hands up as Harry sat on the desk and was being lectured by Hermione for something completely ridiculous.  
“For the last time, I’m _not_ obsessed with Malfoy.” Harry said as he circled Death Eater names in the latest Daily Prophet.  
“Don’t even try to lie to me Harry. You may not believe it, and it’s completely understandable–“  
“–No it’s not! It’s sodding _Malfoy!_ ” Ron barked and Hermione shot him a look.  
“I’m just suspicious of him, and rightfully so after what his precious father did to Angel.” Harry hissed.  
“I know Harry, but you noticed his hair had gotten a little longer.” Hermione crossed her arms.  
“That’s important information!” Hermione raised an eyebrow. “ It tells me that he hasn’t gotten it professionally cut like he always did, which means his family are too busy to go, and thus means they’re more involved with Voldemort. Meaning Malfoy must be a Death Eater!” Harry threw his arm out like he’d just laid the answer in front of them.  
“Never before have I heard such reaching.” Ron stared at him. “But why do you have to become obsessed with Malfoy? I’d accept bloody Zabini over him.” Ron groaned and Harry huffed and returned to his paper.

“Harry, do you realise what you’re doing?” Hermione sat on the chair beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“I’m pretty sure I’m exposing a Death Eater but I’m thinking you’re about to tell me otherwise.”  
“You’re filling a void.” She said in a soothing tone. “For so long, you’ve latched onto Angel and now that he’s gone –“  
“–He’s not gone! Angel will come back!” She smacked him on the back of the head.  
“Don’t interrupt me. Now he’s not here, you’re left with a void that you’re desperately trying to fill and Malfoy is who you’ve chosen to latch onto.”  
“Seriously, why Malfoy?” Ron moaned.  
“You’re wrong.” Harry glared at his paper and avoided Hermione’s gaze. “I just want to expose him and find out where the other Death Eaters are hiding so Angel can get his justice.” Hermione sighed and pulled her hand away. Harry took it as a sign her rant was over and he could slip out.

He began stuffing his paper and quill into his side bag and checked the time. If he ran, he could catch up to them in about five minutes. “Harry, where are you going now?”  
“Hogsmeade.”  
“And why?”  
“Malfoy and his gang are planned to go.” Harry ignored Ron groan and slide down his chair. He threw his bag over his shoulder, pulled out his invisibility cloak and ran.

He managed to catch up to the group as they entered the shopping area and Harry kept his eyes on Malfoy from under the loak. His eyes that usually held contempt and disgust now held a kind of warmth Harry had never seen in the blonde boy. Just then, Harry noticed how handsome the Slytherin had become. No, ‘handsome’ didn’t seem like the right word for him. His pointy features had softened, his small smile and warm eyes could almost convince a stranger that he was beautiful.  
Year’s prior, Harry had noticed he was attractive, but that look in his eyes. The way he constantly looked down on others always tore the illusion. This Draco Malfoy that stood and smiled with his friends seemed almost different from the one Harry knew.  
He must be a good liar. Fooling others with this happy facade while he hid Death Eater activities.

Harry watched as Crabble, Goyle and Zabini entered a shop as Parkinson and Malfoy entered Honeydukes. Harry snuck over to the window and watched, as Parkinson stood closer to Malfoy as they made their way in. The second the young woman behind the desk saw them, she scowled and began speaking to them, her eyes firmly set on Malfoy. His eyes were soft and he hesitated before speaking back to her. What were they saying?  
The woman slammed her hands on the counter top and Harry saw Malfoy flinch. Parkinson began speaking up with a sour expression.  
The shop woman glared and looked to be raising her voice. Parkinson responded with her own yelling but Malfoy took her upper arm, shook his head and she spared the woman a scowl before storming out of the shop and tugging Malfoy along with her.  
Harry could only guess that the woman had recognised Malfoy and did not forgive him for what his father did to the previous shop owner. Her family member perhaps? Either way, a part of Harry wanted to smile that Malfoy was being screamed at fir injustice and malice his family had caused. But another part of Harry felt bad for the boy who had flinched and stopped the arguing. He was cruel, but he wasn’t his father.

Harry stealthily followed the two as they walked slowly. Parkinson wrapped her arm around Malfoy’s slumped shoulders.  
“Don’t pay that old woman any mind, Draco. She had no right to say any of that. Honestly, the nerve!”  
“But she’s right, Pans.” Harry almost stopped walking when he heard Malfoy speak. Where was all that bravado he’d heard over the years? His voice now was to so soft and small. It almost made Harry feel bad for him but no. He was a Death Eater. Harry had to focus on that.  
“Don’t you go thinking any of that now. Let’s meet up with the others. We can get Blaise to go in and get our sweets.” Malfoy spared her a small smile and nodded. Harry followed them as they went and met up with their group. He followed them as they went in shops and were kicked out of a cafe and a bookshop. Harry recognised both to have had owners and workers killed by Death Eaters. They both scowled and sneered when Malfoy walked in and each time he left, his shoulders dropped and he looked smaller. Harry could admit that he was a convincing actor but Harry wouldn’t be fooled.

 

.o0O0o.

 

 _”De...”_ Draco knew he was dreaming, his dream was so blurry and strange and the voices so far away that he had to be dreaming. He heard his voice, younger voice, speaking. _“Oh - ee– “_ His hearing fuzzed and he strained to hear what he was trying to say.  
_”It appears that, quite literate though you are for your age... you cannot say my name.”_ That had to be his story teller! The jumble of voices spoke and Draco knew it was him.  
_“I’m twying!”_ His high-pitched voice called and went back to trying to speak the man’s name. What was it? What was his name?  
_“–call me –“_ Draco turned in place, trying desperately to understand the jumbled voice.  
_“To – y!”_ Young Draco sounded happy form what he could hear. He strained and tried to focus but only succeeded in waking himself up. Draco’s eyes shot open and he gripped the pink sweater above his chest. Cream was immediately scrambling to his chest and speaking in a frantic tone.

“Deep breaths! Calm yourself, my boy. Are you alright? Are you feeling alright? Do you require a draught?–“ Draco brought a hand up as he slumped forward and got his breathing under control.  
“I’m okay, it was just a mild attack.” Draco heaved and scooped the ferret close.  
“You cannot keep my from worrying.” Cream murmured against Draco’s chest. “What is the matter?”  
Draco pressed a kiss to Creams head.  
“It’s nothing really... Just a dream.”  
“If you say so.”

 

That term had been hard for Draco, his anxiety attacks had slowly calmed but each one sent him to the room of requirement. Every time he saw the Prophet, he had to run. Every time he heard about a Death Eater gathering or attack, he had to cover his ears. Every time someone screamed at him, blaming him for what his family has done, all he heard was how he failed them and he couldn’t handle that.  
Draco sat at the great hall, he felt safe seated between Greg and Vince, and Pansy and Blaise across from him. They all refused to read the Prophet around him and went to embarrassingly great lengths to keep the paper away.  
Draco felt a shiver crawl down his spine as he felt the familiar feeling of eyes watching him. This feeling had been haunting him for weeks and he was getting increasingly jumpy. Suddenly, his owl Artemis caught his eye. Draco ’s eyes drew straight to the letter his owl was holding and recognised his fathers writing. He shuddered at the _tap, tap, tapping_ in his mind and held the letter in trembling fingers.  
Draco felt his breath catch.

 

 _Draco,_  
_I am sorry. The Dark Lord as summoned for you. This coming holiday, you must return home._  
_I am so sorry, my son._  
_Your Father._

 

Draco startled at the feeling of Greg holding his shoulder. He hadn’t noticed his lack of breathing but his friends had. Luckily, breakfast was dismissed and Draco fled straight to the room of requirement. Blaise went to make a excuse to Professor Snape and Pansy ran to grab a calming draught. Vince ushered him into the room and Greg followed behind him.  
“I’ll keep watch, you help calm him down and help him.” Vince shut the doors and Greg nodded. He took Draco’s shoulder as he struggled for breath and sat him down on a couch.  
“Deep breaths,” He soothed a hand on Draco’s back as he hiccupped. “It’ll be alright.” Draco just then realised he was crying.  
“N-No it won’t.” He said between chest wrenching sobs. “I-I’ve been summoned. He – He-“ Draco cried as Greg pulled him into a hug.  
“Come on now, Draco. Where’s all that self-preservation gone? Where’s the attitude that you could kick all their arses gone?” Greg asked as he stroked Draco’s back.  
“I-It left when I transformed back.” Draco hiccupped. “All of that stay’s with Angel, not me!”  
“I don’t think that’s true.” Greg said in an unusually passive aggressive tone. “I think you’re more like your other persona than you think. You are Angel and you are Draco Malfoy. You are _both_ and so much more.” Draco’s crying slowed and Greg sat with him to ease the sobs away.

Greg eased him up and summoned a pencil from a table, he pulled out his wand and took a moment to transfigure it into a hairbrush. Draco smiled as he recognised the silver handle and thin white brush ends from long ago.  
“This’ll make you feel better.” Greg sat up and Draco sat himself down low to allow Greg to guide the brush gently through his hair.  
“Thank you, Greg.” Draco smiled and wiped his eyes.  
“Do you remember when we did this when we were kids?” Greg asked as he brushed.  
“I remember you use to sit alone at the upper class parties our parents brought us along to. So all the pureblood children could mingle and familiarise themselves with each other.” Draco smiled at the memory.  
“That’s right! The first time we met, my mother had forced me to wear the deep blue suit and I remember I use to think the tie was trying to suffocate me.” Draco could hear the smile in his friend’s voice.

  
“Yeah, I remember you use to sit in the corner with your nose in a book, you were too shy to talk to anyone–“  
“I wasn’t too shy, I just don’t like to talk to others, I don’t talk unless it’s necessary. Plus I was a big kid! The other ones were always scared of me. Well, except for you.” Greg laughed and brushed Draco’s fringe back.  
Draco chuckled. “I remember that I snuck away from my house elves and found you by yourself in the party dining room, I grabbed you and pulled you and I under a table cloth. We waited for them to go away and I saw you were reading a fairy-tale romance book. You showed me the drawings and told me how romantic it was that the Prince sacrificed himself for his true love.”  
“It _is_ romantic, and I still have that book.” Greg replied and brushed hair behind Draco’s ears.  
“Yes, yes, and then you showed me the one you’d snuck from a muggle section in a library about muggle fairy-tales and you compared me to the princess girl with the long hair.” Draco gestured to his hair and giggled.  
“Rapunzel. And then we snuck into the hostess’s bathroom and re-enacted the story with me brushing your hair.” Greg flicked his wand and summoned a silver hair clip with a pink heart on the end – one Vince had gifted Draco, and clipped Draco’s fringe back.  
“Of course, we were discovered and our parents were too busy discussing political parties to tell us off.” Draco laughed and Greg followed along. His trembling hand still clutching the letter eased a little of it’s grip.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Malfoy was up to something. He had been escaping to the room of requirement for weeks now and Harry just knew he was up to something. He had to be! However, Harry had yet been able to follow him in on account of his two guard dogs always blocking the only way in. Today though, only Crabble stood out and Goyle followed Malfoy in. What were they planning? The Goyle home had been searched by Aurors and the Goyle family fled just like the Malfoy’s had, maybe they were both Death Eaters planning something.  
Harry crept close under the safety of his invisibility cloak, he snuck up just as Crabble was about to shut the door.  
“–help him.” _With what!?_ Harry scrabbled closer just to get a peak at the room but the door shut and Crabble must have heard his footsteps.  
The towering Slytherin’s piercing eyes landed on where Harry was under the cloak and before he could move, Crabble reached out, snatched his cloak off and pulled Harry up by a hard fist on his collar.

“You.” He growled and Harry though himself right for comparing him to a giant guard dog. “Potter.” He spat and Harry was too stunned by the animosity in his voice to respond.  
“I’m going to warn you once and I want it to get through that stubborn Gryffindor skull of yours.” His eyes hardened. “Leave. Draco. Alone.” The mention of Malfoy snapped Harry into focus.  
“Why? Has he got something to hide?” Harry glared.  
“It’s none of your fucking business. It’s your fault he’s like this right now.” Crabble growled. Harry figured he was talking about the Malfoy family being recognised as Death Eaters, going into hiding and Malfoy being treated like a known Death Eater.  
“Well, I know he’s up to something.” Harry grabbed the fists holding his collar up and equalled Crabble’s glare. He was doing this for Angel. Angel needed justice and Crabble wasn’t going to scare Harry away from getting it.  
“You don’t know _shit._ And for your sake, you better stay that way.”  
“–Vince!” Parkinson shouted from the hallway and Harry spotted her stuff something in her bag. What was she hiding? Was it to help Malfoy’s plan?

Crabble dropped Harry and he stumbled to his feet. Harry swept his cloak up from the ground and glared as the short pug-nosed Slytherin girl stormed right up to his face.  
“You. Stay away from Draco.” She poked a black painted, pointed finger at Harry’s chest and he looked from the two of them. They were all in on it. Harry brushed off her hand and began walking away with a scowl on his face. He _had_ to find out what Malfoy was up to.  
For Angel’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave me a comment! ❤  
> The next chapter features Pressure.


	29. Sixth Year: Part Seven

It was one week before Draco had to return to the manor and he had become increasingly stressed with more anxiety attacks. This day was different though. Vince and Greg guarded the room as he rushed inside with Cream in his shoulder bag. But this time, the room was different. It was cold and dark. All of the warm pastel colours in Draco’s room were gone and he startled when he heard someone.  
He moved silently around dusty objects and saw a boy in his year standing with his wand pointed.  
“Zacharias?”  
The Hufflepuff practically jumped out of his skin and spun around with his wand pointed and a terrified look on his face. Draco flinched at the wand pointed at him and gripped at his bag strap.  
“Malfoy? What – How did you know about this room?” Zacharias seemed to ease a fraction and his grip on his wand loosened.  
“I found it a couple years ago.” Draco felt himself sigh in relief as the boy’s wand arm dropped. “What are you doing?” He stepped cautiously, as though a sudden movement would have the wand pointed back at him and saw papers on the floor and a seemingly broken cabinet.

“None of your business, Malfoy.” Zacharias scowled at Draco and tightened his fingers around his wand. Draco thought he looked scared. His face paled as he realised why.  
“...You were summoned... weren’t you...?” He took another cautious step and kept his grip on his bag strap. Zacharias flinched and shot Draco a cold look.  
“...You were.” The Hufflepuff visibly tensed and spun to face him.  
“What. You want to see it?” His face was scrunched in anger and Draco felt himself tense up as Zacharias threw his arm out and shoved his sleeve up to expose the skull and snake. “Of fucking _course_ I got summoned. My dad’s a Death Eater! You should know it’s expected to become one.” Draco looked up at his warm brown eyes and felt his grip tighten so much it was hurting.

His silence drew Zacharias to his own conclusion, his eyes softened and he rolled his sleeve over the tattoo. “You were summoned too.” Draco looked away. Zacharias pocketed his wand and fell into a chair behind him. Draco looked to the boy who held his head in his hands and slowly stepped closer.  
“Zacharias, you... “ Draco didn’t know what to say. What could he say? This boy was marked as a Death Eater, given a mission from Voldemort, and in so much pain.  
“I... don’t know what to do.” He gripped tightly at his wavy dirt blonde hair. Draco dropped to the floor beside him and gentle eased his hands out of his hair.  
“...You don’t have to do this.” Zacharias was on the verge of crying as he raised his gaze to meet Draco’s.  
“I...” The small hope in his eyes vanished and he shook Draco’s hands away. “Why the fuck do you care? So you can rat me out to the Dark Lord.”  
“No! No, that’s not it.” Draco shook his head. “No one should be forced into this war. Especially on this side. I can help you– Get you and your family to safety!” He reached out for Zacharias’s hands but the Hufflepuff shot to his feet. Draco stood and looked on worriedly at the boy’s furious expression.  
“What are you saying. Who the _fuck_ do you thing you are? No one can help us!” Zacharias threw his arms out and held Draco’s gaze. “It’s impossible! You can’t help my family! The Aurors and the Order can’t help my family! Angel’s gone missing! I –“ His voice hitched and he dropped his arms to furiously wipe at one of his eyes. “I-I wished and wanted so bad for Angel to help us but he’s gone. He’s disappeared and _no one can help us!_ ” His shoulders shook as he covered his eyes.

Draco felt himself aching. This was his fault. He was ignoring everything that was happening. Every attack, everything happening in the war because he was terrified to be Angel again. And in that absence, students were being forced to choose a side in a war they shouldn’t be in and people were hurting because he was scared. What Draco was seeing was all his fault.

Draco left the room after promising not to say anything about Zacharias situation, and felt cuts on his palms from where his nails had dug into the skin.

 

His following week did not get any better. It was on the last day that he was having a panic attack, his breathing quickening, adrenaline thrumming and he tripped down a flight of stairs. His friends were there and ran to meet him at the bottom. Draco winced and he was helped up. A cut had formed from the side of his left cheek and stretched down to his jaw ending just below his ear.  
“Come on! We’re taking you _straight_ to Pomfrey!” Pansy ushered the crew as Vince held him steady, Greg held his bag and Blaise held his hand to drag him. He followed along and winced as he felt a bruise forming along his thigh.  
His friend shoved their way into the infirmary and Pomfrey took one look at how Draco was limping before showing him to sit on a bed.  
“–and I think he landed on his head but I’m not sure, you best check him over, and–“  
“Mister Zabini. I believe _I’m_ healer here. I’ll analyse him as I go.” She waved her wand and healed bruises.  
She furrowed her brows as she reached his legs and waved her wand over them. “Mister Malfoy, your legs are very weak.” She looked him over concerned. “They’re healing at their own pace but this kind of magical damage is quite something.”  
Draco shifted on the bed and looked away uncomfortably. Pomfrey gave him one last check before walking to a cabinet. “You’re well enough now but your legs are still healing. So for the time being, you should be using one of these."

Draco felt his stomach drop as she pulled out a cane. _Tap, tap, tap..._  
Draco’s breath seized and his limbs locked tense as she walked up to his bedside. _”I will do what I must..._  
Draco’s fingers painfully gripped the sheets and all that was echoing loudly in his mind was the ever haunting _tap, tap, tapping._

Pomfrey held the wooden cane out to him and Draco upon reflex smacked it to the for with a terrified _“No!”_ It clattered to the floor and what followed was a silence only broken by his hard panting. “No, no, no, no please no.” Pansy came to his side and pulled him off the bed.  
“Thank you for your time, Madam Pomfrey but we’ll take it from here.” She ushered Draco out with a hand on his back as the others followed him. He refused to return to that room to heal his cut and his friends didn’t want to risk another panic attack by bringing out their wands to heal it.

 

When he returned to the manor, his cut still had yet to heal and his grip on his shirtsleeves were bordering on painful. He took deep breaths and looked to the sign Aurors had placed on the manor. **CLEAR OF DARK ARTIFACTS AND DEATH EATERS** , it read. His father had hidden a portkey to take him to the manor Voldemort and the Death Eaters were currently hiding in. He spotted a small gleaming silver key hidden behind a plant just near his manor gates. Draco took a deep breath to steel himself as he reached out and took hold of the portkey.  
Just that instant he was ripped from where he stood and thrown to the gates of a manor he’d never seen before. It stood dark stone built against the cold grey sky, black gates guarding it and long dead plants lining the entry path. Draco willed his hand to stop trembling as he raised the key and unlocked the gate. It creaked loudly as it opened and Draco felt his heartbeat thrumming down to his fingertips. He pocketed the key in the same pocket as his gold star badge that Lola had given him.  
The gold star usually pinned on his chest ribbon but when he transformed back, it would be in his pocket. The badge provided a sort of calm that he desperately needed.

Draco held his head up high and marched to the door, he stepped across the stone pathway and up grey stone steps. The large dark wooden door opened magically when it recognised the key and Draco immediately saw his family standing in the entryway. Bellatrix pacing and nibbling on her thumbnail while the others stood in silence. His mother and father in a close embrace, Rodolphus and Rabastan at each other’s side, and Antonin leaned against a wall. Their attention instantly snapped to Draco as the door opened.  
A wide genuine smile grew on Bellatrix’s face and she threw herself at him. “Nephew! Oh, I’ve missed you!” Draco’s body stiffened and he willed his hands not to shake. Bellatrix held him and arms length away by his shoulders and was positively glowing at just seeing him. Her eyebrows knitted together when she saw his tense jaw and stiffness of his body.  
“Draco? What’s the matter?”  
“He’s stressed. He _has_ been summoned after all.” Rabastan remarked and came to Draco’s side. He looped an arm around his shoulders and spared him an encouraging grin that Draco hadn’t seen in a while.

“Give him some space,” Rodolphus stood as tall as ever and Draco fought to conceal his shudder. His uncle was indeed a large imposing man, his smile was warm however and his eyes kind. Draco’s mind flashed to Rodolphus’s wand pointed at him with cold eyes and he bit the inside of his cheek. “Let the boy see his parents.”  
Bellatrix nodded and released him.  
Narcissa threw her arms around Draco’s neck and buried her face in his collar. “Oh my darling boy.” She combed her fingers through his hair and Draco found himself easing into her embrace. His head buried on her shoulder as she held him in a tight embrace. “Draco, baby, it’s alright. It’s going to be alright.” She peppered his cheek with kisses and froze when she saw the cut on his skin.  
“Draco, who did this?” She held his cheek.  
“Oh, that... I tripped.” He looked away.  
“You sure? Just tell me if someone did it and I’ll kick their asses real good.” Bellatrix winked and Draco tried to find comfort in the gesture.  
“Draco,” Draco flinched at his father’s voice. His eyes went straight to the snakehead cane before looking into his fathers worried deep blue eyes. “I’m sorry, my son. I – We have missed you greatly and it pains me to know the reason you have returned to us.” Draco felt a tremor shake his next breath out and fought to keep up his composure. “But... You have been summoned.”  
“–Indeed.”

Draco’s attention snapped to Lord Voldemort. He stood atop a large staircase with Death Eaters behind him and moving into other rooms. Despite all Draco’s work to capture them, their numbers had grown. He glided down the stairs and the hairs on the back of Draco’s neck stood on end. His mother released him and his family stood to his sides. Voldemort stepped up close and each step rung in Draco’s head along with the screams and cries of the people he’d seen him kill.  
The Dark Lord stopped an arms length away from Draco and he bowed his head. Those red eyes remained on him. “I wish to have a meeting with you, young Draco.” A wave of his hand and Draco was permitted to meet his eyes, despite how much he didn’t want to. He focused on concealing his memories and met red eyes.  
Voldemort’s gaze sharpened when he saw the small cut. A thin deathly white hand rose and took his chin, angling his head a little so the cut would be in better view. Draco’s breath caught in his throat and his fists shook at his sides.  
“Who is responsible for this.” The Dark Lords tone was colder than usual and Draco felt his legs go weak. But he held strong.  
“I-I am, my Lord. Just an accident.” Somehow he kept his voice from trembling and finally allowed himself to breath as the hand fell from his skin.  
Voldemort looked him over, almost as though he was searching for more wounds, and returned his gaze to Draco’s eyes. “Very well. You shall meet with me in the first dining room at precisely eight o’clock.” Draco nodded.  
“Yes, my Lord.” Then Voldemort was striding away with a swish of his robes and Death Eaters following.

Draco breathed out and felt Antonin support his back. He looked to the supportive looks around him.  
“You’re going to be fine! When I was first summoned, it was to pledge myself to the cause and take the mark.” Bellatrix was obviously trying to make light of the situation.  
“Receiving the mark will hurt and it will not be a pleasant experience. But you are strong, Draco, you will be alright.” Rodolphus spoke softly and offered a light pat on the shoulder.  
“My brother’s right, Draco. Just grit your teeth and it’ll be over before you know it.” Rabastan winked and patted his brother on the back.  
“Draco?” Narcissa spoke softly.  
He didn’t want the mark. Draco couldn’t stand the thought of the Dark Mark on his arm. He didn’t _want it._

Draco felt Antonin rub soothing circles on his back and he felt his shallow breathing start to even. “I... I need time alone.” It was an hour until his summons so he had the time to gather his thoughts.  
“Of course, you do. Come with me, darling.” Narcissa took him by the hand.  
“You get rested up, nephew. Your uncles and I have a meeting to head to.” Bellatrix waved enthusiastically, she looped her husband’s arm in her own and Rabastan followed as she led them away. Lucius and Antonin followed as they were led down a corridor.  
“This is where we must leave you. Stay strong, my boy.” Draco hated how he flinched when Lucius bent down and pressed a kiss to his temple before opening a door. Narcissa hugged Draco fiercely, pressed a kiss to his cheek, forehead, nose and other cheek before following Lucius into the room.  
“Come, young Draco. I’ll show you to your room.” Antonin smiled kindly and Draco just then noticed the scar running across from his jaw and reaching up to his eyebrow. It was healed but left a light scar on his lightly tanned skin.  
“Antonin! Are you okay?” Draco spun around and held his friends jaw.  
“Yes, yes. I am healed and fine.” He chuckled and brought a hand up to Draco’s as he felt his unshaven stubble. He led Draco into a bedroom and Draco took a deep breath. He gripped he bag strap with Cream hidden inside with his other things. Antonin opened the windows and commanded a house elf to bring tea.

“Is green tea still your favourite?” Draco nodded and shuffled around in his back. Cream looked up wanting to comfort Draco but he shook his head and he searched around in his bag. He looked and saw Antonin levitating a table and two chairs. He placed them down and the elf reappeared with the tea tray.  
“Sit with me?” Draco shuffled to the seat and took in the smell of the tea.  
“Would you like to talk about it?” Antonin sat himself down. Draco hesitated a moment before slowly shaking his head.  
Antonin was silent as he levitated the tea into the cups and handed one to Draco. Draco took a sip of the tea and felt himself calming down. “Would you like to hear about the day I was summoned?”

Draco looked up with curious eyes and nodded. Antonin took a long drink of the tea and leaned back in his chair. “I was nineteen, graduated from Durmstrang and my mother called me from my room. My grandfather was a part of the first war, you see. It was expected the day my mother gave birth to me that I would join the cause. My father refused and was killed when I was very young, I don’t remember what he looked like and after all these years I have given up trying. My mother was a Death Eater and she died by the hand of muggles.” Draco’s eyes widened and he looked down at his tea.  
“She told me that she wanted to see if there was any hope for them. My mother was a beautiful woman, no one could look her way only once and that seemed the same in the muggle world. She left me to my grandfather’s care and travelled to the muggle world for a week just to see if they were worth sparing. She never came home... and after months of me sitting and waiting and hoping she would come back... We received word that her body had been found behind a muggle dumpster.” Draco held his tea in one hand and held his hand over Antonin’s hand.  
“It was a little over a year later, I was twenty-one and my grandfather whom I lived with sent me a letter telling me the Dark Lord had summoned for me. I remember I felt shock and a truly horrible determination.” Antonin lowered his teacup to his lap and looked away. His light brown eyes focused now on the floorboards.

“I... will not lie to you, young Draco. It would be a terrible misuse of trust for me to decorate my actions or fabricate my choices to make me seem better than the angry child I was.” Antonin flipped his hand over so he could hold Draco’s. His hand was large, thin and had once held the wand that had tortured Draco. Draco shivered at the memory but he had to listen.  
Antonin had no idea what he had done to Draco.  
“I accepted because I wanted to kill them all.” Draco swallowed a lump in his throat. “They had stolen my mother from me. The loving woman who raised and cared for me, and they had killed her. I was so angry, so bitter, so _hurt_ that I wanted them to feel it... I wanted to hurt them the way they had hurt me only ten times worse.” His voice shook and he took a calming breath before turning his eyes to Draco’s. They looked so tired.

“I was brought to a room where the Dark Lord stood and we were circled by many cloaked and masked Death Eaters. I was told to kneel and I did. I was asked if I wished to join their cause and end a world with muggles in it, and I replied that wanted nothing more.” He dropped his eyes to his tea. “The second the mark touched my skin it felt like I was living through hearing of my mothers death all over again. The pain was indescribable and I almost collapsed under the pain. But when it ended, I saw the mark on my arm and knew my choice was just as permanent.”  
His eyes travelled to his arm, which held said mark and Draco saw again the tiredness in his eyes. His shoulders dropped as he continued.  
“What I did next... I killed. I tortured muggles and muggle-born’s alike. At first, it had brought me such joy. The gaping hold in my chest that ached from my mother’s loss was filled. But I soon found that joy was temporary. I got so angry that I couldn’t feel joy for making them hurt as I did and eventually I became numb. I was numb to their cries and pleads. I was numb to watching them break under my wand and I became numb to feeling much of anything apart from that gaping emptiness inside of me...” Draco didn’t think Antonin was aware that he brought a hand up to his chest and gripped the black shirt above his heart. But the action soothed Draco’s trembling to know he wasn’t the only one shaken by his words.

“I, like many others, became numb to it all. We came to envy those like your family.” Draco blinked his surprise. “I envied them because they never became hollow. They had each other. Bellatrix and your father look at your mother like she hung the very stars in the sky. Rodolphus never lost his affection for his brother or Bellatrix, and Rabastan and Barty were joined at the hip. They had each other and we all knew none of us would ever feel so _whole_ ever again.” A shadow of a smile grew on his lips and his warm eyes turned to Draco. “But then you were born.”  
Antonin chuckled lightly. “I remember the months in preparation and your family were in quite the frenzy. And when the day came that you were brought home... you brought in that joy with you. Your father glowed and was more than happy to show you off to everyone who would look. I remember how you looked up at me... You didn’t see a Death Eater, a murderer, a torturer or a monster.” Antonin smiled an honest genuine smile. “You smiled up at me... and I felt whole.”

Draco didn’t realise he was crying until Antonin brought up a hand, and Draco did not flinch as he brushed a tear away.  
“Everyone was so captivated by you and you were only just a baby. But that innocent smile and those kind eyes looked at us and we felt whole. Your mother saw this and whenever she could, she would bring you to us after meetings and let us hold you. I cannot tell you how it felt to hold something so pure after you so such horrible things. You gave me hope, and joy and such happiness.” Draco bit his lip and allowed himself to smile. Tears slipping down his cheeks as Antonin held his hand. “I was a part of a family again. Mine broken and gone but you let me into yours.”

“I remember your first birthday, practically every Death Eater was there and you smiled the whole way through. You’d learned to kiss and gave us all a kiss on the cheeks. I remember how you rubbed by stubble afterwards with tiny curious fingers.” Antonin was glowing as he spoke. “I gave you my favourite book as a birthday present.” Draco blinked, a book?  
“My mother use to read from it when I was young. A full collection of Magical Wizarding World Fairy-tales.”  
“My – You gave it to me?” Draco’s hand shot to his bag and a smile began to grow on his face.  
“I did. You were so intrigued that when you began walking, you would take it everywhere.” Draco beamed and he pulled the fairy-tale book from his bag.  
“I still do!” Antonin looked to the book in Draco’s hands and such kind brown eyes looked back at Draco. “I’ve been trying to remember who gave me this book and read to me when I was a child.”  
“That was me! At night you use to sneak out of bed after you were tucked in and tell me it was story time. I tried to almost any night I could and you’d always great me with a _’Toni!’_ and smile.” Draco blinked.  
“Toni?” Antonin chuckled.  
“Yes, as articulate and a fast learner you were, you always had trouble with names. My name was too much of a mouthful so you use to call me Toni.” Draco’s dream! He must’ve been saying _Toni!_

Draco put his teacup down and all but threw himself at Antonin, the black haired man laughed heartily and returned his embrace. Draco shuddered for a second as they hugged but he was in too good of a mood to feel panic at his memories. Antonin could be saved.  
A knock sounded at the door and Draco removed himself from Antonin’s arms. “Yes?”  
“It is time.” A voice Draco didn’t recognise spoke and Draco trembled.  
It was time for his summons.  
Antonin places a supportive hand on his shoulder.  
Draco gripped the end of his shirt and fought to keep his breathing calm.  
He had to face Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, holy shit, I cried while writing Antonin's speech. Please remember to leave me a comment! ❤  
> Plus this story now has passed 100'000 words! I cannot even begin to believe it has evolved so much and come so far. Thank you so much for reading this far! ❤ (◠‿◠✿)  
> The next chapter features conversation.


	30. Sixth Year: Part Eight

Draco gripped his shirt ends in tight fists. He’d changed into his black collared dress shirt and black robe pants, he wished he could wear his Weasley sweater but that would have been suicidal. He took a deep breath and marched down to the meeting room. He came to the door and saw two cloaked Death Eaters at the sides. Antonin stood there and gave him a small encouraging smile.  
Draco held his black shirtsleeves and tried to smile back.  
He did not want the Dark Mark.

Antonin knocked and Draco flinched. He and the other Death Eater opened the doors and Draco felt his breath catch. Lord Voldemort stood in front of a fireplace with his extremely large snake Nagini coiled near the base. Circling the room were Death Eaters in black cloaks. None were wearing masks. Draco saw his father at Voldemort’s side, Bellatrix at his other side and amongst them stood Rodolphus, Rabastan, Greg’s father, and many others he both recognised and did not know.  
Antonin came to Draco’s side and Draco stepped into the room. Voldemort turned to face him and Draco shuddered. Draco held his head up and stepped to the centre of the room and lowered his head.  
He did _not_ want the Dark Mark.

He could feel Voldemort’s eyes on him. Thanks to Antonin’s explanation, he knew what the Dark Lord would ask of him. He kept his head down and waited.

“Leave us.”

 _What._ Draco’s eyes widened and he heard feet shuffling. “M-My Lord, why...” Draco heard his father stammer.  
“I did not stutter. Leave us.” What was happening? This. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. Draco peaked out the corner of his eye and saw Bellatrix back stepping from the room with frantic eyes. Lucius was being led out by Rodolphus with Rabastan looking at Draco worriedly, and Antonin opened the doors with unsure eyes focused on Draco.  
The sound of the heavy doors shutting echoed around the almost empty room. Draco’s hands trembled as he heard the Dark Lord’s slow footsteps. He kept his head down with his eyes and lips shut tight. There was a deafening silence when the Dark Lord stopped just in front of Draco. He could practically hear the other’s breathing when he focused not on his own rapid heartbeat. Nagini hissed slowly near the fireplace and Draco waited.

A light, almost gentle, finger traced over Draco’s left cheek. Draco stood frozen as that finger glided along his skin before lifting away. Not a second later did Draco feel the familiar sensation of a skin-mending potion tingle along his cut. Draco’s eyes opened as the cut healed and the tingling vanished.  
“M-My Lord...?” He hesitated.  
“Tell me something, young Draco.” Draco kept his eyes on the floor. “Are you familiar with Nagini?” Draco rose his gaze to the fireplace where Nagini was coiled herself into a large pile. Her head rested on top with shifty eyes.  
“N-No, my Lord.” Voldemort looked Draco over.  
“I see.” He muttered, Draco didn’t think that was directed at him. “Sit with me.” Voldemort turned and pulled out his wand. Draco flinched and felt his memories creep up on him. Voldemort commanded a table and chairs to the centre of the room. A long dark wood table with two wooden chairs at opposite ends dragged to the fireplace and Voldemort stepped to one seat. What was happening?

Draco shook himself and stood up straight, he moved to the chair opposite the Dark Lord and hesitantly sat down. Voldemort sat, resting his elbows on the table and holding his chin atop his hands. Draco fidgeted under the Dark Lord’s gaze.  
“I realise that you must be puzzled, young Draco. I wish to ask you right now to be honest with me.” Voldemort spoke.  
“With all due respect, my Lord. There would be no point in lying to a master Legilimens such as you.” Draco bit his tongue immediately after speaking.  
“That would be terribly rude of me now,” Voldemort waved a dismissive hand. “And I would prefer to refrain from exercising my power on you.” Why? “In return for your honesty, I will be honest myself.” He gestured a hand to Draco and then himself.

“My first question, I believe you know,” Draco bit his lip. “Young Draco, could you dedicate yourself to our cause? Receive my Dark Mark, and join my Death Eaters?” Voldemort’s red eyes remain focused on Draco.  
“I... I-I...” Draco stammered. He spared a glance up and he felt that he knew he was not going to lie. Draco let out a breath he had been holding, straightened his back in the seat and looked into those red eyes.  
“No.” Voldemort did not even blink. “I cannot see myself taking part in this cause and I do not want the mark on my skin.” He kept his voice level and watched for any sort of reaction.  
“I see...” Voldemort nodded. “Good.” Draco blinked.  
“Good?” He could hold in his question.  
“Yes. You see, in my honesty, I did not see you accepting my mark.” Voldemort eased back against the chair and crossed his arms. “Truth be told, I would prefer you kept away from any danger.” Draco furrowed his brow and looked to the Dark Lord in confusion.  
“...Might I ask why, my Lord?”  
“You may ask me anything. As for why, it is in my best interest to see you safe.” What did he mean?

Voldemort waved a hand and Draco knew the conversation was over. House elves appeared with dinner trays and placed them on the table. “I have noticed that you have become skinnier. Have you not been eating well?” Did the Dark Lord really just ask Draco if he’d been eating well? He apparently did and was awaiting an answer.  
“Ah – I... I’ve just been stressed lately.” Draco ducked his head down.  
“Well hopefully some of that pressure in now lifted seeing how you will not be taking my mark.” Voldemort began to slice his lamb slice, and he looked to Draco. “Eat... please.” Did the Dark Lord, the one who commanded his wings be ripped from his body, just say ‘please’ to Draco? Draco was too stunned to move for a moment before shaking himself and picking up his knife and fork. His nerves caused his fingers to tremble slightly but he focused and began eating. They ate in silence. The surrealism was almost enough for Draco to pinch himself but he dared not. Draco only spared glances across the table as the fire flared beside them. No more words were said until they had finished.  
Draco wiped his mouth with a napkin and almost startled when Voldemort spoke.  
“Young Draco, I would like to request that you remain here instead of returning to Hogwarts for the rest of the year.”  
“I-I beg your pardon, my Lord!” Draco snapped his head up.  
“To put it simply, Hogwarts is going to become a dangerous place to be and I would prefer you stay here safe.” He was planning something at Hogwarts. Draco couldn’t stay here! He had to do something!  
“No!” Voldemort blinked. “I–I mean, I think I should return back this year.”  
“And why would you suggest that?”  
“Well...” Draco racked his brain for a good reason. “Well, I know Zacharias Smith is a part of this and I’m helping him.”  
“You’re... helping him?”  
“Yes! I stumbled on him and seeing how easy it was for me to find him and draw my own conclusion. I decided I would assist him by keeping others away and thus letting him work on his mission.” Draco fiddled with his fingers nervously on his lap.  
“...I see.” Voldemort sat back in his chair and after a moment of silent pondering, he rose and Draco stood as well.

“Very well. You may return to Hogwarts.” Draco breathed out a sigh of relief. “However, my one condition is that each day you are here I will summon you.” Draco followed behind the Dark Lord as they strolled to the door. “You will dine with me on those afternoons. Am I clear.” Draco nodded.  
“Yes, my Lord.”  
“Good, you may depart.” The doors opened and Draco stepped out while Voldemort walked back into the room and let the heavy doors shut behind him. Bellatrix was pacing in the hallway, Rabastan fidgeting seated on the floor, and Rodolphus leaning on a wall. Lucius and Narcissa stood next to each other holding hands, and Antonin leaned against a wall and tapped his foot nervously. The second Draco left the room, their attention snapped to him and he was pulled into his mother’s arms.

“Draco! Baby, are you alright? We were so worried! We had no idea what was happening when everyone was told to leave.” She took his face in her hands and looked him over for anything. Bellatrix was at his side with worried eyes and Rodolphus put his hands supportively on her shoulders.  
“Draco, what happened?” Lucius came to Draco’s other side. Bellatrix looked down to Draco’s forearm and her eyes widened.  
“Draco,” She took his arm and rolled the sleeve up to show clear pale unmarked skin. “What–?”  
“I... Didn’t take the mark...” He raised his eyes to his families and they were all frozen.  
Bellatrix was the first to speak. “W-Well that’s great! I wasn’t sure about you fighting on the front line like us and you’d be much more suited to healing us after like Cissy.” She grinned, trying to make good of the situation.  
“Yes, Yes! That is wonderful news.” Lucius smiled obviously relieved and the others soon began to smile as well.  
“...I need to be alone,” Draco had to get back to his room and be with Cream who was waiting for him.  
“Of course, baby. You go to bed and rest.” Narcissa shuffled him to the corridor and gave him a kiss on his cheek before Draco left.

 

He shut the door behind him, and let out a long breath as he slid down the door. “Draco!” Cream sprang from the bed and leapt against Draco’s chest. Draco dropped his head atop his knees and held the ferret close. “I knew I should have come with you! I told you I didn’t care if the snake sensed me so I should have been there with you–“  
“I didn’t take it.”  
“–You... You didn’t take the mark.” Draco shook his head against his knees and felt Creams tiny paws hugging around his neck. “I am so proud of you. My boy, it would have taken an immense amount of courage to do what you did.” He patted Draco’s neck and Draco nuzzled against the white fur.  
“I was terrified.”  
“And yet you did it.” Cream nuzzled his head under Draco’s jaw. “Draco, after what that monster did... He commanded your wings be torn away–“ Draco flinched, remembering the feeling and hurt. “–and yet you were able to deny him the mark.” Draco lifted his chin and looked down to Cream. “You are by far stronger than anyone I have ever seen and I am _so_ proud of you.” Draco smiled and hugged Cream against his cheek, pressing a kiss to the ferret’s head and sat on the floor.

 

Those next weeks were horribly stressful for Draco. It was almost every night he was summoned to dine with the Dark Lord. The first few weeks, their meetings were spent in silence with Draco too tense to speak and too hesitant to ask questions. It was on the third week that Voldemort asked him _“How is Hogwarts treating you?”_ and Draco responded well. The conversation was slow with Draco being asked how his studies were going. Next it was, _”I understand you’re on the Slytherin Quidditch team..."_ even though Draco had technically never played a game because Cream did it all in his place, they talked about Draco’s games.  
It was surreal to say the least.  
During the day’s he would usually spend time either in his room with Cream or with his mother. He still shuddered when the rest of his family entered a room with him and his father’s _tap, tap, tapping_ would make his breath quicken and cause him to find any excuse to leave the room.  
Draco slept at night with memories of screams ringing in his ears and Cream curled up against him.

He was wary when he returned to Hogwarts after that time. His family had hugged him, kissed him, wished him well and safety, and he did his best to not shudder as they held him. On the train Draco felt on edge and wary as though eyes were on him. His friends locked and charmed their compartment before embracing him and making sure he was alright. They breathed sighs of relieve when he showed his bare arm.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Harry cursed under his breath as the Slytherin’s charmed and locked their compartment. He ducked into an empty compartment, and pulled his invisibility cloak off and tucked it into his side bag. Hydrus stirred awake and slithered from his left wrist, up his arm and peaked out from his collar.  
_”Do you not think you are becoming too engrossed with blonde boy?”_ Harry rolled his eyes.  
_”Don’t you be telling me I’m becoming obsessed too. I spent the holidays getting an earful of Hermione’s speeches.”_ Harry muttered and he could have sworn Hydrus rolled his beaded eyes.  
_”I’m not obsessed.”_ Harry stressed out the words.  
_”Whatever you say. Just stop moving around so much, it is hard to sleep with all your movement."_ Hydrus slithered under his collar and Harry felt the tiny basilisk wrap back around his left wrist.  
“Yeah, yeah, sleeping all day must be _exhausting_.” Harry said to himself and tried to listen to what was being said despite the silencing charm. Malfoy looked like he was stressed, Voldemort must have given him a mission or something. Harry almost felt bad for the Slytherin.

 

Harry kept his eyes on Malfoy when the blonde sat at the Slytherin table. He watched the other as they walked to class. He kept watching Malfoy and saw that same small flinch when Snape entered the room. He watched and wondered. What was Malfoy up to?  
He followed under his invisibility cloak as Malfoy snuck to the Room of Requirement with Crabble and Goyle standing guard. He sat behind a corner and waited. Harry felt his pocket mirror warm in his pocket and quietly pulled it out.  
He gave the centre a tap and Hermione’s face rippled like liquid. Her image stilled and she had a stern look. “Harry James Potter, where are you right now?”  
“I can’t talk right now ‘mione.”  
“And why not?” She raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m in the middle of something and I know Malfoy’s going to be moving any min–“  
“You’re stalking Malfoy again!” She looked cross and in the distance Harry faintly heard Ron groaning. “Harry it hasn’t even been a _day_ and you’re back to stalking Malfoy.” She held a hand to her forehead.  
“Not ‘stalking’ and I’m busy so bye.”  
“Harry don’t you d–“ He tapped the centre and Hermione’s face rippled away. Harry pocketed the mirror and sighed. Couldn’t they see that he was doing this for the right reason?

Harry’s ears perked up when he heard the door opening. He peaked around the corner and saw Zacharias Smith marching from the room. Malfoy exited not a moment later. “– okay?” Goyle said something and Malfoy nodded. Harry squinted and saw Malfoy’s hands in tight fists.  
He was up to something. Harry had Quidditch practice to go to but he decided he’d skip it.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco sighed as he sat down. He had been coming for a few weeks to try and get Zacharias to talk to him. He just wanted to help and get the Hufflepuff and his family to safety. But the other boy was being stubborn and defensive. Said Hufflepuff was seated on the floor in front of Draco and writing on paper.  
“I don’t get why you keep coming, Malfoy.” Zacharias spoke under his breath.  
“I told you, I want to help.” Draco placed his shoulder bag with Cream on his lap and crossed his arms over it.  
“And I told you that you _can’t_ help me.” Zacharias gritted his teeth and Draco looked down. Why couldn’t the other boy just trust him?  
Draco rested his chin atop this crossed arms and glanced in the direction of his left pocket. Inside held his golden star. Zacharias had said he wanted Angel to help him. Draco shuddered as the pain he’d felt as Angel flashed through his mind. No. No, he couldn’t. He – He wasn’t ready to go back to being Angel. He _just couldn’t._

Draco kept his eyes downcast and after a moment, he heard Zacharias sigh. “Look. My mission has two parts okay.” Draco perked up and listened. “The first one is that I have to repair this cabinet. There’s already a secret passage into Hogwarts but it can only let in one person at a time. The vanishing cabinet should get groups in.” He gestured a hand.  
“And the second mission?” Draco risked the question. Zacharias’s eyes hardened and he glared over his shoulder.  
“You’re lucky I’m telling you the first so don’t push it, Malfoy.” Draco nodded.  
“The only way you can help me is if you keep your bodyguards out there.”  
Draco frowned, “Greg and Vince are my friends, not bodyguards.” Zacharias waved a hand.  
“Whatever.”  
“Why won’t you believe that I can help you?” Drack asked.  
“Because you _can’t._ ” Zacharias growled and Draco sighed.

He kept coming back to the room of requirement, most of the time Zacharias was there and sometimes he wasn’t. When he wasn’t, Draco would sit at a desk and get his pile of homework and studying done while trying to read his manga. Cream would catch him and scold him that his grades were going to suffer but he’d keep sneaking glances. Sometimes Pansy and Blaise would join him and confiscate the manga until he’d finish assignments.  
When Zacharias was there, Draco would sit to the side and repeatedly say, “Please, let me help you.” He was always met with either a seething glare or just shrugged off completely. Draco had the days almost completely mapped out when Zacharias would be there.

He saw Mary. Days ago he had seen her. Her vibrant green eyes were dull with shock still after Lola had been taken. Luna sat with her and tried to get her to smile but Mary couldn’t. She was alone later and Draco had to speak to her. He waited until she was alone far from the Quidditch pitch before approaching her alone.  
“Are you alright?” She barely acknowledged him.  
“Why do you care?” Her voice was monotonous and heartbreaking.  
“Why shouldn’t I?” Draco then realised how strange the situation was for her. She had no idea who he was. Draco dropped his eyes to his pocket and felt his shudder. _No, he wasn’t ready. He was still terrified._  
“Because you don’t know me, and people have told me enough about you.” She grabbed her bag and rose to her feet. “My best friend is barely alive. I don’t have the energy to deal with school bullies. I know I’m a half-blood, I don’t need it to be rubbed in by you.” Draco felt his chest ache. No, no he would _never!_ Then it dawned on him just how much Cream’s impact had on his image. Everything the ferret had said in his place; Mary had never truly met _him_ and yet his image was so strong that she didn’t even want to talk with him. Mary walked away, dragging her feet and Draco watched her go.

 

Weeks passed and Draco saw Harry looking at him across the great hall. It was an accident, like many beautiful moments Draco had with Harry. He was talking with Pansy when he risked a glance and saw Harry look up to meet his eyes. Draco froze and his heartbeat sped up. He had been purposefully avoiding Harry since the day he left Amissum Way.  
Draco gripped the ends of his shirtsleeves and remained frozen with his eyes locked on Harry’s. The Gryffindor’s eyes were stern and set, but after a moment, something flickered across his eyes and they softened. Not quite how they were when he looked at Draco as Angel, but they weren’t as hate filled when he usually looked at Draco as _Draco._  
Draco felt his heartbeat in his ears as he swallowed.

Pansy nudged his arm and broke his concentration. Zacharias was practically running from he hall and Harry’s friends were hot on his tail. Something was wrong. Draco stood and quickly followed. He ran and ran until he found Zacharias. The Gryffindor’s had taken a wrong turn and Zacharias ran into a bathroom. Draco took a second to slow his breathing before opening the door and stepping in.  
He saw Zacharias hunched over a sink, his hands gripping the rim so hard his knuckles were white and shaking. His shoulders shook and Draco could faintly hear him sobbing.  
Draco took a step into the room. “Zacharias?”  
The Hufflepuff’s attention snapped to Draco, he spun around, pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Draco. Draco raised his chin and took a slow step forward.

Zacharias’s eyes were rimmed red, tears falling freely down his cheeks and his wand trembled in his fingers. Draco felt his own hands tremble but he hand to be strong. He took another step and watch the Hufflepuff’s eyes brim with more tears. “Zacharias... it’s going to be okay.”  
The other boy shook his head hard, “No! No it’s fucking _not!_ ” He screamed, gripping one hand tightly in his hair. “Nothing’s going to be alright! I can’t – I-I fucking _can’t_ –“ His voice broke off into sobs. Draco took another step forward as Zacharias’s wand hand hung loosely in the air. Draco reached out a hand slowly, he hesitated before cupping the Hufflepuff’s trembling fist, the wand almost sliding from his grip. “I – I just c- _can’t_...” He sobbed, fist tight in his hair.

Draco held the hand as gently as he could, the boy could crumble at any second and Draco wanted to ease the fall as best he could. “It _will_ be alright...” The hand in his grip tightened and Zacharias violently shook Draco off. His tears streaming down his cheeks as he pointed all of his frustration down his wand tip at Draco. “It won’t! I’ve fixed the cabinet but–“ His breath hitched and a sob tore from his chest.  
“Please...” Draco begged, reaching his hand back out. “ _Please,_ let me help you.”  
Zacharias’s glare hardened and he took a step forwards. Draco recoiled at the ferocity in the other boy’s eyes. “How many times to I have to fucking spell it out for you. You can’t _Fucking_ Help Me!” His wand pointed straight at Draco’s neck and he shuddered. “There’s _nothing_ you or Anyone can do! I –“ His tears rolled down and his wand hand trembled. Zacharias looked into Draco’s frightened eyes and dropped his head. His wand clattered to the floor and he sank along with it. Gripping both hands in his hair as he sat on the tiled floor.  
“I-I – I can’t do it–“ He sobbed.  
Draco took a deep shaking breath before kneeling down with Zacharias and gently taking the boys fists in his hands. “I - I just can’t–“ Sobs wrecked his chest and Draco tried his best to ease the pain. He wasn’t sure if the Hufflepuff was even acknowledging him anymore but he hoped he was helping.

“He – H-He wants me to...” Draco listened as he rubbed his thumbs over Zacharias’s knuckles. “H-He wants me to k-kill –“ He sobbed. “ D-Dumbledore–“ A hard sob tore from his chest and Draco felt himself freeze.  
No.  
The vanishing cabinet was finished.  
That meant an ambush was coming.  
And they were going to try to assassinate Headmaster Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait, it's been a hectic week, please remember to leave me a comment!  
> The next chapter... 


	31. Sixth Year: Part Nine

Draco stood under the shower and let the hot water thrum on his back. He sighed and pressed his forehead against the stone wall, thinking over what was to come, Draco closed his eyes and let the sound of the water engulf the sound of his breathing. After Zacharias had cried himself hoarse, he had pushed Draco’s hands away, ran from the bathroom and left Draco to mule over what he had been told.  
Lord Voldemort was planning on Zacharias killing Dumbledore and ambushing Hogwarts.  
Draco took a deep breath in and brought his hands up to the back of his neck. He stood under the hot spray for a moment before turning the water off, grabbing a waiting towel and stepping out. He came to the wall lines with mirrors and sinks, Draco stood at one where his pyjamas were folded atop a sink and began to towel his hair dry.

Draco stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair had grown longer, now almost but not quite brushing his shoulders, and Draco combed his fingers through his fringe so it would flick over his left eye. Had he always been so pale? Draco knew he was fair skinned but the body he saw in the mirror looked almost sick-like. He could just count his ribs so he wasn’t as thin as before but he was still lean. All that time as Angel had made him leaner and more flexible than he’d ever been. Draco brought a hand up and examined his nails. No colour.

It still felt strange to not see his nails painted pink and blue.

 

Draco dried himself and dressed in his baggy black pants with his pink Weasley sweater that as he walked out of the bathroom, began to slip down his right shoulder. Draco was too absorbed in his thoughts to fix it.  
It was late at night and Draco expected everyone else to be asleep. He peaked into his and his friends dorm room and saw all their curtains drawn. Draco crept to his bed where Cream sat atop his fairy-tale book.  
“I though you might be in the mood to read from it, yes?” The ferret’s ear twitched and Draco sat, crossing his legs on the bed and leant against the bedpost.  
“No thank you, Cream. I’m not in the mood.” The ferret seemed stunned silent for a moment before crawling up to sit on his shoulder. “Well... We could read those picture books of the Sailor Moon you love!” Cream piqued up, waiting for Draco’s smile of agreement and enthusiastic nod. But Draco shook his head.  
“No thank you, Cream. I don’t...” Draco brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin atop them.

Cream watched him, “Well... I’m sure we could find something to get your mind off of this.” Cream scurried down onto Draco’s bedside table and rummaged around in his shoulder bag. He pulled out an Ancient Runes textbook, “Homework? Might as well get some done instead of concerning yourself with other’s troubles.” Draco shook his head and Cream threw the book to the side.

“Then... how about.... Drawing! Yes, you’ll feel much better if you start drawing!” Cream pulled out the pink binded sketchbook and box of pencils. Draco brought his chin up as Cream put the sketchbook on his lap, opened the pencil box and places one of the pink pencils with the gold star on top dangling a feather and heart on a small chain in his open hand.  
“Cream...”  
“Come on now, my boy! Just try.” Draco sighed and opened the book. He flicked through the pages. It began with messy scribbles of Angel, sketches of Draco as Angel doing actions, poses, his Ribbon Blades and Shining Light banishing dark figures at the time he imagined to be dementors. Draco turned the full pages and was practically two thirds in when he came to a blank page.

 

Cream sat on Draco’s lap, waiting impatiently for him to start drawing. Draco brought the pencil up to the paper and thought. What should he draw? He stared at the blank page for a moment before lightly drawing a circle.  
“That’s it.” Cream encouraged. Draco wasn’t drawing himself as Angel. He began to draw a line for the where the person was facing and where their eyes would sit. He was only drawing the bust because he couldn’t find the energy to want to do a full sketch. Draco brought the pencil up and began sketching the eyes; big, lively, happy with flicks for eyelashes. He drew the nose and then the smiling curved mouth. Cream watched as he lined the bottom lip and was silent. Draco drew light lined circles at the top of their head and streamed lines down to curve around the bust.  
Usagi. He was drawing Sailor Moon.  
Draco blinked twice as he began lining her cheek and fringe. She smiled on his paper, and Draco blinked and looked away. Had she been real, would she really be smiling at him? Draco blinked as his eyes began burning.

Draco’s pencil began to tremble in his hold and Draco watched as tears began to dot the page. “Draco...” Cream held a tiny paw on his trembling hand. The pencil fell from Draco’s grip and he brought his hands up to his eyes.  
He was a coward.  
He was so scared of being hurt again that he had been covering his ears and closing his eyes.  
People were getting hurt because he was scared.  
People were going to be hurt because he was terrified.  
People were _dead already._

All because of him.

 

“Draco... Please...” Cream held Draco’s cheeks and brushed his tear away with tiny paws. “It pains me so much to see you in such anguish.” Draco’s back ached from the memories. He’d fought and his wings. His wings. Those wings he’d _strived for_ had been torn from him. Could he handle any more pain after that? What else could they do to rival that pain?  
Draco shuddered at the thought.  
“You do _not_ have to push yourself. You have done so much already –lost so much. Draco, you deserve to step away.”

“Draco?” Pansy parted his curtains and Draco watched his friends standing alongside his bed. “Darling, please talk to us.” Pansy came to sit at his side and Draco furiously rubbed the tears from his eyes. “It’s... It’s just...”  
“Was it Potter? Has he done something.” Vince balled his fist up and turned. “I’m gonna kick his ass.”  
“No! No, it’s not Harry.” Draco looked up and Vince’s fist loosened. “It’s... Zacharias’s mission.” Draco looked down. “He’s almost finished.” Everyone went stiff.  
“Draco.” Blaise knelt beside the bed and took one of Draco’s hands. “I know you’re not ready to be Angel again, so I sent Mamma a letter and she’s set up the house back in Milan so we can all stay there at any time.” Blaise unconsciously used his accent as he spoke and Draco looked at his friend. “If you say you’re not ready for any of this. All five of us can just go.”

Draco was silent. He mulled over the thought for no longer than a minute before responding. “No.” He wiped his eye with his free hand. “I... can’t.” Pansy wrapped an arm around his shoulders and rubbed supportively. “Zacharias... He needs help. I have to do something.” Blaise nodded, a small smile spreading on his face. “Good, I was hoping to hear that.” He stood from the floor. “In that case, we’re staying too.”  
“What? But you guys don’t know what’s coming!”  
“Doesn’t matter.” Vince crossed his arms and grinned.  
“It’s going to get dangerous here!”  
“We’ll persevere, like we always have.” Greg smiled.  
“It could be tomorrow or weeks for now for all we know!”  
“It could be any second and that wouldn’t make a difference.” Pansy smirked. “We’re staying, and we’re going to help you.” Draco looked to his friends and gripped the bed sheets.

“Death Eaters are planning to ambush Hogwarts to assassinate Dumbledore.” Draco said.  
“Merlin, don’t hold back on us.” Vince blinked.  
“Exactly. Danger is coming. I don’t know what I’m going to do but I have to _try._ ” Draco was met with nods.  
“Then we’ll help you when the time comes.” Pansy rubbed his shoulder, the others grinned in agreement and Draco almost cried again.

 

It was a week from then when it happened.

 

Draco awoke freezing. He didn’t know quite how he knew it was happening but he did. His breath was visible as he changed into black pants and his Slytherin sweater. He threw his curtains open the room was pitch black. He opened Blaise’s curtains and said boy was wrapped up in his blanket, shivering with a troubled expression. “Blaise! Wake up!”  
“Wha–Whatizzit? Whashappened?” He slurred and startled awake.  
“Something’s happening. I think it’s time.” That caught his attention. Blaise jumped out from his bed and hurried to get dressed as Draco woke up Vince and Greg. Draco ran to their window and threw the curtains open.  
“–What in the Fuck!?” Blaise startled. Draco froze. The window was covered in frost and frozen to the touch. Draco shivered and breathed out a puff of air.  
“It’s summer! Why the fuck?” Vince pulled his shirt on and joined Draco at the window. “I think I know what this is.” Draco felt a shiver run down his spine. Blaise came running back into the room with Pansy in her sweater and pants.

Cream woke up and remained invisible at Draco’s side. They snuck out the common room and grouped outside the Slytherin portrait. “Alright, here’s the plan.” Draco took a breath. “Pansy, you run to Dumbledore’s office. Chances are he won’t be there but work your way into the spare rooms from there. Blaise, you check the east wing, Vince take the west, and Greg take the rooms around the Hufflepuff entrance at the south of the castle. I’ll start at the Room of Requirement and if Zacharias isn’t there, I’ll work my way around the Gryffindor entrance. Understood?”  
“Got it.” They nodded and split apart. Draco began running down the halls and skidded to a stop when he saw the windows. He froze. They were covered in frost and swirling outside was a black storm of Dementors. Draco shook his fear off and ran to the Room of Requirement.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Harry startled away in a cold sweat. Something was wrong. His shivered and jumped from the bed, grabbing a Gryffindor sweater and putting it on over his pyjama shirt as he padded to the window. Surely it was just left open to allow the chill in. Harry pulled the curtains open and jumped back when he saw a swarm of Dementors outside.  
He stepped closer and saw the lining of the window glowing a faint gold. Angel’s ward. They were keeping the Dementors out. Harry ran to Ron’s bedside.  
“Ron! Get up!” He whispered harshly and Ron woke up. “Something’s happening. Malfoy and Smith. Their mission must be happening now.” Ron stared at him blankly before groaning and falling back against his pillow.  
“Mate, this obsession is even keeping you awake at night. You–“ He yawned. “–have a problem.” Harry, frustrated, pulled Ron’s blanket down and pointed to the window.  
“There’s _fucking_ Dementors! I dare you to tell me I’m imagining everything.” Ron paled and rolled out of his bed.  
“Okay, okay, I believe you. Let’s get Hermione.” They threw on sweaters and Harry grabbed Hermione who was quick to spring into action.

“The Room of Requirement! They’ve _got_ to meet there!” Harry ran and was followed by Ron and Hermione hot on his tail and his invisibility cloak in his pocket.

 

.o0O0o.

 

“Draco! What are you doing here?” Draco startled to a stop as he threw himself into the Room of Requirement and saw his father and mother. “Oh thank Merlin that we didn’t have to go find you.” She ran to him and took Draco’s hands.  
“Mother, what are you doing here?” Draco followed her to stand beside the cabinet. It opened and a Death Eater stepped out. Skinner. She took her mask off and grinned maniacally.  
“The Dark Lord has sent your father and I to get you. His plan in is action and he wishes for you to be home for it.” She spoke and Draco stopped following her.  
Skinner grumbled. “Damn. Lestranges already got here.” Narcissa spun and glared at the woman.  
“They and the other group already left for the Astronomy Tower where young Smith has planned to do away with Dumbledore.” Skinner rolled her eyes.  
“Ugh. So like them to want to take all the fun.” More masked Death Eaters began to step out from the cabinet and Draco watched in horror.

“We must go, now.” Lucius came to Draco’s side and held his shoulder. No. He couldn’t. “W-Wait! What about Zacharias?” Draco turned to look at his father.  
“That boy... There is a high chance that he will fail. But that is none of our concern. Now, come.” He pushed but Draco shook his father’s hold of to turn to him.  
“No! I – I have to–“  
“Do what? You need to come with us. Stay safe. We can keep you safe.” Lucius took hold of his shoulder again and Draco’s eyes unconsciously fell to his cane.

Skinner suddenly turned and a disturbed smile grew on her face. “It seems I will be having some fun after all.” She abruptly pulled out her wand and yelled _”Flippendo!”_ at the door. Draco’s eyes widened and he felt his hands shake as Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared from nowhere. “Look at what we have here.” Skinner grinned and a group of Death Eaters surrounded the trio who shot to their feet and stood against the wall. Harry shot them all a venomous glare. He shot that look to Draco and Draco flinched.  
“A couple of Gryffindor’s out after curfew.” She stepped to stand in front of the trio, and twiddled her wand in her fingers. Draco felt his heartbeat in his ears as he swallowed.  
“We heard what you’re planning and there’s no way you’ll get away with it!” Harry barked, Draco flinched as Skinner stepped closer. Ron and Hermione pointed their wands to her and the group of Death Eaters surrounding them pointed their wands. Draco gripped his sweater in fists.

 

“And just how will you stop us?” Skinner taunted. “The Order is useless without their _Angel._ ” Draco and Harry both flinched. Harry’s glare hardened further. “Oh, touched a nerve did I?” Skinner smirked and Harry looked ready to punch her in her smiling teeth.  
“Don’t you _Dare_ mock Angel.” Harry growled and Draco watched with wide eyes. His father holding his shoulders and trying to bring him to the cabinet but he stood still. “You know _nothing_ about him!” Harry almost took a step forward had Hermione not been holding his arm with her spare hand.  
“I know what his screams sound like.” _Oh Merlin, no._  
“I know what his skin looks like as I cut into it.” Harry took a shuddering breath and Draco felt himself shiver. “I know how many Cruccio’s it takes to make him scream himself sore.” Skinner took a step closer. “I know what he sounds like when he sobs, and weeps, and shrieks, and _begs for me to stop._ ” Harry’s fists were balled and shaking at his sides.  
“You.... You...” Harry glared up at the woman.  
“I was one who had the privilege of breaking him.” She lent down close to Harry’s face. “And I know he’s _never_ coming back.”

“HE WILL!” Harry snapped. Ron grabbed his other arm.  
“And how would you know that?” Skinner drew back, clearly enjoying the rise she was getting from him. “He has abandoned you, abandoned you all! Yet you wait. He will never come back, after what we did.” Draco ducked his head. He looked down to his trembling fingers clenched in his grey Slytherin sweater. Skinner was right. _Abandoned_. She was right. He had abandoned them. Because he was so scared. Draco felt his eyes begin to burn, tears rimming, he squeezed his eyes shut. His parents still held his upper arms.  
“I’ll wait.”  
Draco’s eyes opened.  
“I don’t care how long but I’ll wait for him.” Harry’s vibrant green eyes held so much. Draco almost sobbed at just how intense Harry’s eyes were.  
Skinner sneered. “He may never return. You’ll be waiting for nothing.”  
“That just proves you don’t know him.” Harry gave a slight smirk to which Skinner scoffed. “He will come back, and do you know why?” Draco wanted to know why. “Because he _cares._ Above everything else, he cares so much, and you could _never_  begin to understand that about him.” Harry stepped back, he raised his chin and gripped his wand at his side.  
“For that, for _him_ , I will wait.”

 

Draco hadn’t realised his tears had began to fall freely down his cheeks. Harry stood proudly, meaning every word of what he said and Draco ached. Skinner sneered and shook her head. Lucius took a step and Draco stubbornly stood still.  
“That doesn’t matter to me.” Skinner raised her wand and pointed it at Harry’s throat. _No._ Draco tried to step forward but his parents held his arms tightly.  
“While the others are killing that moronic old fool...” _Don’t! Don’t hurt him!_  
“Come, Draco we must go.” Lucius tried to walk them to the cabinet but Draco wouldn’t move.  
“I think you, Harry Potter, are well deserving of my time.” Draco tried to step forward, his tears blurring his vision. _No, no, no, no, no nononono Stop! Don’t! Please!_  
Harry kept his chin held high as Skinner took a step closer, pressing the tip of her wand to his throat. _No!_  
“I’ll break you. The same way I broke him.”

It was then that Draco realised something about his fear. He was terrified. But... he had always been scared. Since his first fight he had always been scared. His fists trembled the same as they did when he first fought. He had been brave the same time he had been scared.  
His fear had brought out his courage.  
These past months. He had convinced himself that he had to be purged of all fear in order to be brave again. But that was not true.  
He was scared. But at the same time... He was about to let it hold him back anymore.

 

“STOP!”

 

Draco broke free of his parents hold and held his fists at his sides. Harry, Hermione and Ron snapped their attention to Draco as he breathed hard. Skinner slowly turned to face him. Her expression was twisted and cruel. Draco remembered how she watched him in pain under her wand. “Draco, please, just come back.” Narcissa voiced from behind him. Draco clenched his fists at his sides.  
“Why should I stop, young Malfoy? When I can just torture them now.” She seemed to brush him off, as she turned back to Harry with her wand ready. Draco took a step forwards.

“Because I know who Angel is!”

That caught everyone’s attention. He felt their eyes on him. Skinner’s, the other Death Eaters, Hermione’s, Ron’s, Harry’s, his parents... Draco’s eyes were stern and determined. Skinner took a second to shake off her shock and narrowed her eyes at him.  
“You’re lying.”  
“I’m going to warn you once.” Draco stood up straighter. “Don’t hurt them.”  
Skinner scoffed. Draco clenched his fists tighter. “I don’t take order’s from an unmarked disgrace.” She spat; turning and pointing her wand back at Harry. The other Death Eaters tensed and kept their wands aimed on the trio.

“I warned you.”

 

Draco brought a fist to his chest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Draco opened his eyes and threw an open hand above his head.

His magic thrummed through him. It was so strong. So powerful. So engulfing that his magic whipped around him like strong wind. Draco’s hair fanned around and the magic batted wildly at everyone in the room. Many brought their arms up to try to understand just what was happening.  
Draco felt his magic engulf him. It had been so long since he’d transformed. But the feeling was still so comfortingly familiar. His fingernails glowed white and the ribbons of pure white magic began to unravel him. His pink chest ribbon wound around on his chest. His golden star back where it belonged, in the centre of his chest. His blue skirt lined pink and white at the end fanned around in the violent magical wind that refused to relent. His waist ribbon tied itself and his sleeves poofed onto his shirt, the small wing shaped holes in the back of his shirt and his striped wrist warmers with white feathers poofed on. His boots ravelled up to his knees. Draco felt his big white ribbon striped pink and blue at the ends tie at the back of his head.  
The mask sparkling onto his face and with a strong wave of his hand. The strong magical wind ceased.  
All were silent.  
Harry’s eyes were wide open.  
Draco’s parents were silent behind him.

 

“...Y-You...” Skinner was facing him, her hair a mess from the magic that everyone could feel beating around the room to Draco’s heartbeat.  
“The– The young Malfoy... he... _you_ are...” Her sentence crumbled as she spoke. Draco brought his hand up, pressed the pink circle on his left white wing ear cover, and his mask shimmered away. Draco’s hair came down and he flicked his fringe back. He didn’t look at Harry.  
“I am.” Draco brought his hands to the ribbon ends of the bow on the back of his head. “I am Draco Malfoy,” He gripped the striped ends and pulled. “I am Angel as well,” His ribbon blades hardened in his hands. Draco spun and threw those ribbon blades at the vanishing cabinet. They wrapped around the cabinet, magically sealing it and tying it up in a bow. “And no one is leaving.”

 

Skinner shook her shock off and pointed her wand at him. “Get Him!” She screamed. Draco threw a hand up and pointed to the only door in and out of the room. It locked and around the handle was a pink ribbon sealing everyone inside. The Death Eater’s raised their wands and began yelling curses. Draco jumped into the air. He flipped under the high ceiling, grabbing two more ribbon blades, and landed in front of Harry.  
“Stay behind me.” Harry said nothing. Draco did not turn to look at him or the others.  
He crossed his blades and deflected curses. Draco crouched down and threw himself forwards, slicing two Death Eaters across their stomachs and sending them to the ground. Immediately, he planted a foot on the ground, spun and punched a Death Eaters extended wand arm up. He spun on his heel, pressed his foot to the centre of the man’s chest, and used his body as leverage to kick off, pull a ribbon blade out and slash another across the chest.  
Draco leapt over head, landing on the shoulders of a cloaked man, using him to launch off, and sending him to the floor. He landed on that Death Eater’s back, he began dodging curses, blocking spells and throwing ribbon blades that wound around Death Eaters.

Skinner sent a cutting curse that sliced along Draco’s right upper arm. “Hah! I will just cut you down again!” She laughed. “No!” Draco heard his mother’s voice. Draco diflected another cutting curse and leapt up, he deflected two more curses before landing in front of her and smacking her wand hand up. She glared down at him, Skinner raised a fist and brought it driving down. Draco caught her fist, pulled out a ribbon blade and brought it down, tying her arms together and then another across her waist. Skinner made a screaming sound as she fell to the floor. The other Death Eaters all tied up around her in bows.  
“NO! How _DARE_ You!” She shrieked, her hair once in a bun, now fell around her face. “Heh, it doesn’t matter -I’ve seen your face! I know who you are! Young Draco Malfoy is the Angel Crusader!”  
Draco took a step closer to the woman.  
“You won’t know for long.” Draco brought an extended hand to the group. His pink fingernails and blue thumbnail glowed white and he thought the word _’Obliviate.’_ Skinner recoiled back as if the spell physically struck her and she collapsed to the floor. All the Death Eaters were limp, unconscious on the floor.

 

“Draco...” Narcissa’s voice was small. Draco sighed. He turned, his ribbons swaying with his movement and he faced them. His parents stood frozen, they were holding hands, Lucius looked as if he wanted to speak but he had no words. _Dumbledore._  
Draco didn’t have much time.  
He threw out an arm to Hermione and from her bag flew out her hand mirror. Her wide eyes never left Draco’s face. Draco brought his mask back, touched the centre of the mirror glass and spoke the word _’Everyone’_. The mirror split into sections and the faces of Tonks, Sirius, Barty, Moody, Redhood, Shacklebolt and Grayson. Their tired faced immediately lit up in surprise.  
“Hogwarts is being invaded and Dumbledore’s life is in danger. Get here now!”  
“On our way, kid!” Sirius nodded and Draco vanished them. He held the hand mirror up, and let go, it floated in place before levitating over to Hermione who grabbed the handle and held it limp in her arm. Draco brought a hand up and his own pocket mirror shimmered into his hand. He opened the compact, touched the mirror and said _’Barty’_. The man’s face appeared worried and frantic. “Kid, what’s going on?” Draco vanished his mask.  
“Come to the room I told you about. The room of requirement. Now. Everyone here needs to be apparated back to Amissum way.” Barty nodded and Draco vanished the mirror.

Draco faced the group and refused to look into Harry’s eyes. “There are Dementors surrounding Hogwarts and Dumbledore is in danger. I have to go.”  
“Draco... you...” Narcissa took a step forward with an arm extended. Draco looked to her and her expression broke his heart.  
“This is who I am, mother. I... I’ll explain everything to you later.” He looked down. Just then, a bang sounded at the door, Draco vanished the ribbon holding the handle and Barty came running in.

“The other’s are running up the tower but I don’t know if they’ll make it in time. Plus practically all the students and teachers are awake thanks to the Dementors. They’re trying to get rid of them but there’re too many.” He came to Draco’s side. “Your wards are keeping them out but they're really freaking out.” Draco nodded.

“Alright, you apparate them all to Amissum way, plus one of these is Zacharias Smith’s father. Bring him too and I’ll meet you there.” Barty gave a curt nod.  
“Be careful, okay?” Draco smiled up at him before running. He ran, and ran, and ran. Towards Dumbledore and attempting to run from the realisation that they’d all seen him transform. They knew who he was.

 

Draco busted through an open window and ran out to the front of the school. He looked up at all the Dementors swarming the tower like a black storm cloud. Draco stopped; he took a deep breath to calm himself and crouched down. Draco pressed his mask back, breathed in long and slow, brought his hands to his sides, tightened his fists, felt his magic surrounding him and launched himself up, and up. Higher and higher he flew up. Draco gritted his teeth and brought his hands to the centre his chest. He focused and when he reached his peak. He released it.  
Bright white magic erupting from his hands as he threw his arms forwards. White magic piercing through the swarm like an arrow. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, glaring hard at the dark cloud around the tower and felt his magic grow bigger and bigger. The magic gathered and gathered until it took the form of shining white wings separating the swarm and moving like they were made of pure light. Draco breathed hard as he began to fall and the white magic vanished into the air.

Mid-fall, Draco gathered magic to his feet and propelled himself to the roof of the castle. He looked up to the tower and launched himself up.

“Zacharias!” Draco called as he landed in the window. The Hufflepuff had tears in his eyes, his wand held out and pointed at Dumbledore. Bellatrix and Severus stood behind him, shocked still and  
Antonin stood behind them. “The Angel boy is here! Evacuate!” He yelled.  
“Zacharias! Don’t go.” Draco leapt into the room, standing in front of the boy’s wand. He looked at Draco with eyes wide and so full of hope. “Please,” Draco held his hand out. “Let me help you. I can get your family out of this and safe. Please let me.” Zacharias trembled.  
He dropped his wand and threw himself at Draco. He was pulled into a hug and Draco allowed himself to be embraced as Death Eaters apparated away. Draco watched his family apparate away as he wrapped his arms around the crying Hufflepuff who was whispering between sobs, ’Thank you, thank you so much.’  
This further confirmed to Draco that Angel had to come back.  
Zacharias, everyone, they didn’t trust _Draco_. They trust _Angel._  
They _needed_ Angel.

Draco soothed Zacharias’s and held his hand as he let Draco go. Dumbledore smiled down at Draco with his eyes twinkling how they always did. Draco heard footsteps running up the stairs and he looked to see Harry.  
Draco looked into his eyes.  
Draco’s heart ached at the intense emotion in those deep green eyes.  
He couldn’t run from Harry anymore. He had to explain who he was. No matter how much it hurt him and Harry in the process. It has been so long that he’d kept this secret. It’s time Harry knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra long chapter for an extra special reveal. Draco's identity is exposed! Leave me your thought's in the coments! ❤  
> This chapter was tricky to write so I hope it turned out well enough. Plus! [KadinCanCosplay ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KadinCanCosplay/pseuds/KadinCanCosplay) made a polyvore outfit inspired by my Draco Angel! (///∇///✿) Check it out [here ❤](http://www.polyvore.com/magical_guardian_angel_boy_draco/set?id=194124560)  
> Hope you have a happy Easter, and the next chapter features explanations.


	32. Sixth Year: Part Ten

“Headmaster, can I trust you to see that the Smith family is given a safe house under Fidelius.” Angel _–Malfoy?–_ spoke. Dumbledore nodded and patted Smith on the shoulder. The Hufflepuff wiped his eyes and followed Dumbledore past Harry and down the stairs. That left them alone.  
Malfoy.  
He... _Angel._  
Harry stood three steps away from the other boy with no idea what to do. Malfoy _–Angel?–_ opened his mouth and closed it twice, voicing nothing, he sighed and brought his left hand up to his mask. With a shimmer, the mask disappeared. Harry had always dreamt of that moment. The moment Angel would trust him so much, he would take off his mask and smile at him. Harry would finally be able to see his eyes as he smiled at him, and they would laugh, and embrace, and Harry would finally be able to hold _him._

But... he could never have imagined this.  
Everything he’d dreamed had been so far from what he was experiencing. The other boy wasn’t smiling, his eyes were downcast and he was silent. Malfoy. Was he even Malfoy? Harry had never seen the Slytherin like this. So much emotion openly expressed on his face. His cold grey eyes were nothing like Harry had seen. They were an indescribable colour, bright and full of open emotion.  
Bright pools on his pale worried face. Harry felt he could drown in them.

Malfoy looked up and, almost reluctantly, met Harry’s eyes. “...I...” He looked pained as he tried to speak. He bit his lip and gripped his hands into fists. Harry felt himself wanting to step forwards. At that though, he immediately wanted to step back.  
He didn’t know what to feel.

“Please...” The blonde sounded as conflicted as Harry felt. “Let me explain.” He extended a hand. Harry took a small step back. He didn’t know why he did, it felt almost like a reflex and he only noticed his action because Malfoy flinched back as though he was about to be struck. The dejected look in his eyes tore at Harry’s insides painfully.  
Malfoy retracted his hand. Harry watched frozen as he pulled his white waist ribbon, flicked it so the ribbon wound around Harry’s waist and apparated them.

 

Harry stumbled to find his footing, Hermione and Ron ran to his sides and he looked to see they were in a spare empty room at Amissum Way. “–Barty, how can you be alive? –What is going on? –Draco, what is happening with my son? Tell me this inst–Draco!” Narcissa Malfoy spun when Harry and Malfoy appeared. She and Lucius Malfoy were speaking with Barty at one side of the room.  
“Harry, Harry!” Hermione helped stand him up. They stood as Malfoy stepped hesitantly to the centre of the room.  
“Draco...” Narcissa stepped slowly up to him. Lucius said nothing, his expression conveyed all the shock, realisation and self-disgust he felt.  
“I... Mother, I–“ He sighed and dropped his shoulders.  
“Malfoy, you were Angel all along...” Harry had no idea how Hermione could even string those words together. Malfoy turned, his ribbons fanning with his movement, and he gave a slight nod.  
“I am.” He looked from her, to Ron, and finally met Harry’s eyes again. Malfoy’s expression flickered until a small smile made Harry feel like a bastard and he couldn’t place exactly why. “I told you that you’d hate me if you knew who I was.”

Malfoy turned and stepped back so he could look at them all. “Look, please let me explai–“  
“Draco!” Harry spun his attention to the door where Parkinson, Zabini, Crabble and Goyle ran in. They froze around Malfoy as they saw everyone in the room.  
“Guys! What are you doing here?” Malfoy flustered. Harry couldn’t think of ever a time he’d seen Draco Malfoy _flustered._  
“We saw you banish the Dementors and figured you’d come here. The Order is storming the school now.” Parkinson explained and held Malfoy’s shoulders.  
“Alright, you all go back, and just say we all snuck to the kitchens.” Malfoy waved a hand.  
“But Draco... what’s going on here? You don’t have your mask on.” Zabini voiced from Malfoy’s side. Harry looked from Slytherin to Slytherin. _How_ could they stand there and talk like this was all _Normal!?_  
“I’m...” He looked down, “I’m going to explain everything.”  
“–You are _what!?_ ” A sudden deep voice boomed. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Malfoy parents looked around for the owner and were taken aback when a white ferret appeared on Malfoy’s shoulder. Hold the _fuck up..._ A ferret? What the _Fuck!?_  
Harry wasn’t sure how he was going to comprehend what he was seeing, and what made it worse was that the tiny ferret was _speaking._

 

“No! Draco, I _forbid_ this! It has been risky enough for Bartemius to know your identity! Your friends are an asset to you but your family should _Not_ be told!” The ferret jumped onto Malfoy’s cupped hands. “And these other students would only complicate your mission, become more of a hindrance than they already are, and learn about a magic they have no _right_ to be sticking their noses in!” It spoke in a deep loud voice to which Malfoy countered with tired eyes and a soft, yet stern, tone.  
“I trust them, Cream. I’ve been hiding so much that they have earned the right to know.”  
“–They have _Not!_ My boy, listen to me! Trust me when I tell you that it may seem like a good idea right now, but for long-term it is best that they remain ignorant and unaware.” Malfoy shook his head.  
“I’m tired of hiding this from my family, Cream... And I trust them.” The ferret was on it’s hind-legs, staring up at Malfoy who sighed. “If it looks bad, then I’ll obliviate them. Will that ease you?”  
“Obliviating them _now_ would ease me.” The ferret grumbled, but seeing how Malfoy appeared not to be letting up, it remained silent. Harry took a moment to let the surrealism of what he just witnessed sink in.

“I’m telling them, Cream. Please, try to understand why.”  
“I do understand,” The ferret sighed and brought a paw to its forehead. “But this will end in heartache.”  
“It’ll end in heartache if I obliviate them anyway.” Malfoy shrugged and the ferret huffed.  
“Guys, you and Cream head back. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” The Slytherin’s nodded and Harry almost felt like he had a small grasp on what he was seeing and could, in time, come to comprehend it.  
Then the ferret jumped to the floor and turned into Malfoy.  
Everyone in the room took a step back as the ferret shifted, stood and straightened his back. The ferret-Malfoy held that cold gaze Harry had been so accustom to. The Slytherin’s left with the ferret-Malfoy and shut the door.

Malfoy sighed and leaned his back against a wall. “You doing okay there, Draco.” Barty came to stand at his side and Malfoy nodded. “Malfoy, you better explain what is going on right now.” Hermione voiced.  
“ _That Ferret!?_ ” Ron pitched in. He was making vague arm gestures and a completely befuddled expression. Harry would have found it hilarious had Ron not been physically imitating Harry’s thoughts at the moment.

“Let me explain through memories, yes? That’d be the best way.” Malfoy brought a hand out, the door opened and a pensive flew into his hand. The door shut, locked, and Malfoy threw the pensive bowl forwards. It hovered over the ground and with a click of his fingers, it expanded to a huge size. Malfoy brought a hand to the side of his head and pulled out multiple strings of memory. He poured them all in and looked to the group. “I’ll keep watch.” Barty leant on the wall next to the door and crossed his arms.  
Harry was the first one to step forwards to the side of the large bowl. The others soon followed. Lucius never once took his eyes off his son. Malfoy must have felt this because he looked to his father and spoke softly. “Before you say anything, please just watch.” And they all dove in.

 

Harry found himself in a huge bedroom. Ron and Hermione fell at his sides and the Malfoy’s across from them. Harry looked around the room and saw someone small lying atop the bed, he was so small and held a book in his hands. It was Malfoy. He looked younger than he was first year. “Ahh– She’s so _cool!_ ” He rolled onto his back, holding the book above him and kicked his legs on the bed. He was smiling.  
Young Malfoy laid the book on his chest and stretched his limbs out, “I wish I could be like Sailor Moon.” He sighed. He rolled over, tucking the small book inside a larger book just as a knock sounded at the door and memory Lucius Malfoy opened it. _He_ was smiling.  
“Draco? My son have you finished the homework Madam Parks assigned you?” He spoke. Angel Malfoy raised an arm and the memory’s conversation sped up. He lowered his hand as young-Malfoy came so a family portrait that began to glow...

Harry watched the memories fly by. Young Malfoy becoming Angel for the first time. The Malfoy parents tried to jump forwards as young Malfoy leapt from his balcony and into the air. Young Malfoy giving magic to a very young Lola at St. Mungos. Young Malfoy running into the room and catching young Harry as Quirrel turned to dust. _He had been there!_  
Young Malfoy sneaking away from his parents, transforming, and leaping down to defend the Cannons. Young Malfoy saving Harry and Ginny from the Basilisk, holding out the book as the snake bit it.  
Young Malfoy catching Harry in third year when he fell of his broom. Young Malfoy defending memory Harry, Ron and Hermione and talking down Sirius. Young Malfoy running to save Harry and Sirius from dementors.  
Young Malfoy slipping away from his mother and running to the Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup. Young Malfoy at various Death Eater attacks, fighting, getting hurt, and helping Aurors... Young Malfoy saving Harry and Cedric.  
Memory Malfoy saving Barty. Memory Malfoy teaching a Defence class. Memory Malfoy smiling and laughing in the Gryffindor common room.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Malfoy waved his hand and the memory became fuzzy. But they didn’t vanish. Malfoy furrowed his brow and opened a hand out in front of him. The memories distorted and then a loud ringing struck them. Harry covered his ears and hunched over in pain as everyone else soon followed.  
Something was wrong.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Something was wrong. Draco heard an ear piercing noise and felt his heart beating. His pulse getting louder and louder. Soon his entire body was buzzing, thrumming with magic and he had to stop this. He threw a hand out and banished everyone, they would be safe in the physical world. The ringing got so loud and Draco stood with his knees bent for support as he held his pulsing head.  
“Wh–What i-is this–?”  
The room around him stretched, colours blending and voices moulding together. Draco winced and forced his eyes open as the scenery rapidly changed.

 

“-Wha–“ Draco stumbled back as a black-cloaked person stood in front of him, he spun to see five other cloaked figures circling him who all raised their wands. Draco was struck with white light. Magic pulsing inside of him and Draco cried out as all six people collapsed to the floor.  
Those people and the room distorted and the scenery changed faster.

Draco was in an empty field filled with weeds.

He spun and was in a stone room with a green fabric being rolled out to hang on a wall in front of him.

Draco turned and was in a room with potion vials handing in the air, cauldrons lining tables and different coloured steam floating around him.

Draco brought a hand up to cough into and he was in a broken down building, people shouting in contorted voices, spells firing around him and a green spell heading straight for Draco.

He threw his hand out to block it and then he was in the sky. Wind rushing around him and his hand stretched out towards something so bright that he squinted and tried to see.

 

Draco blinked as the area around him kept morphing into different places over, and over, and over again. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and brought his hands to fist in his hair. His magic was pulsing so much. Heart beating so fast. His magic was thumping in his chest and he couldn’t take it.  
“Stop!” Draco screamed and all of a sudden... silence.  
The pulsing of his magic ceased and he was standing in a plain white room. Draco took a shuddering breath and waved his hand. To his relief, he was expelled from the memory and pulled his head out of the pensive. He panted and brought a hand to his chest.

Barty came running to his side, he held Draco’s shoulder’s and helped him count his breathing to calm down. He thanked Barty and looked to the others.  
“Draco...” Narcissa held her hand out.  
“Mother... Father. I showed you these memories because I want you to know who I am.” He stepped up to his parents. “And now that you know, please believe me when I say that I can save us.” Draco pleaded. “I can save our family – And others! I’m strong enough and have good people helping me.”  
“Draco...” His mother brought a hand up and cupped his cheek, Draco sighed and leaned into the touch. “I believe you, all – all this time... you were living another life. You have been doing _so much_. All in good faith to help your family, and other’s you barely know. I do believe you can save us from this. But...” She took a breath and hardened her expression. “We must be smart about this. We cannot just up and leave the Dark Lord, leaving Bella and the others would be an awful idea.” Draco nodded.  
“Yes, yes, I know! I’m planning to get them out. I’m going to save them all!” Draco looked to his father.  
“...Draco.” Lucius extended a hand and Draco flinched. Lucius caught the reaction and agony flashed in his eyes, he retracted his hand and kept himself a good enough distance from Draco.  
“My son... I cannot begin to apologise for–“ He seemed to choke on his words as if repulsed by the mere thought of them. “–for everything I have done. If I had known, Merlin, I would have _never_ –“  
“Father, I–“

 

Draco froze, he heard footsteps coming. Draco was quick to raise his left hand to his ear cover button and let the mask shimmer onto his face. He turned to the group. “Please, don’t tell anyone and don’t say a thing.” The door opened and in came the Order.  
“Angel!” Tonk threw herself at Draco and embraced him.  
Draco smiled. “It is good to see you too, Tonks.”  
“Let him go, now. He may still be hurt.” Draco’s uncle Ted patted Draco’s shoulder and Tonks released him.  
“Kid! You’re back–!” Sirius came bounding into the room but froze upon seeing the others there. His eyes landed on the Malfoy’s and locked onto Narcissa. Her blue eyes were wide and her expression shocked. It took a second for her to catch herself, her eyes hardening and looking away from her cousin. “What are they doing here?”  
“They are my spies.” Draco stood himself between the Order and his parents who were shocked silent. “I told you I had people inside, feeding me information, I just hadn’t elaborated on _who._ ” Sirius, Moody, Ted, Tonks, Arthur, Shacklebolt and Redhood sized the two before looking back to Draco who stood stern and confident. “Alright.” Shacklebolt nodded, “If you say that they are safe, then we shall do our best to accept it.”

Sirius was the only one who didn’t nod along, his stare focused hard on Narcissa who didn’t even glance his way anymore. Barty stepped between Draco and the Order, “We’ve got to discuss something right now, when we’re finished can you arrange and escort back to Hogwarts for these three?” He pointed to the Gryffindors and Shacklebolt agreed before excusing the group from the room. Sirius was reluctant.  
Draco came up to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Nothing will happen to them, trust me.” Sirius looked down to Draco and his expression softened. “Alright kid. Just promise me they don’t do anything to them.” Draco nodded and shut the door behind him.  
“Okay, you are all going to make an unbreakable vow.” Barty crossed his arms. “If your refuse, you’ll be obliviated.” He stated. Draco’s parents stepped up and made the vow like Barty had. Hermione was the next to walk up.  
“I’ll agree.” She made the vow and was then followed by Ron who seemed pretty reluctant but was refusing to leave his friends who didn’t want to be obliviated. Lastly came Harry. His eyes were constantly studying Draco, which made him nervous and guilty. He had no reason to feel guilty for hiding his identity. Harry made the vow and Barty clapped his hands together as they finished.

 

Barty began ushering the three out from the room when Draco turned and spoke. “I’ll...” He hesitated as Harry watched him. Draco vanished the mask and met Harry’s eyes, “I’ll meet up with you tomorrow, there you can ask what ever questions you want.” They took a moment to nod before Barty pushed them out and shut the door.  
“Now that’s taken care of, we’ve got a bunch all tied in a bow that you need to talk to.” Draco nodded. Barty was talking of a safe house where captured Death Eater’s, all whom Draco had deemed redeemable, were kept under Auror guard. Draco had planned to speak to them and convince them to leave the Dark Lord. Now was as good a time as any. He brought his mask back and opened the door. He turned to his parents, “I’ll have a room set up for you to wait in. We can discuss a plan later when I return.” Narcissa nodded.  
“Alright D–“ Her throat caught, like Barty, she and the others couldn’t say his real name while he had his mask on. She composed herself, “Alright, Lucius and I will take a moment to let this sink in and then we’ll talk.” She took his father’s hand and Draco left the room.

Barty followed behind, “Redhood, Shacklebolt and Moody brought them all to the field out front. They thought it’d be safe if they were kept unaware of the house.” Draco strode down the stairs and out to the front deck. Barty waited at the door as Draco walked to the border of the barrier, took a breath and stepped out. Many Death Eaters were tied with his ribbons and seated on the grassy field. They grew hushed when Draco appeared.  
He swallowed before beginning. “I believe... people are capable of redemption. That many are deserving of a second chance. You all... I know who you are and I _know_ you are capable of change.” He gestured his arms out. “I am asking that you think of what you want out of life, the answer is not simply ‘the death of muggles, muggleborns and their supporters.’ It is never that simple. I know you all want more from life so please, look to your futures and I will help you.” Draco looked to the unmasked Death Eaters seated on the ground.  
“Why should we trust you?”  
“You bare no knowledge of what the Dark Lord does to traitors!” Draco flinched as the large group began to argue.  
“I– I can help.”  
“You are indeed powerful, but why should we put our faith in you?”  
Draco didn’t know how he could answer.

 

“It is in our best interest for survival, that we trust Angel.” Draco’s eyes widened and he spun on his heel to see his father stepping through the barrier looking as composed as ever.  
“Wha–“ The other Death Eaters were too shocked.  
“He will see us and our families safe, no matter if we help his cause or not. If you cannot find it in you to place your trust in one of such power as him, then take my word for this. If we want any chance of a well future, it lies in believing and trusting him.” Lucius motioned to Draco.  
The Death Eaters were silent. Draco stood nervous until one stood. The man was recently caught earlier that day and Draco recognised him as Greg’s father. He stepped to Draco’s front and raised his bound wrists. “If you can guarantee my family safe, I will follow you.” Draco smiled and tapped a finger to the bindings. They vanished and he beamed up at the man.  
“You have my word.”  
Every other Death Eater there stood and nodded respectfully. Draco spared a moment to listen to each one as they asked for their children’s, their parents, their siblings, their lovers, their _families_ safety. Shacklebolt and Redhood agreed to take the Death Eater’s whom volunteered to fight with the Order to a safe area in the Ministry to train with Aurors and stay informed there. While the ones who refused to fight were apparated away to fidelius protected safe houses.

Draco stepped inside and was followed by his father when the last man was taken to safety. “Father... Thank you, for speaking on my behalf. I truly appreciate your support.” He turned and smiled.  
“Think nothing of it. Let that begin to be my apology for... all I did to you.” Lucius looked down and Draco had never seen his father look so dejected. Draco willed himself to take a step forwards. His hands took too much to take his father’s hand so he let his eyes convey all his honesty.  
“Father, I don’t blame you. I blame no one for what happened.”  
“But the horrible things we did! Your wings–“  
“Are gone. There is not use for me to continue to grieve over them.” Draco shrugged and smiled. “I’ll just have to try and grow them back.” Lucius smiled meekly, he raised a hand and froze before retracting it.  
“Draco, before you depart back to Hogwarts, I have one question.” Draco cocked his head. “That is... ah, do I have a daughter now?” Draco blinked.  
“Oh! Ah no, I’m still your son.” Draco smiled. “I just... really like feminine clothing.” He blushed, this was such an awkward conversation to have with his father.  
“Alright. Your mother and I will support you. Had you told us earlier, we could have assisted. I’m sure your mother would be overjoyed to take you shopping.” Draco glowed at the thought.  
“Thank you, that means so much to me.” Draco wished he could hug his father but the shudder he felt kept him from doing so.

 

.o0O0o.

 

“I’ve got _All_ the photo’s you’re wanting! ‘Angel leaping up’ with close-ups! Angel’s Shining Light Attack! The attack in action with close-ups!” Seamus stood on a table in the Gryffindor common room with a crowd of students pointing at photos and trying to hand money over to Colin and Dean sitting behind the table.. The photo wall had been absent since Angel’s capture but now the wall had new additions. Harry watched, he sat against the usual wall with his head rested on it. Ron and Hermione stood at his side with the same blank expression he had. Neville beamed as he approached them.  
“Have you guys bought your photo’s yet?” He smiled.  
“No...” Harry looked away.  
“Well, I’m going to buy one of each. Let me know if you want me to get you any.” He bounced to join the crowd. Harry drew his attention to the photos. How had he not seen it before? They were _all_ Malfoy. The close-up of blonde hair. The pale unmarred skin –Seriously, How had he not noticed that?  
Photo’s of Angel smiling and all Harry could see now was Malfoy.

“It’s... really obvious now, isn’t it?” Hermione commented, Harry and Ron nodded.  
Ron sighed and dropped his head back against the wall, “I checked my photo’s and all I got was him in them.” Harry had looked through his box earlier and all he could see was Malfoy.  
“I can’t believe the answer was staring me in the face the entire time.” Hermione combed a hand in her hair and Harry couldn’t agree more.  
He had been so blind. Harry sighed. He needed some time alone to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave me a comment! ❤  
> The next chapter involves honesty.


	33. Sixth Year: Part Eleven

Draco took a deep breath. He sagged his shoulders and sunk down on his bed. He felt Cream curling on his lap and nudging his head into the palm of Draco’s hand. He closed his eyes and fell back onto the bed. Draco needed a moment to breath after the events of the day.  
He had talked with his parents and they all had decided the best option would be for them to return to the Dark Lord and their family. They swore to never reveal his identity so Lucius would notify Draco of any movements and locations of the Lestranges and others so he could save them. Draco’s mother held him the entire time, kissing his forehead and cheeks and constantly looking him over with worried eyes. His father stayed seated opposite him, respectful of Draco’s shudders and ashamed of why. When they left the room, the three ran into two people Draco’s mother hadn’t been prepared to see.

Sirius stood in the kitchen with Tonks, both conversing under their breath, and turned when Draco entered followed by his parents. Narcissa’s eyes swept over to Tonks whom held her gaze. Both realising whom the other is. Sirius took a step closer to Tonks. The tension between the three was thick and Draco was about to lead his parents out, when Andromeda walked in. Her eyes zeroed in instantly on Draco and she stormed up to him with her arms crossed.  
Draco shrank back.  
“I’m sorry I left without telling you.” He muttered.  
“I should hope you are, young man.” Andromeda spoke sternly, she looked to be about to speak again before her eyes drifted to Narcissa. Her expression dropped and Narcissa’s recoiled from her as though she’d been slapped. She took almost a step back. Lucius supportively held her hand close and out of sight.  
Narcissa’s eyes shot between Andromeda and Sirius. Draco couldn’t ever remember a time he’d seen her look so panicked.

Tonks was the one to intervene. “So... it’s true. You two are Angel’s spies.” Narcissa instantly calmed herself and turned away.  
Lucius looked to Narcissa before answering with a curt nod. “We must be going.” Narcissa wasted no second, holding his hand tight and moving briskly to the door. Andromeda raised a hand.  
“Wait, Narcissa--“  
_”Don’t.”_ She stopped, but didn’t even turn her head to her sister. “We are leaving.” And they left. Draco ran out with them, gave his father a letter he had written to the Dark Lord that he was safe, unharmed and could not leave because the teachers were gathering all the students. Draco apologised to his parents again for his secrecy, he received hugs and kisses from his mother and a sad look from his father before they apparated away and he returned to Hogwarts.  
They’d slept after being head counted by Severus and now class had been cancelled so teachers could discuss the prior happenings, and for Aurors to investigate and dispose of the cabinet. Draco decided today he’d meet Harry, Ron and Hermione and answer their questions.

 

Pansy sat herself next to Draco, “You ready to go?” she asked and Draco covered his face with an arm and groaned. He had transformed back and was wearing his Weasley sweater.  
“You know, you don’t have to do this.” Blaise spoke from Pansy’s side. “You’ve done so much for those ingrates already. You owe them nothing.”  
“Mmmno.” Draco pulled his arm away, held Cream to his chest and sat up. “I... I want them to trust me.”  
Blaise sighed and shook his head. “Fine, but we’re coming with you. Vince and Greg used the secret passage into your old Gryffindor room and are waiting.” Draco eased himself up and took a deep breath.  
“Okay, let’s go.”

 

.o0O0o.

 

“Do you really need that, ‘Mione?” Ron questioned from his bed. Hermione was transfiguring beds and trunks into large couches. She had a red pen tucked behind her ear, and readied a quill and parchment on a small desk next to a couch.  
“Of course! Ron, you can not begin to understand how many questions and scenarios I thought over last night.” Harry watched from the window as she bustled around eagerly. He’d almost refused to get out of bed. It took him hours to get to sleep last night, his body couldn’t find comfort as his mind kept repeating Malfoy’s memories. Seeing himself from Malfoy’s perspective. Watching everything happen again... It gave him a lot to think about.

_”...if you knew who I was then you wouldn’t like me anymore.”_

Harry closed his eyes and rested his head back against the wall.

_”...I care about you too much to hurt you with who I am. I know you say that you don’t mind who I am but that’s only because you don’t know.”_

Harry now understood what he meant by those words. Harry jumped when a knocking came from the door. “You three better be decent because we have arrived.” Parkinson announced as she opened the door and let herself in, followed by Crabble, Goyle, Blaise and finally Malfoy. He stood with his back straight but Harry could see his fingers gripping the ends of the Weasley sweater. Seeing the other boy in the pink with the blue ‘A’ struck Harry with just how real and unreal the scenario all seemed.

The white ferret was perched on Malfoy’s shoulder and was glaring angrily at all three of them.  
Hermione was unfazed. “I didn’t know all of you would be coming, but nonetheless.” She sat herself down on one couch and took her parchment and quill in her lap. Across from the couch was a table and another couch.  
Harry pushed himself away from the wall, Ron eased off his bed and they both sat at Hermione’s sides. Parkinson strolled to the couch with an air of sophistication and sat, crossing a leg and resting her hands atop her knee. Crabble dropped at her side on the edge and crossed his arms.  
Goyle sat on the other end and kept his hands on his lap. Zabini eased next to him, leaned back on the couch, crossed his arms and glazed the Gryffindors with sharp eyes.  
Malfoy grabbed his shoulder bag with a hand and padded to the couch, sitting himself in the middle with the ferret glaring from his shoulder.

This was so awkward.  
Harry had no idea what to do, or say, what _could_ he say? Harry nervously fidgeted in place, and thankfully Hermione spoke. “Alright, Malfoy. I’ve got some questions, is okay if I write your answers down?”  
Malfoy opened his mouth but was interrupted by the ferret.  
The deep voice still shocked Harry. “It most certainly is _not!”_ the ferret boomed.  
Malfoy sighed. “Cream, this is my choice.”  
“But I am here to forbid answers to certain questions.”  
“And why can’t you answer some questions?” Hermione asked.  
“Because it is none of your _business!_ ” Cream spat, he climbed down Malfoy’s arm and onto his lap.  
“Cream.” Malfoy warned.  
“Why don’t I have a right to know?” Hermione grew angry.  
“You and your kind have _no right!_ Mud–“  
“–Cream!” Malfoy crossed his arms and the ferret spun to face him. “We’ve talked about this. Absolutely _none_ of that language. She has a right as any of us to know and if you can’t be respectful about this then I’m locking you in the bag.” Harry was shocked silent. He, like Ron, were about to defend Hermione but Malfoy... _Malfoy_ spoke first. The ferret and Malfoy looked at each other for a moment before the ferret huffed and sat on his lap.  
“Fine. But I will intervene when necessary.”  
Malfoy sighed. He looked up apologetically, “I’m sorry for his behaviour. He’s from an older, less... accepting time.” Hermione looked star struck that Malfoy had come to her defence, she shook her head and lowered her quill.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t write anything down. Just for safety sake.” Hermione nodded and vanished her equipment.  
“Alright, my first question should be; how are you able to...” She began searching for the word. “...transform?”  
“Well, you saw my memories. I have a power passed down in time to a pureblood with the ability to control magic in and around me.” Harry settled in his chair and focused as Malfoy spoke.  
“About that, why did you show _us_ your memories? I understand your parents, but why us too?”  
“Trust.” Harry furrowed his brow. “It was a display of trust. You Gryffindors, whom I’ve come to understand, trust those who offer them something significant and personal. I want to show that I trust you three.” Parkinson smirked, seeming to agree with Malfoy’s reasoning. Harry found it was a very smart way to earn their trust and nodded along.

“I see. Does your power have a name? What’s it called?”  
“No comment.” Cream voiced.  
“Yeah, there’s a few things Cream can’t tell be because he doesn’t think I’m ready yet.” Hermione studied the ferret for a moment.  
“I see. Then, who else has had this power?” Malfoy blinked.  
“I... don’t know. Cream?” The ferret looked down, he turned his head and blinked.  
“There has been so many... that I can not recall names.” Harry didn’t think the ferret was speaking the whole truth but they couldn’t force an answer.

“Alright then. I want to go over the years and what was happening at times.” Draco nodded. “What were you doing at Hagrid’s hut in first year...”

Hermione asked question after question and Malfoy was very patient. Now and then, the other Slytherin’s pitched in an answer. Like when they were hanging out with Malfoy and when he was the ferret. Harry listened intently and found all the pieces of their past sliding together.  
“–So you weren’t turned into a ferret! He was just turned _back_ into a ferret!” Hermione’s smile grew with each new piece of information.  
“The buttons were for protection?” Ron voiced.  
Malfoy nodded. “I charmed them all with protection spells in my Angel form so they could protect from minor curses and give a warning if a dark curse was fired at the wearer.” He explained with hand gestures.  
“Yep, they ware off after a year though.” Zabini voiced, he pulled a Potter Stinks button out from him coat pocket.  
Malfoy looked at him. “Why do you still have that?”  
Zabini shrugged, “Good luck charm?” he grinned.

They continued, Malfoy didn’t want to discuss what happened at the manor and Harry respected that. Harry didn’t really ask anything, Hermione seemed to be doing enough of that all by herself, but he watched. Draco Malfoy... really was Angel.  
So many mannerisms and little things were the same. Like the way he gripped his clothing when he was nervous. The small smile Harry loved. That smile.  
Harry just sat and watched. Malfoy almost seemed to avoid meeting Harry’s eyes.  
He hardly noticed the sun begining to set. More so noticing how Malfoy’s hair appeared to gleam under the sunlight, giving him an almost halo. Parkinson stood first.

“We better be going.” The stood and stretched.  
“Thank you for this.” Hermione smiled and padded up to Malfoy.  
“Thank you for listening, Hermione -Oh! Sorry, habit as Angel.” Malfoy showed that small smile and Harry stood as well.  
“No, no, please. May I call you Draco?” He beamed and nodded.  
“Of course!”  
“Come on, we need to sneak out.” Zabini spoke and opened the door.  
Ron took a step, “Malfoy, can I talk to you quick?” Harry blinked and turned to look sharply at Ron. Malfoy nodded and followed him to the window where he casted a silencing charm.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco followed the red head and waited as he put up a silencing charm. Draco held the end of his sweater nervously. Ron stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets and waited a moment before speaking. “So... you really are Angel.”  
Draco quirked a little smile. “As hard as that is to believe, yes.”  
Ron sighed and dragged a hand down his face. “Since day one?”  
Draco nodded, “Since first year.”  
Ron was silent for a moment, “Fuck,” he groaned. “So you really were the one to save my family and Ginny in second year.” Draco didn’t know how to respond so he gave a nod.  
“Well then.” Ron stuck his hand out. Draco looked from the extended hand back to Ron’s face.  
“...What are you doing?”  
Ron made a noise in the back of his throat, as though explaining himself was physically hurting him. “Look, let’s both agree that we were young, and stubborn, and got off incredibly on the wrong foot. I was a prat, you were a prat, but we’re a little better now.”  
Draco looked down to the hand. “So... you’re offering me a Malfoy-Weasley truce?” That was a huge leap of trust, Draco smiled.  
Ron rolled his eyes, “Bloody hell, just take my fucking hand.”  
Draco grinned and shook the other boys hand.  
“I’m gonna have to call you Draco now aren’t I?” Ron seemed to realise.  
“Try not to hurt yourself... Ron.” Draco smirked at the other boy’s playful grimace.

 

.o0O0o.

 

 _”–Cissy!”_ Narcissa hear Bellatrix cry as they entered the Manor. She was quickly engulfed into her sisters arms, Bella held her close, kissed up her cheek and pressed a long kiss to her forehead. Narcissa held her back, her hands shook but she controlled them. “Cissy! I was so worried when you took so long to get back! I was about to storm Hogwarts myself _-Aurors be damned!”_ She took Narcissa’s face in her palms and spoke frantically.  
“She’s not lying.” Rodolphus spoke, coming to Lucius’s side. “She was tearing up the second living room, Rabastan and I practically had to drag her from the floo kicking and screaming.” Lucius nodded but he spoke no words.  
Since they apparated, they had not said much, both still too far in shock. Rodolphus looked between them, “Where is Draco?” Narcissa was released from Bella’s grip.  
“He was taken by the teachers and we couldn’t get him out due to suspicion. He did write the Dark Lord a letter about the matter.” Lucius held the letter written in Draco’s scrawl.  
Rabastan came up to them and gave a low whistle. “He’s really testing the length of his leash if he’s brave enough to respond to a comand from the Dark Lord with a letter.”  
“I best deliver it then.” Lucius excused himself and Narcissa sat down on a couch. She took a deep breath in the hopes of catching her thoughts.

Soon later, Bella, Rodolphus and Rabastan were summoned. Narcissa was left with her own thoughts. The sound of screaming began to echo in her mind.  
_Draco..._  
The memory growing louder and louder. Her son, her family had _tortured him_ and she... She had covered her ears.  
_Oh Draco no..._  
Narcissa folded down, her hands coming up to her mouth as her lips trembled. Her son had been tortured in their home, and she had turned a blind eye to it. Pretended she couldn’t hear his pain and desperate cries.  
_My Draco..._  
She felt her tears rolling down her cheeks. How could she... She was just as bad as her own mother.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco gathered his things and was ready to leave the train. The last of the term had been... hesitant. Word spread and the Prophet was ecstatic to report **WINGLESS!? IS ANGEL STILL ANGEL?** and Hogwarts was alive with gossip. Draco and the Gryffindors had agreed to avoid each other in public due to Draco being in the Dark Lords favour. It would be too suspicious to act friendly after years of animosity.  
Harry had yet to properly speak to him.  
Draco kept telling himself he was fine with that.  
Harry needed time to let everything sink in.

Draco bid his friends safety and farewell as they left the train. He gripped the shoulder bag with Cream inside and began weaving through the crowd in search of his mother.  
“Draco!” His ears perked. Draco turned to see a blonde girl with two enormous blue ribbons on each side of her head and a necklace dangling a strawberry.  
“Luna Lovegood?” Why was she talking to _him._  
She grinned brightly and began rummaging around in her oversized striped bag. “I wanted to return something before you left for the holidays.” Draco was more confused than before. His eyes widened as she pulled out a neatly folded Gryffindor scarf.  
“H-How...?” He held out his hand and she gently placed Harry’s scarf on his waiting palm. She used both her hands to curl his fingers over the material.  
“Your Amourilites.” She smiled and looked from under her lashes. “Its rare for two people to have to same amount. I could spot these ones from across the room.” She retracted her hands and Draco stuffed the scarf in his bag.

She held her hands behind her back and shook her head. “Don’t worry, I wont tell anyone who you are. Not that anyone would believe me.” She shrugged and Draco gave a small smile.  
“Thank you, Luna.” He closed his bag.  
“Just something else before I depart.” She beamed, as though she was happy for Draco. “Harry’s Amourilites have not changed either. He still has seven red Amourilites.” Draco felt his cheeks heat up.  
“Many holiday wishes to you.” Luna curtsied before practically skipping away. Draco looked down at his bag and gripped the handle before returning the search for his mother. He spotted her, she stood alone with a reserved look on her face. Draco saw the slight change in her eyes as she saw him. Draco weaved through the crowd and she took his shoulders in her hands. She looked him over, for injuries or not, he hadn’t any idea.  
“We best be on our way.” She tucked as strand of hair behind her ear and Draco nodded. They made their way out, ignoring the venomous looks shot their way and apparated to the manor hiding the Death Eaters and their Dark Lord.

 

The gates opened as they strolled through, Draco walked inside and smiled upon seeing Antonin. The other man smiled warmly, he approached the two and Draco threw his arms around the taller man. Antonin patted his head and returned the hug.  
“Where are the others?” Narcissa spoke.  
“Summoned.” Antonin responded and winced as he released Draco.  
Narcissa startled, “Their wounds are still yet to close completely.” Draco’s breath caught.  
“Well, the Dark Lord requested them the second they could walk again.” Antonin spoke. “We are only a little sore now, I assure you, Lady Malfoy.”  
Narcissa placed a hand on his shoulder. “Be that as it may, you still need rest.” Antonin smiled before turning his head to Draco.  
“I’ll notify the Dark Lord of your arrival. He wishes to speak to you.” Draco nodded. Antonin spared him a sympathetic look before excusing them from Narcissa and leaving to the main meeting room. Antonin knocked, entered, and not two minutes later left along with other Death Eaters and his family. Bellatrix left the room and quickly smiled upon seeing Draco before he entered the room.

Draco kept his head lowered as he stepped up to the Dark Lord who sat on a chair at the end of a long table with Nagini curled around the base of the chair. “Young Draco.” Draco found that he barely shuddered anymore when the Dark Lord spoke his name.  
“Dark times are upon us.” Voldemort hissed. “In the very near future, this manor may come under attack. It has been brought to my attention that many may perish here. This is not a fate I wish for you.” Draco blinked and kept his puzzled gaze on the floor.  
“Therefore I am arranging a temporary house. Kept under fidelius and secret to all. I have arranged for a decent amount of trained house elves to reside there...”  
“My Lord...” Draco slowly raised his gaze.  
“You shall stay there until further notice. It shall be used for the time you are not attending Hogwarts and you will not leave until I send word. Am I clear?”  
“Y-Yes, my Lord.” Draco nodded.  
The Dark Lord studied Draco for a moment. “Very well, I will ready someone to take you momentarily. In the meantime, gather your things and do what you must to prepare.” Draco nodded.  
“That is all.”  
“Yes, thank you, My Lord.” Draco excused himself and let the doors shut behind him.

He hurried to the bedroom holding his things and began to pack his bag. Cream poked his head out from the bag and climbed up to Draco’s shoulder. “You are being taken to a safe house?” Draco nodded.  
“Apparently I am.” He began carefully packing his books into a large bag.  
“But why? Why is this Dark Lord so concerned with your safety?” Draco shrugged. He didn’t know the answer but he didn’t want to risk asking and shattering what treatment he was being given.  
“It can not be because he actually cares for your safety. Can this Dark Lord even _care_ for anyone?” Draco didn’t know. The only thing close to the Dark Lord was Nagini, anything else was filth or disposable to him. Why did he favour Draco so much then?  
Draco took out Harry’s scarf, he held it for a moment, and gently rubbing the material between his fingers and thumbs. He would have to return this as soon as possible. He packed it a top his manga.  
“I wouldn’t know, Cream.” Draco finished packing and levitated the bag as he left the room.

He met up with his family at the gates, they’d been told he was being sent to a safe house and were relieved. Bellatrix held him close and pressed a long kiss to his forehead. Rabastan hugged him around his shoulders and ruffled his hair. Rodolphus patted his shoulder and smiled warmly. Antonin hugged him. Narcissa kissed his cheeks and forehead before giving him a long hug.  
Lucius was taking him there.  
Draco bid his family goodbye and held his father as they apparated.

They apparated to an old looking home, the residents recently living there left in a hurry not too long ago. “From here, you can go back to the Order.” His father spoke. “I will send you word if the Dark Lord comes here to check up on you. It will only respond to our magical signature so no one else can be brought here.” Draco turned to his father.  
“I...”  
“Father... Thank you.” Draco gave a small smile. Lucius sighed, he tried to reach out but stopped himself and hung his hand at his side.  
“I love you, my son.” He spoke. “Please be safe.”  
“I love you too, father, and I’m sorry.” Lucius nodded. He looked to Draco once more before apparating away. Draco took a deep breath, Cream made himself visible on Draco’s shoulder and nudged his cheek supportively.  
“Shall we be going then?” Draco nodded. He placed his bag down, took another deep breath, and threw his hand up above his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end sixth year and I've been super busy so please leave me a comment, that would be sweet of you! ❤  
> The next chapter involves conflict.


	34. Seventh Year: Part One

.o0O0o.

 _The Prince was killed and laid as a sacrifice for the mighty dragon._  
_The villagers had hoped it would appease the mighty beast and it would be gone from the land._  
_When the dragon laid eyes on the prince’s lifeless body; it burned all in the kingdom._  
_When all was ash and dust; the dragon laid next to the Prince._

.o0O0o.

 

“Angel’s here!” Draco heard Tonks call as he appeared just outside Amissum Way. Draco took a moment to ready himself, he smiled before he stepped up to the cosy cottage and entered. Draco felt a tenseness easing off his shoulders as he opened the door. He had missed Amissum Way. Draco clicked his fingers and his bag poofed out of his arms and to his bedroom. Draco was suddenly met with Tonks who looped her arm around his neck and brought him close for a side hug. “Good to see you back.”  
“You’ve been well in my absence I see.” He smiled as they walked down the hallway.  
“Yeah but mum was _really_ pissed when you left. She cornered Barty at wand point and demanded to know where you went. He just said that you were where you needed to be.”  
Draco’s lips quirked as they came to the entryway. In the kitchen making dinner was Molly, Ted and Barty. Sitting at the dining table was the Longbottom family three, Andromeda, Moody, Sirius and Remus. Then in the lounge area on the couches sat Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins. Harry sat comfortably with Hydrus curled comfortably around his neck as Harry fed him pieces of food.

Draco found himself in Molly’s arms before he had looked back to her.  
“Oh! We were so worried about you dear. Don’t you _ever_ go disappearing like that again!” Draco nodded along.  
“Thank you for being patient with me, Molly. I am sorry for leaving with such short notice.” Her harsh gaze softened and she took his cheeks in her hands. Patting him and saying how it was done and the important thing was that he was back.

Draco spent the afternoon talking and drinking tea made by Ted. He was forcefully seated by Molly, given tea that he was scolded to drink and spoke happily with the others at the table. The Longbottom’s asked if they could help out in his garden and keep it tended to, Draco was delighted for their help. He had felt guilty over not tending to his garden and glass greenhouse over the year. Moody told him about the Ex-Death Eaters, how they were throwing themselves into Auror training and how he watched every session. Their families were safe with set up protected safe houses and they were doing everything they could to see them kept there.  
Sirius and Andromeda were quieter than usual which worried Draco. Were they still thinking about Narcissa? Sirius was slumped back with his arms folded and a look of deep concentration marring his face. Andromeda held her cup of tea and focused on the pink lines decorating the cup. She looked to be reminiscing about something. Draco did not want to push the subject.

Molly and Ted served them an early dinner in celebration to Draco coming back. The food was extravagant and the meat delicious, Molly shushed him and practically pinched Draco’s cheeks when he complimented her. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched their interaction with keep interest and befuddlement. Draco did his best to act normal. Draco kept up conversation, Ginny told him about happenings at Hogwarts –of which he was actually there for but she needn’t know– and the twins happily showed him new trinkets and gimmicks for their store.  
Draco looked to the opposite end of the table as Harry hissed something to Hydrus whom hissed back making Harry’s cheeks dust pink. Ron said something to him and Harry gave his arm a punch to which ended with them both laughing and Hermione rolling her eyes. Draco looked down to his supper.  
Harry had barely spoken to him. Now that was fine when they were at Hogwarts and suppose to not interact. Here, it seemed that Harry wanted to speak to him, but whenever Draco turned to talk, Harry would avoid his eyes. Draco knew Harry finding out his identity would mean they would act differently towards one another.  
But it still hurt.

 

It wasn’t two hours after they’d eaten that Draco received an urgent owl from his father. He was in the garden showing his different variety of plants both magical and muggle to the Longbottom family that he saw the owl and ran inside.  
“The Dark Lord knows about the Ministry’s Ex-Death Eaters! They’re attacking the Auror districts to take them.” He had everyone’s immediate attention. One by one they followed Draco through the house and out the front door. Draco led them all to the ministry.

Draco waved a hand and the Ministry doors flew open, he could practically feel his ribbons swaying as he ran inside. Shacklebolt immediately met them and lead them to the Auror wing. They waisted no time. Draco threw the doors open and was met with the sight of black cloaked and masked Death Eater’s firing curses at Ex-Death Eaters wearing Auror overcoats atop their black clothing.  
“It’s Angel! He’s come!” A Death Eater announced. Draco sprang forwards and drove his heel into their centre. They were flown across the wide room. The room was a training area with a long expanse, doors lining the sides and a large glass skylight above them. Draco spun, ducked to avoid a clumsy punch, and drove his knee into the next mans jaw. He then grabbed that man by his collar and threw him atop the one he’d kicked.

Then suddenly giant arms were around Draco, crushing tight against a large mans chest and locking his arms by his sides. Draco gripped the arms around him, swung his legs up high, and then drove them down. This propelled the large Death Eater over Draco’s head and hard on his back on the ground. Draco rounded him, pressed a foot atop his chest, pulled out his ribbon blades and tied the man up with both of them.  
Around him the order were fighting well. Remus, Sirius, Moody and Tonks were in the middle of the action with their wand firing curses. Barty kept further back near Harry, Ron and Hermione with his wand as is weapon and protection. The twins were double-teaming Death Eaters and happily using Draco’s teaching to beat them. Other Aurors led by Redhood had begun to pile into the room and help. Draco smiled at how easy he’d fallen back into fighting.

Draco saw Bellatrix and Rodolphus behind equipment near a door and firing spells. Antonin and Rabastan were also close by the two, Draco ran through the sea of black figures, taking down as many as he could on his way. He had to get the four alone so he could help them.  
He crouched down and launched himself into the air. Deflecting curses and spinning in the air before he landed. Draco ducked, spun and kicked a Death Eater’s chest, sending them flying, and looked around. He saw Rabastan running into the smaller training room just before the door closed. A cutting curse sliced Draco’s left side and he spun, throwing his ribbon blades and capturing the Death Eater. They were trying to trap him.

Draco pulled out two more ribbon blades, felt his bow poof back onto the back of his head, and ran to follow the four. Trap or not, he needed them alone. Draco clicked his fingers causing the door to open and e sprang in just before it closed behind him.  
Draco skidded to a stop when he came to the opposite wall. He spun around when he heard their footsteps. “That is enough from you.” Rodolphus spoke deeply. Draco watched as the formed a semi-circle around him standing against the wall. Bellatrix at his left, then Rodolphus, Rabastan and Antonin at his right. They all had their wands out.  
Draco had to speak to them.  
He had to _show_ them.

 

Draco dropped his arms and let his ribbon blades vanish. Bellatrix’s face lit up as they shimmered away. Rodolphus looked to his sides, Antonin kept his face blank and Rabastan was gripping his wand so tightly that Draco feared it would snap under his anger alone.  
“Yes! Yes! We’ve done it!” Bellatrix jumped excitedly in place, her wild black hair bouncing with her. ”Now we just need to bring him to the Dark Lord so he can kill him and we can put this all behind us.” She beamed. “One step closer to killing Harry Potter then this with _all_ be over.” She sang.  
“But we’re allowed to rough him up before turning him in.” Rabastan growled. Draco brought up his chin. It was now or never.

“This one’s for Barty. _Cruccio!_ ”

 _”Diffendo!”_ The curse was blocked as Draco raised his hand up to his chest. He froze and spun around to see Barty holding his wand out, defending him from the curse, and running around and up to Draco. He spun and stood protectively in front of Draco.  
Rodolphus, Antonin and Bellatrix’s jaws had gone slack and they held they wands in less tense arms. Rabastan’s wand arm dropped to his side. “...Barty?” He sprinted across and in less than five long strides, he embraced his best friend tightly. His black curls pressed against the side of Barty’s neck and his free hand gripped the other mans black dress vest tightly. Barty seemed to hesitate for a moment before wrapping his arms around Rabastan.  
“I – I thought you were...”  
Barty dropped his had on his friend’s shoulder and brought his free hand up to hold the back of Rabastan’s head. “I’m okay.”  
Rabastan detached himself and gripped Barty’s shoulders. “–How! You were kissed–!”  
“Brother, get away from him!” Rodolphus aimed his wand at Barty while Bellatrix and Antonin looked on confused and kept their wands on Draco.  
Rabastan looked to his brother, “Wha– What are you–“  
Rodolphus pointed to Barty’s chest with his wand. Rabastan looked and dropped his arms from Barty. He was wearing the pink ribbon tied into a loose bow around his shirt collar. “Barty, you’re not...”

Barty clenched his fists and gripped his wand tightly. He looked down, then turned to look at Draco and turned his stern expression back to the others. “Don’t hurt him.” He took a step back, away from Rabastan and closer to Draco. “I will fight you all if I must.”  
“Wha– Barty! He must have you under imperius or _something!_ ” Bellatrix yelled. Rabastan was shaking his head and stood stock-still.  
“I know what I’m doing Bellatrix.” Barty held his wand at his side.  
“Move aside, we do not wish to harm you.” Antonin voiced. Barty scowled and Rabastan took a step back.

“Barty.” He spun to look back at Draco. “It’s okay.” Draco gave a faint smile. “Step aside for a minute, okay?”  
Barty swallowed and nodded. He stepped back and stood at Draco’s side. Draco returned his attention to his family. Bellatrix shook herself and brought her smile back.  
“Turning yourself in, are you?” She beamed. “That makes this a lot easier.”  
“Before you take me.” They perked up. “Allow me this.” Draco brought his hand back up, the others flinched and pointed their wands ready to fire. Draco willed his hands still and pressed his open palm to his gold star in the centre of his chest ribbon. He closed his eyes and felt his Angel suit glow, unwind and his magic pick up, batting his hair as the mask vanished with it. Draco felt the warm magic thrumming through him begin to settle. The glowing faded and he opened his eyes.

All the mirth. All the joy. All the brightness in Bellatrix’s eyes drained away. Her deep eyes widened, her wand arm shook, all the colour vanished from her face and her pale skin contrasted her wild curls. Realisation struck her worse than any spell or physical blow could have.  
Rabastan took two steps back, his knees bent as though standing was proving difficult. His mouth dropped open and his eyes screaming what he could not find himself voicing.  
Rodolphus’ wand arm lowered immediately, his dark brows drew up in confusion and horrific realisation. His broad shoulders dropped as though they were heavy and hand to hold up.  
Antonin dropped his wand. It clattered to the floor and his skin became ashen pale, his warm eyes lost all colour and his arms were tense at his sides.  
Draco raised his chin and gave a small smile, “It’s me. I’m Angel.”

 

Bellatrix’s wand clattered on the tiled floor and her hands covered her mouth. Her eyes impossibly wide and absolutely _terrified._ She shook her head violently, as if trying to will what she was seeing away. “No... No, no, no, no, _no!_ Draco you – you _can’t_ be–!” She cut herself off and took three clumsy steps back.  
“I am, Aunty Bella.” A wounded sound tore from Bellatrix’s throat. Rodolphus took a step towards her but his eyes were set on Draco. “I’ve always been Angel.” Draco took a step forwards and Barty stood still behind him. “I healed Barty after he was kissed and–“ Draco swallowed and brought a fist up to his chest. “I want to help you! I can save us! _Please–“_ He brought his other hand to hold his fist. “Please let me help you. Draco begged.  
Suddenly the doors were thrown open, there was the brief sound of violent and vicious fighting and cursing before the doors shut, and Draco’s father came running in. He had a deep cut sliced through his upper arm straight through the clothing and staining it red.  
“Lucius.” Rodolphus spoke and Bellatrix gripped one hand painfully in her hair. Lucius looked to them and then set his eyes on Draco.  
“Father!” Draco ran past Rodolphus and Rabastan who followed him with their eyes. Lucius placed a comforting hand on Draco.  
“I’ll survive, Draco, you’ve told them.”  
“–You _knew!?”_ ” Rabastan cried, clutching his fists tightly at his sides.

“I only discovered this recently. It was too dangerous to say anything at the manor and you would _not have believed me if I attempted to explain._ ” Lucius spoke harshly and clutched his shoulder. He looked down to Draco, “It is getting bloody out there, the order are on the verge of victory.” Draco nodded. He turned to the others.  
“Come with me.”  
The four flinched. Draco took a step closer. “Please, I can get us all out of this! The Dark Lord will not win, I will continue to fight against him and I don’t want to fight you.”  
“Draco...” Antonin breathed, his fists were clenched at his sides.  
“Please...” Draco’s voice cracked and he felt his eyes begin to sting.  
Antonin looked down to his fists, he closes his eyes, bent down, picked up his wand and pocketed it. He stepped up to Draco and looked down at him with such sad eyes. “I will join you.”  
Draco sucked in a breath and smiled, “Really!” Antonin was accepting his help. He could save him! Draco could _actually_ save him!  
Antonin’s lips quirked, “I have little to nothing left for me there. You are all I care for and I will change sides if it means defending you, Draco.” Draco laughed a breath and wiped his eye with his palm.

 

“N... No...” Bellatrix murmured, almost to herself, she grabbed fistfuls of her hair and pulled painfully. Her brows drawn up and lip trembling in anxious confusion. “I-I – We! All we’ve ever had – w-was the cause. It-It’s _all we’ve ever done!_ ” She took steps back, her foot bumped her wand and she looked around frantically.  
“Aunty Bella, please.” Her wide eyes centred on Draco. She looked so afraid.  
“I–I Draco, y-you–“ She pulled at her hair and Rodolphus came up to her, holding her hands to ease her self-inflicted pain. “I – I couldn’t... All I’ve ever known is the cause...” She threw herself from Rodolphus’ grip. “Obliviate me!” She screamed.  
“Aunty...”  
She looked so desperate. “ _Please!_ I-I can’t...” Her arms came up and wrapped around her torso, fingers gripping the black dress fabric tightly. “I can’t fight you if I know it’s _you._ ” She was shaking.  
Draco shook his head. “I’m sorry, Aunty Bella. You need to know who I am. Who Angel is.” Antonin stood at Draco’s side opposite his father.

“No...” Bellatrix’s head dropped and Rodolphus came up to her side. Draco could see her hands trembling and chest heaving. “I - I–“ Bellatrix spun around, scooped up her wand and ran from the room as though it was on fire. Draco watched her go. He knew she wouldn’t reveal his identity. She just needed time to gather herself and decide where she stood. Draco looked to his hands.  
“...I’m joining you.” Draco’s head shot up to look at Rabastan. “I stick with my family. Draco, you and the others come first. A-And I–“ He cut himself off and looked down guiltily. “I... owe you so much after...” Barty came up close to Rabastan and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
“I am joining you also.” Rodolphus spoke up and Draco allowed a smile to grow. “It would be best for us to stay with Bellatrix though. We’ll serve as your spies as well.” He spoke, Rabastan pouted and dropped his head on Barty’s shoulder. Clearly wanting to stay with his best fried but understood his older brothers reasoning.  
“Thank you!” Draco beamed. There was a loud crash from the main room where the fighting was taking place. “Please try and speak to Aunty Bella.” Rodolphus nodded.  
“I will try.”  
“Thank you. I will see you all soon.” Draco smiled. He took a steadying breath and threw his open hand above his head. Draco was aware of Antonin, Rodolphus and Rabastan taking a shocked step back as Draco was engulfed with glimmering white magic and transformed before their eyes. Draco blinked and grinned as his ribbons fell around him.

Barty marched up to Draco’s side with his wand ready. “Antonin, if you’re ready, come with us. Barty and I will take you to my house.” Antonin raised an eyebrow, Draco turned and raised his hand to hover over his fathers bleeding arm. “How will the Order know not to attack me?” Draco’s pinks fingernails and blue thumbnail glowed white, a pink ribbon shot out and wrapped underneath his fathers clothed and wound around his shoulder.  
Draco spun to Antonin, raised his hand and pulled his pink chest ribbon. As it came loose, the star stayed in place in the centre of his chest and he threw the ribbon around Antonin’s neck. He tied the ribbon around the taller man’s black shirt collar and tied it into a small bow. The small pinks ribbon thinned and sat starkly contrasted against his black clothing. “There!” Draco smiled.  
“We shall make out escape now then.” Lucius spoke as the pink ribbon around his shoulder finished healing the slice and vanished. Rodolphus and Rabastan nodded. Lucius retracted his arm to refrain from touching Draco whom still flinched when his father reached for him. The three ran to the door and made their retreat. Draco turned to Barty and Antonin, both standing with pink bows around their collars, and led them to the door. “Let’s get going.”

 

.o0O0o.

 

Harry dropped against the wall, leaning his full weight on the hallway wall and finally gave himself time to catch his breath. The ministry fight had been savage, the Death Eaters were more vicious than before, obviously given strict orders to hurt as badly as they could. Harry had taken a deep cutting curse to his left hip, one to his right shoulder, upper left leg and minor cuts grazing his cheek and lower leg. Angel –Malfoy, it was going to take him a while to get use to thinking of him as Malfoy, had returned with them. The Order captured only a couple Death Eaters apart from the ones Malfoy caught and not counting Antonin Dolohov whom came willingly with a pink ribbon in his collar.  
Barty showed him to the room they’d be sharing as Malfoy stayed downstairs to help heal the injured. He sat on the lounge room couch with Order members seated around him holding their fresh and bleeding injuries.  
Malfoy began by healing Hermione’s cut that sliced from her elbow to shoulder and then moved on to Ron’s slice along his back and lower leg. Harry snuck out and up to the second floor as Malfoy moved on to the others.

Harry pressed the back of his throbbing head against the wall and thumped it a couple times for good measure. He felt a headache creeping up on him so he took a deep heaving breath and using what Malfoy had taught him as Angel a couple years ago, he built up his mental wards. This only served to make Harry want to pound his head against the wall harder. He was acting like such a prat.  
Honestly.  
Harry didn’t mean to avoid Malfoy lately, he just... He didn’t know what to do. What was Harry supposed to do? Was he suppose to talk with Malfoy, and if so what should he say? They’d talked so much as Angel that Harry didn’t know what he could ask. Were those answers even the true ones?

Harry opened his eyes, he blinked a couple times and slid down the wall. Was any of what Malfoy said as Angel true? Were his true favourite colours pink and blue? Did he really have a huge sweet tooth? Did he truly care for Harry the way he said he did? Malfoy...  
Harry knew Malfoy. None of what he said as Angel fit with Harry’s image of Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy from Hogwarts would never care about Harry the way he said he did as Angel.

“Harry?” Harry shot his head up and saw Malfoy masked on the stair case. His mask made his voice sound like Angel’s, the tone with a soothing bell-like quality that floated around the room. He sounded like he cared.  
Malfoy brought his left hand up to his ear colour and his mask vanished. “Are you alright?” His voice lost the bell rings and he was Malfoy. He... did he sound like he cared? Harry cocked his head slightly. Had he ever heard Malfoy caring about anything before? Malfoy padded to Harry’s side, he dropped to his knees, skirt fanning as he knelt, and brought his hands up.

“You’re still sore, I didn’t get a chance to heal you down there. Why did you come up here?” He asked, Harry moved like a puppet to Malfoys directing hands. He raised his arm as Malfoy brought his glowing nails to Harry’s side.  
“I wanted to get away for a bit, y’know.” Malfoy nodded along as a pink ribbon wound around Harrys side and stomach. Malfoy looked on with such a focused expression. Harry took the moment to really look at him. His eyes were downcast and focused on creating a healing ribbon around Harry’s upper leg. His skin seemed blemish free and his cheeks dusted with colour. His eyelashes long, blushing his cheeks as he blinked. Harry noticed that as he concentrated, his brows knitted together and his silvery blonde hair dropped in strands above his eye. Malfoy flicked the hair away with a flick of his head and stayed focused.  
As he moved on to Harry’s shoulder, Harry noticed Malfoy brush his tongue over his bottom lip. He did that when he was Angel and focused. Harry focused on the action.  
It was a subconscious action and Harry found himself questioning his perception of Malfoy from school.

“All better. Are you hurting anywhere else?” He looked up to Harry’s eyes. Harry then realised how close they were, the blonde fringe fell down slightly and Harry watched Malfoy tuck the strands behind his ear. Harry gulped.  
“No, I’m okay now. Thanks.” Malfoy’s lips quirked slightly. Harry recognised the action.  
“Well then,” Malfoy drew himself away, Harry found himself wanting to chase the other boy so he could keep studying him, he hoisted himself up and stretched his arms in front of him. “You best be going downstairs. Molly wants to check everyone over before allowing us to go to bed.” Harry nodded and pushed himself up. “I’ll join you shortly, Harry.” _Harry._

“Hey, uhm...” Harry stammered, he didn’t know why he’d spoken up, he brought his hand to the back of his neck. “You.. call me ‘Harry’.” Malfoy blinked and his cheeks grew pinker. Harry recognised that blush.  
“Oh, that–that’s habit, I guess.” Malfoy looked away nervously. He did that as Angel, did he know he did that?  
“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Harry shrugged, giving a small unsure smile.  
“That reminds me,” Malfoy looked down, he clicked his fingers and something from the upper floor flew down the staircase and into Malfoy’s raised hand. Harry blinked at the Gryffindor scarf. Malfoy had kept it. Was it sentimental to him? Harry had given it all that time ago, could Malfoy feel sentimental over it? Malfoy kept his eyes down, he took a step closer and shoved the scarf out. Harry unconsciously raised his hands and it was shoved into his grip. “You... You should keep it. You probably don’t want me to have it now.” His lips quirked up into a small sad smile. Harry looked to the scarf in his hands and sought out Malfoy’s eyes.  
They were so resigned.  
Harry had never seen such a look on Malfoy back at Hogwarts.

Before he could speak, Malfoy turned on his heal and sped to and up the staircase. Harry was left there with the scarf in his hands. He looked down to it, his thumb stroked over the material and he fell back against the wall. Malfoy looked so sad, Harry could not remember him ever like that at Hogwarts.  
Harry’s eyes opened as he realised something.  
Did he really know Draco Malfoy at all?  
Everything he thought he knew about the blond was shrouded in secrecy and incidental happenings. He’d never really thought of Malfoy as anything more than a sly Slytherin when there was _so much more_ to him. More so than that, did Harry even really know Malfoy at Hogwarts? It seemed like he knew a ferret with Malfoy’s face more than he did the _real_ Draco Malfoy.  
Harry dropped his head back against the wall and smiled.

No. He didn’t.  
Harry didn’t know Hogwarts Malfoy. He knew Angel Malfoy. He was only now realising how much more Angel Malfoy was like the true Draco Malfoy than the facade at Hogwarts.  
Harry had to talk to Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seventh year begins and I hope you leave me a nice comment! ❤  
> The next chapter includes decision.


	35. Seventh Year: Part Two

Draco hated how guilty he felt. Since that small conversation with Harry on the second floor, he had begun to avoid the Gryffindor and run any time he saw Harry coming. Draco was currently in his glass greenhouse with Neville, his mother, Barty and Tonks. Alice and Neville had decided to make it their responsibility to see Draco’s greenhouse constantly nourished and taken care of. Draco was just happy to plant again. Tonks was also getting better, she had adopted a batch of muggle Belladonna lilies that Draco gave her and was determined to keep them alive.  
The Longbottom’s were more than happy to help her.  
Draco was happily watering his floating potted plants when Barty strode to his side with a bowl of freshly picked strawberries in his hands. He picked one out and offered it. Draco smiled and opened his mouth. Barty rolled his eyes and fed him the red strawberry. The flavour bursted in his mouth and Draco looked forward to baking with them.  
“So are you planning to quit running and actually talk to Harry any day now?”  
Abruptly, Draco began choking on the strawberry.  
Barty just stood there staring expectantly as Draco got his breathing under control. “I - I don’t know what you mean.” He looked away nervously, clicking his fingers and the floating pots rotated allowing him to water the next.  
“Don’t even try that. The poor boy has been trying to talk to you for a week now and the second you see him, you run away.” Draco looked down guiltily.

Barty rolled his eyes, he picked himself a strawberry and chewed the ripe berry. Antonin knocked on the glass door before stepping into the greenhouse, he had begun to make a real attempt to get along well with the Longbottom’s and Neville was grateful for the mans consideration. He knocked before he entered any room just so they wouldn’t be frightened to see him.  
He kept his wand visible at his side and when they were in the room, he made sure to keep his hands out of his pockets and he stayed at opposite ends of the room than the family. He, like Barty, wore their pink ribbons around their collars.  
“Auror Redhood brings word that the Minister has agreed to keep roofs over the ex-Death Eaters heads. But they are forbidden to leave for their safety and the publics comfortable ignorance.” He had also taken the vow to never reveal Angel’s identity. Draco nodded as Antonin approached them.  
He took a strawberry when Barty offered them and Draco vanished his watering can.

“Is there any word from the Lestrange’s and Malfoy’s?” Draco asked. Barty perked up, he had been pretty quiet after being reunited Rabastan.  
Antonin nodded, “Rodolphus and Lady Narcissa have attempted to speak with Bellatrix but she refuses any confrontation. She has been locking herself in her room and even Lady Narcissa cannot get her to see reason.” Draco nodded as they walked out the greenhouse and up the steps of the cottage.

Draco entered the home and was met with Molly and Ted in the kitchen making tea, Sirius and Remus sat on the stools, Frank and Andromeda sat at the table and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins sat on the lounge couches. Harry was hissing with Hydrus wrapped around his neck but he perked up when Draco entered the room. Antonin knocked before walking in with Barty behind him. Draco gulped as Harry’s eyes focused on him.  
Thankfully, Tonks waltzed into the room announcing her presence with a cheer so Draco didn’t have to find an excuse to run from the room. “Angel! Guess what?” She dropped her hands on his shoulders.  
“You’ve changed your hair colour?” He smirked. Her hair today was a soft pink and her eyes were a bright green.  
She rolled her eyes, “Dumbledore has just notified that he’s in contact with someone who’s happy to house the Order so we can start moving our things! So in like a week or two, you can have your house back.” Draco beamed at the news.  
“That’s fantastic!” He hugged her.

“That’s wonderful news, sweetie.” Molly smiled. “We’ll be out of your hair and you can have your lovely home back.” Sirius nodded along and rested his head on his hands.  
“Well, if it’s not too inconvenient, I would still like it if you all spend Christmas here.” He smiled, Molly glowed and pulled him into a hug.  
“Oh! We’d be delighted!” She cooed, holding his cheeks under the mask. “Come dear, sit down and have some tea.”  
“No thank you, I was just about to go upstairs, maybe later.”  
“Alright, but dinner will be ready within the hour.” Molly pointed her finger and Draco nodded before dismissing himself. Draco stepped down the hallway and began ascending the stairs. Redhood had been helping with reforming the Ex-Death Eaters along with Moody and sometimes Tonks. Lola was still bedridden and asleep. Andromeda kept her nourished and healthy but she still had yet to wake up.

Draco stepped onto the second floor and came up to the bedroom door. He took a breath and raised his hand to the doorknob. Cream suddenly appeared on his shoulder and leapt onto his hand. “Are you sure it is a wise idea to see her again, my boy?”  
Draco nodded, “I have to see her.” Cream watched him for a moment before nodding slowly and crawling up to his shoulder. Draco opened the door slowly, he peaked into the empty room, only a bed, chair and a window holding overflowing plants and white curtains with gold stars blew with the breeze. Lola rested motionlessly on the bed with a pink blanket over her body. The breeze was comforting, Draco thought it would be snowing soon.  
Draco closed the door behind him and quietly padded across the room. He raised his hand to his left ear and vanished the mask before he reached the bed. It was hard to believe that a year had passed since her life had been in danger because of him. She had missed her second year at Hogwarts and should have been beginning her third year this year. But she couldn’t.

Draco looked down at her resting face, the setting sun made her brown skin take on a golden glow and her freckles stand out. Her frizzy hair contrasted against the white pillow and the pink ribbon still wrapped around her neck. As though it was the only thing keeping her alive.  
“She would not blame you.” Cream spoke.  
Draco felt he was right, but that didn’t make him feel less guilty. He looked to his hands. Draco took a deep breath and raised his left hand. He moved it and held three fingers out. Cream sprang down onto the bed.  
“What are you doing, Draco?”  
“I have to try, Cream.” Draco spoke.  
“It will not work!” The ferret pleaded.  
“I _need_ to try!” Draco cried. Cream’s tiny paws trembled as Draco brought his fingers to her forehead.

Draco closed his eyes as his pink and blue fingernails began to glow white. His magic pulsed and Draco felt his hair and ribbons float with the magic. He felt himself reaching out for Lola. “Draco...” He heard Cream voice softly. Draco squeezed his eyes tighter and reached out. But she was so far away. His magic pulsed harder, he felt his magic pushing him back, telling him, _screaming_ at him to stop. “Draco.” Cream voiced more sternly. Draco ignored him and pushed further. Lola’s cries echoed in his mind. His breathing became ragged and his muscles kept tensing. Draco’s legs began to ache as he stood. No, he had to save her! He had to save Lola! “Draco!”

Draco’s hand pulled back and his arms dropped at his sides, he hunched over in attempt to catch his breath and slid down to his knees. “Draco. This will not work.”  
“But why not!?” Draco cried. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and Draco’s fists shook on the floor. Cream jumped from the bed and stood in front of his hands.  
“...Because it is not the right time.”  
“Then _when!?_ ” Draco’s voice broke. “Why is now not the right time? Why is my magic stopping me from saving her? Why can’t I save her?”  
“You are not ready and the magic knows it!” Cream snapped. “For your sake I _hope_ you are not ready for a long time!” Draco drew back, as if slapped by Cream’s words.  
“Cream...” Draco breathed out, his tears beginning to fall. “...Don’t you care about her?”  
“I do...” The ferret looked down. “But I care about you more, Draco.”

“What... Then why shouldn’t I heal her?” Draco wiped his eyes. Cream was silent. “Please... tell me why.”  
Cream looked to be in a mental battle, he said nothing for a moment before sighing and slumping. “Because I believe saving someone from death... _that_ will be your peak.” Draco blinked and cocked his head.  
“My peak...?”  
Cream nodded, he padded closer and gently placed his paws on Draco’s hands. “Apicem Power. That is what this magic is called. That is what I and other pureblood’s have possessed, and what you now possess...” Cream let out a low sigh. “However... This power is not without it’s limits.” Draco watched the ferret’s downcast eyes. “This magic fuels the bearers ambitions. It will grow and grow the closer they come to reaching their ambitions until they reach their peak. When they do... When _you_ do...” Cream paused.

“The Apicem Power will leave you.”

“Wha–!” Draco recoiled. His powerful magic. The reason he is able to become Angel. It would disappear?  
“This power and pure magic will support and push you until you reach your peak. Then you will have accomplished your goal and the magic will have achieved its purpose. At that moment when you reach your peak, it will meet its end.” Cream spoke as though the speech was bitterly familiar.  
Draco’s voice was caught in his throat. Cream looked up to him. “All this time I have been trying to discover what your peak would be. As a magical boy, I believe your peak is saving someone from the brink of death.”

“You are still so young. Your magic has yet to truly grow to the point you will be able to reach your peak. Your efforts now are all in vain. But if you are able to awaken her, saving her from death, then the Apicem power disappear.” Draco took a shaken breath. “Either you do not save her and remain Angel. Or you will save her and Angel will perish.”

“That’s... I... I don’t...” Draco stumbled over his words. Either Lola dies. Or he’ll never be a magical boy again. “I-I...” Draco brought his hand up and wiped the freshly falling tears. Draco began to think of those scenarios. He hadn’t given his future as Angel that much thought. If he could, would he continue to be Angel as he grew up? But what about a future with Lola? She deserved to grow up as a witch.  
Cream crawled up onto Draco’s lap, he gently patted the gold star in the centre of Draco’s pink chest ribbon.  
“It is not fair. I know that, Draco. Trust me.” Cream spoke sincerely. “I had wished to tell you this when you grew older. But you are growing so fast. I fear every time you advance and grow stronger that your peak will grow closer.”

His peak. Saving her from death would be his peak? “When... When I reach my peak, do you think that’s when I grow my full wings?” Cream took a moment before nodding.  
“I fear the day you grow them to their fullest.” Cream admitted. “I fear you will become like Icarus.” Draco withdrew his hands and Cream leapt onto his palms. “Like the Icarus story; to reach the sun you will grow your wings, you will rise and rise, and then you will fall. That is the fate of all Apicem Power bearers.” Draco held Cream close. Draco thought of growing his wings. He remembered the euphoria of first growing them, how happy he had been and he hadn’t even been able to fly. What would his final wings be like? Would he be happy?  
He could never let Lola die. Draco would save her. Even if it meant he couldn’t be Angel after saving her.  
“To be truthful with you, Cream. I like the Icarus story.” Cream looked up at Draco. “But everyone gets so caught up in how he fell that they all forget Icarus flew. He may have fallen, but he flew higher than he ever had and soared higher than he ever thought he could. Was he happy? Was he happy that he flew?”

 

.o0O0o.

 

Bellatrix was jittery and tense. The Dark Lord usually called the failures to a private meeting where he would punish them for their incompetence. Bellatrix had become very familiar with the meeting room, and her skin crawled where the scars had healed. This time it was different. After the discovery that their former Death Eater comrades were not in Azkaban and had actually changed sides; the Dark Lord had been quiet.  
Everyone waited anxiously on their toes for the word of his punishment. Especially after their failure in killing the traitors. Worst of it all was that Angel... was back. Bellatrix tensed and curled her legs up against her chest. Draco. Her beloved nephew. _Narcissa’s only son._ Draco was Angel.  
And Bellatrix had tortured him.

Bellatrix looked down to her wand held in her fingers, she twisted the wood and kept it close. Bellatrix blew her long curl from her face. Her mind, no matter how hard she tried, would focus on nothing other than Draco. All this time he had been Angel.  
That bright smiling baby she had held in her arms all those years ago. The young nephew who use to nestle into her curls when she held him against her chest. The beautiful child that never hesitated to press kisses to her cheeks.  
And Bellatrix had _tortured him._

Her fingers began to shake, she gripped her wand tightly and curled up further. When she first got to the manor and saw her sister waiting there in the first room, her arms around herself and pure worry etched on her features, and Bellatrix panicked. The guilt crawling on her back, she couldn't say anything to Narcissa, _I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, oh Merlin I’m so sorry, I didn’t – I couldn’t – I-I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry–_

  
Bellatrix fled and locked herself in the room she was using as her bedroom. She had pulled her wand out, stared horrified at it, her grip tightened before throwing it across the room. The wood clanked against the far wall and rolled on the floor. Bellatrix gripped at her hair painfully. _How could I – I didn’t know, I would NEVER have – But I did, I-I didn’t mean to..._

  
She fell back against the door, her legs gave out and she slid down to the floor. Bellatrix’s shoulders shook, her eyes wide open, her hands gripped tighter and tighter at the sides of her head and she bit her lip so hard that she was beginning to taste blood.  
_I did – I-I tortured him, my own nephew, my Draco I – I’m... I’m just as bad as father._

 

She had refused to come out of that room unless she was summoned. Rodolphus had knocked on the door and tried to talk to her, after she failed to respond, he said that he would wait for when she wished to talk. He stayed outside her room for how long, she didn’t know.  
Narcissa had sent her elves with food, Bellatrix barely ate, feeling as though she didn’t deserve any of her sisters kindness after what she did.  
Rodolphus sat outside her room for days, he respected when she didn’t want to speak and sat quietly on the other side of the door. Bellatrix tried to ignore him as she sat in her own guilt, how gentle he was being with her only made her feel even worse.  
Bellatrix hadn’t heard anything from Rabastan. Rodolphus mentioned he wanted time alone after seeing Barty.

Now she was seated at the meeting table, her husband and brother in law at he side and Lucius sat across from her. Narcissa and Severus sat beside him and Bellatrix shot a glance up, did he also know about Draco? Her thoughts froze as the door slammed open and the Dark Lord stood at the entrance. Many Death Eaters were gathered in the room, lined agaisnt the walls were the lower ranked ones and sat at the table was the inner circle.  
A chill breezed into the room as Nagini entered beside the Dark Lord. He looked the room’s inhabitants over before strolling in. Bellatrix dropped her legs and sat straight. Her eyes were focused ahead.

“These... _failures..._ of recent. I find it painful to reiterate that incompetence of this kind are _not_ permitted.” His voice was deep and Bellatrix gripped her wand in her lap. He glided around the table as he spoke. “Also...” He stepped behind Bellatrix, Nagini hissed along with his movements. “It has come to my attention that the Order has been able to predict our movements.” Bellatrix swallowed. She forced her focus to not drift to Lucius.  
“The only logical explination I can draw from this is that, among our midst, is a traitor.” He drawled as he came to stand in front of his chair at the head of the table. Bellatrix could feel his dark magic crackling angrily in he air.  
His red eyes looked over them all and tension was thick in the air. His spider-like fingers rested atop the table. Nagini coiled up behind him.  
Bellatrix held her breath as the Dark Lord withdrew his wand. She barely blinked and the meeting table cracked right down the centre. Splints and pieces of wood flew from the expensive piece and flew around them. Bellatrix like the others flew to their feet but said nothing, fearful of angering the Dark Lord further.

“This is not acceptable.” He hissed threw clenched teeth. “To remedy this, I am going to weed out this traitor and _dispose of them._ ” Bellatrix clenched her wand anxiously at her side and her fist tight in the other.  
The Dark Lord straightened, his wand at his side and rage in his eyes  
“At first, I considered the traitor to be of a lower rank.”  
His red eyes glanced around the room.  
“But the information gathered was too intricate for one of a lower rank.”  
He raised his chin.  
“So I believe the traitor is one of the marked inner circle.”  
Bellatrix kept her gaze forwards.  
“But I have now come to the conclusion...” He drawled and raised his wand slowly. “That the traitor must be _unmarked._ ” Bellatrix’s heart stopped as the Dark Lord pointed his wand to Narcissa.  
_No no no no not Cissy! No!_

“My Lord!” Lucius jumped in panicked as Narcissa stared horrified at the wand. “My wife would never betray the cause, she has done nothing!” He spoke desperately. Bellatrix’s grip on her wand shook.  
“And she never will.” His voice was dead and cold. _”Cruccio–!“_  
“Expelliarmus!” Narcissa collapsed as the cuccio hit her, Lucius caught her in one arm with his wand ready in the other. But he hadn’t had the second to speak the spell. The Dark Lord’s wand clattered to the floor, the other Death Eater’s immediately pointed their wand to the caster. Bellatrix’s wand was pointed at the Dark Lord, fury in her eyes and her fingers shaking.  
The Dark Lords eyes were wide but quickly hardened. “Traitors. You are traitors!”  
Rabastan grabbed Bellatrix’s upper arm, he pulled out a potion vial and threw it on the floor. Smoke filled the room and Rabastan tugged on her arm “Come on! Run!” Rodolphus shoved coughing Death Eaters out of the way.  
“Kill them!” The Dark Lord boomed.  
Bellatrix covered her mouth and nose as Rabastan pulled her out of the room. Lucius held Narcissa in his arms and ran with them. Curses fired past them, Bellatrix took a deep cut to her shoulder and she heard the spells whirled past her. Bellatrix cried out as something struck her lower leg, she looked down and saw Nagini’s fang sunk deep into her leg.  
“Depulso!” Rodolphus banished the snake and helped lead Bellatrix out. They ran, the venom burning up her leg, but she ignored it and looked to her side. Narcissa’s laboured breathing was all she focused on.

“Follow me!” Lucius led them out, Rabastan threw the doors open and Lucius apparated them all away.

 

.o0O0o.

 

“Angel!” Draco jumped as he heard Tonks knocking on the door. Cream leapt to the floor and vanished from sight, Draco stood and brought his mask back before opening the door. Tonks was wide eyed and looked like she just ran up the stairs. “They’re back, and they brought others.”  
Draco stood stunned for a moment before running down the stairs with Tonks running behind him. He came to the hallway where Barty held the front door open. Draco’s father stood, supporting his mother whose hands were shaking. Rabastan was embracing Barty again. Rodolphus entered behind Lucius and clutching at Rodolphus’s arm was Bellatrix.  
Her breathing was ragged and her expression was screaming pain.  
Draco ran to his father. “We were discovered but managed to escape. Narcissa was hit with the Dark Lord’s cruccio and Bellatrix was bitten by Nagini. The rest of us have just minor spell damage.” Draco nodded and lead them in.  
“It’s alright. I’ll help you, just follow me.” People shot to their feet as they entered. “Make way!” Andromeda was the first on her feet. Sirius came to her side and his expression was stunned as Bellatrix was led limping into the room. She froze when she saw the two. Rodolphus blocked her view of them and led her to the lounge room.  
Harry, Hermione and the Weasley’s leapt out and moved to the dining area. Molly pulled them safely behind her.

Bellatrix fell onto the couch, sweat on her brow and her breathing becoming harder. “Where is the bite? Bellatrix, please let me help you.” Draco dropped to his knees and she gave a weak smile. She pulled up her leg and pulled her black dress up, showing the bleeding puncture.  
“Barty, Antonin, you two heal the others.” They nodded and came to Narcissa and Rabastan’s sides with their wands ready.  
Draco rested Bellatrix’s leg on the couch and she winced at the movement, he brought his hands to hover over the bleeding wound and focused his magic. His fingernails glowed white and pink ribbons wound around her lower leg. Bellatrix heaved a breath and let the ribbon work his magic. “I – I uhhh...” Bellatrix looked to be carefully choosing her words, “Thank you.”

“Could I be of help?” Remus voiced, stepping up to Draco. He was happy that Remus spoke up.  
“Pain potions and ointments would be very appreciated.” Remus nodded and left to gather the medicine.  
Lucius spoke up next, “I’m in well enough condition, leave the rest of the healing up to us. You need to get to the house.”  
“The house?” Draco stood along with his father.  
“Yes, after word of our betrayal, the Dark Lord may check on the house.” Draco then remembered he was supposed to be staying at on the Dark Lords order.  
“I have to run. Please set them up a room. They are our allies and I will not stand for any mistreatment.” Tonks nodded and Draco ran out of Amissum Way.

He apparated himself to the empty house, he de-transformed, ran in the door and was met by two elves. “Master Draco! We has been so worried!” An elf wearing a seed sack with a sunflower on the chest spoke frantically pulling her ears. Another stood at her side wearing a striped pillowcase.  
“I apologise that I hadn’t come sooner. What are your names?”  
“Oh master! Please no apologies! I’m Flower and this is Bluey. We’ll serve you!” Draco was led by the two to a bedroom.  
“It is late, very late and master Draco must get rest.” Bluey ran to open the bed up for him.  
“Thank you, I’m grateful and have one order for you two.” They perked up eagerly. “If anyone asks you, I have been staying here since the beginning of the holidays. Understood?” They nodded vigorously.  
“Oh yes! We understands, master Draco!” Flower beamed, ecstatic to be given any order.  
“I’d best get to resting then. I’ll speak with you two more in the morning.” They nodded and left Draco with the bedroom door closed. It was a plain room, Draco fell easily onto the bed and took a deep breath. He hadn’t realised how exhausted he’d become.

Cream appeared on the bed and petted Draco’s forehead. “Get some rest, my boy. I shall keep you safe and watched over.”  
“Thank you, Cream.” Draco stroked the ferret’s head and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Draco was thankful that he chose not to wear his Angel sweater and pulled the blankets over his black pants and loose green shirt.  
“Sleep well, my boy.” Draco sighed against the comfortable pillow and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's had a super stressful week and is now sick? Me. (≖︿≖✿)  
> This cough will be the end of me ugh. But I had to get this chapter done.  
> Don't worry, I promise you will love the next one though!  
> The next chapter includes 


	36. Seventh Year: Part Three

Draco watched as Harry took a long gulp of cold water, sweat coating him and a blue towel hung around his neck. He had just come back from a jog around the field, something of which seemed habit to him now. It was growing to the cold season, the weather was chill and fresh, and Harry has been jogging each morning. The routine began at Hogwarts after Draco’s classes along with his basic exercises.  
Draco didn’t need to exercise thanks to his power but his routine was obviously working.  
He looked away sheepishly as Harry began towelling his sweaty forehead.

Draco had just entered the main room to see Harry entering the kitchen through the back door, Molly and Ted making breakfast with tired looking Weasley children and Hermione at the table. Barty sat close to Rabastan on the couch, Narcissa was at the furthest end speaking quietly with Rodolphus and Antonin was talking with Remus near the front window.  
Bellatrix was in her room.  
The Weasley twins were crouched on the floor between the fireplace and the lounge room couches. They were huddled over a box and casting various charms. “Good morning, dearie!” Molly smiled flipping bacon with one hand and whisking a bowl with her other. Draco nodded and smiled.  
“Good morning. I’m sorry I had to run like that last night.” Molly waved the spatula.  
“Nonsense, I understand you have been doing your part to take down you-know-who. You needn’t explain if you feel you shouldn’t.” Draco’s smile grew. He looked curiously back to the twins.

Draco padded up to stand behind them, he leant over to peer into the box and voiced “Just what are you two up to?” Both heads snapped up to meet his gaze. Mischief was more than evident in their expressions.  
“Well a _good morning_ to you!”  
“We’re just finishing up a fun little Christmas trinket!” They chorused.  
Draco raised a non-visible brow, “Christmas? But there is an entire school term until Christmas.” The two looked to each other slyly and shrugged.  
“We just figured–“  
“–what with how gloomy this little old house has gotten recently–“  
“–that it’s been needing some joy!”  
Draco couldn’t tell which one was speaking anymore.  
“So we figured _obviously_ since Christmas is the most fun time of the year–“  
“–That we’d bring it early!”

They announced at the same time, “So behold; the Kiss-Me-Can’t-Miss-Me Mistletoe!” then muttered, “Available from any Weasley twin near you.” They held the box of red-glowing and glittering mistletoes. Draco blinked twice trying to see the uniqueness of the mistletoes.  
“I bet you’re wondering what make these little suckers so special?–“  
“Well these are charmed that when two people step under them; they have to kiss!”  
Draco opened his mouth and closed it before responding. “Isn’t that already what is supposed to happen under a mistletoe?”  
“That’s just it! It’s _supposed_ to happen, but people chicken out–“  
“–These make it so they’re stuck under the mistletoe until there is a kiss!” They high-fived, picked a mistletoe, and threw it in the air. It hovered above head before zipping around the room and out into the hallway. Draco stood as it flew out.  
“It seems we have a few kinks we need to work on.” The two huddled back and Draco shrugged.

 

Draco saw that his family was fed and spoke with them quietly. He eased his mother’s concern about the house, Cream had kept true to his word and watched over him the entire night. Draco shuddered; the Dark lord had come to the bed room, Cream said that he looked over Draco with careful eyes, stood for a moment, and left. This had Draco confused but there was more he needed to focus on. Gradually more people woke up and came to the dining area where the breakfast was served to fill a king and an army. Draco spoke with the Longbottoms separately. He explained the situation and they were hesitant to be near the new inhabitants. Draco understood and was grateful they were making an effort to truly heal.  
Bellatrix wanted to be alone in the bedroom so she could rest and let her wound heal.

Soon the mistletoe appeared. It caught Sirius and Remus washing up dishes together in the kitchen. Cheers broke out and the twins chanted _”Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”_ Remus flushed and laughed as Sirius pulled him back, pressing their lips together in a long drawn out kiss, and separated with a smacking sound and Sirius grinned proudly. Draco laughed and clapped as everyone cheered.  
He spent the day keeping the peace as best he could and helping Tonks pack up Order equipment. Dumbledore arrived just before lunch and happily announced he had secured a new location for the Order and soon Draco would have his home back.  
It was at lunch that the mistletoe appeared again. Draco hadn’t even noticed it as he entered the dining room, it hovered above his head as he stood between the Weasley twins. The only reason Draco noticed at all was because his feet felt like they were so heavy that he couldn’t take another step.  
“Oh my!”  
“You know what this means!” The twin redheads pressed a kiss to Draco’s cheeks in unison. Draco’s family looked as though they were petrified. Draco laughed as the others in the room cheered and clapped.  
“All right, all right!” He chuckled as the twins high fived above his head. Draco risked a glance at Harry and the Gryffindor looked stiff. He looked away quickly and entered the room.  
Dumbledore called Harry out of the room. Draco looked to Ron and Hermione who looked at each other in confusion and worry. Draco stepped aside as Harry followed the headmaster out.

 

Not too long after Dumbledore and Harry entered the meeting room for a private talk did Bellatrix make her appearance. Draco was on his way to check on her when he saw her standing a few steps above the floor on the staircase. Her head was slightly angled down, her eyes wide in deep thought stared at the floor and her fists by her sides.  
“Bellatrix?” She didn’t react to his voice.  
Draco looked behind him before bringing his hand up and vanishing his mask.  
He tried again, “Bella?” and her head snapped up to meet his eyes. She looked him up and down and her eyes became so pained. Draco took a step closer, he felt himself shudder and stopped an arms length from her. Bellatrix turned her head away.  
“You should keep that on,” She croaked, she coughed and schooled her voice. “I was on my way down. Ran out of food up there anyway.” She shrugged, rolled her shoulders and took a long breath before stepping down the stairs.

“Really?” Draco beamed, happy that she was going to make an attempt. Her expression softened as she stepped past him, her heals matched his as they walked. Draco brought his mask back, “That’s fantastic! Narcissa and Rodolphus will be so happy.” He smiled as they strolled down the hallway and into the dining room. Sirius and Andromeda, whom had been speaking in hushed tones since Draco’s family had been brought to the home, they froze with they eyes set on Bellatrix.  
She glazed her ice-cold eyes over the two. Draco watched anxiously as the Weasley children and Hermione looked around nervously from the dining table, not sure to look at her lest she snap at them. Remus stood with Ted and Molly in the kitchen, Ted looked the stiffest, his eyes shooting to his wife.  
Bellatrix kept her expression blank. She stepped up to the dining table, took an apple and strolled to the lounge room couches. She plopped down lazily between the Lestrange brothers.  
Tension hung thick in the air.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Harry entered the main lounge room the second Ginny cheered out _”Yes!”_ and drew everyone’s attention. In entering the kitchen and caught under the mistletoe was Draco and Ginny. She was jumping and pumping her fists up in victory. Draco chuckled as he held a basket of vegetables. Bellatrix, Rabastan and Barty with a tiny owl on his shoulder were behind him, last to enter through the back door and looked on curiously. Bellatrix’s face was a cold blank mask as she watched on with her arms crossed.  
Harry felt himself stiffen as Ginny faced Draco with her eyes closed and waiting in anticipation. The twins were cheering from the table, Ron looked like he was about to gag and Hermione was half-heartedly chanting with the twins.  
Rodolphus, Narcissa and Antonin were looking on frozen.

Harry imagined Draco was rolling his eyes as he bend over and pecked Ginny’s cheek. She lit up red and practically skipped away. Draco shook his head and placed the basket down on the kitchen counter. Harry took a breath. He needed to be calm. He was sick and tired of this, of he and Draco pretending there was nothing between them and he had to know. He had to know if Draco wanted him to stop.  
Harry now knew that no matter what, he would care so deeply for Draco. And only when Draco would tell him ‘no’ would he stop chasing.

Dumbledore stepped into the room behind Harry. Lucius Malfoy entered behind them and moved to sit beside his wife. “Harry, my boy,” Dumbledore spoke and Draco perked up. “Young Angel and I are about to go check on a few Ex-Death Eater safe houses. I thought you might be interested, would you not?”  
Harry nodded. “Of course, sir.”  
“Very good, shall we be off then?” Dumbledore turned to Draco.  
“Yes, let’s go now.” Draco washed his hands, told everyone to behave well and joined Harry at Dumbledore’s side.  
They marched out of the house and Harry couldn’t help stealing glances at Draco.

 

Dumbledore took them to house after house. Harry watched as Draco sat the families down and talked to them. How could he do that? How was Draco able to sit face to face with people who had tortured and killed? Yet he spoke calmly and kindly. He was genuine when he spoke and those people whom have committed such cruel acts, they responded genuinely.  
Harry watched amazed as some men broke down in tears as they shook Draco’s hand gripped in theirs. Families thanked him for his kindness and opportunity for a second chance. And Draco smiled through it all. He truely cared. And Harry adored him for that.

They visited so many safe homes that they began to blur for Harry. Except one family; the Smith family. Harry would never forget the complete look of adoration and hopeless devotion he saw in Zacharias as he sang his gratitude. “I know I’ve caused a lot of trouble and I’ll never be able to truely thank you enough for saving me and my family, but...” His words trailed away as his gaze shifted. But Draco was ever patient and held the Hufflepuff’s hand in his.  
“You can tell me.” He encouraged gently.  
“...could you help Draco Malfoy... please...” Harry’s eyes widened and he could imagine the schooled shocked expression under Draco’s mask. The only hints of his shock being the slight tense in his jaw and his stiff his straight back went. “He’s a really...” Zacharias searched for the word, “kind person. He doesn’t deserve to get mixed into all this like his family is.” Harry’s gaze flicked between them as Dumbledore spoke with the Smith parent’s in the other room.  
“So please, could you help him?”  
Draco swallowed before allowing a small smile to grace his lips. “I’ll try to help him as best I can.”  
“Oh, thank you!” Zacharias embraced him and his gratitude became background noise to Harry. He watched Draco slowly raise his arms and gently hug the boy. His smile was so beautiful.

It wasn’t many houses later that they came to the Goyle family. Draco excused him, Harry and Goyle to talk privately in Goyle’s bedroom and once out of sight, the two were hugging each other and smiling like the sun. They separated and Draco vanished his mask.  
“It’s so good to see you, Greg! Is everything alright here?”  
“Yes I’m fine, but before you ask anything else, let the others get here.” Goyle knocked twice on a large picture oposite his bed.  
“Others?” Harry questioned from his place leaning against the closed bedroom door. Not a moment later, the picture swung open and out stepped Parkinson, Zabini and Crabble. All dressed in casual clothing and Parkinson wore an overly large pair of sunglasses. Draco launched himself happily at the group who embraced him back.  
“Draco! We’ve missed you so much! Where’s the fluff-butt?” Harry cocked an eyebrow at Zabini.  
“I am over here and do _not_ call me as such.” Cream suddenly appeared on the edge of the bed.  
“When did you get here?” Crabble questioned.  
“I am always here.” The ferret huffed, it was easy to forget the existence of someone invisible. The Slytherin’s sat on Goyle’s bed and on chairs by a desk which was between two massive bookshelves. Harry never took Goyle for a reader. He mentally scolded himself for being such a judgemental child. Harry glided to the bookshelves and skimmed the titles, there were a lot of fiction stories and many seemed to be romance novels.

“That series is one of my favourites,” Harry turned and saw Greg step up next to him, the other Slytherin’s still talking to each other at the bed. “It’s about a princess has to rescue her lover prince from a dragon so she trains in battle and travels the world to find the dragons lair. But along the way she’s joined by a traveling maiden thief and she starts to fall in love with her. It’s a really good read and instead of choosing between the two, they all end up together and live happy.” Harry nodded along.  
“Are you a fan of fantasy? I don’t really read much but Hermione always has a new book.”  
“I like all genres but I do prefer fantasy. World’s are so much more interesting there.” He smiled and began to talk animatedly about another series he loved.  
Seeing how happy the boy was, Harry nodded along and payed attention as best he could “–and the princes fall in love but one has been cursed to speak only in lies! So he can’t tell his lover that he loves him. It’s so frustrating how badly they miscommunicate, I mean, they’re just so cute together.” He patted the spine of the book.  
“Do you prefer the books with queer characters?” Harry might have to borrow a couple.  
“I’m queer myself so I make it my business to hunt all the queer books down.” Greg smiled. Harry didn’t expect that.  
“You’re bent?” He hastily added, “Nothing wrong with that! I mean I’m gay so yeah, just wondering.” Greg chuckled and held his hands up.  
“It’s okay, I know you don’t mean any offence. I’m bent in a sense. I’m asexual but romantically I don’t care about the gender.”  
“That’s cool, and your friends know?” Harry was growing more curious.  
“We’ll practically all of us are queer so yeah.” He smiled and Harry felt himself smiling too.

 

“What’re you two talking about over there?” Zabini voiced and Harry spun to face the group.  
“Books.” Greg smiled.  
“What else,” Crabble rolled his eyes and grinned. “I’m surprised you haven’t told him how you and Draco bonded over books yet.”  
Greg rolled his eyes, “I was going to.”  
“Well how did _you_ and Draco meet?” Harry directed the question at Crabble.  
He folded his arms and looked at Harry sceptically. “I’ll spare you the story of how everyone was too scared of me to be my friend as a kid.”  
“Oh come on, you’ve always been taller than all the other kids. Of course they were all scared of you.” Zabini laid across the bed and supported his head on his hand.  
“Except for our sweet little Draco.” Parkinson smirked and Draco’s cheeks flushed.  
“I just asked him if he wanted to play with me.” Draco mumbled.  
“Yeah, at a picnic event full of other pureblood kids and you took one look at me–“  
“All alone eating your lunch.” Zabini added dramatically.  
“–And asked if you could sit with me. Then we became friends.”  
“Truly a heart wrenching tale.” Zabini sniffled and wiped an eye.  
“Well it’s a lot better than how you two met.” Vince leaned across his chair and slapped the back Zabini’s head.

“How did you meat Draco?” Harry asked eagerly.  
“At my momma’s...” he counted on his fingers, “third wedding. His mum and mine have always been good friends so he came to the wedding. Both of us in suits, on point, dressed to kill–“  
“You were like six.” Parkinson rolled her eyes, her sunglasses now perched atop her head.  
“Well that one waitress wasn’t safe from my young charms.” He winked and the group –including Harry– laughed. “Anyway, I was bored so I was hiding under one of the tables with my owl. Then all of a sudden my mother’s owl, Deimos, opens the white table cloth and Draco follows behind.”  
“I was wondering who’s he was.” Draco folded his arms.  
“So we played under the tables until the ceremony was over and thus one of the greatest friendships was formed.” He ended with a nod ad Draco lightly shoved his chest, sending the other boy sprawling backwards.

 

They all talked, Harry fit in amongst them well, he found them surprisingly easy to converse with. Vince talked enthusiastically about his Beater training, apparently he wanted to play professionally when he leaves school. Blaise groaned about his mother’s recent divorce. It turned out his mother was pansexual, and so far Blaise has had five fathers, three mothers and one non-binary parent. _”She’s in love with love and doesn’t care who it comes from.”_ He explained.  
The one who paid Harry the most attention was Parkinson.  
Her eyes cut straight through him and Harry almost shuddered as she faced him. Her eyes were cold and calculated. Harry met her gaze and she didn’t even flinch. Her expression was direct and blank, she looked to the door and back at Harry. He got the message.  
“I’m just going to find a bathroom.” Harry stood from the chair he’d been using and left the room. He stood in the hallway for a moment, absentmindedly looking at the art on the walls as he waited.

It wasn’t a moment later when Parkinson came out of the room. She spun and came face to face with Harry. Harry hadn’t expected to feel nervous under her gaze. He had always thought the most striking feature of Parkinson was her pug-like nose, but now in close proximity, her eyes were her most eye-catching trait.  
He’s always only seen her from a distance, Harry had always thought her eyes were black, but they were a very deep blue. The way she was looking at him. He felt her intelligent eyes strip him bare, she needed no Legilimens, one look up and down and he felt she knew him inside and out. Her winged eyeliner making her look even more dangerously intimidating.  
She was about a head shorter than him but her black heels brought them almost to eye height. She wore black stockings, a black skirt and a white designer sweater with an emerald necklace atop her chest.  
“I know about your intentions with Draco.” She spoke words like barbed spears. “After everything he’s been through, I expect you to have some form of decency and to have given him space.” The words twisting in his chest. Even though he knew he had given Draco the space he needed, the way she spoke made him feel guilty.

 

“I want to tell you now not to _dare_ to hurt him in any way shape or form.” She growled deeply and Harry winced.  
He then realised what she was saying. “As much as it pains me to say, even after what a complete moron you’ve been, he still loves you.”  
“Wha...” Harry’s mouth was dry.  
“He’s been half in love with you since fourth year and _fucking hell_ Draco _deserves_ more than anyone else to be happy.” Pansy held her fists at her sides. She didn’t need to raise them, her voice was her weapon alone.  
“You’re... okay with me liking him?” She rolled her eyes, as though the conversation was exhausting.  
“He sees something special and worth loving in you. And they way you look at him... You look at him like he hung the stars in the sky. I can see you’re genuine and you do care for him. A blind man would be able to see how much you love him!” _Love...?_

Harry loved him. He’d never thought of it that way. He cared deeply for Draco but did he love him? Loving someone meant spending your lives together and devoting yourselves to each other. Harry thought hard about that.  
He could imagine Draco smiling at him. He could imagine them holding each other. He could imagine waking up next to Draco everyday like it would be the first time. He could imagine protecting Draco and comforting him. He could imagine placing his life in Draco’s hands. He could imagine Draco smiling. He thought, if he gave Draco his heart, he would hold it with care.  
Harry loved him.  
There was no doubt. Harry loved Draco.

Pansy groaned and held her forehead in her hand. “Oh Morgana, you’ve only just figured that out.”  
“You’re right,” Harry felt his cheeks heating up and a smile growing on his face. “I do love him.”  
“No shit.” She deadpanned. “Look, I met Draco when we were born. My mother and his shared a hospital room while they were pregnant. My mother died giving birth to me. Mrs Malfoy took it upon herself to be the mother in my life while my father was struggling with his grief.” Harry watched her with sympathetic eyes. “Draco was the only kid at my birthdays, at my Christmas’s, on any day I was deep in my depression. Draco is closer than a brother to me.” She took a step closer and Harry felt himself take a step back.  
_”You will not hurt him.”_

Harry gulped. Pansy drew back and flicked her hair that didn’t even touch her shoulders. He nodded, “I won’t. Not after everything that he’s suffered through.” She looked Harry up and down again.  
Pansy sighed and turned on her side, still looking at him.  
“He’s just scared right now. You need to assure him that you love Draco and not the Angel persona. Honestly, Angel is his personality without the outer layer. Once he opens up, that’s who he is. But you’ve finally figured that out, haven’t you.” Harry nodded although he felt she wasn’t asking.  
“Just...” She sighed. “Just be patient and good to him. Draco deserves it.”  
Harry smiled. Pansy truly cared for him, and Harry couldn’t respect her more than he did now.  
“I promise.” He bowed a little. “And that’s coming from a Gryffindor so you know it’s true.” Pansy huffed a laugh and turned to enter the room.  
“Boys,” She muttered under her breath. “Where would they be without me?”  
Harry waited a moment to catch his breath. His heart was pounding and his mind was reeling.

 

.o0O0o.

 

When Draco, Harry and Dumbledore arrived back at Amissum way, he walked into the main room and was caught under the mistletoe. Next to him stood an affronted looking Ron. “Oh, you know what this means, lil’ bro!” The twins chimed and began to chant _”Kiss! Kiss!”_. Ron looked outraged and red faced.  
“Oh _hell_ no!” He screamed with a slight hitch in his voice. “It is right here that there is a line! A line not to be crossed. It is right here and I am drawing the line!” Ron began to rant, Draco chuckled and rolled his eyes. He blocked his family’s disgusted faces from his mind and quickly pecked Ron on the cheek.  
The redhead shut up instantly and there were all around cheers.  
“Don’t be such a wimp, Ron. What happened to all that Gryffindor courage?” Draco laughed as Ron began furiously wiping his cheek and stomping away.

Draco ate dinner with everyone. He sat at one end with his family and the Order members sat opposite. Ginny told him how since he’d left, the mistletoe caught Andromeda and Teddy who were more than happy. It caught Barty and Rabastan, apparently Rabastan had lifted Barty into the air, smooched his cheek in a long drawn out kiss and separated with a smack. Fred kissed Hermione on the cheek. Ginny pecked her mum’s cheek and got a forehead kiss back. Molly and Arthur got a kiss. And it floated over Bellatrix for a moment unsure, but she glared at it and it zipped away.  
When they finished and the Weasley children took the plates to clean, the atmosphere was calmer than it had been for days. Draco smiled and clicked his fingers, a record flew into the player and slow soothing music began to play.  
“I thought we could use some nice ambiance.” Draco smiled.  
“Nice choice.” Sirius grinned. It wasn’t long before he bowed low and asked for Remus’s hand. “C’mon, it’ll be like back at the ball in sixth year.” Remus rolled his eyes.  
“You and I remember the ball differently, Padfoot.” But he took the other mans hand and was led to the lounge room. As the two began to slow dance, Tonks moved the lounge chairs back against the walls.

 

“In for a dance, Molly dearest?” Arthur extended a hand and Molly took it.  
“Ever the charmer.” She smiled as they began to dance in the lounge room.  
Narcissa smiled a little and rolled her eyes, “Their form is awful and they’re out of rhythm.” She looked to her husband sitting next to her in the dining room. Lucius looked from the Weasley’s and to his wife. He rose to his feet and Narcissa watched him puzzled.  
“Dear?” She asked, he bowed down and lowered his head.  
“Lady Narcissa, would you do me the honour of gracing me with a dance?” Narcissa rolled her eyes and chuckled behind a hand.  
“Just like back at school.” She smiled and took his hand.  
“Let’s show them how one dances.” He stood straight and began to lead them. Draco beamed. Soon joining the dance was Andromeda and Tonks, Barty was dragged to his feet by Rabastan, and Ron managed to ask Hermione through his stammering.

“Just look at them all,” Bellatrix spoke quietly with her husband. “they’re all smitten morons.” She shook her head and Draco spotted a small smile. Rodolphus saw it too. He stood up, Bellatrix watched him stand in front of him and muttered “Oh don’t you dare...”  
“Would my amazing wife care for a dance?” He smirked.  
“How dare you.” Bellatrix was smiling. She took his hand and stood.  
“Only if I’m leading.” She took his hip and he placed a hand on her shoulder. They were an oddly perfect dynamic.  
Draco watched everyone with a smile on his face. He quietly dismissed himself from the room, after the long day, he had papers to write. He kept notes of everything important the ex-Death Eaters had told him and had to write it all out for the Order.

 

The music was charmed to play throughout the house so Draco listened to the slow tune as he ascended the spiral stair case all the way to his room. He closed the door behind him, vanished his mask, and dropped down onto the chair at his desk. Draco was tempted to just fall asleep there but he wanted to get the work finished.  
He clicked his fingers and a notepad poofed into the air. He flipped it open and began writing on spare paper with the pencil Harry had given him. He felt slightly guilty for using it still, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop using it.

Suddenly there was a knock. Draco spun and brought his hand up and brought his mask back. “It’s only me.” Harry voiced and Draco brought his hand down. “Can... can I come in?” He sounded nervous. Draco hesitated, he put the pencil down, “Come in.” Draco responded. Harry opened the door and closed it behind him. Draco watched him, he averted his eyes when he felt himself blush.  
There was a silence between them as the music played. Draco nervously picked his pencil up and resumed copying noted from the notebook.  
“...You still use the pencil.” He could hear the smile in Harry’s voice.  
“I...” Draco looked away. “I do like it. And you gave it to me do don’t expect to get it back anytime soon.”  
He heard Harry chuckle. “Good, I wasn’t going to ask for it back. It’s yours.”

There was another silence amidst the music and Draco swore Harry could hear his heart beating. Draco found he couldn’t focus on writing, he tried but all thought left him as Harry took steps closer. He cleared his throat and Draco almost leapt from his seat.  
“Draco Malfoy,” An extended hand met Draco’s eye. He turned to look at Harry and felt his cheeks flushing. “Would you care for a dance?”  
Draco swallowed and felt his rapid heartbeat. He looked from Harry’s determined eyes to his hand. Draco hesitated, he slowly put the pencil down and raised his hand. Harry pulled his away slightly. Draco met his eyes again.  
Harry’s smile was so warm and his eyes were so kind. “I’m asking Draco.”

Draco felt his heart leap up into his chest. Harry wanted to dance with _him._ Draco brought his left hand up and stoped before pressing the pink button. “Are... are you sure?” _Please be sure..._  
Harry was blushing as he grinned. “More sure than I have ever been.”

 

The mask vanished. Harry’s hand was warm. Draco’s eyes met Harry’s and he was glowing. Draco’s chest was fluttering and his heart was stuck in his throat as Harry helped pull Draco to his feet. Draco placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder and felt the other boy hold his waist. His skin was warm where Harry held him.  
They moved to the slow music. Their eyes didn’t leave each other’s. This moment they didn’t need to speak, Draco allowed it to happen and allowed himself the joy that it was _him_ dancing with Harry.  
“It seems like you’ve been practicing,” Draco smiled. “Even though you’re still awful.”  
“We’ll I did have a pretty good teacher.” Harry grinned cheekily.  
Draco rolled his eyes, “Oh ha ha.” He blinked as Harry responded with a smile.  
“It’s stupid how happy it makes me to be able to see you do that.”  
“What? Roll my eyes?”  
“Yeah, you do it a lot. But now I can see you do it without the mask.” He grinned.  
Draco felt hopeless at the mercy of that beautiful smile.

They danced longer. Draco was getting tired but there was no way he was about to let go. He rested his head on Harry as he was led to the music. The sun had long set and if Draco opened his eyes, he would see that it was snowing. A breeze swept through the room and the crisp smell of winter wrapped around them as they danced. Snow fell quietly outside and decorated the windowsills.  
“You know...” Harry’s warm breath ghosted over Draco’s hair, “You were wrong.” Draco furrowed his brow.  
“You said if I knew who you were then I wouldn’t like you anymore.” Draco felt himself blush. “Draco...” Harry made his name sound so beautiful, each syllable spoken with care.  
“I _do_ like you. I care about you so much.” Draco felt Harry’s fingers run gently on his knuckle. “I adore you. I want to get to know you more. I want to be able to spend my days with you. I want to be a part of your life.” Draco slowly pulled back, he looked up into Harry’s sincere green eyes.  
“Please,” Harry breathed out and Draco recognised the desperation in his words, he’d felt them too. “Let me be a part of you life, as I want you to be a part of mine.”

 

They had stopped dancing.  
“Harry...” Draco took his hand from Harry’s and raised it to gently hold the other boy’s jaw. Harry pressed himself into Draco’s palm. Neither broke eye contact. Draco could feel Harry’s breath on his lips. His heartbeat was as much background noise as the music. He ran his thumb gently along Harry’s jaw. Draco knew where his heart belonged, because he felt Harry’s beating in time with his.  
“...You’ve _always_ been a part of my life.”

They suddenly heard a faint buzzing sound. Above head fluttering its leaves was the mistletoe. “Oh Christ.” Harry muttered. He looked back and met Draco’s eyes. Draco felt his heart catch in the back of his throat. Harry slowly leant close. Draco felt his flush run down his neck, he squeezed his eyes closed and tilted his chin up slightly. Heart beat thundering in his ears.  
A kiss was pressed to Draco’s right cheek. His eyes fluttered open confused. Harry was blushing and looked away nervously.  
“I – I don’t want to force anything. N-Not if you don’t want to. And if we were going to kiss then not just because of the damned mistletoe–“

 

Draco pressed forward and Harry’s lips welcomed him home.  
He caught Harry’s words with his kiss and the other boy melted against him. His eyes closed as they kissed. He cupped Harry’s neck with his other hand and felt Harry respond by holding the back of Draco’s head with his. His fingers threaded in Draco’s hair. Draco relished in the feeling and pressed against the boy. Harry held his waist and his thumb rubbed Draco’s hipbone tenderly.  
Draco felt so completely embraced as Harry held him inside that room.  
They separated and were drawn back, like two magnets they kept coming back. The tender kisses didn’t end and neither wanted them to.  
“Draco...” Harry moaned as he cupped the base of Draco’s neck and played with the hair between his fingers. Draco smiled and pressed back for a long kiss.  
He held Harry as close as he could, and kissed him long after the music had ceased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, I'm not dead! I've re-written this chapter twice and have been so stressed these past weeks. It's not even funny how busy I have been. (｡≖﹏≖｡✿)  
> But as an apology for my long absence; an extra long chapter and Harry & Draco are officially together!  
> Hope this chapter satisfies, and please leave me a comment, that would be sweet of you ❤  
> The next chapter involves relationships!


	37. Seventh Year: Part Four

Draco smiled lazily to himself. He was lying in bed in the early morning, light from the windows making his room glow and his back warm. He was still quite dazed as his fingers played with the material of the red and gold scarf that laid atop his other pillow. Draco couldn’t hold in the giggle bubbling up as he toyed with a loose thread.  
He and Harry had kissed.  
Draco giggled. He nuzzled against his pillow as he felt himself begin to blush but he couldn’t help it. Harry had kissed _him._  
Hydrus peaked his head out from where he was curled up inside the scarf, his tongue flicked out and Draco dropped a kiss atop his head. “Good morning.” He whispered with a smile.

 

 

They had kissed long, the time flew by and neither had noticed the sun set until they separated. Draco panted, gulping lungful’s of air and kept his hands rested against Harry’s chest. He could feel Harry’s warm breath across his face, warm hands holding his waist and neck. A gentle thumb stroked his jaw just under his ear cover.

Draco was in a daze. He could still taste his name on Harry’s lips and it was _exquisite._ He leaned his head down as he caught his breath. Harry began shaking in his arms. Puzzled, Draco raised his gaze to see Harry grinning widely and breathlessly laughing. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. Draco hadn’t noticed the smile curving his lips and the laughter bubbling in his chest until he was laughing as well.

Harry met his eyes and Draco felt himself laid bare. Harry was looking at Draco with such warmth. His smile was so genuine and Draco felt himself melting in his hold. Harry held him close and Draco couldn’t ask for more.  
“Draco...” Draco shivered. He would never tire of hearing Harry speak his name. Draco wanted to lean closer and taste him again.  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pressed them flush together. Draco clung to Harry’s shirt, he wanted to get closer, he wanted all Harry could give him and then some.

Harry pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. Draco sighed into it and Harry breathed him in. Harry pulled back just a little so he was out of reach. He looked like he was struggling to find his words but he couldn’t lose the smile from his face.  
He pressed their foreheads together again. “...You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met.” Draco’s heart thudded against his chest. “Since the day we first met, there hasn’t been a day that you weren’t on my mind.” He was looking into Draco’s eyes and Draco felt his chest _ache._

“I was a stupid kid who didn’t understand much of anything. I regret not trying to get to know you the most. I was stubborn and thought everything and everyone was painted in black and white.” Harry looked down.

“I was ignorant and didn’t want to get to know you for who you really are. I thought that I fell for your Angel persona when I really just fell for you.”  
Draco was almost in tears he was _aching so much._

Draco smoothed his hands on Harry’s neck. “Harry.”  
“–Draco.” Draco was captivated. Harry placed his hand atop Draco’s, he drew the hand between them and brought it up to his lips. Draco’s cheeks reddened as Harry pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. He slowly withdrew and looked Draco in the eyes. “...I want to give you my heart.” He gave a breathless laugh and smiled, “But I think you’ve always had it.”  
Draco felt his tears well. Harry turned his hand and pressed a gentle kiss to Draco’s palm. “My heart is yours to hold, and I am yours to keep.” He pulled away from Draco’s hand and Harry held Draco close. He pressed a kiss to a tear that had escaped down Draco’s cheek. Draco leaned into the kiss.

 

_“I love you.”_

 

Draco’s bottom lip trembled. Harry pulled back and looked at him in genuine amazement. Draco was the one to speak. His heart laid bare and Harry was struck with the power of his words.  
“...I tried not to. I really thought it would be best if I could bring myself to think of you as a possible friend and nothing more.” Draco’s words began to loose their volume. But he wasn’t afraid.  
His hands shook and he gripped onto Harry’s shoulders. “But I couldn’t.”  
Draco smiled and looked up to meet Harry’s wide eyes.

“I love you, Harry.” Draco’s tears brimmed but he was so happy. “You held my heart the day you let me take your hand.”  
He felt Harry’s hands shake, his mouth was moving but he couldn’t speak. Draco would have laughed at his expression if he wasn’t feeling like an emotional mess himself.

Suddenly, like sunlight breaking into a dark room, Harry pulled Draco against his chest and lifted him in the air. “I love you, Draco! So – _oh God_ – So much!” Draco could feel Harrys smile against his cheek. Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck as his legs dangled above the floor. For a moment he wondered if this was how it felt to fly.  
Harry spun them, words of love fumbling from his lips, he was barely forming sentences anymore. Just mixes phrases and declarations but Draco soaked them in.

Harry pulled back and presed their lips together for another kiss. Draco threaded his fingers in Harry’s hair and felt his chest ribbon crushed between them. Harry kissed like he did everything. He threw himself into it with full force, determination that could rival anyone’s and with such an intensity. Draco adored the feeling.  
He would be content to stay like this for all of his days.

 

 

Draco rubbed his face into his pillow as he was so absorbed in the memory of the night before. He and Harry had been interrupted by Barty knocking on the door to tell Harry that Ron and Hermione were looking for him. Harry voiced that he was coming, then he stole another kiss, he said he was just gathering his things, and then he stole another kiss. Draco had laughed as Harry ran a hand threw his hair so he pressed forward for another kiss.  
Eventually Harry bided him goodnight, with another quick kiss, and Draco sank to the floor after the door closed.

He had woken up to Hydrus sneaking through under his door and dragging the Gryffindor scarf with him. Draco smiled and continued to fiddle with the garment before rolling onto his side.  
“You seem happy.”

 _”–Oh My God!”_ Draco almost leapt out of his skin in alarm. Cream sat on his bedside and was looking at him unaffected. “Cream! You nearly gave me a heart attack–wait a minute. Have you been there the whole time?” Draco shrieked.

Cream rolled his eyes. “I was here when the boy came in, however I excused myself to find company in Bartemius when it seemed you were becoming... _occupied.”_ Draco felt the colour rise in his cheeks. He sat up and Cream leapt onto his lap.

“I do not like that you two are partners. But I cannot deny you deserve this happiness.” Cream patted Draco’s sweater covered wrist. “It is not wise to make such a connection to others when you are an Apicem power holder... But you are young, you deserve to find love.” Draco smiled and pressed a kiss to Cream’s forehead.  
“Thank you, Cream.”  
“Just... please be careful.”

 

Draco then rose, took a quick shower in the bathroom connected to his bedroom, transformed and tried his hardest not to skip down to the kitchen. He entered to see everyone as they always were. Ted, Molly and Remus greeted him from the kitchen. Sirius, Barty and Rabastan sat at the stools by the kitchen bench and greeted him with smiles. Andromeda, Tonks and Antonin greeted him from the lounge room. Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, the Weasley children, Hermione and Harry greeted him from the dining table.  
Draco and Harry held gazes for a moment before Draco took a seat next to him.

“Perfect timing, Angel dear! Breakfast is ready.” Molly announced as dishes flew overhead and the table expanded to accommodate everyone gathering.

“Angel, You missed it! The mistletoe caught Antonin and Barty and–“ Geoge spoke across from where Draco sat and he listened along. Draco nodded and engaged in conversation as he ate his toast

He felt a hesitant touch at his little finger resting near his leg. Draco peaked down and saw Harry’s spare hand only millimetres away. Draco’s heart skipped and he smiled. Draco subtly linked their pinky fingers together under the table and returned to the conversation. Antonin sat next to Ginny and he looked between Draco and Harry before smirking. Barty smirked over his copy of the Prophet as he sipped his tea and sat on the lounge chair behind Bellatrix.

The meal was pleasant from Draco’s end of the table. But down the opposite end was tense.  
Bellatrix and Narcissa sat directly opposite Andromeda and Sirius. All of them held themselves stiffly and avoided acknowledging the others. Remus was at Sirius’s other side and tried to ease his partner with light conversation but Sirius wasn’t very responsive.  
Lucius had entered for the meal and sat next to his wife, Draco could see he was running a soothing finger along her knuckle under the table, it was a habit Draco had seen them do together growing up. Rodolphus was sitting calmly reading the prophet from his wife’s side. She was peaking at the news but was only half interested.

She was doing well. The Longbottom’s still didn’t engage her and she didn’t engage them. She spent most of her time entertaining herself with books and talking with her group. Since she had arrived, a tension had been building between her, Andromeda and Sirius.  
Draco knew an outburst was guaranteed, he only hoped he could help ease it when the time came.

 

Ginny turned to Bellatrix from next to Remus, she decided to speak to the witch, Draco watched on carefully. “Why do you always wear black?”  
Bellatrix looked up from her teacup and raised an eyebrow. She slowly pulled the cup away and replied dryly, “So I’m ready for the funeral.”  
Ginny cocked her head in confusion. “Who’s funeral?”  
A grin spread on Bellatrix’s face. “I haven’t decided yet.” She leaned back in her chair, threw her arms to her sides, and Rabastan and Barty leaned in and slapped her open palms in high fives. She laughed as Rodolphus shook his head with a smile.  
“She used to use that joke all the time at Hogwarts.” He said and Ginny nodded.  
“And it’s still funny!” Bellatrix laughed.

“No it’s not.” Sirius grumbled into his mug. Bellatrix dropped her head and schooled her expression.  
She raised her eyebrow. “You say something?”  
“Yeah. I said no it’s not fucking funny.” Sirius’s mug thumped the table loudly. “You have _killed people!_ You can’t go around saying shit like that!”

Bellatrix slammed her hands on the table and got eye to eye with him. “I say what ever the _Fuck_ I want! You don’t have a place to tell me what to do!”  
“If you’re on our side of this war then Yes I Fucking Do!” Sirius and Bellatrix shot to their feet. Other conversations froze as this argument got louder.  
“I’m not on _’your side’_ , I’m on Angel’s side.” She spat.  
“Bella, just calm down!” Andromeda stood. “You’ve made your choices. You’ve killed and done Merlin knows what else so you need to bite your tongue.” Andromeda hissed through her teeth.  
“You have no right to point fingers!” Narcissa bolted up and glared at Andromeda.

“What? And you do!?” Sirius turned to Narcissa.  
“Don’t accuse her of such things.” Lucius defended.  
“Don’t you fucking dare accuse Cissa of _anything_.” Bellatrix growled at Sirius.

“And just why the fuck should we trust you!?” He pointed at Bellatrix. “After all the shit you’ve done – Hell! To most of the people in this room!” He threw his arm out. The Longbottom’s flinched. Bellatrix’s eyes met Draco’s for a moment. A look of guilt flickered in her eyes before she looked back to Sirius and Andromeda.

“You’re the worst of the worst! And people like you? They can’t change!” Sirius roared angrily and Bellatrix’s fists shook. “You can’t change!”  
“I’m Fucking _Trying!_ ”

 

There was a hush. Bellatrix was shaking, her shoulders drawn up and hair fell in her eyes. Narcissa put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Andromeda’s eyes softened a fraction.  
“Bella.” She spoke.  
“No.” Bellatrix looked up at her. “Don’t call me that. You don’t have the _right_ to call me by that name.”  
Sirius was taking deep breaths in attempt to calm down as Remus held his hand.  
“We use to.” He said.

“– _THOSE DAY’S ARE GONE!_ ” Bellatrix screamed. “Don’t you fucking dare bring up the past when you both have no place there anymore!”

“Like it or not Bellatrix, we’re still family!” Andromeda voiced and Bellatrix spun to face her.  
“No.” She growled. “No we are not family anymore. We stopped being family the second you both ran away and abandoned us!” Draco didn’t think they even noticed the others in the room anymore. Molly was shuffling the children out of the room but Draco and Harry stayed put.

“Come on, Bellatrix. You know why we left!” Sirius tensed his arms in aggravation. ”You know all the shit we went through–“  
“–Oh! Did you think that if you left then the abuse would stop!?” Bellatrix cocked her head. “All you two did was run away! Cissa, Lus and I were left behind and we still suffered _every day!_ ” Sirius became frozen in place.  
“Tell me,” Bellatrix cooed, “Just how many cruccio’s did it use to take for you to pass out? How many cutting curses did it take for you to run out of bandages from our secret stashes we hid under out beds? _Because I remember them All!_ ” Narcissa’s eyes were vacant and she avoided Andromeda’s gaze. Lucius held her hand.

“I was the one to make sure everyone was healed. I was the one to make sure no wounds got infected. I was the one to heal your scars before they could become permanent.” Bellatrix’s voice was cracking but the anger in her eyes was still as intense as when she was screaming.

“I was the one to find Lus’s body. Not you. You left him and we mourned him.”  
“Bella.” Narcissa’s voice was small. Sirius looked as through the words had physically struck him.  
“You both left us to die. You haven’t been family for a long time.” With that, Bellatrix fled the room.

Sirius collapsed in his chair, head dropping into his hands and Remus soothing his back. Andromeda looked to Narcissa and extended a hand. “Cis–Narcissa, I didn’t mean for–“  
“Don’t.” Narcissa turned her head away. Lucius stood and helped lead her out of the room. Ted rose and wrapped his arms around his wife. Tonks left the room. Draco didn’t know what to do.  
Rodolphus stood and placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder. “Go to her. She needs you.” He spoke in hushed tones.  
Draco looked to Harry still holding his hand. Harry gave a faint supportive smile, “I’ll stay here with Sirius, you go do what you have to.” Draco nodded and left the room.

 

He eventually found Bellatrix crouched outside on the backyard veranda. It was snowing and her breath was visible as she sat with her knees curled up against her chest. Draco casted privacy charms with a flick of his wrist and padded quietly to her side. He sat close and didn’t speak. Draco vanished his mask and brought his knees up to rest his chin on.  
They watched the snow fall in silence.  
“...It still hurts.” Bellatrix’s voice was almost a whisper. “...You’d think, after how long it’s been, that I’d be numb to it by now. But... it still hurts to remember them leaving.” Her curl fell on front of her eyes and she crossed her arms over her knees. Draco didn’t speak. He sat and listened to what she needed to say.

“Cissy probably hasn’t told you about our parents, and I don’t blame her.” She hid her mouth behind her arms and looked out to the snow with vacant eyes.  
“Mother and Father believed that to survive, you had to be strong, they believed that if you were weak then you didn’t deserve to live. So their entire role in our lives was to toughen us up. Mother taught us how to stand tall as women. She taught us how to manipulate men in the hopes of marrying well.” Draco watched her hands twitch.

“Father tortured us, believing it would make us stronger. Or so, that’s the excuses he gave us. I think he liked the weight of the wand in his hand as we were lined up terrified of what he could do.”

Draco felt his hands shake.  
“He would find any excuse to cruccio us. I was always scared for them. For Cissa and Andromeda. I’m the eldest, it’s my job to worry for them. I threw myself in front of the wand so many times. I’d go so far as to insult father to get his attention away from them.”

She blinked and her gaze lowered. “When... When Andromeda left... I didn’t know what to do. Cissy and I only had each other and we only saw Lus and Sirius a couple times every week. When I found out why she abandoned us... I hated him. I loathed him and I blamed him for tearing our family apart and taking our sister away.” Her grip on herself tightened.

 

“Then Sirius left too and I blamed them. The mudbloods and the traitors. I blamed them all. I relished in the feeling I got when I could make them scream. It felt so good to finally make them and their kind hurt _just like how much we’ve been hurt._ ” Draco sucked in a breath, memories burning the back of his mind. Bellatrix must have heard him because her grip loosened.  
“I killed so many. I hurt so many... I hurt _you._ ” Her breath hitched.

“Every time I pick up my wand now... All I can think about I how much I became like father. Pointing my wand to my own family and wanting them to bleed.” She took a breath.  
“The day you were born, I swore that I would sooner turn my wand on myself than let any harm come to you.” She pressed her face into her arms. “And it’s me that hurt you.”  
Draco watched her shake, she was hurting and Draco hated his hands for shaking.

“I wonder...” Bellatrix’s eyes were downcast, “If he’s right. I’ve been this way for so long. Am I even capable of changing anymore?”

Draco clenched his hands into fists and stood up. He pulled his pink chest ribbon and moved to stand behind Bellatrix. She froze in place and her eyes widened as she realised what Draco was doing. Draco smiled and stepped to her side. Bellatrix lifted a cautious hand and felt the pink ribbon that was now ties atop her head and holding her stray curl back. She looked to Draco with stunned eyes.

“I believe you can.” Draco said. “Everything you’ve done, you did for your family. You’ve survived so much and love us so much. As long as you keep that love in your heart, I think you can surprise even yourself with how much good you can do.”

Bellatrix’s eyes were brimming and her mouth was a little open in shock.  
Draco slowly reached out a hand and held hers. “It’s alright to cry, Aunty Bella.”  
She sniffled and looked away, “I don’t need to cry. I _don’t_ cry.”  
“Everyone need’s to cry.” Draco saw her lips curve into a small smile.

They sat for a moment before Bellatrix shifted to stand up. The pink bow atop her head bounced as she stood. Draco stood with her, she focused forwards on the falling snow and Draco saw determination in her eyes.  
“I have to go somewhere.”  
“When will you come back?”  
“...Soon.” She jumped off the veranda and began walking out.  
“Bella!” She spun to face him. “...I trust you to do what’s best.”  
A smile grew on her face, she nodded and kept walking out until she apparated away.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Harry was having a hard time focusing on Horcrux’s when Draco was the only thing on his mind. Harry smiled at that thought. It earned him a smack on the back of the head from Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued her brainstorming.  
“Harry, this is the key to killing You-Know-Who. I would _think_ you’d be a little more interested.” She scolded but Harry was in too much of a good mood to talk back.  
“Is it windy up there on cloud nine?” Ron waved a hand in front of Harry’s face. He smacked Ron’s hand away and turned to his brainstorming list of what the other Horcrux’s could be.

Ever since Dumbledore had explained the Horcrux’s, the trio had thrown themselves into finding the rest of them. So far they had the ring from Dumbledore and the Diary from second year.  
Harry wondered what Draco was doing now? Was he talking with Barty? His mum? They only got to spend lunch and dinner holding hands under the table and then Harry was dragged back to working on the Horcrux problem.  
Harry wondered if he could sneak up to spend time with Draco later during the night. _Nothing sexual or anything! Well, I wouldn’t say no to snogging again._  
Harry smiled and thought about last night.

“He’s left us again.” Ron was waving his hand in front of Harry’s face again.  
Hermione put her pen and paper down. “I think that’s all we’ll be getting out of him today.”  
“You know I’m still here right?”  
“Are you? You seem miles away.” Ron dropped his chin on his hand.

“If we’re done in here, I’ll be out for a bit.” Harry jumped to his feet and straightened out his long shirt.  
Hermione was looking at him like she knew what he meant but chose not to say anything. “Don’t be out too long, it’s late enough as it is.”  
Harry waved a dismissive hand and left the room, he practically ran up the steps until he came to Draco’s door.  
He knocked, “It’s me.” Harry rolled on his heels.

“It’s open.” Harry entered to see Draco sitting at his desk without his mask on. He was wearing his pink Weasley sweater over his Angel uniform so his blue skirt peaked out the bottom. Draco smiled as Harry shut the door and came to stand behind Draco. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.  
Draco held a hand on Harry’s arm. “What was that for?”  
Harry shrugged. “Because I can.”

Draco chuckled and Harry thought he sounded beautiful. Draco sighed and leaned back against the chair. “Today was tiring.” He said and Harry nodded in agreement.  
Draco leaned his head up and Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Do you want to lie down or something?” Harry asked.  
Draco closed his eyes and hummed in agreement. Without warning, Harry rounded the chair and scooped Draco up. Draco shrieked as Harry carried him like a princess to his bed.

“You brute! Put me down!” Draco laughed.  
“Brute am I? Funny, I seem to remember you carrying me like this on multiple occasions.” Harry smirked.  
Draco gave his chest a smack. “Don’t you get smart with me.”  
“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it.” Harry chuckled as he set Draco down. Draco held onto Harry’s sleeve, he scooted over on the bed and looked at Harry with nervous expectancy.  
“Join me?” Harry smiled and sat on the bed.

Draco seemed to ease with Harry’s presence and calmness. Harry laid his head back on the pillow, rolled on his side and Draco shifted closer. Harry practically held his breath as Draco scooted closer and fit himself just under Harry’s chin. “You can...” Draco was blushing and his words trailed off.  
“I can...? What?”  
Draco’s cheeks went redder. “You know. Just...” He reached out for Harry’s hand and guided it around him so that Harry was holding Draco around his waist. “...if you want to.” Draco looked nervously up at him. Harry felt his chest warming up and he smiled.  
“I want to do whatever you want to do.” Draco smiled a little at that and Harry couldn’t help himself. He leaned down and they were kissing.

Harry could see himself becoming addicted to Draco’s taste. He was sweet and warm and so comforting. It sounded odd but Draco tasted like home. Harry’s heart thumped when he felt Draco nervously lick at his bottom lip. Harry responded eagerly by licking Draco’s, he opened up with a sigh and Harry took the invitation. Draco did taste like home. Harry’s thumb rubbed from its place on Draco’s waist and he felt Draco’s hands smooth up to rest on Harry’s chest as they kissed.  
Harry could have happily spent the rest of their time together exploring Draco’s mouth and feeling him close but they were interrupted by frantic knocking on Draco’s door.

Draco instantly went rigid and he shot up from the bed. Harry glared at the door and reluctantly pulled himself up. He spotted the scarf he asked Hydrus to deliver on Draco's bedside table with the tiny basilisk resting on top. Harry smiled and scooped up the snake, stroked his head affectionately and allowed him to wrap himself around Harry's wrist.  
“Yes? Who is it?” Draco had his mask back and opened the door. Tonks stood there with a horrified expression.  
“Angel, we’ve got a big problem.” She led them quickly down the stairs and into the main room.  
Harry saw Arthur, Auror Redhood and someone who looked like a Weasley brother.  
Redhood was at Draco’s front instantly upon seeing him.

“What’s happened?” Draco asked.  
“There was a break-in at the Ministry. A couple Ex-Death Eaters were taken.” Draco’s shoulders grew tense.  
“That’s not just it.” The Weasley brother was at his feet with a panicked expression.  
“Some of my teams dragons have been stolen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are so in love, it is disgusting (◠ω◠✿)  
> Please leave me a sweet comment!  
> The next chapter for Draco involves Fire.


	38. Seventh Year: Part Five

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Harry nuzzled into Draco’s hair on the back of his neck. Draco giggled and allowed himself to sink further back into the Gryffindor’s embrace. They were sitting atop Draco’s bed, Draco seated just in front of Harry’s lap and the other boy’s arms wrapped securely around his waist.

“I will be. I just hope we discover where the six dragons are being held before too much damage is done.” Harry nodded against his neck and Draco drew his knees up.  
Harry’s fingers were gently smoothing over his sweater atop his stomach and Draco found great comfort in the act.  
Hermione, Neville and the Weasley children had returned to Hogwarts days ago. Hermione had stated Hogwarts held more opportunities for her to find out more about the Horcrux’s and Ron chose to stay by her side like the dutiful boyfriend he was.

 

Harry was ecstatic when Dumbledore said he was to stay with the Order. That first night Draco had apparated to the safe house where the Dark Lord thought he was staying and left a note saying he was returning to Hogwarts. He’d kissed Cream’s forehead before the ferret turned into him and left for the school.  
When he got back, Dumbledore had sat him down and told him of the Horcrux’s and their goal to find and destroy them. He then met up with Harry and they had announced their decision to research in Draco’s room each day. Research of which they hadn’t yet started.  
Draco was also worried about Bellatrix. She had vanished almost a week ago and he hoped she would come back soon.

“You’re spacing out again,” Draco felt Harry rest his chin atop Draco’s hair. “Are you sure you’re okay?”  
Draco hummed and relaxed back against Harry’s chest. Harry settled back against the headboard to accommodate him and adjust his hold.  
“I just want to relax for a while and read my manga.” A lot had been happening and Draco figured he deserved at least an afternoon alone with Harry and Sailor Moon.  
“Manga? You know about manga?” Harry said.  
Draco nodded and clicked his fingers. “It’s kind of why I became Angel in the first place.” The ten volumes floated from their place in Draco’s bookshelf and came to float in front of them.  
“Sailor Moon? I think I heard of her on tv once.” Harry said as he examined the covers. Draco blushed as Harry studied the books. He didn’t think Harry would judge him but it was still slightly embarrassing to show him something so important to Draco.

 

“It’s a manga about a girl who discovers she’s got magical powers from Luna, she’s a talking cat, and gets a broach that turns her into a superhero who fights evil.” Draco smiled nervously. “They find the other Sailor Scouts who help defend the earth from evil from Queen Beryl –well that’s the Dark Kingdom Arc anyway. There’s also the Black Moon Arc and the Infinity Arc! Personally my favourite is the Dark Kingdom Arc because it’s what first got me into Sailor Moon but I really like the Infinity Arc as well. Plus I adore the character’s that the Black Moon Arc introduced and I know that there’s a new Arc coming out soon and I’m so excited.” Draco blushed as he realised he was rambling.  
He snapped his mouth shut as he felt Harry chuckling against his back.

 

“You’re Angel getup looks kind of like hers. Did she get you into cute skirts?” Harry asked.  
“Well I think I was always curious about them, but she really helped me see that I could wear them and feel powerful.” Draco said.  
He fiddled with the end of his skirt nervously. “You... don’t find it strange that I like skirts and dresses?”  
“Draco,” Harry pressed a kiss to Draco’s hair. “If you’re comfortable in skirts an dresses then I’m happy for you. You could wear whatever you want and I will still love you.” His arms tightened around Draco’s waist and Draco felt himself smiling.

“So she inspired you?” Harry asked.  
Draco nodded and looked up at the manga’s floating above their heads. “I just relate to her a lot.”  
“Can we read it then?” Draco froze at those words. He turned his head and looked up at Harry.  
“You... _want_ to read Sailor Moon with me?”  
Harry smiled and shrugged. “She means so much to you so I want to understand it. Besides what kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn’t be involved with something you lov _–mmph!“_

Harry was cut off because Draco had spun around and launched himself into a happy kiss with him. He felt his insides bubbling and it was hard to kiss Harry when he was smiling so hard. He laid himself across Harry’s body and his arms wrapped around Harry’s shoulders.  
Harry rested his hands on Draco’s hips and angled his head to make their kiss easier. Draco shuddered as he licked his way into Harry’s mouth. He sighed and allowed Harry to respond with enthusiasm. His bottom lip was teased between Harry’s teeth before his mouth was claimed in a searing kiss.  
_–Wait._ Draco ran Harry’s words in his mind again.

He pulled back and looked wildly in Harry’s eyes. “You... You said boyfriend.”  
Harry blushed in response, Draco sat up in his lap and Harry brought a hand nervously to the back of his neck. “W-Well yeah, I just figured you know...” His voice fell as he spoke and Draco felt his heart throbbing.  
He knew he was blushing red across his face and down his neck. Draco leaned forwards and pecked a quick kiss on Harry’s lips. “I know, and I’m happy that you want to be too.” Harry began to smile and leaned forwards for another kiss.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and pulled him flush against his body. Draco took Harry’s jaw and neck in his hands and pressed into their kisses. Draco kept smiling and he felt Harry smiling against him. Harry pulled back and pressed a kiss to the corner of Draco’s lips, and then the other. Draco sucked in a breath as Harry trailed kisses to Draco’s jaw.

Draco curled his fingers in Harry’s hair around the base of his neck. He sighed as Harry kisses near his ear that was covered by the wing cover and a shiver slid up his spine as Harry leaned in to kiss the side of his neck.

Harry must have felt Draco’s shiver because he pulled back, blushing up to his ears and looked deliciously ruffled.  
“Is... this okay?” He croaked, smoothing his fingers atop Draco’s hipbones covered by his sweater.  
Draco nodded frantically, not trusting his voice in the state he was in. Harry grinned and pressed another kiss to Draco’s lips, which he welcomed. Tongues sliding and caressing each other, and Draco shuddered feeling Harry sigh against his lips.

Draco threaded his finger through Harry’s messy hair as the Gryffindor kissed his way down and began leaving scorching kisses along Draco’s skin. Draco bit his lip. Each press of his lips left Draco’s skin feeling oversensitive to the touch and hot to the feel. His fingers trembled as he tried not to grip too hard in Harry’s hair.

 

A knock sounded from the door and neither of them heard it. Harry was kissing along Draco’s exposed collarbone and nothing had ever felt more important for the time being than right now.

The knock sounded again and Draco finally heard it. He gulped to try and find his voice and felt Harry groan before pressing his face against Draco’s chest.  
Draco giggled as Harry nuzzled against the sweater. “We’re never gonna get time just to ourselves are we?”  
“Afraid not, there _is_ a war going on after all.” Draco said as Harry reluctantly released him.  
“We’ll read your manga later, yeah?” Harry rolled off the bed and began straightening himself out.  
“Definitely.” Had Draco been a manga character, he thought he would’ve had star eyes. He clicked his fingers and the Sailor Moon volumes floated back to the bookshelf.

Draco brought his mask back, threw his sweater off and opened the door. Andromeda stood there, her face set to look reserved in a way that seemed rehearsed. Draco recalled Bellatrix’s confession of their childhood and felt immediate sympathy for her. Andromeda seemed to steady herself before she spoke.  
“Bellatrix is back. Moody thinks she helped break the other ex-Death Eaters out and is interrogating her with the others.” Draco snapped to attention and sprinted down the stairs.

He practically skidded to a stop upon seeing Bellatrix standing against a wall in the lounge room. The pastel pink bow in her hair was a stark contrast to her black clothing and hair and she was clutching a bag. Rodolphus, Rabastan, Lucius and Narcissa stood defending her from Moody’s and Sirius’s pointed wands.  
Others were gathered around and Draco threw himself between them.  
“Out of the way, Angel. She is too dangerous to roam around free.” Moody barked.

Bellatrix’s head snapped up and her eyes were relieved as she looked at Draco.  
“Put your wands away! She didn’t do anything.” Draco held his arms out defensively. Sirius looked conflicted but Moody was stubborn.  
“You don’t know that now stand aside!”  
“No!” Draco stood firmly in place.

Suddenly, the bag Bellatrix had been holding was thrown between them. It landed on the floor with a clank and out rolled a chalice of some kind. Barty and Sirius knew what it was because they recoiled.  
“H-How did you...” Sirius’s dropped his wand arm.  
Bellatrix stepped forwards and came to Draco’s side. “You’re looking to destroy the Dark Lord. So you’ll need this.”  
Draco realised what the cup was. “Is... that a Horcrux?”  
Bellatrix nodded. “I was charged with hiding this one. I... I wanted to offer it up to show my loyalty.” Her words were carefully chosen and Draco smiled. Moody pocketed his wand.

Draco held a hand out and the goblet came to float above his open palm. If he concentrated, Draco could feel the subtle presence of dark magic. “We need to destroy this now.” Draco said  
He turned to Barty. “Send word to Dumbledore that we have the Horcrux and to inform Hermione of what it is.”  
He gave a curt nod before leaving to find Diana.

“You know how to destroy them?” Bellatrix asked.  
Draco nodded, “We destroyed one in our second year from a basilisk bite.”  
“Second year!?” Bellatrix bit her tongue. Directing an angry almost motherly glare at Draco, he looked away knowing she was only worried for his safety. Rodolphus was looking at him equally worried. Draco made a point to avoid looking at the others.  
“Well what are we going to do then? We don’t have a basilisk.” Rabastan leaned against the wall.  
“We’ve got a way.” Draco smiled. Harry winked and left the room.

 

“We’ll do this outside.” Draco was followed by the others as he strolled outside. He stood on the snowy ground with the cup floating above his hand while everyone else stood on the veranda. Harry jogged out with Hydrus curled up in his palms. He stood in front of Draco and held the tiny basilisk out.  
Draco bent to Hydrus’s eye-level.

“Harry’s probably told you already, but would you mind helping us destroy this?” The basilisk raised his head and hissed his tongue out.  
“He said ‘Whatever pretty boy wishes’.” Harry smirked.  
“I’m going to need you big again then.” Draco said and was met with another hiss.  
“He said ‘Better get on with it then’.” Draco nodded and took a step back.

Draco raised his spare hand and focused. His fingernails glowed white and pink ribbons shot from the glow and wrapped around the tiny snake. Harry pulled his hands away and leapt back as the basilisk floated in the air. Draco concentrated, gasps sounded and Hydrus began to grow.  
The ribbons evaporated and sparkled in the air as Hydrus stood enormous.  
His eyes snapped open and slitted to focus on Draco.

“Ready?” Hydrus nodded. Draco bent down and threw the goblet into the air. As it began to fall Hydrus opened his mouth wide to reveal toothless gums. Then all of a sudden, huge fangs spiked out and in a flash he bit into the goblet.  
There was a flash and sudden gust of magic from the object. When it subsided, Hydrus shook the goblet off of his fang and let it fall to land in the snow. He retracted his fangs and closed his mouth.

Harry was at the Basilisk’s side and patting him as Draco scooped up the goblet and smiled as he felt the absense of dark magic. “It worked!” Draco cheered and hopped up to Hydrus who flicked his tongue out.  
“Thank you, you’re really helping us.” Draco smiled.  
Hydrus curled his large tail around and lifted Draco off the ground. Draco balanced atop the tail and allowed Hydrus to raise him up to the basilisk’s face. Hydrus nuzzled at Draco’s cheek and hissed something.  
Draco chuckled as Hydrus pressed his large nose to bump Draco’s chest. He hugged the basilisk and pressed a kiss on his head.

Draco was lowered and he extended his arm, let his fingernails glow and wrap Hydrus back up in pink ribbons. He shrank, the ribbons vanished and Harry scooped up the tiny Basilisk.  
“That was _Amazing!”_ Tonks exclaimed gripping the railings.  
“How on Earth did you get a Basilisk? The Dark Lord doesn’t even have one.” Rodolphus asked bewildered.  
“It’s a long story.” Draco smiled.

 

Suddenly, something caught in the corner of Draco’s eye. He spun and gasped. In the distance, emination from where Draco couldn’t see, was black smoke. Another cloud of smoke was rising from further away.  
Draco stood frozen.“Oh Merlin.”  
_”–Angel!”_ Barty came running out of the cottage with a letter in his hand. “Severus just sent word that the Dark Lord has released two Dragons in Diagon Alley and Hogwarts!” The others had now seen the smoke.

“We’ve got to go!” Draco spun, holding his fists tightly at his sides. “I’ll go to Hogwarts. You guys go to Diagon Alley.”  
“How will the citizens know to trust us?” Lucius voiced. Draco knew how. He pulled his pink chest ribbon and leapt to his parents. He clicked his fingers and the pink ribbons tied themselves one tied around Narcissa’s high bun and the other around Lucius’s long hair tied back.  
Draco pulled out two more, clicked his fingers and they wound around Rodolphus’s left wrist and Rabastans right wrist, tying themselves into bows.  
“With these, they’ll know you’re helping me.” He looked to Barty and Antonin who wore their ribbons around their shirt collars.

Draco leapt back into the snow, Harry came up to his side and grabbed his wrist. Draco spun and Harry was looking at him with eyes full of determination. “I’m coming with you.”

 

Draco could see there was no use denying him so he just nodded and apparated them just outside of Hogwarts.  
Shocked, they both took a step back as they saw an enormous dragon that stood at least 25 feet tall and was wrapped around the castle, clutching onto two towers and breathing fire onto the area around it.  
“That’s a Chinese Fireball!” Harry exclaimed.

Distantly, Draco heard screams of students. He looked to the windows of the dorms and saw students pointing at screaming for Angel to help. Draco pulled out his ribbon blades and yelled, “Stay inside!”  
The Dragon let out a long breath of fire at the astronomy tower. However, thanks to Draco’s protective barriers, the fire crashed against a bubble-like pink shield.

He bend his knees and was about to leapt for the Dragon when Harry grabbed his arm.  
“D– “ Draco’s name caught in his throat due to the vow and Draco was wearing his mask. Harry gulped.  
“Be careful.” Draco nodded and gave an encouraging smile. Harry let go and Draco focused his magic to launch him from the ground and fly straight up to the dragon’s front. Draco didn’t want to hurt it.

He crossed his blades and shielded himself from a fire blast. The heat spread around him, not touching his skin but the heat was all encompassing. Draco gritted his teeth and pulled his blades to his sides, separating the fire and the dragon stopped. Draco landed atop a tower and held his blades tightly.

“Calm down! It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you–!” Draco was interrupted by an ear-splitting roar and the Dragon swung it’s tail. Draco leapt up, flipped and landed atop a tower that the beast was gripping.  
“Please!–“ A claw swiped and Draco leapt into the air. He landed and skidded along the tiles.  
“I don’t want to hurt you!” The tail swung and Draco flung himself over the dragons spiked head, as he flipped he saw a claw coming at him fast. Draco gasped and braced for the impact.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by his arm and pulled out of the way. “What are you doing!?” Harry was on his broom and hauling Draco up onto his broom.  
“I’ve just got a bad feeling about this! Something is wrong with this dragon. Harry, fly us closer to its face.” Draco yelled over the wind rushing past their ears.  
“I should say that’s a crazy idea but I _am_ a Gryffindor so what the hell!” Harry angled them up and looped around, dodging fire blast and a tail that came swinging up at them.  
Draco managed to get a good look at the Dragons eyes and realised what was happening.

“It’s been drugged! There! It’s eyes are rimmed with yellow! That’s the traces of a potion that fuels rage. I have to help it!” Draco stood on the back of Harry’s broom and launched himself off

“Just how are you going to do that!?” Harry yelled as he dodged a claw in the air.  
“I’ll immobilise it first!” Draco spun and leapt up between towers. He ran along the roof, kicked off the tiles, flipped over the dragon’s head and brought his ribbon blades above his head as he came over the dragon’s neck.  
Using his magic as a boost, he launched himself down and sliced the ribbon blades on the dragon’s scales.

Nothing happened.

“Wha–“  
_”–Look Out!”_

Draco was suddenly struck by the dragons tail and sent through the air and crashing down into the earth. He skidded on the ground, leaving a crater in his wake, and gritting his teeth as he skidded to a stop.

Draco groaned and brought a hand to his thumping head. He could feel the making of killer bruises on his back and legs. Thankfully his magic made the injuries minor. “D–Angel! Are you okay!?” Harry flew to the ground and practically leapt off his broom.  
He held Draco’s shoulders and helped sit him up. “I’ll live.” Draco moaned.  
“What happened up there?” Harry asked as the Dragon let out a roar and sent a long blast of fire into the sky above.  
“My... My ribbon blades weren’t strong enough... That dragon’s power is very strong.” Draco said as he rose to his feet with Harry worriedly holding his back.  
“How are we going to safely capture it then?”

Draco looked down to his hands. How was he? Draco felt his heart throb. He gasped as he felt his magic thrumming through his blood and speaking to him. Draco closed his eyes and listened. He took a step forwards, Harry stayed behind and watched him.  
Draco took in a deep breath. He brought his hands up and pulled out his two ribbon blades. He felt them warming in his hands and his fingernails beginning to glow. He felt what he had to do.

Draco spun his blades at his sides before throwing them spinning into the air above his head. The blades hit together and glowed white. They fused together and what fell into Draco’s open hand held above his head was a large bow with no arrows.

Draco opened his eyes. The bow was pink, the arc elegantly carved with swirls and the ends curved inwards holding two golden sparkling stars at the top and bottom. It looked like a bent galaxy illustrated on a pink vine and just as hypnotisingly beautiful. Almost invisible was a thin sparkling gold string connecting the ends.  
“Wow...” Draco heard Harry breath from behind him. Draco agreed.

 

He felt his magic beating along to his heartbeat. He felt this would not harm the dragon. He trusted that. Draco looked up and saw the dragon thrashing its head wildly and breathing fire to the Gryffindor tower which stood unscathed and protected inside its pink bubble shield.  
Draco took a deep breath.  
He listened and brought the bow up. He aimed it at the dragon. Draco brought his other hand up to the string and slowly pulled it back. As he pulled, a gold arrow made of pure magic stretch from his finger tips. It shone and Draco closed one eye to aim. A gold outline of a star appeared and hovered around the tip of the arrow to act as Draco’s aim.  
He gave a small smile and released.  
A gust of wind and magic flew with it. Draco’s skirt and ribbons batted wildly as it soared through the air.

The dragon had launched up from the castly and began to flap its wing up, sending it flying above the castle. The arrow curved to follow and just before it touched the centre of the dragon’s chest; the arrow shone like a star and exploaded into pink ribbons that wrapped around the beast.  
They pulled around its wings and limps and pulled tight into a bow. The dragon thrashed in the air before it began to fall.  
Draco would not let it fall.

 

The bow in his hands vanished as Draco quickly launched himself into the air and underneath the dragon. He held its chest and pushed. Draco was falling with it, ait batting viciously as they fell and Hogwarts coming closer. Draco gritted his teeth.  
“Oh no you don’t!” He forced his legs down and focused his magic to help push him up. His arms trembled and shook as he tried as hard as he could to lift the dragon.  
Harry was on his broom, he flew to the dragons side, pulled out his wand and began firing powerful spells to push them away from the castle and towards the safe ground near where Draco had fallen.  
Draco felt sweat beading down his cheek and he forced the magic to push, and push, and push, and _push because he was not going to let this dragon fall!_

Draco felt the wind slowing as they fell. He pushed harder. His feet touched the floor. He pushed the magic harder. His knees bent under the pressure and sheer weight of the enormous dragon. He pushed _Harder!_  
All at once; the weight eased, he straightened his back and legs, his arms stopped shaking and Draco saw white magic glittering under the dragon. It was hovering above him. Draco had caught the dragon.  
“You did it!” Harry cried relieved as Draco jumped out from underneath the dragon.

Draco let out a long breath and was pulled into a tight embrace. Harry held him close and only pulled away when they heard cheering. Draco looked up and saw students throwing open windows and cheering wildly.

Draco turned to the dragon. Slowly, he stepped up to it. The beast’s eyes were moving around frantically. Draco felt for it.  
“It’s okay now.” He held his hands up. The dragon’s eyes immediately fell on him and Draco saw the confused anger in its eyes. “I’m here. I’m here to help you.”  
His hand came to the dragon’s snout. Before the beast could react, Draco’s fingernails were glowing white, he had closed his eyes and was focusing on healing the creature.  
The yellow rimming around its eyes faded and its frantic breathing slowed. Draco opened his eyes and withdrew his hands. The dragon’s eyes were calm and peaceful.  
It was safe and happy.

Draco clicked his fingers and the ribbons encasing the dragon vanished. Draco ignored the surprised gasps. There was nothing to fear from the dragon.

 

It righted itself on its legs and sat, the long neck bent down and the dragon sniffed at Draco. Draco smiled and laughed as the dragon closed its eyes and pressed a nose kiss to Draco’s chest ribbon.  
Draco beamed and hugged the dragon as best he could.  
“It’s time to go back to the safe reserve now.” He spoke soothingly and the dragon slowly pulled away.  
Draco turned to see teachers running up to Harry and keeping a safe distance from the dragon. “Headmaster Dumbledore. Please send word immediately to the Dragon Sanctuary team lead by Charlie Weasley, who are waiting any minute for out word, that their Chinese Fireball is ready for pick up.”  
“I shall see to that now.” He pulled out parchment and a floating quill from his pocket and began writing.

Draco spun in the direction of Diagon Alley. There was smoke still rising but less than before. Draco turned back.  
Mrs McGonagal stepped forwards. “We can handle fire control here. It seems you are needed there.” Draco nodded.  
Harry grabbed onto his hand and they apparated to Diagon Alley.  
This time Draco knew what to do.

 

“You made it! Did you take care of the one at Hogwarts!?” Barty yelled as he fired a shielding spell at a group of people running so that bricks and large rubble wouldn’t land on them.  
“I wouldn’t be here if it didn’t!” Draco looked up and saw a Welsh Green dragon wrapped around the top of Gringotts and clawing at the buildings around it while sending fire to the Aurors on the ground.  
“Is everyone okay?” Draco said looking around. Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Bellatrix and Antonin wore their pink bows and were shielding people as they were lead out of buildings by Aurors to safety.  
“Some rubble damage and a couple bruises but it’s more the buildings getting hurt than us.” Barty spun ducked as a large piece of rubble flew towards him and threw another shielding charm.

“Okay, I’ll take care of this. Just get everyone back!” Barty nodded and began instructing everyone back and Draco pulled out his ribbon blades, spun them, threw them above his head and caught his pure bow.

“Well that one’s new!” Rabastan voiced as he directed large rubble overheads. Draco smirked and aimed the bow. He pulled down and arrow and aimed threw the star before letting go.  
The white arrow shone before exploding into pink ribbons and capturing the dragons. Draco leapt up and caught the dragon from underneath as it lost its balance and fell off of Gringotts.  
Draco forced his magic to catch the dragon and they fell to the floor.  
His magic obeyed and the dragon was floating.

Draco leapt from underneath and repeated his calm words and gentle touch to ease the beast. His nails glowed and the yellow rimming vanished. This dragon was even happier. When Draco vanished the ribbons he was rewarded with a lick to his cheek and more nose kisses. Draco laughed and patted the dragon’s snout.

Draco was met with enthusiastic pats on the back, claps on his shoulders and cheering. Draco grimaced as Redhood patted an especially tender bruise on his back but he grinned and allowed everyone to be happy.

“Wait, there’s more smoke coming from over there.” Barty squinted and pointed.

Draco spun on his heels and saw a trail of smoke in the distance.

 

Draco's heart stopped in his chest.

He knew where the smoke was coming from.

“No...” Draco felt his hands tremble and his tongue feel heavy. His stomach dropped like lead and his heart was beating in his ears. _Oh please no._  
Draco wasn’t thinking.  
He leapt into the air and launched himself from rooftop to rooftop. He wasn’t flipping. He ran along tiles and forced himself faster. Faster. _Faster!_

Draco felt his eyes burning as he ran. Tears stinging as they grew. He choked on a sob and he launched himself hard and high. _Please! No not there!_  
He flew in the air and saw smoke in a field. From this distance, the smoke looked to be coming from nowhere.  
Until he landed and ran through the wards.

 

Draco almost screamed.

1 Amissum Way was engulfed in flames.

 

Draco sobbed and his legs locked together. Distantly he heard others apparating around him. But all he ear through his tear blurred vision was his cottage, the safe house he’d built for himself from scratch, burning black in flames.

People were yelling around him and using magic to put out the flames.  
Draco choked and threw himself forwards. _Lola! She’s still in there!_

Suddenly the front door was blasted off it’s hinges and Narcissa ran out, her skin covered in burning ash, her dress tattered and burned and she was clutching a rolled up blanket close to her chest.

Bellatrix and Lucius screamed her name as she was pulled safely away.  
Redhood was being held back by three Aurors so he wouldn’t go running in. “No! My Daughter! Lola! My baby girl – No! Let me _go!”_  
“She’s safe!” Narcissa cried. She was helped limping to Redhood and fell to the ground. She pulled a corner of the blanket and Lola was there sleeping. Redhood collapsed to the floor and scooped her from Narcissa’s hold. He clutched her tightly in shaking arms.

Draco’s tears were streaming.  
Harry was holding his arm. If he hadn’t been, then Draco would have ran inside. Draco looked to him and Harry’s expression was sympathetic. Draco hiccuped as the flames vanished and people were doing their best to restore the cottage.  
“I –“ Draco couldn’t say anything. His tears said all he felt.  
Harry offered him as much comfort as he could. Draco spun and pressed his face against Harry’s chest. He gripped the other boys shirt in trembling fists and Harry soothed a hand over his shaking back.

The Aurors pulled out a Death Eater who was on the brink of death from the cottage, his features were unrecognisable but when Draco saw him, he knew.  
“...I’m... s-so sorry... I was weak... I told t-them...” It was the young Rowle. Draco had captured him, bought his and others here, and he had been broken out by Death Eaters before he could be deemed redeemable.  
His eyes were sorrowful and Draco, despite his anguish, managed to feel empathy. “...I forgive you...”  
Rowle’s eyes filled with tears just before they went blank.  
Draco sobbed against Harry’s chest.

1 Amissum Way was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do yourself a favour and watch [this right now!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kbBf71tcvk) I love it so much and it really gets me in a magical girl mood  
> Wow this chapter was longer than I thought it would be so please leave me a comment ❤  
> The next chapter involves comfort.


	39. Seventh Year: Part Six

Dumbledore had come as soon as he could. Harry refused to let go of Draco as Aurors mended what they could of the cottage. But it was burnt black and Harry didn’t have to look in the windows to know a lot was unsalvageable.  
“This is most unfortunate.” Dumbledore said. Harry felt Draco stiffen in his arms and he felt he silently agreed. This loss what a whole lot more than _’unfortunate’._  
This was Draco’s safe haven gone in flames.

Dumbledore came to their side and Harry kept his arms securely around Draco.  
“Fortunately most of the Order’s work was removed before hand and transferred to our new hideout.” Harry felt appalled. This wasn’t about the Order’s work! This was _Draco’s safe house_ gone!  
“Please, allow me to take us all there.” Dumbledore turned and Harry had to fight to conceal his scowl.

Harry felt Draco’s fists tighten and tremble against him.  
Harry looked down, searching his mask for his eyes.  
“We can take a minute if you need to.”  
Draco shook his head. “No, let’s just go. I don’t–“ His voice hitched.

 

Harry nodded and took his hands. He led Draco and followed Dumbledore along with Draco’s family, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Alice and Frank.  
“Wait.” Draco stopped and spun around. Harry followed him as he came up to Redhood carrying his daughter.  
“I know where we can take her. It’s too dangerous for her to be with us.” Draco said.  
“Then take us there. I need her safe.” Redhood sounded so drained.

Draco used his free hand to pull out the white ribbon from behind his skirt, he flicked it around Redhood and apparated them away. When they opened their eyes Harry knew exactly where they were. Redhood eased Lola into Draco’s arms.  
“Whenever you want to see her, just ask for Miss Carter.” Redhood nodded, he bent down to press a kiss to his daughter’s forehead before he had to apparate back to help the other Aurors.  
“This was a good idea.” Harry said.  
“I know, now hold still.” Draco shifted Lola into one arm and without warning, he looped an arm around Harry’s waist and launched them up into the air.  
Harry would vehemently deny that he squealed out in alarm. Draco sprang them into the air and glided them down onto a balcony. It had been years since they had been to St. Mungo’s together.

 

Draco let Harry down and adjusted Lola in his arms.  
He was immediately greeted by four children opening the door for him and energetically trying to tell him hundreds of things at once. Draco forced a smile and Harry could see he was trying hard.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t be here long children. I just need to see your healer Miss Carter.”  
“Oh! I can get her!” A young girl with a head of wild red curls threw her hand up before sprinting out of the room on her mission.

It wasn’t a minute later that Miss Carter came into the room, her blond hair in a high bun as messy as ever, a clipboard in one hand and a fresh cup of coffee clutched in her other. She almost dropped those when she saw Draco.  
“Angel!” She cried as she put her things on a table and ran up to him. She looked him over with worried eyes before she saw Lola in his arms.  
“Hello Susan, I wish our reunion could’ve been under better circumstances, but I need your help.” She nodded and led them to a spare room.

“She was rescued from... from a burning building.” Draco said as he laid her on the empty bed. “She’s alive but she’s in a sort of coma.”  
“I see...” Miss Carter muttered as she waved her wand over Lola. “She’s got minor smoke inhalation and minimum muscle strain. I can get her back in top condition easy with a couple potions and some lung treatment charms.”

Draco and Harry sighed in relief. “Thank you, I feel so much better that she’s in your care.”  
Miss Carter smiled and began writing on her clipboard. “I’ve been caring for her since the day I announced her a squib and the days after you made her a witch. I know the kids I help. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of her.”

 

Harry carefully slid his hand into Draco’s when he saw the boy bite at his lower lip. Draco eased at his touch and nodded. “We need to go now. Thank you again, Susan.”  
“Anything for you.” She winked and Draco led Harry to the window, scooped him up and leapt out. Harry held on tight and avoided looking at the rapidly approaching ground by focusing on Draco. He could see just under the mask how his upper cheeks were still pink from his tears. He wasn’t smiling and he looked to be on the verge of crying again.  
Harry couldn’t believe how strong he was.

They landed and apparated to meet up with Dumbledore and the others.  
“All settled? Very good.” The Headmaster clapped his hands and led them to a ready portkey delivered by an Order member.  
They were taken to behind a large building in an alleyway. Dumbledore did a series of knocks before the door opened and a man with a large friendly grin opened the door.

“Good to see you, Dumbledore! Is it time for them to move in?” The man shook Dumbledore’s hand.  
“Indeed it is. I trust you and the rest of your team have rooms prepared.” Dumbledore stepped in and Draco followed next.  
“Galvin Gudgeon?” Draco voiced. The Canons Seeker lit up and shook Draco’s hand with much more enthusiasm.  
“Angel! It’s so good to see you again. Been years since you saved me and my team. ‘Course when Dumbledore told me about your situation, my team and I jumped at the chance to help!” He grinned and moved aside to let everyone in.

Harry kept himself firmly planted at Draco’s side as they were led down a hallway.  
“This is the stadium we practice at, it’s practically a second home, and its set up with a functioning housing area so you and the Order will be good to stay. Plus we’ve got powerful wards up so you’ll be safe.”  
“Thank you, I really appreciate this.” Draco spoke almost monotonously and Harry wanted to hold his hand.  
“It’s nothing! Here we are.” He opened a door and they came into a large training room.

 

Various workout machines around one the room, a bar stood in the corner lined with stools and all around the room were the other members of the Chudley Canons. Harry could imagine Ron positively wetting himself if her were here.

Draco was the centre of attention.  
Quidditch players cheering him, raising their glasses and offering friendly greetings. Draco gave a patient smile and exchanged pleasantries.  
“Woah! Hold up, what’s happenin’ with them?” Harry recognised one of the Beaters pointing at Bellatrix and the other ex-Death Eaters.  
“No need to point fingers, we heard there were some perks to the whole ‘light side’ shit, so we’re giving it a go.” Bellatrix crossed her arms and leaned comfortably against a wall.  
“She speaks the truth,” Draco said. “There’s no need to worry.”  
“Well if you say.” Galvin shrugged.  
“Respect the ribbon.” Bellatrix smirked and pointed to the pink bow atop her head.

 

The team introduced themselves and soon Dumbledore and Galvin were leading them around the building. It was the Canons training establishment, unknown to all and even the media, so as to keep their training routine and their work lives private. There was an enormous Quidditch pitch and connected was the large housing complex, two stories high and with many large rooms. Bedrooms with bathrooms had been created in anticipation for the Order’s arrival.

“This is you’re room! Thought it’d be best to have you in the room with _this!”_ Galvin flicked his wand and an enormous window appeared on the furthest wall.  
“You can see us training fist class!” He grinned and Draco gave a polite smile.  
“Thank you, you really didn’t have to.” Harry winced. Draco deserved more and he was denying the smallest act.

Galvin hopped back to the door and Draco stayed put, staring blankly out the window. “I... I need some time alone.”  
Harry understood. The others bid him well and left as Harry stood holding the door handle.  
“... I...” Harry hesitated. “I’m here for you. I just want you to know that If you need anything... I’m here.”  
Draco’s hands clenched in his skirt and his lip trembled.  
As Harry was shutting the door, he heard the faintest _”Thank you...”_

 

.o0O0o.

 

Molly and Ted had discovered the kitchen and had begun making themselves at home. They were currently working on dinner while the other Order members conversed in a new meeting room. Harry had excused himself to make a call.  
He now stood in a hallway with his pocket mirror in hand.

“It’s loud. What’s going on over there?” Harry asked the mirror in his palm. Hermione’s face was reflected back with a scrunched up expression and a lot of noise around her.  
“I’ll tell you what’s going on, _this_ is what’s going on!” She held her mirror out so Harry could see the room of requirement full almost to the point of being entirely packed. Seamus, Dean, Blaise and Colin were stood on a table at the very end of the room where an entire wall was decorated with a collage of photos of Angel.

 _’That’s right, people! We’ve got Angel’s new attack, the Pure Bow! In action from start to finish! We’ve got all the shots of that awesome battle and you’ve got the interest!’_ Seamus’s voice boomed across the room. Blaise and Dean were exchanging packs of photos for bags of galleons and students were cheering loudly.

“It’s absolutely mad here.” Hermione said bringing the mirror back to her face.  
“They’re all loopy, mate!” Ron came to her side.  
“I can see that.” Harry said.

 

“This isn’t how these meetings usually go, right?” Harry asked and shifted the mirror into his other hand.  
“Do you honestly think I would let it? No. Angel’s Army meetings have a rhythm and an order.”  
“Wait, wait! _Angel’s Army?”_ Harry cut in.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “It was voted and everyone seemed to agree. I’m still shocked that Pansy decided to start it up. She, Blaise, Greg and Vince met up with us and asked to help spread the word about a group to teach ourselves self-defence. No offence to Remus, but he doesn’t teach like Angel did.” Hermione spoke as she shifted to try and get to a quieter area.

“Right, and what’s _’Draco’_ up to during there meetings?” Harry asked making one-handed air quotations.  
“He explained that since his family is supporting Angel then he does too. He keeps to the side of the room mostly and looks around snootily.” Harry figured that’s what Cream would be doing.

“And how’s the brainstorming? We’ve still only got the Hufflepuff cup and the diary done.” Harry asked.  
“I could ask you the same thing,” Hermione lifted an eyebrow and Harry felt his cheeks flush. “That’s what I thought. Well Ron and I have made some remarkable process. Thanks to Dumbledore, we’ve discovered that the sword of Gryffindor can destroy horcrux’s as well! And Ron was able to pull it from the sorting hat!” Hermione beamed.  
“Ron did?” Harry clarified bewildered.  
“That’s right!” Ron appeared with glowing grin. “I’ve got it tucked away safe so if we find any here then we can destroy them too.”

“Well that’s definitely good news.” Harry smiled. “Draco will be a little happier to know we’re making some progress.  
Hermione immediately sobered her gaze. “How is he doing?” She asked concerned.

“He’s...” Harry casted his eyes down. _He’s hurt. He’s hurt so badly and he’s been hurt enough as it is. He fucking deserves some peace._ “He’s putting up a strong front as best he can. I’m here for him and that’s all I can do at the moment. But god he’s hurting...” Hermione nodded.  
“Where are you going now?” She voiced seeing Harry shifting and his scenery change to outdoors.  
“I’m going to see if I can help him feel a little better.” Harry tapped the mirror, let Hermione’s face ripple away and pocketed the mirror before leaving in determined strides.

 

.o0O0o.

 

 _”...It makes no sense...”_  
_”Wha? How? He...” Words drifted away._  
_”...–would never...” The voice was fuzzy and like an echo to Draco’s ears._  
_“Dat’s not twue...” The voice echoed a few times and Drac felt his head pounding._  
_”–naive...” Was Draco dreaming of young him and Antonin? Was this him reading a stroy? “...needs not...”_  
_It did sound like Antonin but the voice was echoing so it was hard to tell._  
_He heard a light childish laughter._  
_”Ebrybody needs–...” The voices pounded as though dealing his mind physical blows until the thumping was too painful._

 

Draco awoke in cold sweat. Memories haunted his dreams and he found himself restless. He panted and gripped onto the foreign bed sheet, gulping in lungful’s of air and trying to calm his frantic heartbeat. He looked around the room and felt his heart drop further at the discovery that Harry wasn’t there. Draco looked down at his fists in his lap.  
His hands shook and wet dots began to appear on the blanket.  
Draco scrubbed his eyes furiously with his fists and willed the tears to stop. Crying wouldn’t restore 1 Amissum way.

 

After everything that had happened, it all left Draco feeling uncomfortably hollow. People had died because of him. His own family had unknowingly tortured him so now flinched when they tried to touch him. And now 1 Amissum way was gone.  
Draco bit his lip to silence a gut wrenching sob.

The sleeves of his sweater had started to become wet at his efforts. Draco recoiled when he heard a knock at his door. “It’s just me. It’s just Harry.” Draco felt some of the tension ease from his shoulders.  
“Come in.” Draco managed to croak form his sob sore throat.

Harry opened the door and Draco instantly tensed at his appearance. Harry was covered in black sooty patches, wood pieced stuck in his hair, his shirt had a couple visible tears, his clothing was covered in ash and from his hands to his elbows was almost entirely black.

“–Harry! W-What happened!?” Draco cried and wiped at his cheeks.  
Harry clutched a shoulder bag and came quickly to Draco’s bedside.  
“I’m sorry I took so long, I wanted to make sure I could salvage as much as possible.” Draco furrowed his brow as Harry sat himself cross-legged on the edge of the bed and pulled his bag into his lap.

His arm disappeared inside the bag that was deeper than it appeared, Draco watched as Harry smiled and pulled out something bundled in a protective cloth. “It was a little tricky getting safely upstairs but I knew I had to get them.”

Harry carefully unwrapped the cloth and Draco felt his heart leap into his throat at the sight of his Sailor Moon manga. He reflexively grabbed the stack of manga and held them against his chest. His fingers were trembling and he was curling himself up in effort to protect the books.  
He looked back to Harry smiling and pulling other safely wrapped items from the bag. “I restored this stuff as best I could without harming anything but I thought you’d do a better job, you know?”

“Harry...” Draco watched the Gryffindor place items carefully on the bed and saw how scratched and sore his hands were. “Harry, you’re hands.” Harry shrugged and Draco shifted closer to wipe a streak of black ash from under Harry’s eye.  
“It’s only a couple scratches, this stuff is more important.” Draco carefully set his manga stack of the bed and all but threw himself at Harry. His arms around the other boy’s shoulders and his face buried in his neck. “ _You’re_ important to me, too. Please don’t go hurting yourself for my sake.”

 

Draco felt Harry ease and return the embrace. Harry pressed kisses along the side of Draco’s face, from his cheek to his chin and up to his forehead. Harry’s kisses were magical. They soothed Draco, gentle presses of lips leaving a trail of warmth and soothing him.

Draco brought a hand up to threat into Harry’s hair and the sound of ash, dust and tiny splints was audible as it showered Draco’s bed.  
Draco paused and worked his fingers through Harry’s tangled mess. Said boy had now frozen and tucked his chin atop Draco’s shoulder.  
“I think I might need a shower.”  
“I think you _definitely_ need a shower.” Harry hung his head and Draco picked a long piece of wood from his hair.

“Won’t be long, love.” Harry pulled back and pressed a kiss to Draco’s forehead.  
“No, _please_ take your time.” Draco smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. Harry smiled and dashed into the connecting bathroom.

 

Draco rolled off his bed, pulled out his wand from his bag hidden under the bed and spelled the mess and himself clean.  
True to his word, as always, Harry towelled his hair as he came back into the room now wearing overly large pyjama bottoms and a tank top. Draco shifted on the bed and fiddled with his sleeves. He felt utterly embarrassed at what he wanted to say. But he steeled himself and stood.  
Harry watched him curiously as he dried his hair as Draco marched to the door, locked it and brought a hand to his chest.

In a burst of white magic and a gust of wind around him, his Angel uniform unravelled underneath his sweater and he was wrapped up in his regular clothes. His star and wand tucked in his pocket. He crossed his arms and held his sides nervously.  
“Draco?” Harry wrapped the towel around his neck and stepped up to Draco’s front. Draco met his eyes and felt his insides twist at the concern of Harry’s face. His hands were up and hovering at Draco’s sides as though he wasn’t sure if Draco would welcome the contact.

Draco let out a breath and fell against Harry. The other boy held him steady and Draco closed his eyes. “Could... Could you please stay with me?” Draco blushed but he was relieved to feel Harry carefully embracing him.  
“Of course I can.”  
“No, I mean...” Draco shifted. “I mean in bed. It’s just, I really – I just...” Draco fumbled.  
He felt Harry press his lips against Draco’s forehead. “I’ll be here as long as you want me.”

They found themselves tucked in the bed. Draco had turned his clothes into pyjamas and kept his pink sweater on. Harry was obviously nervous as well but he tried his best to appear more comfortable. His awkwardness endeared Draco and made him feel more at ease.

Harry turned on his side against the king-sized four-poster bed. Draco flicked his wand and the window closed.  
“Do – er – do you want me to, um, do anything?” Harry flushed.  
“Just...” Draco turned and shifted until he was pressed flush warmly against Harry. _Hold me._

The unspoken words hung thickly and Draco felt himself relax as Harry understood and carefully draped his arm around Draco’s waist and held him close. Harry’s legs tucked under Draco’s and his head rested nestled against the back of Draco’s head.

The embrace was warm and so comforting. Something about Harry helped fill the aching hollowness Draco felt. He closed his eyes and let the pleasant genuineness of Harry’s comfort sooth him.  
Harry pressed a kiss to the top of his head and Draco felt safe.

 

.o0O0o.

 

 _”–Toni!” Draco tensed and gripped the blanket. He was hearing the memories again._  
_”...Toni?” Draco was standing in a long dark hallway, he couldn’t see very far and the faint candle light lining the walls only made the surroundings seem larger and shadowed._  
_”–omised bedtime stowy...” Draco saw his young self in a white night gown and clutching tiny pudgy fingers around his fairy-tale book. He was beginning to sniffle as he looked around._  
_There was a tapping noise and Draco froze. He steeled himself as the sound came closer and were clearly footsteps echoing around the room. Young Draco also turned but a smile lighting up his features as a looming figure cloaked in black emerged from the shadowed hallway._  
_”–Toni!” He threw himself at the figure, the book tucked under his arm as he tried to hug the person._  
_”What–...” Draco lurched as he was suddenly ripped from the memory and the ear-piercing screams that haunted his old nightmares rang loudly followed by a growing tap, tap, tapping._

 

Draco shuddered as his eyes snapped open. He brought a hand up to his head and wiped his eyes. Harry’s arm was still snuggly tucked around him and that made Draco smile. He shifted and turned so he faced the sleeping Gryffindor.  
He was sleeping but his brow was furrowed and occasionally his eyelids twitched. A nightmare? Was he still suffering after his mastered Occulemency lessons?

Draco brought his hands up to gently touch Harry’s cheeks. His fingers ghosted the skin carefully not to wake him.  
Harry somehow felt him and his tension eased. Draco pressed a kiss to his finger and tapped Harry’s slightly parted lips.

Carefully, Draco detached himself from Harry’s hold and the bed without waking him and went to use the bathroom. While there, he transformed back into Angel and kept his sweater on. Draco padded quietly out to the kitchen for a quick drink before he planned to return to bed. He only transformed as a precaution if anyone else was awake.

 

When he came into the kitchen and dining room, Draco saw his uncle Rodolphus seated under a single floating light in an armchair with a book in hand and glasses on his nose. He looked up when he heard Draco enter and placed the glass in his other hand down.

“Are you alright?” He asked.  
Draco shut the door behind him and vanished his mask. “Is that a trick question?” Draco gave a weak smirk as he came to the fridge.  
“I mean are you managing things okay.” Rodolphus took off his glasses and folded them into his pocket. The pink ribbon around his wrist showed when he moved.

“I’m...” Draco took a glass and focused on it in his hands. “...managing.” He sighed.  
Rodolphus moved himself to the couch and Draco took the invitation. He held his glass of water as he sat next to his uncle.  
“Draco... You are allowed to struggle, you know.” Draco looked to his uncle. “Just because you are seen as a kind of hero does not mean you must brave-face your way through everything.” Draco sighed.

“It’s just... I’m always struggling. After everything...” He hesitated.  
“I am aware what you have been through.” He looked down. “I am also aware that I am partially the cause of your grief. I will not try to justify my actions nor anyone else’s. What we did to you was... inexcusable.” Draco saw his stone-faced uncle wince in memory.

“What we did was in the throws of war, do anything to achieve your end, but now... Seeing what I have done to you... I see how hard you try to forgive us but the slight fear in your eyes when you see us is a reminder of the mistakes we’ve made.” Draco felt himself shudder at the memories.  
“I do not blame you for fearing us.”  
“I’m not afraid of you.” Draco voiced.  
Rodolphus sighed and brought a hand to his eyes. Draco flinched unconsciously at the movement and he saw in Rodolphus’s eyes that he noticed.  
“You have the right to be afraid. It will forever pain me to see the child from my memories afraid of me, but I deserve it.” His eyes were so sad and Draco hated himself for being afraid.

 

“Now the house you built is gone as well. I fear all of this will permanently harm you in incurable ways. I cannot begin to imagine how it must feel.” He breathed out and Draco felt he was berating himself for Draco’s situation.  
“To be honest,” Draco lowers his glass. “I’m not completely torn-up about Amissum way. I know my magic could simply clean and fix it up, but the memory will haunt me. It is more fixable than... _that._ It still hurts but for some reason the loss of my home is not as great as the torture.”  
“That is because that place is not truly your home.”  
“What? What do you mean? The manor isn’t my home after what happened there, Amissum way is what I made myself and is more like my home.” Rodolphus smiled warmly.

“Dear Draco... I believe a home is not a simple house. I believe one cannot feel whole in a building. The manor was never your home, it was simply the place you grew in. Amissum way was a house you constructed for yourself but it was more of a security blanket than your home.”

“What do you mean then?”

Rodolphus dropped his head back and smiled. “You’re home is in that boy. Harry Potter.”

Draco felt his cheeks warm up. “W-What?”  
“I believe a home can be found in people. You can feel at peace in a building but feel home with someone you care dearly for. It is written plain as day how you feel about the Potter boy. And he looks at you as though he feels content and home.”

Draco found himself understanding Rodolphus’s words. He flushed as he felt the warmness where Harry held him.  
“Take Bellatrix for example. She sees her home in Narcissa and you. Not only that, she also still sees home in Andromeda and Sirius, though she loathes herself for it. Your parents are home as long as they are together. And I am home whenever I am with my brother.”  
Draco looked up at Rodolphus, his eyes suddenly appeared very sad as he looked out blankly.  
“...and aunty Bella? Do you two see home in each other?”

Rodolphus blinked slowly and closed his eyes. “...She... I... You have to understand Bellatrix, she was raised closely with her family and will only see herself at home with them. We were arranged to be wed. She sees entertainment to be found in me and sees me more as an amusing partner rather than her home.”

He covered his eyes with an arm.  
“Someday... Someday I hope she see’s her home in me, as I do in her.” Draco wanted to hold his hand but his fingers shok. “If she never does... I will be at peace enough knowing I got to be with her. Though I hope she will look at me one day... and see home.”  
They sat in comfortable silence. From a window the sun was peaking.

Draco felt Rodolphus’s words as some sort of comfort. He was right. Draco did feel safe and at home with Harry.  
“We best be getting back.” Rodolphus stood and went to pat Draco on the head. Draco shuddered and Rodolphus retracted his hand just before he could touch him. “I-I apologize.”  
Draco shook his head and stood up. “I’m alright.”  
“Oh nephew.” Rodolphus sighed. He bid Draco well and stepped out of the room.

Draco put his mask back and began making his way past other bedrooms in the hallway before coming to his. He shut and locked the door behind him before transforming back. He looked and smiled as he saw Harry sprawled out on the bed.

Draco padded quietly back to his side and eased carefully back onto the bed. He rested his head against Harry’s arm and snuggled up as close as he could. The second he felt Harry against him, the hollowness filled again and he felt warm. Draco felt himself smiling and he draped an arm across Harry’s chest.

Harry tucked his head to Draco’s side and mumbled cutely against Draco’s hair _”mmlove you...”_  
Draco pressed himself closer and tugged the blanket up.

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had two full weeks of work with only two days off. I'm so tired but I wanted to get this chapter done.  
> Plus I found a [Sailor Senshi maker](http://www.dolldivine.com/sailor-moon-senshi-maker.php) and decided to make 'Angel', no mask but he looks pretty good! [Have a look ❤ ](http://stardust-sketcher.tumblr.com/post/145863675466/i-made-draco-in-his-angel-persona-from-my-fic)  
> Please leave me a comment!  
> The next chapter involves relaxing.


	40. Seventh Year: Part Seven

“Honestly, I am fine.” Draco wasn’t fully convinced by his mother’s patient smile. They were strolling leisurely down a hallway lined with framed signed jerseys and newspapers along one wall opposed with an opposite wall made entirely of glass, giving full view of the stadium below.  
Narcissa had been healed from her burns and a sprained ankle. But at that time, Draco had been in such shock that he hadn’t seen her injuries.

Her smile could only ease so much of his guilt.  
“Dear, we’re in the Chudley Canon’s _stadium_. Do lighten up now.” Her eyes held a young glint. She turned her attention to the open doors in front of them and Draco followed her inside.  
“I know, but are you sure you should be walking now? It’s only been a week.”  
“Oh, hush up. You’re beginning to sound like Lucius in your age.” She smirked. Suddenly she froze and her eyes positively shone.

Draco followed her gaze to the end of the room. The wall was lined with trophies and medals hanging illuminated by hanging candles. But what really caught her attention was the broom and snitch framed in the centre of the wall.

Draco didn’t even notice his mother appearing before the wall until she was there. He came to her side as she covered her mouth and made an almost squealing sound.

The broom was of a light brown colour, golden wirings lining the base and curving like golden vined around the twisting wood to the tip that swirled at the end. Engraved in a messy scrawl at the handle was the writing _’Celia. P. Soaring Stella’._ And carved next to the name was a star with such crude lines it could be mistaken for an excited first year.  
A golden snitch was encased unmoving above the broom.

Narcissa was practically vibrating.

“It’s actually here.” She spoke as though she was barely restraining herself from screaming. “The broom that carried Celia Perrigold through the ranks, to become the first female seeker to make it into the world cup and thus winning the Canon’s their _first world cup._ ” Her eyes shone like she held stars in them with her excitement.

 

“Ah, you have good taste!” Draco turned and saw a smiling woman entering the room. She wore a long dress, a warm smile, her olive skin was dotted with freckles and she held a hand over her heavily pregnant stomach.  
“You wouldn’t need taste to recognise the legendary Soaring Stella,” Narcissa turned and schooled her features. She stepped up and shook the woman’s hand. “Narcissa Malfoy.”

The woman smiled and shook her hand. “Melody Gudgeon, at your service. Well, as much service as I can be right now.” She chuckled and Narcissa immediately helped her to a nearby chair near the window wall.  
“And you must be Angel.” Draco smiled and shook her hand. “So it’s you I have to thank for saving my husband all that time ago.”  
“I was just doing what anyone would have done.” Draco leant against the window.

“Don’t give me any of that now. Let me tell you something. Galvin and I have only been married for a year. The reason we got married at all is because of you. The day you saved his life, he ran home and held me for hours. Babbling about how grateful he was, how lucky he was to still have breath in his body, and about how he wouldn’t wait another day for us to finally be a family. He proposed to me that day.” Draco looked down at his feet and felt his cheeks heat up.  
“Now we’re expecting our fist child in a month. I can’t thank you enough for letting him come home to me and letting us have a life together.”

 

They were quiet as the three of them stood by the window and looked down at the players on the field. Draco could see Harry talking with a few of the team and stretching. He must have sensed Draco because Harry looked up and smiled.  
He waved and Draco couldn’t help but wave back.

“Curse these hormones for making me so damn emotional,” Melody wiped her eyes. “Now! A muscly ginger chap was looking for you.”  
“Charlie? Is this about the dragons?”  
“Believe so,” She nodded.

“There you are!” Charlie came running into the room.  
“Honestly, I was just about to send him!” Melody laughed and Charlie jogged into the room. His boots stomped as he approached, he wore cargo pants tucked into the boots and a singlet tucked into his pants. He had a winning smile and a rugged handsomeness about him.

 

“We’ve figured out what was wrong with the two dragons. Uidebatur Serum. I thought they were more aggressive than usual. They were drugged up to their horns with the serum! That’s not all though, both of them had a good couple liters of blood was drained so the serum had a greater effect.”  
Draco nodded along. “How are they doing now?”  
“We’re pumping them up with some blood bags so they’ll be good in a couple weeks. But there’s one other thing. Their eyes had been cursed and attacked over and over, luckily dragons have a magical set of eyelids so they’re fine but I’m worried about why.”

“Well we know the Dark Lord has four other dragons. We need to get them back before he succeeds in whatever he’s planning.” Charlie nodded and snapped his attention to the wall at the far end of the room.

“Is that legendary seeker Celia Perrigold’s broom the Soaring Stella _and_ the winning snitch?” He breathed out.  
“I _know._ It’s even more amazing in person.” Narcissa voiced.  
“You’re a Canon’s fan?” Charlie asked.  
“Oh please, I’m _the_ Canon’s fan.” She smirked.  
“Same. Still can’t believe that she could _stand_ on her broom and fly at the _same time!”_ Charlie’s eyes shone like Narcissa’s were.

Draco smiled as Narcissa, Charlie and Melody began to talk animatedly together. He turned and looked down onto the field.  
Harry was running along side the players and Draco wanted to be down there with him.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Bellatrix took a long drag of the cigarette held loosely between her fingers and blew out a ring of smoke. She watched it circle and ripple in the air, the ring evaporated against the warm evening sky and Bellatrix lent lazily on the balcony railing.

She watched the Quidditch players bustling around on the pitch below her. There was a time her fingers would itch to hex those muggleborn players.  
But after hurting Draco, the constant itch had numbed to the point that it was now a dull tingle.

“You smoke?” Bellatrix didn’t turn her head, she blinked and took another drag as Sirius strode up to her side.  
She hummed as Sirius relaxed against the railings. She turned the packet in her other hand.  
“How I use to cope with stress years ago.” She grinned and let out the puff that turned into smoke flowers in the sky.  
“Don’t tell Cissy.” Bellatrix smirked.

Sirius took a cigarette from her pack and lit the end with his wand. He nodded and smirked. “Don’t tell Remus.” Sirius took a drag as Bellatrix chuckled.

 

They both took a long drag and breathed out, the smoke turned into rabbits and hopped in the air before vanishing.  
“I use to smoke because of the stress too. ‘Course Remus keeps trying to get me to quit. He means well and I’m trying but it’s been a suck-y life.” Sirius studied the cigarette between his fingers.  
Bellatrix nodded along. “It has been a pretty suck-y life hasn’t it?”  
“I just got out of _prison._ ” Sirius breathed out.  
“Oh you poor dear.” Bellatrix spoke with a deadpan voice and an unimpressed smirk.  
“Har, har.” Sirius rolled his eyes and nudged her shoulder. “You know what I mean. Plus I’ve missed out on the majority of my godson’s life.” Sirius hung his head between his shoulders.

He took a deep drag and let the breath out linger. Sirius dragged a hand through his hair. “I’m a failure of a godfather.”  
Bellatrix matched his drag and bumped his shoulder. “I know a thing or two about that.”  
“You’re a godparent?”  
Bellatrix scoffed. “No, but I’m an Aunty who missed her own nephew’s life as he grew up.”  
“Oh. You mean, shit what’s his name? Draco? I’ve never met him but Remus told me about him when he taught him. What does that make me? Cousin? Uncle? Cousin Uncle? _Councle?_ ”  
Bellatrix laughed along with Sirius.

“Where is he?” Sirius asked.  
“...Staying at a safe house when he’s not at Hogwarts. We agreed to keep him as far from danger as possible.”  
Sirius nodded. “I understand that. I wish I could just take Remus and Harry away from this mess and, I don’t know, live off the Black fortune until I’m old and senile.” He waved his cigarette around for good measure.

 

They rested against the balcony in silence then. Harry was down with the players, he was running laps with them and Bellatrix could see Draco coming out to announce that dinner was ready. She could see the way Harry’s smile lit up when he saw Draco.  
“We missed out on so much.” She breathed out through her smoke.

Sirius hummed in agreement. “I guess all we can do is try to be around them as much as we can now.”  
“Agreed.” Bellatrix took a final drag and stomped the cigarette into the floor. Sirius followed and spelled them both scent free.

Bellatrix felt this silent agreement in the undertone of their conversation. She looked at Sirius out of the corner of her eye. For a split second, he looked years younger, and Bellatrix gave a small smile.

 

.o0O0o.

 

Draco decided to take a break, he had been researching with Order members and his family for what the Dark Lord could want with the dragons. His family had been extra helpful with their dark magic expertise.  
They had been researching all day and decided to take a much needed break.

Draco was wandering aimlessly down hallways and into rooms. He’d found other framed cabinets of old Canon’s players and jersey’s signed on walls.  
He swiveled on his heels and spun up to another door.

Draco could hear chatter in the room and opened the door. It was the work out room apparently.  
Draco was affronted with muscular Quidditch players working out on muggle machinery and to make matters worse, Harry was amongst them.  
Draco fought to conceal his blush as he was acknowledged.

“Angel! What brings you here?” Galvin beamed. He lowered the weight pole in his hands and Harry turned his attention to Draco. His shirt was thin and his work out pants fit too well.  
Draco swallowed.

 

“Just – ahh – Just taking a break from research.” He cursed himself for stammering.  
“Good show, how about joining us?” One of the Chasers asked from his place on a running machine.  
“Oh I couldn’t! I don’t even work out anyway so...”  
“No way! You can throw grown men across a pitch but you don’t work out?” A Beater exclaimed amazed.

Draco shrugged. “I don’t exactly need it.”  
“That’s the truth.” Bellatrix voiced behind him. “You’re a tiny powerhouse.” She smiled over the wine glass in her hand. Draco was pulled into the room by Galvin and the Keeper at his arms.  
“Well now you _have_ to show us.” Galvin directed him to a series of weights. Bars connected to circular weights, each bar gaining more and more up to a case holding many weights atop it.

“Go on! Have a go!” Rabastan came into the room. Soon Barty, Tonks, Sirius, Rodolphus and Antonin followed behind. Draco shrugged.

He stepped up to the first weights bar with one on each end. He gripped the metal bar in one hand and swung it effortlessly above his head.  
“Dude!” Galvin was beaming and clapping his hands. The other players were nudging each other in awe.  
“I can do more.” He dropped the weights and it clanked loudly on the ground. Draco cracked his knuckles and approached a bar with five weights on each of the ends. He gripped the bar in one hand, his other rested on his hip and swung the bar above his head.  
“Woah!” The team cheered.  
“Atta boy!” Bellatrix voiced.

Draco smiled and tossed the weight high up and caught it in his hand. He was met with applause and almost dropped the weight when he saw the adoring expression on Harry’s face as he towelled his sweat away.  
Draco threw the weight in the air and let it spin before catching it in his other hand and putting it back on the ground. He turned and curtsied.  
“You’re amazing!”  
“How do you do that when you’re twig thin!?”  
Draco shrugged and straightened his chest bow. “I’m just really good at what I do,” He smiled.

 

It wasn’t long before the team had decided to have a game amongst them and everyone decided to go watch. Draco and Harry managed to sneak away while the adults opened wine and scotch and helped themselves to the bar. Rabastan, Antonin and Sirius were running the bar and all having way too much fun.  
Harry took Draco’s hand and led them out the room.  
Draco smiled and could hardly hold in his laugh as Harry spun around and enveloped him in his arms. He kissed Draco’s cheeks and kissed him as he laughed.

“You’re so beautiful.” He pressed his lips against Draco’s cheek and led them into a bedroom. Not a second after the door closed did Harry press the button on Draco’s ear cover and vanish the mask.  
They kissed and Draco held onto Harry’s shirt. The material was slightly damp and Harry’s skin was warm and felt so good against Draco’s fingers.

They kissed, and kissed, and kissed. Harry dropped his head against Draco’s shoulder. “You’re beautiful when you’re confident, do you know that?”  
Draco kissed the side of Harry’s face. “And you’re really sweaty,” He took the towel from around Harry’s neck and dropped it on the back of his head.  
Harry chuckled as Draco pulled him by the ends of the towel into a kiss.

Harry smiled against his lips and pulled him by his waist closer. Draco stifled a groan at the clothed contact. He could feel Harry’s pants against his thighs. Harry’s fingers glided smoothly along the ridges of Draco’s spine.

Draco shuddered out a breath as Harry’s tongue coaxed it from his mouth.  
Draco’s hands moved of their own accord. He pulled the towel away and tossed it to the side. He ran his fingertip up and cupped Harry’s neck. Harry tilted into the kiss and Draco didn’t hide his moan.

 

All of a sudden, the door opened and Bellatrix stumbled in with a glass of what smelled of Kelpie Vodka.

She froze in the doorway and looked between Draco and Harry who stood completely stiff. Draco’s entire face became red and Harry was holding his breath.

Bellatrix blinked slowly before straightening and a smile slowly grew on her face. “I see what’s going on here.”  
“Aunty – I - this –we-“ Draco stammered hopelessly.  
“No need nephew,” She waved her glass and crossed the room to gather a black cloak from a chair. “Just make sure you two crazy kids make it to your own room next time.”  
“T-Thank you aunty.” Draco covered his face with his hands and _prayed she would stop talking._  
“Anytime Draco, anything you need,” She winked and exited the room.

Draco and Harry let out a breath they’d been holding. Harry ran a comforting hand up to Draco’s shoulder.  
“Well, that went much better than I thought it could have.”

“–By the way!” Bellatrix opened the door and Draco almost leapt out of his skin. “I’m here if you two need anything, lube? condoms?”

 _“Please stop!”_ Draco shrieked and Bellatrix closed the door with an exaggerated wink.

 

Draco made a high pitch noise in his hands and Harry began to laugh. He smacked Harry’s chest as the other boy laughed on and on.  
“How can you be laughing after _that!?”_  
“Well it’s the best possible reaction she could have given. Draco, I have been freaking out about how your family would react to us dating.”  
“Why?”  
Harry raised an eyebrow. “Do you _know_ who your family are?”  
“Fair point.”  
“But yeah. I’ve been worried about how they would react. But she seemed really good!” Harry grinned.  
“She offered us lube and condoms.” Draco deadpanned.  
“At least she’s supportive.” Then it was Draco’s turn to laugh.

“We should probably go to the right room, though.” Draco nodded and they ducked out of the room to sneak away to Draco’s room. Harry spun and Draco let him push him against the closed door.

His cheeks still felt far too hot and Harry covered them in kisses. Draco was trying very hard to stay embarrassed and annoyed at Harry laughing but it wasn’t working very much. Harry pressed kisses down and Draco’s breath hitched when he sucked and kissed the tender place on his upper neck just under his jaw.

His fingers held onto Harry’s shoulders and Draco closed his eyes. Harry’s kisses were like a small flame being lit along his skin. Each kiss left a heat that spread across him and Draco positively melted.  
His chest quivered under Harry’s fervent touch. His hands were searing warmth up Draco’s sides and Draco bit his lip to keep from whining.  
“Draco...” Harry rasped. His breath was warm against Draco’s throat and Draco keened.

 

It should have felt strange. Being so comfortable with Harry after only sharing kisses should have felt unnerving.  
Draco should have felt agitated and afraid that he wanted so much after spending so little time together as an official couple.  
But hearing Harry say his name lighted a wholehearted yearning that told him he was safe and loved.

He wasn’t afraid of _anything_ , as long as it was with Harry.

 

Draco moved his arms around Harry, grabbing the back of his shirt if only to bring him even closer. Draco squirmed when he felt a leg between his own. He mewled and pressed their chests together, tugging at Harry’s hair to bring their lips together for another searing kiss.  
Harry responded with a throaty sound that made Draco arc against him. His chest buzzing with a pleasant hum and body buck against the solid warmth Harry provided.  
“Harry...” Draco rasped when they broke apart for lack of air.  
Harry’s eyes glowed with an earnest intensity.

Harry heaved a breath and slid a hand up to hold Draco’s jaw. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” He spoke like he was starved and Draco was his only desire. Draco ached and pressed forwards.  
He kissed Harry’s jaw and dotted kisses along his neck.  
He keened under the sighs and sounds Harry voiced as he sucked the side of his neck.

Draco jerked and curled himself when he felt Harry slide his hands around the skin of Draco’s back. He coiled as Harry nuzzled the skin of his collar and his knee rubbed at the skin of Draco’s thigh, barely touching his skirt.

“Draco,” Harry’s breath sent a ripple through Draco’s body. “Are you– D-Do you... Is this okay?”  
Draco smiled against Harry’s throat.

“More than okay.” He pulled back to comb his finger’s through Harry’s hair. He was blushing too. “I... I want to do... these thing with you.” Draco admitted while fighting his own blush.  
“Oh thank god,” Harry sighed and dropped his head on Draco’s shoulder. “I was scared that I was pushing you into this too fast.” His glasses dug into Draco’s skin but he smiled and kissed the side of Harry’s head.  
“Love, I’ll tell you if I want to stop, trust me.”

Draco smoothed his hands down Harry’s neck, he gently trailed his fingers down the chest pressed close to his own. Harry twitched in response and his body curled against Draco’s.  
Draco felt Harry’s hands slide up the skin of his back and he arced his back.  
“But... I don’t want to stop right now.” Draco breathed against Harry’s ear.  
He blushed at his own words and felt Harry heave a breath.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Harry spoke and his knee moved slowly along Draco’s thigh.  
Draco keened and felt the words spread over his body. He was pulsing.  
Harry pulled back and joined their lips again.  
Draco had the mind to click his fingers to lock the door, close the large window and turn the light on before he lost himself in Harry’s kisses.

Draco’s hands fisted in Harry’s shirt. His body responded to the feel and attention on its own. He bucked against Harry’s body. He jerked when he felt Harry’s hardness.

Harry gasped into their kiss and his blunt fingernails dug exquisitely into the skin of Draco’s back.  
Draco relished in the knowledge that _he_ was bringing this reaction from Harry.  
He squirmed and felt a jolt shoot through when their hardness’s brushed.

Harry groaned against him and Draco mewled at the contact. He kissed Draco with a ravenous fever and Draco could only respond with the roll of his body. He had dreamed of an intimacy with Harry, he had longed for this touch and yet he was wholly unprepared for the delicious heat that spread through him.

Harry’s grew bolder. His thigh rose and Draco _convulsed_ against him.

A brush against his cock and he _ached_ to feel it again.  
Draco grinded against Harry. He held onto Harry’s back for dear life as they moved against each other. One of Harry’s hands slid along his skin, up under his shirt and caressed the skin between his shoulder blades.  
The other hand trailed down to grip at Draco’s hip.  
He pushed back against Draco and he arched against the wall.

 

Draco moaned against Harry’s mouth as Harry pressed their cock’s together and pushed them _–oh fuck that felt good–_ Draco threw his head back against the wall, his head thudded but the feeling was electrifying.  
Harry pressed his face into the crook of Draco’s neck and heaved his breath.  
Draco threw his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled them back into their lip locked embrace. Draco’s entire body was alight with a delicious and burning ache.

He held on and felt Harry’s hands roam over his skin, his hands slid a path down and Draco moved with them. His body curving and arcing against the feel of Harry. His legs swung up, around Harry’s waist and their hardness’s were in perfect alignment.  
Draco writhed and surged with every brush, every touch, every thrust against Harry. He mewled and felt Harry moan against him.

A jolt struck through Draco as he grinded against Harry’s thrusts. He rubbed, and bucked, and convulsed agaisnt Harry.  
“Ngh–! Ah - Draco...” Harry pulled away to moan against Draco’s lips.  
Draco responded by grabbing the side of Harry’s face and pulling him close for a deep kiss. Eyes closed and _touch_ all his body felt.  
He pulled away, “I love you, Harry.” He smiled.  
Harry’s eyes were beautiful when he smiled. “I love you so much, Draco.” Harry pushed closer and angled his hips. He drove the breath from Draco’s throat and caught it with his kisses.

 

“Ngaah-! I – ahnn-hhnn - Harry–“ Draco moaned as Harry moved to suck at his neck. He could feel himself pulsing and _aching so much._  
“Draco, I – nghh – I’m so close,” Harry breathed hotly against his collarbone.  
Draco lurched and grinded harder, harder, he was so close, he needed to cum. _Please, please I need to cum._

 

Then all of a sudden, Draco threw his head back, his body went taut as he arched against the wall. He cried out his release as his orgasm flashed across his body.

His body twitched as he road out his climax. His chest heaved hard and his fingers held onto Harry’s shoulders in an unyielding grip.

He felt Harry grunt and move a little more before his body went rigid and he curled against Draco. He felt Harry’s length twitch as his orgasm crashed through him. Draco panted as his body slowly came back to him. Harry’s grip loosened a little and he slid both of them to the floor.  
Draco sat atop Harry’s lap and felt him breathing hard against his neck.

 

He heard Harry mumble, “I love you, really do, love you so much.” Draco smiled and kissed Harry’s hair.  
“We’re kinda filthy, aren’t we?” Harry mumbled happily against Draco’s skin.  
Draco’s limbs felt loose but he raised his hand, clicked his fingers, and their cum and sweat had vanished.  
“Have I ever mentioned how useful your magic is?”  
“You could mention it more.” Draco smirked.

Harry chuckled and pulled his head up so he could smile properly at Draco. Harry looked delightfully rumpled and ruffled. His hair stuck out at odd ends more than normal and his glasses were slightly askew. Draco brought his hands up and fixed the glasses.  
Harry took one of his hands and pressed a kiss to the palm.  
“I don’t regret what we just did, if that’s what you’re trying to ask,” Draco said and Harry shook his head.  
“No, I’m just trying to convince myself this all wasn’t just a _really_ good dream.” Draco laughed and Harry scooped him up into his arms.

“Hey, you’re starting to get better at that. You only stumbled slightly.” Draco grinned as Harry brought them to the bed. Night had rolled in and the game outside had ended.  
“The Canon’s are helping me work out. So I hope you expect to get picked up a lot more often.”  
“Oh I noticed.” Draco thought of Harry working out and promptly tried to think of something else because his body was not ready to go again.

“They want me to play with them when their training. Would you want to play to?” Harry sat Draco down and crawled onto the other side of the bed. Draco brought a hand to his chest and in a flash he had transformed back.  
“I might have a little advantage so maybe not. Besides I’m working on the Horcrux’s right now. Speaking of which, where is Hydrus?” Draco asked as he laid back onto the pillow and pulled the blanket up.  
“He’s got a nice heated pillow in my room.” Harry laid propped up on his elbow next to Draco. His cheeks were still flushed and his lips bruised from their kisses. But Draco probably looked the same.  
“Well, bring him in here then. You know, since you wont be using that room.” Draco blushed more with each word.  
A smile grew on Harry’s face, “I’ll ask him tomorrow,” He leaned closer to wrap his arms around Draco and press a kiss to his forehead.

Draco smiled as warmth bubbled in his chest and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have finally made it to the Explicit rating! These boys are growing up right before my eyes ❤  
> This chapter was going to have a lot more but I decided to cut it here and have the plot heavy things in the next chapter. But hey! The boys are getting really intimate and I plan to have more steamy encounters to come ❤ (ᅌᴗᅌ✿)  
> Please leave me a comment, I really do depend on all of you!  
> The next chapter features a powerful discovery.


End file.
